We all tried
by CamiCaz
Summary: Septième année des maraudeurs, à Poudlard, chacun doit choisir son camp alors que Voldemort monte en puissance, principalement quand un étudiant est assassiné quelques jours avant la rentrée. Entre les amitiés, les amours, la famille et la poursuite de ses rêves, chacun réalise qu'il est difficile de trouver sa place en tant que sorcier en période de guerre.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur (25 novembre 2017) :** Bonjour à tous ! Je suis contente de vous informer que j'ai choisi de me relancer dans cette histoire qui me tient à coeur et que je souhaite réellement finir. J'ai eu une année difficile mais je peux affirmer maintenant que j'ai le temps de continuer We All Tried (autrement appelée WAT).

J'ai choisi de réécrire les chapitres déjà en ligne afin de mieux développer certains caractères, changer certains points de mon histoire ou réécrire des passages dont je n'étais pas très satisfaite. Pour plus de fluidité, j'ai d'ailleurs ajouté un chapitre entre deux autres (l'actuel chapitre trois).

 **Note de l'auteur (10 décembre 2017) :** ré-écriture terminée.

J'espère sincèrement que tout cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Poudlard ? Même après dix années passées dans cette cellule, avec pour seule lumière le reflet que mon verre d'eau peut parfois faire, j'arrive encore à m'imaginer les mille lumières du château, les murs élevées à la pierre noircie, les portraits, majestueux et emplis d'histoire. Je me revois dans les escaliers avec James, Remus et Peter, à faire la course pour savoir qui atteindrait la Grande Salle en premier. Je me revois avec James à essayer d'éteindre les bougies avec du jus de citrouille. Je me souviens de nous, assis avec les filles de notre année devant la cheminée de notre salle commune, à rigoler de qui s'était pris la plus grosse cuite la veille. Je me revois avec mes camarades de maison, unis pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch, ou du moins défendre l'honneur de notre maison.

Poudlard ? On y a vécu notre innocence, mais on y est également devenus des adultes, finie l'adolescence et les enfantillages. Tellement de choses se sont passées lors de notre dernière année, je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était cela de devenir adulte. Bien sûr, ça ne l'était pas. La guerre a rendu notre monde anormal. Je revois encore son corps tomber devant moi, pour ne plus jamais se relever. Mais je choisis de continuer de me voir avec James, rigolant d'une bêtise qu'on venait de dire, ce sont ces images qui me maintiennent en vie. Mon frère, il comptait tellement. Dans ce château, j'ai appris à aimer, que ce soit en amour ou en amitié. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire. Et je pense à toi. Ma lumière, tu comptais tellement. Aujourd'hui encore, dans cette sombre cellule, ton souvenir continue d'illuminer mes pensées.

Poudlard ? J'y ai également appris que notre force ne réside pas seulement dans nos exploits et le courage que l'on se donne, mais également dans notre volonté de ne pas abandonner. Et enfermé dans cette cellule, seul face à mon destin, je repense à ces moments qui ont fait de moi un homme. Tout ce que l'on voulait, c'était profiter de la vie et rire de nos bêtises. Je me revois simplement profiter des plus belles années de ma jeunesse. Et je ne lâche pas prise. »

 _Sirius Black, 18 juin 1991, prison d'Azkaban_

 **Chapitre 1**

 _30 Août 1977, Manchester, Angleterre_.

« _Le thé est trop chaud_ ». Ce fut ce que Louise se dit, assise à la table de la cuisine alors qu'elle reposait sa tasse d'un geste brusque. De son autre main, elle changea de chaîne avec la télécommande. Un bruit se fit entendre et elle eut un grand sourire quand elle entendit toquer à sa fenêtre. Après six années, elle connaissait ce bruit matinal d'été par cœur, celui d'un bec qui tapait contre la vitre. L'effet était le même à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait jamais retenir ce sourire, celui qu'elle avait quand ses deux mondes se rencontraient comme à cet instant, alors que sur l'écran apparaissaient des visages en noir et blanc qui donnaient les informations du jour et elle, le journal par hibou.

\- Louise, lâche cette satanée de télévision et va ouvrir à Pliveile !

« _Pliveile, quel nom idiot_ ». La dite Louise se garda bien de dire à haute voix ce qu'elle pensait de l'oiseau de sa sœur et posa la télécommande pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Au bruit que fit Pliveile en entrant dans la cuisine, le hibou était mécontent, mais Louise n'y fit pas attention, même quand il essaya de lui mordiller la main. Elle laissa l'oiseau voler en direction de sa sœur et retourna à sa télévision aussitôt. Les joies de l'été, c'était pour Louise de retrouver sa technologie préférée. Et bien qu'elle était heureuse de retourner à Poudlard dans deux jours, elle tenait à profiter de celle-ci jusqu'aux derniers instants.

\- Il semblerait que la fille qui avait été choisie pour être porte-parole des sixièmes années de Serdaigle ait changé d'avis, indiqua Lucille.

\- Amanda Kreig ? demanda Louise. Tant mieux, cette fille aurait été un poids plus qu'une aide pour les réunions.

Louise se garda bien un sourire à l'entente de la nouvelle. La Serdaigle avait été son binôme en Runes en quatrième année, et Louise avait maudit pendant tout un semestre ses airs de princesse intelligente. Elle n'avait rien à faire en tant que porte-parole, elle n'aurait jamais été capable de représenter les Serdaigles de son année, et tout le monde savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que les réunions des porte-paroles pour faire valoir les intérêts de chacun.

\- Par Merlin, Louise !

Perdue dans ses pensées, la plus jeune sœur ne releva pas le ton inquiet de sa sœur. Elle avait l'habitude d'entendre son aînée l'appeler d'irritation et se dit qu'elle devait probablement la reprendre sur ce qu'elle venait de dire sur la Serdaigle, alors elle répondit sur un ton nonchalant.

\- Je sais que t'es d'accord avec moi Luce, se défendit Louise sans quitter les yeux de l'écran de télévision.

Aucune réponse, Lucille devait avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Louise se décida à relever la tête vers son aînée, et le regard qu'elle croisa n'était pas irrité, mais terrifié. Lucille avait pâli, ses deux mains tenant la Gazette du sorcier.

\- Faut que tu lises ça, Louise.

Le ton de sa sœur ne disait rien à Louise. Elle se leva de sa chaise, délaissant pour de bon la télévision, et prit la Gazette que sa sœur lui tendait. La première chose qui attira son regard fut la photo, qui exposait un corps qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et le titre, affiché en gros à l'encre noire coulante, instable sur le papier, lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Et non, se dit Louise quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'un haut-le-cœur la prenait, prête à vomir, il n'aurait jamais fallu qu'elle lise ça.

* * *

 _Les Trois Balais, Pré-au-Lard, Angleterre_

Un homme posa son chapeau sur la table alors qu'il s'asseyait, les traits tirés et la mine fatiguée. D'un signe de la main, il commanda un whisky pur feu, malgré l'heure matinale, et se tourna vers la femme assise à sa table. Assise dans une position raide, le regard de la femme âgée ne quittait pas l'homme qui se tenait face à elle.

\- Longue nuit Marcus ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai eu que la noirceur du ciel pour m'indiquer que c'était une nuit, ma chère.

\- Ce que raconte la Gazette est donc vrai.

\- Non seulement c'est bien vrai ma chère, mais en plus ne dit-elle pas tout, répondit Marcus en se passant une main sur le visage.

Travaillant tous les deux au Ministère de la magie, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était la grande agitation là-bas. Ce matin, la Gazette du sorcier avait annoncé en avant-première les faits de la nuit dernière, la mort d'un étudiant de Poudlard à deux jours de la rentrée scolaire. Très peu de choses avaient été révélées de l'affaire, et les informations étaient pour le moment très minimes, mais elles avaient suffi à choquer la population sorcière.

Outre le fait que le jeune homme assassiné était l'héritier d'une grande famille sorcière d'Angleterre, connue ouvertement pour être fermement opposée à l'actuelle ascension du mage noir qu'était Lord Voldemort, ce meurtre était le premier meurtre civil que revendiquait le nouveau mage noir. Jusque-là, les seuls dont on avait entendu parler étaient des aurors, qui avaient commencé à prendre la menace du mage noir au sérieux un peu moins d'un an auparavant. Jamais encore avait-on entendu parler d'un acte pareil de la part du mage noir au sein de la société civile. Ce meurtre était une mise en garde, et celle-ci, Marcus Axwenrel le savait, serait prise au sérieux également par la population. Comment le Ministère comptait calmer la peur des gens, cela était encore un mystère.

\- La famille Hale doit être dévastée, reprit la femme.

\- Elle reste surtout campée sur ses positions.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'un étudiant de Poudlard soit mort.

Marcus Axwenrel ne put retenir une grimace en entendant la femme dire à haute voix ce que tout le monde au Ministère chuchotait depuis hier soir. Le fait ne l'attristait pas. En tant que sorcier, il ne connaissait pas le jeune étudiant, et des morts, il en avait connues et vues plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Et puis, il était un politique, il n'était que très peu sensible à ce genre d'information. Non, le fait n'attristait pas le ministre des affaires étrangères. C'étaient les conséquences qui l'inquiétaient, et ce que cet événement signifiait. Dans sa position au Ministère, il était en contact direct avec la Ligue, cependant l'organisation internationale avait décidé qu'elle ne prendrait pas encore au sérieux la menace qui pesait sur le Royaume-Uni. Pourtant, pour ceux qui savaient dans quelle situation se trouvait le Royaume-Uni en ce moment, la mort d'un jeune étudiant indiquait surtout que ce qu'ils craignaient tous se confirmait. Ils entraient dans une période sombre, une période noire.

\- Ce que vous n'aurez pas de mal à croire ma chère Astride, reprit Marcus Axwenrel, c'est que cela signifie que le mage noir a décidé d'ouvrir les hostilités.

Et ceci, Astride Chantier n'en doutait pas. S'en prendre à un étudiant de Poudlard, à deux jours de la rentrée, ce n'était pas une déclaration de guerre à la famille Hale, mais plutôt à Albus Dumbledore, envers qui le mage noir montrait une haine ouverte et qui était le directeur de l'école. Lord Voldemort mettait en garde que les étudiants de l'école de magie ne seraient pas à l'abri du danger, et ceci, plus que tout, était ce qu'il y avait de plus redoutable dans les récents événements selon la ministre. C'était bien pour cela que la ministre de l'éducation avait rendez-vous avec Albus Dumbledore dès l'heure suivante.

* * *

 _Godric's Hollow, Angleterre_

\- Comment ça, Antonin Hale est mort ?

Le balai que le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains tomba au sol alors que sa mère lui annonçait la nouvelle, les traits fatigués et le regard inquiet. Derrière lui, ses trois amis se posaient au sol, une mine effarée sur le visage. Ce genre de nouvelles ne leur était plus inconnu, mais entendre la mort de quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient était toujours douloureux. Et en effet, les maraudeurs connaissaient bien Antonin Hale.

\- Tu m'as comprise James, reprit Aliah Potter en posant un regard tendre sur son fils et ses amis, ton père en a eu la confirmation au bureau ce matin. Le jeune homme a été assassiné la nuit dernière.

La main de James, qui ne tenait plus rien, se mit à trembler alors que derrière lui, il pouvait imaginer Sirius se retenant de vomir, Remus la mine sombre et Peter l'expression inquiète. Antonin, James le connaissait bien. Leurs deux familles se connaissaient depuis longtemps et s'appréciaient, James avait été proche de la soeur Hale et avait toujours rigolé avec le frère Hale. Puis, il pensa à Willah qui devait être dévastée. Dans quel état la reverrait-il à Poudlard dans deux jours ? La reverrait-il tout simplement ? Puis il pensa à Poudlard. Maintenant qu'Antonin n'était plus là, les tensions entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors n'auraient certainement pas le même ton joueur qu'en présence d'Antonin. De nouvelles règles allaient être mises en place, et James se doutait que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda James à sa mère.

\- Ce n'est pas encore défini, répondit-elle en fuyant presque le regard de James, ce que ce dernier remarqua. Je tenais juste à vous en informer avant que la Gazette ne diffuse l'information.

Traduction : vous n'avez pas à le savoir, ce sont des informations pour le moment confidentielles et vous ne saurez rien venant de moi. Ils le comprirent tous les quatre.

\- Il a été tué par Tu-sais-qui ? demanda Sirius.

La mère de James ne répondit pas, ce qui confirma aux adolescents que la situation était grave. Les maraudeurs savaient que la mère de James était informée de ce genre d'information, et que si elle refusait de répondre, c'était qu'il devait y avoir bien plus derrière cette histoire qu'un simple oui ou non.

\- Mais, continua Remus, la famille Hale ne va pas en rester là, non ?

\- Ne vous mêlez pas de cette histoire les garçons, trancha Aliah sur un ton doux mais tranchant. Mais faites attention, les temps deviennent dangereux, je veux que vous soyez vigilants cette année et que vous ne créiez pas de problèmes. Et Sirius, son nom est Voldemort.

Avec un sourire, la mère de James tourna les talons sur ces mots, consciente que si elle restait plus longtemps, son fils et ses amis lui tireraient de la bouche des informations qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de révéler. Elle n'aimait pas le ton froid et distant qu'elle avait utilisé avec son fils, mais c'était la seule façon de dissuader les quatre jeunes à aller par la suite chercher des informations sur les événements. Il fallait qu'ils prennent conscience de la gravité de la situation, mais la mère de James n'avait pas idée d'à quel point ils en avaient conscience.

\- C'est la merde, lâcha Sirius.

\- C'est le premier d'une longue liste, constata Remus.

\- Il faut qu'on réagisse, dit Peter.

\- On va le faire, répondit James, et on va commencer par découvrir pourquoi Antonin a été tué.

Le silence régna un petit moment dans le groupe, et chacun avait perdu l'envie de jouer au Quidditch. Ils échangèrent un regard, se disant tous les quatre la même chose. Leur dernière année à Poudlard ne sera pas porteuse de bonne humeur et d'amusement comme les précédentes. Maintenant que le prince des Serpentards n'était plus là, personne ne savait comment les têtes fortes de la maison allaient se comporter. Quant aux maraudeurs, ils auraient intérêt à faire attention. D'un regard, ils savaient ce que chacun pensait. Que peu importait la suite des événements, ils resteraient unis et soudés, dans le doute comme dans la victoire.

* * *

 _Banlieue de Londres, Angleterre_

\- Jeune Lady, vous avez reçu une lettre de Mr Lucius Malefoy.

\- Brûle-la. Je ne veux pas de ses fausses gentillesses.

L'elfe n'insista pas, préférant s'éloigner rapidement de la colère de sa maîtresse. Seule dans la pièce peu éclairée, la jeune fille décida d'allumer une cigarette, déplaçant sa jambe pour qu'elle passe de l'autre côté du rebord de la fenêtre à laquelle elle s'était assise. Une fois la cigarette allumée, elle remercia d'une pensée les moldus que son frère et elle avaient rencontrés à Dublin trois semaines plus tôt et qui leur avaient fait découvrir les traditions moldues. Trois semaines plus tôt, et pourtant tout cela lui semblait être une éternité plus tôt. Une éternité qu'ils n'avaient plus, que lui n'avait plus, qu'elle n'avait plus.

\- Willah, éteins ceci et sors d'ici.

Elle ignora les paroles de sa mère et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. Elle ignorait tout, n'acceptait rien. Oh non, Willah n'en avait aucune envie.

\- Tu as Severus Rogue et Connor Nott qui t'attendent dans le salon.

\- Dis-leur que je ne veux pas les voir.

\- Ils insistent.

Willah Hale ne répondit pas. On lui avait souvent indiqué dans sa jeunesse que la meilleure façon de montrer son mécontentement était le silence. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'affliger à son adversaire le traitement du silence, ce à quoi Willah était excellente. Sa mère n'insista pas et s'en alla, laissant la porte de la pièce ouverte.

Si Willah avait tenté un tant soit peu de penser à sa mère, elle ne se serait pas montrée froide envers elle. Après tout, Willah n'était pas la seule à souffrir de la situation, ses parents également vivaient des instants durs. Mais actuellement, Willah ne pensait à personne d'autre qu'à elle-même, et ce parce qu'elle se trouvait incapable de penser à qui que ce soit d'autre. A part Antonin. Elle termina la cigarette, et fit disparaître ce qu'il en restait d'un mouvement de main puis rentra dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, et faire sa valise pour la rentrée qui aurait lieu deux jours après pouvait être un début. Ce fut en posant les yeux sur sa valise ouverte qu'elle remarqua les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient silencieusement sur le pas de porte, mais Willah décida de les ignorer. Sa mère les avait donc fait monter. Pourquoi personne ne prenait conscience qu'elle avait envie d'être seule ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir dans un état aussi pitoyable, Hale.

A l'entente des propos de Nott, Willah se sentit obligée de relever la tête vers lui. Elle croisa son regard froid et sut qu'elle avait la réponse à sa question. Ils avaient tous conscience qu'elle voulait être seule, mais n'y accordaient aucune importance. Et en croisant le regard de Rogue juste à côté, Willah sut qu'ils se fichaient totalement qu'elle veuille être seule ou non.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Te présenter en personne nos condoléances, répondit Connor Nott avec un sourire amusé tandis que Rogue restait muet.

\- Où caches-tu ton expression triste dans ce cas Nott ?

Nott maintint un sourire ironique et pénétra la pièce pour s'approcher de Willah, Rogue sur ses talons. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Rogue de parler pour ne rien dire, alors il ne disait rien. Willah le connaissait cependant bien et savait que le jeune homme n'était présent que pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Quant à Nott, son expression mauvaise ne rassurait pas la jeune fille. Aucun sentiment de deuil. Il se tint à quelques centimètres d'elle, et le temps d'un instant, elle eut le sentiment qu'une grimace de douleur passa sur les traits du Serpentard. Mais si ce fut le cas, Nott la cacha aussitôt. Il n'était définitivement pas là pour des effusions.

\- J'espère que tu auras réussi à te reprendre pour la rentrée Willah.

\- Pourquoi un ton aussi froid Nott, toi et moi ne sommes-nous pas amis ?

Le ton ironique de Willah fit sourire Nott. Elle avait compris et entrait enfin dans son jeu. Ou peut-être connaissait-elle suffisamment Connor Nott pour savoir qu'il valait mieux entrer dans son jeu, quitte à ne pas comprendre. En effet, le serpentard n'était pas là pour une visite de santé, il n'était pas venu pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui indiquer que tout irait bien. Il n'attendait pas d'elle qu'elle lui demande comment il se sentait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui demande comment il accusait la mort de son ami. Il était venu la prévenir et la rappeler à l'ordre. Il attendait d'elle qu'elle ait peur de ses mots et qu'elle prenne conscience de la gravité de la situation. Alors il lui attrapa le bras sans douceur et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

\- Maintenant qu'Antonin n'est plus là, tu es la grande héritière. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, tu deviens une cible. Fais attention à toi Willah, les temps deviennent très inquiétants pour les opposants de Voldemort. Quant à toi, il est temps que tu choisisses ton camp. Et il n'y a plus ton frère pour te protéger.

Le message était clair, elle n'avait pas le temps de pleurer la mort de son frère. Elle rencontra le regard de Rogue, sévère et indifférent, et Willah sut qu'elle devait prendre les mots de Nott au sérieux. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de montrer qu'elle avait peur. Elle devait rester la même, avec ou sans son frère, c'est-à-dire feindre qu'elle était intouchable.

\- Pourquoi mon frère a-t-il été tué, Nott ?

\- Ne sois pas naïve, Willah, répondit Connor comme si la question de la jeune fille lui semblait ridicule.

En effet, Willah aurait été naïve de penser que Nott lui répondrait. Mais elle n'attendait pas de réponse, elle voulait simplement voir si les deux Serpentards savaient pourquoi et comment Antonin avait été tué, ce que personne encore n'avait daigné lui expliquer. Leur regard impassible avait suffi à Willah qui eut un sourire pour elle-même. Ce qui était naïf, c'était de croire une seconde qu'ils ne sachent pas pourquoi Antonin était mort. Ce qui était bête, c'était de leur avoir montré qu'elle, elle ne savait pas.

\- Ne crois pas que tu me fais peur, Nott.

\- Si tu n'as pas peur de mes mots Willah, c'est que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que la mort de ton frère signifie. Rien qu'à Poudlard, les règles changent. Fais attention à y trouver ton compte.

Willah soutint le regard de Nott. Il n'essayait pas de lui faire peur, mais la mettait en garde. Elle savait qu'elle avait intérêt à prendre au sérieux les propos du Serpentard, et surtout s'y préparer. Nott serra rapidement le bras de Willah, ce qu'elle choisit de prendre comme un geste affectueux, puis tourna les talons. Rogue échangea un dernier regard avec elle, sans avoir à un seul moment émis un son, et Willah jura y voir des excuses et de la tristesse avant qu'il ne sorte également de la pièce.

Elle se retrouva seule, et Willah soupira en tombant sur son lit. Tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire était d'éclater en sanglot et ne jamais sortir de cette pièce, comme à la mort de son chat quand elle avait huit ans. Sauf qu'Antonin avait été là et n'avait pas quitté ce lit avec elle. Et Antonin n'était plus là. Willah le savait, personne ne la laisserait tranquille. A partir de maintenant, elle se trouvait seule face au monde et Willah se demanda comment elle arriverait à surmonter tout cela seule. Antonin était son pilier, il était celui qui parlait pour les deux, celui qui prenait l'attention sur lui pour qu'elle n'ait pas à faire semblant de participer, celui qui faisait le sale boulot quand tout ce qu'elle, elle voulait faire était disparaitre. Il était le Serpentard qui aurait du être placé à Gryffondor. Elle était la Serdaigle qui aurait du être placée à Serpentard. Aujourd'hui, elle était celle qui n'aurait plus de répit tandis qu'il était celui à qui on en donnait trop.

Assise sur son lit, Willah se demanda si elle n'était pas dans un rêve. Mais elle se rappela très vite que les rêves, eux, ne durent qu'une nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

****Note de l'auteur (25 novembre 2017) :**** Chapitre ré-écrit

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Banlieue de Londres, dix jours plus tôt._

Un grand manoir aux couleurs sombres, entouré d'arbres fleuris, surplombant le haut d'une colline. Un jardin immense où de nombreuses tables en bois avaient été placées, ainsi que des centaines de chaises. Une musique qui battait son plein et des jeunes qui se déhanchaient à son rythme alors que d'autres discutaient plus loin en petits groupes, un verre à la main de chacun. C'était la vision qu'eut Willah quand elle atterrit sur l'herbe verte du domaine, alors que sa tête tournait.

\- C'est pas possible Nino, qui a accepté de te donner ton permis de transplanage ?

\- Ecoute soeurette, si tu n'es pas contente, tu transplanes par toi-même, merde !

La mauvaise foi d'Antonin fit sourire Willah. Il était celui qui avait insisté pour les faire transplaner, alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux que Willah était bien meilleure à ça que lui. Cette dernière préféra ignorer la remarque de son frère, et se contenta alors de le dévisager. Habillé d'une belle chemise et d'un jean sombre, le visage du jeune homme était illuminé par son sourire et ses yeux rieurs. Tout ce qu'on avait envie de faire en le voyant, c'était d'engager la discussion. En voyant le sourire de son frère, Willah avait conscience qu'elle allait entendre de nombreux soupirs féminins dès qu'ils feraient leur entrée dans la soirée. Si Willah avait hérité de la peau bronzée de leur mère, Antonin, lui, avait hérité de la grande taille de leur père, mais en dehors de ça, ils étaient similaires, avec leurs cheveux bruns et leurs yeux clairs.

\- T'aurais pu laisser le blason vert quand même, dit Willah sur un ton exaspéré.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas fière de tes gènes de Serdaigle, répondit Antonin en la regardant d'un air faussement supérieur, mais un serpent revendique toujours son appartenance.

Willah leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Antonin lâchait un rire amusé, fier de sa répartie. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais besoin d'une excuse pour rire, c'était ancré en lui, l'envie de toujours sourire ou rire, contrairement à sa soeur qui était beaucoup plus fermée que lui. Il arrivait parfois que Willah se demande pourquoi ils avaient évolué de manière si différente au niveau du caractère. Antonin rayonnait de joie tandis qu'elle, et bien, elle n'était pas connue pour avoir le sourire facile. Et d'autres fois comme maintenant, Willah se demandait ce qui pourrait bien taire les idioties de son frère, et elle voulut répondre, mais son regard s'attarda sur une silhouette au loin.

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce que pense Nott, finit par dire Willah.

Antonin se retourna en direction du regard de sa sœur pour tomber sur Connor Nott qui discutait avec un Poufsouffle, responsable de la soirée à laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le Serpentard se tenait droit, une main dans la poche de son jean et l'autre qui lui servait à appuyer ses propos, et toute la prestance de son éducation se faisait ressentir dans la manière dont il se tenait. Sa chemise noire montrait sa carrure fine, peu épaisse, mais aux épaules carrées. Une chose était sûre, c'était que la silhouette de Connor Nott dégageait une prestance qui en faisait un personnage impressionnant.

Le regard de Nott croisa celui d'Antonin qui lui fit un sourire sournois avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur qui hésitait à lui sortir une blague, au vu de son expression amusée mais tiraillée.

\- Nott qui discute avec Finley Forest, on aura tout vu, dit Willah. Tu penses que si je lui fais une blague sur le fait que je doute de son orientation sexuelle, il va me stupéfixier ?

\- Si tu as conscience que Connor est le Serpentard le plus redouté de notre maison, tu ne le feras pas, répondit Antonin sur un ton amusé.

\- HALE !

Au cri qui survint à quelques mètres, les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un même corps vers la personne qui les interpellait. Deux grands bras attrapèrent Willah et l'y serrèrent alors qu'Antonin reculait d'un pas et soupirait face à la réaction exagérée du jeune homme qui venait de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Lamar, lâche ma sœur.

\- Willah, je crois que je t'ai trouvé un mec.

Alex Lamar ignora l'ordre froid du Serpentard et se tourna vers la foule à la recherche d'une personne alors que Willah retenait un rire. Elle savait que le jeune métis aimait irriter son frère en parlant de lui trouver un copain et elle sourit, toujours contente de retrouver son meilleur ami.

\- Ma sœur n'a pas besoin d'un puceau de Serdaigle pour lui apprendre des choses qu'elle sait déjà, Lamar.

\- Qui te dit qu'il est de Serdaigle, répondit Alex avec un sourire en se tournant vers Antonin, je lui en ai trouvé un de Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te mêlerais pas de ta propre vie Lamar au lieu d'enchaîner les idiots à la porte de ma sœur ?

Willah regarda pendant quelques minutes les deux jeunes hommes les plus importants dans sa vie se disputer comme deux grands enfants avant de décider de changer de paysage. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour les deux autres, ils finiraient par arrêter de se taper dessus pour ensuite écouter les histoires de l'autre et se conseiller mutuellement. Alex était son deuxième frère, et ce depuis le premier jour qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard, et il fallait dire qu'Antonin s'entendait avec tout le monde, alors les deux jeunes hommes avaient eu le temps de devenir amis. Willah passa à côté d'un groupe de Poufsouffle qui discutaient de la soirée, et qui confirmaient que Finley Forest était bien le meilleur organisateur de soirées de tout Poudlard, ce que Willah ne démentit pas dans sa tête. Après tout, il était un des seuls étudiants à organiser des fêtes auxquelles les Serpentards acceptaient de venir. Elle vit près d'une table Lily Evans discuter avec ses amies de Gryffondor alors que James Potter et Peter Pettigrow se rapprochaient du groupe pour s'installer avec elle et Willah retint un sourire. La scène pourrait être intéressante, mais ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle cherchait alors elle s'éloigna dans l'idée de trouver quoi boire.

* * *

\- Willah Hale en vue, remarqua une jeune fille blonde aux mèches rouges, ça veut dire que son frère doit être également là.

\- Je croyais que les Serpentards ne t'intéressaient pas Eva, lui répondit une jeune brune aux traits japonais.

\- Tu sais bien Miki, que pour toute règle pour les Serpentards, Hale en est l'exception.

\- Même quand il en vient à la pratique de la magie noire ?

\- Ce sont des foutaises ça, déclara ladite Eva sur un ton ferme.

\- Moi je pense que les rumeurs sont vraies, la contredit Miki. Un mec qui traîne avec Rogue et Nott ne peut que pratiquer la magie noire. Et puis, je ne le sens pas moi, le Hale, il doit cacher des choses sous ses faux-airs de gars gentil. T'en penses quoi Lily ?

Eva Rospeer et Miki Hashita se tournèrent toutes les deux vers leur amie, qui observait silencieusement Lucille Desrende, assise seule à une table près de la piste improvisée de danse. Les regards des deux jeunes filles se rencontrèrent, et Lily Evans hocha la tête en direction de la Poufsouffle qui lui répondit d'un sourire discret. Puis la jeune fille rousse reporta son attention sur ses deux amies.

\- Ce que j'en pense, réfléchit Lily, j'en pense qu'Antonin Hale est en couple, les filles.

\- Mais pour la magie noire ? demanda Eva qui balaya la remarque de son amie de la main.

\- Que je ne serais pas contre qu'il m'apprenne un sort pour faire disparaître les deux qui arrivent par ici.

Eva et Miki suivirent le regard de Lily, et les deux jeunes filles mirent de côté leur dispute précédente pour échanger un sourire. James Potter et Peter Pettigrow venaient vers elles, un sourire sur les lèvres. Lily soupira à la simple vue de ce sourire. Ils n'étaient pas ceux à qui elle aurait eu envie de parler ce soir. James Potter s'était découvert un intérêt pour elle l'année dernière, et avait décidé qu'il apprendrait à mieux la connaître. Le problème était qu'elle et lui ne s'entendaient pas spécialement, même si elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait d'efforts pour réellement le connaître.

\- Alors les filles, commença James une fois suffisamment proche, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez mais c'est un plaisir de vous voir.

\- On est venu entendre les potins de fin d'été, répondit Eva dans un sourire pour les nouveaux arrivants.

James répondit par un sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Lily tout en la dévisageant, et qu'à côté, Peter commençait une discussion avec Miki sur l'Italie, où tous les deux avaient passé un moment de leurs vacances à des temps différents.

\- Tes vacances se sont bien passées Evans ?

\- Très bien Potter, répondit Lily sur un ton neutre, bien que toujours contente de retourner à Poudlard. Et toi donc ?

\- Mouvementées, mais elles allaient.

James n'ajouta rien et se contenta de lui sourire de manière mystérieuse, et Lily se retint de soupirer. Il venait de fermer la discussion aussi rapidement qu'il ne l'avait lancée et elle se demanda quel était finalement l'intérêt de lui demander comment il allait.

\- Et sinon ? Reprit-elle.

\- Ca t'intéresse tant que ça Evans, tu voudrais tout savoir de moi ?

James avait dit ça avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il voulait embêter Lily mais au vu de sa réaction, il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du. Cette fois, elle ne se retint pas de soupirer. Même après deux mois sans l'avoir vu, James Potter arrivait à l'exaspérer en quelques secondes. Il venait vers elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, s'installait comme s'il y avait été invité, et finalement ne tenait pas une discussion. Comme s'il se moquait d'elle. Lily savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle trouvait ça absurde. Elle se demandait pourquoi il faisait tant d'efforts pour lui parler et passer un peu de temps avec elle alors que quand elle décidait de tenir une discussion avec lui, il ne lâchait presque pas d'informations et se moquait limite d'elle pour ne pas avoir à développer. Il pouvait parler de banalités et d'absurdités pendant des heures, mais dès qu'il en venait à ce qui était personnel, il ne disait plus rien.

\- J'ai croisé Sirius, reprit Eva pour éviter le blanc qui s'installait, qui m'a dit que vous en aviez prévues de belles pour les Serpentards cette année.

\- Si tu savais Eva ! On doit encore discuter avec Hale pour voir les limites que l'on pose cette année, mais on a des idées grandioses !

\- C'est la seule chose dont tu sais parler Potter, des blagues sur les Serpentards ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais entendre de ma bouche, Evans ?

\- Des choses intelligentes.

Le ton de Lily était froid, et elle défiait James du regard. Pourquoi était-elle passée à un ton agressif, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle devait reconnaître que James Potter l'irritait, avec sa belle gueule, son air de tout savoir et son regard toujours amusé. Il la regardait toujours comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle, elle ne savait pas, et elle détestait ce sentiment. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait autant de mal avec la présence de James Potter à ses côtés. Et d'ailleurs, Lily en avait déjà marre, et elle n'était pas du genre à faire semblant. Alors elle se leva.

\- Tu vas où, Evans ? demanda James par curiosité.

\- Boire quelque chose. A plus tard Potter.

James ne réagit pas, alors que Lily s'éloignait, Eva sur ses talons qui avait lancé un regard désolé au jeune homme. A côté d'eux, Miki qui avait suivi son amie du regard continuait de parler avec Peter, passionnée par l'histoire que le jeune homme lui racontait. James soupira. Au fond, il se fichait un peu des réactions de Lily Evans. Cette fille avait un trop fort caractère et avait parfois l'impression que le monde lui en voulait. Ou en tout cas, que lui, lui en voulait. James n'avait ni l'envie, ni l'énergie de se prendre la tête sur des petites broutilles, et puis Lily Evans avait beau être magnifique, il ne se morfondrait pas de ne pas l'avoir dans ses bras.

\- Et bien Potter, je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir te faire jeter.

Une jeune fille s'affala à côté de James, et quand elle releva la tête vers lui, James retint un sourire en l'entendant encore l'appeler par son nom de famille après trois ans. Joan Tuder était bourrée, et ne le cachait absolument pas. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombèrent devant les yeux et d'un mouvement de la tête, les balaya de manière élégante. Le débardeur qu'elle portait permettait à James de voir une grande partie de sa poitrine, mais elle ne devait certainement pas s'en rendre compte, et elle se contenta de sourire à James.

\- Joan, je crois que t'as trop bu ce soir.

\- Ah c'est même sûr ! Mais c'est pas grave, c'est l'objectif de la soirée !

James sourit à la Serdaigle, se demandant où se trouvait Willah Hale qu'il puisse l'informer de l'état de sa meilleure amie. Il vit Alex Lamar au loin qui discutait avec une Poufsouffle, mais il lui tournait le dos et James se demanda quoi faire. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être sobre quand elle, elle était bourrée. Puis, après quelques secondes, il décida de remettre en place le débardeur de la Serdaigle, ce qui la fit rire.

\- Je ne te savais pas gentleman Potter.

\- Moi non plus, tu dois faire ressortir en moi des qualités, rigola James.

Joan ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire à James. S'il avait essayé, il n'aurait pas réussi à ne pas lui rendre son sourire. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était une très jolie fille, très douée en magie, ce qui faisait d'elle une fille assez prisée dans Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais démenti que la Serdaigle était très jolie. James s'était rapproché d'elle en quatrième année et avait fait la connaissance d'une fille qu'il trouvait particulière. Il n'avait pas su l'expliquer, mais il aimait beaucoup ce que la jeune fille dégageait, sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme. Mais à cet instant, il la trouvait bien plus qu'attirante. Elle était assise à quelques centimètres de lui, et James savait que s'il se contentait de baisser la tête, il pourrait l'embrasser. Bien sûr, James savait reconnaître la beauté d'une fille, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas dans un état acceptable pour faire ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Sérieusement Potter, t'attends quoi ? le provoqua Joan avec un sourire

\- Tu es totalement saoule, répondit James avec sérieux.

\- Et alors, ça veut dire que je n'en ai pas envie ?

James planta son regard dans celui de Joan. Elle l'incitait totalement à l'embrasser. Il n'était pas spécialement surpris, combien de fois il avait été sur le point de craquer après avoir bu, James ne les comptait plus. Après tout, Joan et lui avaient flirté ensemble toute leur cinquième et sixième années, tous les deux conscients qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement sans jamais prendre au sérieux cette attirance. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille qui était très simple dans sa tête, il avait tout de suite compris qu'elle ne se prenait pas la tête, dans sa vie, ce qui arriverait arriverait. Mais rien ne s'était jamais passé, ils n'avaient tout simplement rien à faire ensemble et ils le savaient. Mais ce soir, il semblerait que les limites n'aient pas été posées. Et finalement, elle dut en avoir marre d'attendre qu'il se décide, car elle passa une main dans la nuque de James et posa ses lèvres sur celle du maraudeur. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde au cerveau de James pour réagir, et il plaça ses deux mains autour de la Serdaigle, l'embrassant avec passion.

Que ce soit raisonnable ou non, aucun des deux ne se posait la question. Chacun savait comment leur soirée allait se terminer. Ils étaient à la vue de tout le monde et à l'abri de personne, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils profitaient de l'instant.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Lucille Desrende perdait son regard sur la piste de danse où des couples se formaient doucement. Elle n'avait pris qu'un verre quand elle était arrivée, et ce parce que sa sœur l'y avait obligée, mais elle ne s'était pas sentie d'en reprendre un. Elle savait que ses amies étaient à l'intérieur et jouaient à un jeu moldu de danse mais Lucille avait préféré s'isoler quand Alex Lamar était arrivé pour jouer avec eux. Il lui avait souri, l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait décidé de jouer avec elle, sauf que Lucille ne l'avait pas supporté et s'était isolée. Ses amies avaient tenté de la raisonner mais elle voulait juste être seule, chose qui arrivait beaucoup plus souvent maintenant qu'elle était célibataire. Elle se renfermait et elle le savait. Au loin, Louise dansait de façon déchaînée avec Sirius Black et l'aînée ne put retenir un sourire. Tant que sa sœur s'amusait, tout allait bien.

\- Que fait donc une des plus jolies filles de la soirée seule dis-moi ?

Lucille leva les yeux vers son nouvel interlocuteur et ne cacha pas son sourire en voyant Antonin Hale s'installer à côté d'elle, un verre de ce qu'elle supposait être un Whisky pur feu à la main. Comme toujours, Antonin rayonnait avec son sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et ses cheveux décoiffés d'avoir dansé. Il lui tendit une bierraubeurre qu'elle ne refusa pas.

\- Je réfléchis un petit peu.

\- Ce n'est pas le but de la soirée Luce, c'est l'heure de te mettre une mine à en oublier de réfléchir justement.

Lucille se contenta de sourire à Antonin. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas cette tendance qu'elle avait ces derniers temps à se refermer sur elle-même. Pour lui ce n'était pas la solution, mais Lucille n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'y réfléchir, d'y penser, qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place pour savoir ce que c'était que de se sentir rejeté par la personne qu'on aime et d'avoir le sentiment de n'être qu'un quelconque inconnu aux yeux d'une personne qu'on a aimé de tout son cœur. Elle était obligée d'être à cette soirée où elle n'avait pas envie d'être, de recevoir des câlins de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui avait fini par la jeter, et elle n'avait aucune envie de faire semblant d'être contente d'être là.

\- J'ai discuté un petit peu avec Alex, reprit Antonin, il me disait qu'il était content de te voir ce soir.

\- Louise m'a forcée à venir, répondit simplement Lucille, je ne voulais pas. Et encore moins le voir.

Antonin hocha la tête et Lucille lui fit un petit sourire. Elle appréciait énormément Antonin, dont elle ne s'était rapprochée que depuis quelques mois. Ils se connaissaient bien avant, tous les deux dans la même année, ils étaient porte-paroles de leur maison respective depuis la cinquième année et Lucille savait que le Serpentard qu'il était avait toujours respecté la Poufsouffle qu'elle était. Bien sûr, Antonin n'avait de haine pour aucune maison et prônait la bonne entente, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il était autant apprécié par la gente féminine, en plus de son beau visage.

\- Les choses iront mieux entre vous deux, dit Antonin doucement.

\- Je suppose, si tu pars de l'idée qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous deux.

\- Cet air va bien à Severus mais pas à toi Luce, je suis désolé, mais il va falloir sourire.

\- Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? rebondit Lucille qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet précédent. J'ai entendu qu'il avait eu un été difficile.

\- Je vois que ta sœur est une pipelette, sourit Antonin, elle n'arrive pas à garder pour elle ce que je lui dis. Et bien, Sev va bien. Tant que je serai là, il ira bien.

\- En tout cas, de ce que j'entends de Louise, tu ne le limites pas dans la pratique de la magie noire.

Lucille aurait aimé pouvoir dire une telle chose sur un ton léger, mais son ton avait été cinglant. Elle n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus populaire, mais elle était réputée pour dire les choses de manière sincère et sur un ton approprié, et quand elle devait être froide, elle était froide. Tout comme à l'instant, mais Antonin ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il prit note tout de même de discuter avec Louise pour lui rappeler que sa sœur n'était pas une exception quand il disait qu'elle ne devait rien dire à personne de ce qu'il lui racontait. Alors il lui répondit sur un ton calme mais autoritaire.

\- Comme je t'ai dit, Luce, tant que je suis là, Sev ira bien.

\- Pourquoi ? le provoqua délibérément Lucille. Parce que tu la pratiques avec lui ?

\- Parce que je suis celui qui l'empêche de pratiquer plus, répondit sèchement Antonin. Si je peux te conseiller une chose sur la vie Lucille, c'est de ne jamais te fier aux apparences. Je pratique peut-être, qui sait ? Et si c'est le cas, pourquoi et dans quel but, ce sont des réponses que tu n'auras jamais si tu te contentes de te fier aux apparences.

Lucille soutint le regard d'Antonin, qui était légèrement en colère. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il l'était, il était habitué à ce qu'on lui colle des étiquettes, lui le « prince des Serpentards ». Lucille savait qu'il avait été victime d'injustices au début de sa scolarité, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait tout fait durant ses premières années à Poudlard pour faire de sa maison une maison d'excellence. Et Lucille s'en voulut. Elle savait très bien que ses propos n'étaient pas appropriés, ils étaient sortis tout seuls, par irritation de ses propres soucis.

\- Désolée Antonin.

\- Ne le sois pas, répondit gentiment Antonin qui ne souhaitait pas que de telles histoires se mettent en travers de ses amitiés, tu as raison de douter. Viens, on va danser.

Et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, Antonin lui fit un sourire en finissant son verre d'un seul coup et lui attrapa la main pour la mener vers la piste de danse. Lucille aurait pu refuser, tirer sur sa main pour la récupérer et retourner s'asseoir, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de refuser et rendit son sourire au Serpentard alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches.

* * *

Au loin, Willah observait son frère faire rire sa partenaire. De son côté, elle avait enchaîné les verres et avait dansé avec Alex et d'autres Serdaigles pendant un long moment, mais des Gryffondors de sixième année s'étaient joints à eux et Willah ne s'était pas sentie de rester. Contrairement à d'autres, Willah avait plus de mal à se mélanger aux autres maisons et aimait rester avec les siens. Assise sur les marches du jardin, elle observait des couples se former alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, Finley Forest quittait sa compagnie après avoir discuté avec elle un moment pour régler un problème d'une fille qui avait trop bu.

\- Je vois que Forest a fini par quitter ta compagnie, je suis surpris.

Willah n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour connaître ce ton joueur et amusé, tout comme elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder le nouvel arrivant pour savoir qu'il avait sur les lèvres un sourire charmant et charmeur. Mais Willah appréciait toute beauté, alors elle leva la tête pour voir Sirius Black adossé au mur à côté d'elle, un verre à la main et un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux pour savoir que le brun avait trop bu, et à la façon dont il s'étala à ses côtés, Willah sut que le Gryffondor avait eu moins de limites qu'elle.

\- Que veux-tu, répondit Willah avec un sourire timide, il a dû trouver une proie plus intéressante.

\- Plus intéressante que toi ? Laisse tomber Hale, tu ne me feras pas croire ça.

Willah haussa un sourcil face au ton désabusé du jeune homme, qui semblait avoir parlé avec sincérité, et elle se sentit flattée, sans réellement le vouloir. Elle savait que Sirius Black était un beau parleur, qu'il avait les filles qu'il voulait et comme il le voulait. Elle savait également qu'elle n'était pas une proie qu'il se penserait capable d'obtenir avec de belles paroles. Willah n'était pas son genre de fille, elle était beaucoup trop fermée au reste du monde pour que Sirius Black ait l'envie de tenter quelque chose avec elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas un peu trop bu Black ?

\- Mon compliment te gênerait-il, Hale ? sourit Sirius sans répondre à la question de la jeune fille.

Sirius avait répondu sur le même ton ironique que Willah, et celle-ci planta son regard dans celui du brun, déterminée à ne pas perdre la partie face à lui. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il foutait là, assis avec elle, à essayer d'entamer une discussion. Puis elle se dit qu'elle était de mauvaise foi. Willah appréciait le jeune homme. Certes, elle n'avait que très peu de contact avec les maraudeurs. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'avec James qu'elle pouvait se considérer proche. Leurs familles se connaissaient et se fréquentaient par politesse, et Willah s'était toujours bien entendue avec le jeune homme qui la faisait rire. Néanmoins, s'entendre avec James Potter induisait côtoyer au moins Sirius Blach, et Willah appréciait le jeune homme. Finalement, Willah préféra détourner le regard.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais parti de chez toi.

Elle ignora le regard de son interlocuteur qui s'était assombri. Il était surpris d'entendre la jeune fille aborder le sujet. Toute la soirée, il avait été témoin des regards que les gens lui lançaient, le scrutant, observant ses réactions. Il savait que tout le monde était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé chez lui, mais que personne n'osait rien lui demander. Jusqu'ici. Willah attendait silencieusement qu'il réponde, ce qu'il finit par faire, sur un ton calme mais réticent.

\- Tes dires sont corrects, j'ai pris la fuite. Je suis allé chez James, ses parents m'ont accueilli.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras le moyen de te détacher totalement de ta famille, Black.

Les mots de Willah étaient sincères, elle savait que la situation du jeune homme n'était pas facile et qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour s'éloigner de sa famille. Elle avait également entendu comment s'était passé son départ, et elle se doutait qu'il laisserait des traces. Pour cela, elle respectait énormément le Gryffondor.

\- Les temps commencent à devenir sérieux, reprit Sirius.

\- Il faut croire. Je crois que le temps de l'adolescence prend fin, Black.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hale, t'auras toujours ton frère pour surveiller tes arrières, rigola Sirius qui n'aimait pas les sujets trop sérieux.

Willah eut un sourire doux en entendant les mots du Gryffondor. En effet, Antonin restait sa carapace, il était évident qu'il était le plus costaud des deux jumeaux, celui qui ne flancherait pas si l'autre manquait à l'appel. Contrairement à Antonin, Willah n'était pas sûre de tenir face aux temps qui arrivaient si elle n'avait plus son frère à ses côtés, surtout dans la famille dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Si Willah avait eu plus de courage, elle aurait suivi Sirius Black dans ses actions.

\- Quand tu veux, Willah.

Willah et Sirius relevèrent la tête en même temps pour voir Connor Nott face à eux, une veste dans la main. Il se tenait droit, comme toujours, et avait une expression sur le visage plus douce qu'à l'habitude, plus douce que celle qu'il laissait paraître en public. C'était un beau jeune homme, à la beauté froide et inquiétante.

\- Je vais te laisser Black, mon chevalier servant est là, lui dit Willah sur un ton légèrement ironique.

Et ironie il pouvait y avoir, Sirius avait énormément de mal à imaginer Connor Nott comme un chevalier servant. Le Serpentard détestait tout le monde et vivait d'envies de lancer des sortilèges impardonnables à tout le monde. Les deux seules personnes avec qui il était capable de tenir une discussion étaient Severus Rogue et Antonin Hale, le trio venimeux comme certains les avaient appelés au début de leur scolarité. Un trio qui avait toujours amusé Sirius. Entre Severus Rogue qui ne lâchait pas un mot, Connor Nott qui semblait sur le point de jeter un avada à quiconque le regarderait trop longtemps, et Antonin Hale dont le premier réflexe était de sourire, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils formaient un trio atypique. La grande question était de savoir lequel tuerait les deux autres en premier, même si Sirius ne croyait pas du tout qu'ils seraient un jour capables de se blesser l'un l'autre. Il pouvait sentir les liens qui les unissaient, ces liens qui semblaient suffisamment fort pour que Nott raccompagne Willah Hale.

A ce propos, Sirius réussit à cacher sa surprise, ce qui était un exploit dans son état. Il savait que Connor Nott et Willah Hale se fréquentaient, après tout, le Serpentard était le meilleur ami de son frère, mais il était surpris de les voir repartir ensemble. Il semblerait que certaines choses se soient passées durant l'été dont les maraudeurs n'étaient pas informés.

\- Dans ce cas, rentre bien Hale. On se voit à Poudlard.

\- Au fait Black, sembla se rappeler Willah, je serais toi, je n'attendrais pas James ce soir. Quelqu'un semble l'avoir réquisitionné pour un long moment.

Sirius ne chercha pas à comprendre. Willah enfila sa veste et fit un sourire à Black, un sourire simple, de gentillesse, de politesse, et Sirius se dit que s'il décidait à un moment de la draguer, il aurait beaucoup de chemin à faire pour briser la carapace invisible que la jeune fille mettait entre elle et le reste du monde. Nott hocha la tête en direction de Sirius, et sans un mot de plus ils disparurent.

Quant à Sirius, il soupira. Il était définitivement temps de remplir son verre.

* * *

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir mec, j'espère que t'as passé de bonnes vacances.

Remus Lupin fit un sourire et un signe de main au Poufsouffle qui venait de l'accoster et continua son chemin, à la recherche de James et de Sirius qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis une bonne heure. Il était un petit peu éméché, et ce fut avec violence qu'il entra en collision avec un corps frêle qui lâcha un cri sous l'impact.

\- Merde, désolé !

Remus posa ses mains sur les épaules de la fille qu'il avait bousculée, et qu'il reconnut quand elle releva la tête et lui fit un sourire. Louise Desrende, de sa maison et plus jeune d'une année, qu'il connaissait pour l'énergie débordante qui se dégageait d'elle. Il la détailla du regard un instant, et ne put se faire la remarque qu'elle rayonnait dans sa robe foncée.

\- Remus, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Pas trop fatigué ?

La référence implicite à sa condition fit sourire Remus, et son sourire s'accentua en voyant l'entrain avec lequel Louise lui parlait. Elle était minuscule, et pourtant son entrain rayonnait à plusieurs mètres.

\- Pas suffisamment pour ne pas profiter de la soirée.

\- Dans ce cas, allons nous servir un verre !

Remus tenait à retrouver le reste des maraudeurs et il hésita à refuser, mais le sourire que Louise lui lança ne le fit pas y réfléchir à deux fois. Il accepta et il s'en félicita quand il vit le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandir un peu plus.

\- Dis-moi Remus, demanda Louise avec curiosité, en venant ici j'ai vu au loin Willah et Sirius qui discutaient de manière assez proche, il y a quelque chose entre eux deux ?

Le jeune homme retint un haussement de sourcils. Ce n'était définitivement pas le couple qu'il s'attendait à voir durant la soirée, même s'il se doutait que le temps que Sirius réussisse à finaliser quelque chose avec la Serdaigle, ils auraient déjà quitté Poudlard. Il fallait dire que Willah Hale n'était pas réputée pour être une fille facile à aborder, dont la gentillesse se cachait sous des traits durs. Cependant, il avait plusieurs fois entendu Sirius vanter la beauté de la jeune fille, alors il ne serait pas surpris que son meilleur ami se soit jeté à l'eau.

\- Connaissant Sirius, il devait être en train de jouer, en attendant une proie plus facile.

\- Justement, j'étais surprise de voir Willah répondre. Généralement, ce n'est pas un jeu auquel elle joue.

Remus se contenta de sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient à la table où se trouvaient toutes les boissons. Il voulut servir quelque chose à Louise, mais celle-ci fut plus rapide que lui et dans un rire, elle leur servit un cocktail à chacun. Le jeune homme ne cacha pas sa surprise, ce qui fit rire Louise.

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur ces derniers mois, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de rire toi, dis-moi.

La remarque de Remus avait été dite sur un ton doux, et le sourire de Louise s'accentua alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge. Ils observèrent un instant la piste de danse, qui s'était remplie de jeunes déchaînés sur une musique endiablée. Remus voulut proposer à la jeune fille d'aller danser, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par son meilleur ami qui arrivait avec un grand sourire.

\- Et beh, en parlant de couples atypiques, j'en fais le tour ce soir !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'état de son ami. Il le connaissait par cœur et pouvait dire facilement qu'il avait abusé de bierraubeurres. Sirius se servit un verre et fit un sourire à Remus qui le lui rendit avant de se tourner vers Louise qui les regardait d'un œil amusé.

\- Ma chère Louise Desrende, te revoilà enfin après notre belle danse, commença Sirius, que tu es rayonnante ce soir, je te le redis encore une fois ! Comme toujours en fait ! Dis-moi, serait-ce l'amour qui te rend si belle ou y aurait-il encore une place pour moi dans ce cœur qu'est le tien ?

Un éclat de rire, ce fut la réponse que Sirius obtint de la part de Louise alors que Sirius échangeait un regard avec Remus, fier de sa tirade. Remus, quant à lui, secoua la tête, amusé. Il fallait dire que Sirius était toujours très bon dans le pathos. Quant à Louise, elle se remit de son rire pour lui répondre sur le même ton.

\- Mon cher ami, que suis-je déçue de n'apprendre que maintenant ton amour pour ma personne ! Aurais-je su ceci plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais accepté de donner mon cœur à un autre homme qui n'est pas celui que j'aime !

Les trois éclatèrent de rire alors qu'une silhouette s'approchait d'eux doucement. Louise sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et son rire se calma alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Et quand elle le reconnut, son sourire fut totalement différent de celui qu'elle avait échangé avec les maraudeurs. Ce sourire-là, une seule personne y avait droit.

\- Serais-tu en train de draguer ma petite-amie, Black ?

\- Cela te dérangerait-il, Hale ?

Sirius et Antonin échangèrent un regard froid, bien que Sirius ne cachât pas son amusement. Personne ne parlait, et pendant une dizaine de secondes, le silence régna sur le groupe. Puis, un sourire commença à s'esquisser sur les lèvres du Serpentard, qui finit par tendre sa main à Sirius puis à Remus qui la serrèrent.

\- Dis Black, je t'ai vu avec ma sœur un peu plus tôt. J'espère en tout cas que tu ne la draguais pas comme ça.

\- En parlant de ça, répondit Sirius, je ne savais pas qu'elle se tapait Nott.

Antonin haussa un sourcil de surprise, puis finalement fit un sourire mystérieux au Gryffondor alors qu'à ses côtés, Louise fronçait les sourcils de surprise. Le temps d'un instant, Sirius se demanda s'il n'avait pas juste mal interprété ce qu'il avait vu.

\- En y pensant, reprit Sirius, je doute que tu tolèrerais que Nott touche à ta soeur.

\- Sache qu'il n'y a personne à qui je serais le plus confiant de confier ma soeur qu'à Connor, Black.

Le sourire d'Antonin était doux, et Sirius et Remus savaient qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Il le sentait chez le Serpentard, ce sentiment qu'eux avaient envers chaque maraudeur, ce sentiment d'affection, de protection, de solidarité. Antonin sentit Louise trembler dans ses bras et se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid, alors il retira sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Le regard affectueux qu'il avait pour elle semblait la mettre au centre du monde, au centre de son monde. Il lui demanda dans l'oreille si elle voulait aller danser, ce qu'elle accepta d'un grand sourire.

\- Allez les maraudeurs, déclara Antonin, on se revoit à la rentrée. Préparez bien vos blagues d'ici là.

\- Et prépare bien tes discours de porte-parole Hale, tu risques d'en avoir besoin de solides, répondit Sirius sur le même ton amusé.

\- Au fait Black, félicitations pour ton départ. Je sais que c'est dur de tourner le dos à sa famille, et ce que t'as fait, on pense tous à le faire. T'es le seul pour le moment à en avoir eu le courage. Vive Gryffondor pour ça !

Le ton d'Antonin était passé de rieur à sérieux, et le regard de Sirius était passé d'amusé à touché. Le Gryffondor remercia d'un hochement de tête Antonin, qui lui répondit par un sourire simple. A côté, Louise fit un signe de la main aux maraudeurs, et le couple s'éloigna vers la piste de danse. Au même moment, Peter arriva et s'appuya sur la table des boissons.

\- Alors vieux, t'étais passé où ? demanda Sirius.

\- Je discutais avec Eva et Avery.

\- Avery ? demanda Remus.

\- Ils sont cousins éloignés, et il s'est ramené dans notre discussion. Il est plutôt sympa pour un Serpentard.

Sirius et Remus ne répondirent pas. Le seul Serpentard qu'ils toléraient était Antonin Hale, et ce parce qu'ils avaient appris à parler avec lui en tant que porte-parole des Serpentards de son année. Antonin avait appris à travailler avec les maraudeurs, à tenir le débat avec les autres maisons et à entretenir la rancoeur de la sienne. Les maraudeurs, opposés aux Serpentards, avaient appris à accepter la maison, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils acceptaient de fréquenter des Serpentards. Mais chacun était libre de ses relations, alors ils se contentèrent de ne rien dire.

\- Bah alors les gars, comment ça se fait que vous soyez sans filles ?

Le dernier membre des maraudeurs arriva, les cheveux décoiffés, un sourire sur les lèvres et une chemise à moitié reboutonnée. Quand Sirius le vit, son sourire revint soudainement alors que ses yeux commençaient à briller d'amusement.

\- James Cornedrue Potter, je veux TOUT savoir !

\- Je vous propose de rentrer chez moi, on a encore de quoi boire, histoire de finir la soirée là-bas ?

Les trois amis hochèrent vivement de la tête, et James retint un rire en voyant Sirius qui tenait difficilement en place, voulant tout savoir des dernières heures de James. Mais celui-ci préféra garder le suspense et ils décidèrent de s'en aller.

Et ils ne dirent au revoir à personne, ce n'était pas nouveau que les maraudeurs, même s'ils se mélangeaient au monde et connaissaient tout le monde, ne marchaient que par eux-mêmes.


	3. Chapter 3

****Note de l'auteur (25 novembre 2017) :**** Chapitre ajouté

 **Chapitre 3**

Ciel bleu, les nuages étaient fin, tels des filaments qui s'étendaient et disparaissaient sous les rayons du soleil. Herbe verte, les fleurs étaient lumineuses, telles des bijoux de couleur qui récupéraient la lumière et embellissaient le paysage. La main dans les branches d'un arbre vieux et touffu, James était pensif. Il adorait l'été, et était amoureux de ce paysage dans lequel il avait grandi. Le manoir Potter donnait sur un jardin qui dévalait la colline jusqu'à arriver à une forêt qui appartenait au domaine.

Combien de fois avait-il dévalé cette colline, à balai avec Sirius ou en roulade avec Peter. Combien de fois s'était-il transformé en cerf dans cette forêt pour accompagner Remus durant ses pleines lunes l'été. Combien de fois avait-il respiré l'air pur de la campagne anglaise, sentant ses soucis s'évaporer avec la rosée du matin. James adorait sa maison, elle représentait tout à ses yeux. Et bien que Poudlard était devenu sa seconde maison, à sa façon le manoir Potter resterait toujours sa niche.

Ce matin, James avait le cœur lourd. Il s'était réveillé tôt et s'était promené dans le manoir, incapable de se rendormir. Sirius, Remus et Peter dormaient profondément, et James avait choisi de se faire un thé et de se promener dans son jardin, dont le silence apaisait ses pensées. James adorait cette vue. Il avait l'impression qu'il était le roi du monde et que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre quand il voyait les kilomètres de pâturage de différentes couleurs s'étaler sous ses yeux.

Tracassé, James inspira un grand coup. Ses pensées noires l'avaient tenu éveillé, troublant le peu de sommeil qu'il avait pu avoir. Remus et Peter étaient arrivés la veille au soir. C'était un rituel qu'ils viennent passer les quatre derniers jours chez James avant de repartir ensemble pour Poudlard, même si cette année, Sirius était arrivé deux semaines plus tôt. Ils avaient veillé tard, mais la fatigue avait fini par l'emporter tard dans la nuit. Néanmoins, ça n'avait pas empêché James de faire ses cauchemars habituels.

\- Quelle belle vue.

James n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour reconnaître la voix de son père. Néanmoins, il le fit pour sourire à celui qu'il considérait comme son exemple. Les mains fourrées dans les poches d'un costume noir, Geoffrey Potter posait sur un fils un regard serein, se tenant droit d'un professionnalisme qui ne le quittait que très peu. James espérait un jour obtenir la classe et le sérieux de son père, sa sagesse et sa gentillesse. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui, joueur et enfantin, il en était très loin.

\- Tu sais, reprit Geoffrey en constatant le silence et le sourire mélancolique de son fils, je me suis également réfugié durant des années dans cette vue. Quand tes grands-parents sont décédés, j'ai lutté face à ta mère pour qu'on vienne s'installer ici. Je me suis toujours senti à l'abri ici.

James eut un sourire. C'était également ce qu'il se disait. Si la vie lui permettait de trouver une femme qu'il aimerait comme son père aime sa mère, James avait l'envie profonde de fonder une famille au-dessus de cette colline. Cette fois-ci, le sourire de James se fit désabusé. Il en était, encore une fois, très loin.

\- Je pensais à Harry, avoua finalement James, conscient que son père ne lui racontait ça que dans l'espoir que son fils s'ouvre à lui.

\- Que te disais-tu ?

\- Qu'il me manque, dit James dans un souffle qui lui sembla douloureux.

Geoffrey eut un regard tendre pour son fils. Il savait à quel point James avait été traumatisé par la mort de son cousin quelques mois plus tôt, tué durant son devoir lors d'une attaque dans un village aux alentours de Londres. Très proche de son cousin Harry qu'il considérait comme son frère avec ses six années d'écart, James avait été détruit et s'en remettait difficilement. Son père avait vu James passer de la tristesse à la colère, de la colère au silence, du silence aux larmes. Et il savait qu'il n'était toujours pas cicatrisé de cette perte.

\- Ce sentiment douloureux, dit son père, il finira par partir.

\- Je sais, sourit amèrement James, j'aimerais juste que ce moment arrive plus vite.

\- Il arrivera, fils. Tu es solide.

Lorsque James reporta à nouveau son regard vers son père, il put voir que celui-ci le regardait avec fierté. James ferait n'importe quoi pour que son père ne perde jamais ce regard. Il voulait être le digne fils de son père, il voulait être le digne cousin d'Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, rappela Geoffrey. Tes amis, ils seront ce que tu as de plus précieux.

Geoffrey Potter s'approcha de son fils et le serra dans ses bras avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux affectueusement. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas doué pour les réconforts, il avait toujours laissé ça à sa femme qui était de toute façon bien meilleure que lui à trouver les mots qu'il fallait. Lui, il était un soutien. Il était là pour rappeler à son fils qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il était fort.

\- Je dois aller au bureau fils, mais ne te renferme pas dans ta peine. Ce n'est pas bon. N'oublie pas tes objectifs.

Un dernier sourire échangé entre père et fils, et Geoffrey retourna sur ses pas pour rentrer dans la maison. Quant à James, il inspira fortement, se sentant un peu plus serein que plus tôt. Étrangement, c'était ce que les quelques phrases de son père pouvait lui faire. En effet, James était solide, et il fallait qu'il le soit encore plus et qu'il s'améliore s'il voulait devenir auror. C'était la façon qu'il avait choisie de faire honneur à son cousin.

James inspira un dernier coup l'air frais de la campagne et du bon matin avant de choisir de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il avait envie de s'entraîner, et choisit d'aller réveiller Sirius pour échanger quelques sorts avant qu'ils ne prennent tous les quatre leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Et donc, tu as couché avec elle ?

\- Et pas qu'une fois, vieux !

Antonin Hale éclata de rire face au sourire malicieux de Connor Nott. Il s'amusait toujours du rapport de Connor aux filles, se demandant bien quand ce dernier déciderait de se calmer pour chercher celle qui lui correspondrait réellement. Pensée qu'il choisit de partager avec son ami pour tester sa réaction, réaction qui l'amusa fortement.

\- Trouve une fille qui aimera un fou comme moi sans qu'elle ne soit elle-même folle à lier, et peut-être qu'on pourra aborder le sujet.

Antonin rigola face à l'ironie du sorcier, conscient que débattre avec son ami était inutile. Un sourire passa entre eux, un sourire d'amitié, tandis que le silence s'installait tel un bon ami entre eux. Assis à la terrasse d'un bar du Chemin de Traverse, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de profiter des derniers moments de chaleur de l'été en partageant une bière entre amis. Mais les deux sorciers avaient choisi un endroit calme, d'une part parce qu'ils préféraient tous les deux le calme, et d'autre part parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux que Connor pouvait facilement s'énerver en lieu de foule si quelqu'un faisait plus de bruit que lui ne le souhaitait.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Connor.

\- A Sev, avoua Antonin avec un sourire. Je le trouve préoccupé ces derniers jours.

\- Il l'est, accorda Connor, mais c'est difficile de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Tu le connais, il parle très peu.

\- J'aimerais le faire parler, justement, reconnut Antonin. Je me demande si ces histoires d'orientation ne le bouffent pas.

\- Probablement, dit Connor qui fixa une jeune fille en robe passer devant le bar et disparaître au loin, mais il finira par parler, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui. Tu sais comment il marche.

Antonin ne dit rien. En effet, il savait comment Severus marchait. Ils se connaissaient tous par cœur et leur force reposait dans le fait qu'ils prenaient chacun chaque aspect de la personnalité des deux autres en compte et qu'ils ne poussaient jamais un autre à aller contre sa manière d'être.

\- Il faut juste lui montrer notre soutien, dit Antonin, lui rappeler qu'on est là s'il a besoin de parler.

\- Il le sait déjà, ça, s'agaça Connor.

\- Mais c'est bien de le rappeler, insista Antonin.

Un regard s'échangea. Connor savait que les propos d'Antonin lui étaient destinés. Connor montrait son amitié en étant exigeant. Il était exigeant envers Severus parce que c'était sa manière à lui de montrer au jeune homme qu'il le respectait. Et ça, c'était déjà beaucoup donner de la part de Connor Nott. Antonin lui rappelait simplement de montrer son soutien avant son exigence, que c'était de soutien dont avait besoin Severus. Et Connor sourit.

\- Je me demande bien ce que tu fous à Serpentard, Hale, tu as l'âme d'un Poufsouffle.

\- Poufsouffle dans l'âme, répondit Antonin en rigolant, Serpentard dans la colère. Ca me va.

\- Les Poufsouffles ne servent à rien, dit Connor sur un ton méprisant.

\- Ton intolérance me fascinera toujours, Nott, sourit Antonin qui ne prenait absolument pas pour lui les différentes remarques de son ami.

\- Ta gentillesse me fatiguera toujours, Nino, répondit Connor avec un soupir qui signifiait qu'il avait échoué à énerver son ami.

\- Ca fait de nous deux sorciers complémentaires.

Connor sourit à la dernière phrase d'Antonin, levant son verre pour que ce dernier trinque avec lui. Rien de ce qu'ils se disaient n'était sérieux, chacun le savait. Il n'y avait que respect entre eux.

\- Comment avance le projet sur lequel tu es ? demanda Connor sur un ton léger.

Antonin le savait, Connor n'avait un ton léger que quand il parlait de choses vraiment sérieuses. La légèreté qu'ils avaient amenée dans leur précédente discussion venait de disparaître.

\- Ca avance, se contenta de dire Antonin sur un ton sérieux.

\- Willah est au courant ?

\- Jamais. Tu sais bien que je ne l'inclus dans rien, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Connor ne répondit pas, jaugeant son meilleur ami du regard. Contrairement à Severus et lui-même, Antonin était très expressif, et il était très simple, pour quelqu'un d'aussi observateur que Connor, qui d'autant plus connaissait son ami par cœur, de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas comme il le souhaitait.

\- Ton projet, commenta Connor, il est dangereux.

Antonin ne dit rien. Il avait choisi de ne rien partager avec ces deux amis sur ce _projet_ , et c'était bien une des premières fois que cela arrivait. Severus et Connor savaient que ce n'était pas une question de confiance. Si Antonin ne disait rien, c'était qu'il cherchait à les préserver. Mais Connor n'avait pas besoin d'être préservé. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de savoir que son ami ne faisait rien de dangereux, rien de stupide.

\- Réponds-moi, Nino.

\- Disons que je travaille sur des pistes, se contenta de dire Antonin.

\- Tu sais que je peux t'aider, si besoin, s'enquit de dire Connor.

\- Je sais Connor. Tu es même le plus apte à m'aider, mais c'est dangereux et d'autant plus pour toi vu le côté dans lequel tu te tiens.

Ce n'était pas nouveau, Antonin Hale et Connor Nott avaient beau être amis, ils n'étaient cependant pas dans le même camp. Et bien qu'ils essayaient de ne pas en faire pâtir leur amitié, cela finirait un jour par avoir des conséquences sur celles-ci. D'ici là, ils protégeaient chacun le dos de l'autre.

\- Dans ce cas, dit calmement Connor, fais attention.

\- Toujours, sourit Antonin.

Sans un mot de plus, ils trinquèrent. Parce que chacun savait qu'il n'y avait que cela à faire. Ils protégeaient chacun le dos de l'autre mais très souvent, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'échanger un sourire d'amitié et se changer les idées ensemble.

Trois bleus au niveau de la hanche, c'était la blessure de guerre que Sirius montrait à James alors qu'il sortait du magasin de Quidditch les mains pleines de sac remplis de matériel de protection. Les deux Gryffondors étaient venus changer tout leur matériel d'un commun accord que cela leur porterait chance pour la coupe de Poudlard.

\- A quel moment je t'ai fait ça ? demanda James qui ne revenait pas d'avoir pu blesser son ami de cette façon.

\- Quand tu m'as lancé un _reducto_ , sourit Sirius malicieusement _._

 _-_ Ah, se contenta de dire James qui comprenait mieux.

Sirius continuait de sourire. Avant de recevoir ce sort, il avait sauvagement embêté James au sujet de Joan Tuder et du moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à la soirée de Forest. James, qui était déjà tendu quand il était venu réveillé Sirius le matin même pour qu'ils s'entraînent, avait simplement perdu patience et n'avait pas contrôlé la force de son sortilège. Sirius n'en tenait pas rigueur, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il montrait les bleus à James, parce qu'il était fier de la façon dont son ami contrôlait ce sort.

\- Et bien tu sauras dorénavant qu'il ne faut pas m'embêter sur mes histoires, gronda faussement James avant de rendre un sourire à son ami.

\- Ce que je sais surtout, c'est que c'est bien la première fois que tu réagis de cette façon quand je t'embête au sujet d'une de tes histoires. Et dieu sait qu'il y en a eu.

James ne répondit pas, conscient que sa réaction pouvait en dire beaucoup pour son ami qui le connaissait par cœur, mais il ne voulait pas discuter de ça maintenant. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la jeune fille depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus à la soirée, et étrangement, James n'arrivait pas à déterminer si ça lui convenait ou non. Peut-être était-il légèrement dérangé par ce fait, il n'en savait rien.

\- Allez Corny, enlève-toi ces pensées perturbatrices de ta tête, j'en ai marre de te voir réfléchir et arborer cet air grave.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, dit James sur un élan de confession, pour être si solide. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes parents, tu restes tellement positif.

Sirius eut un sourire doux. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à son meilleur ami qu'une des raisons pour lesquels il avait le sourire était que James avait été là pour le recueillir et l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions ? Comment pouvait-il expliquer à son meilleur ami qu'il était toute sa force ? La seule différence entre eux était que Sirius avait compris qu'il pouvait entièrement se reposer sur ses amis et n'hésitait pas à le faire, tandis que James avait encore le sentiment parfois de devoir mener ses combats seuls, de ne pas accabler ses amis par ses idées noires.

\- Ma force, c'est vous, dit Sirius calmement en observant les gens dans la rue. Parfois, tu as tendance à oublier qu'on est la tienne si tu ne te renfermes pas sur toi.

James sourit à son ami. Il savait que Sirius avait raison, mais il était comme ça et ses amis le savaient. James avait toujours eu du mal à se confier sur les choses qui le préoccupaient.

Le regard des deux jeunes hommes rigolaient fut accaparé par une silhouette qui sortait d'une petite librairie déserte, accablée par la concurrence que la nouvelle librairie Fleury et Bott avec créée avec son contenu diversifié et complet. Willah Hale, cependant, ne changeait pas ses habitudes et ni James ni Sirius de voir la Serdaigle avec trois livres à la main, toujours à fouiller entre les étagères pour dénicher des ouvrages. D'un regard échangé, ils se mirent tous les deux d'accord pour aller saluer la jeune fille qui leur sourit en les voyant.

\- Willah Hale, commença James d'une voix forte, la jeune fille aux mille bouquins.

\- James Potter, annonça solennellement Willah qui s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, le jeune homme qui a couché avec ma meilleure amie.

Face à l'accueil de la jeune fille, James ne put cacher sa surprise tandis que Sirius rigolait ouvertement, répondant au sourire carnassier de la jeune fille, fière de sa blague.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était si facile de te clouer le bec, Potter.

Sirius redoubla de rire en voyant la béatitude de son ami, qui mit une dizaine de secondes à se reprendre.

\- On peut dire que tu sais accueillir des gens avec humour, Willah.

\- Et pourtant, rétorqua la jeune fille avec un sourire, c'est un fait connu que l'humour n'est pas ma rincipale qualité.

\- Oh tu ne t'en sors pas mal, Hale ! sourit Sirius.

Willah rendit son sourire au Gryffondor, leur proposant de marcher un petit peu dans le chemin de Traverse, ce à quoi les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent.

\- Ta valise va finir par exploser, Willah, à force d'acheter des bouquins. Tu étais déjà là deux semaines plus tôt.

\- Ne t'en fais pas James, je bourre la valise d'Antonin secrètement, il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Willah rigola toute seule alors que Sirius et James souriait silencieusement. La bonne humeur de la jeune fille ne prendrait certainement pas beaucoup de temps à déteindre sur eux.

\- Et vous, demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui se fit railleur sans qu'elle ne le souhaite, quel est le programme de deux maraudeurs sans leur meute ?

\- On profite du bon air, répondit James qui avait appris à ne jamais s'offusquer du ton ironique de la jeune fille. Et toi, tu n'es pas avec Nott ? Il paraît que vous êtes repartis ensemble de la soirée de Forest.

\- Ton tact est légendaire, James, sourit Willah en jetant un regard amusé à Sirius. Connor avait besoin d'ingrédients que mon frère avait et qu'il n'avait pas pu lui passer avant la soirée. Comme Antonin ne rentrait pas chez nous ce soir-là, il est venu avec moi pour les récupérer. Croirais-tu que je sois assez folle pour m'enticher de Connor Nott ?

\- L'amour n'a pas de folie, rétorqua Sirius avec malice.

\- Quand il s'agit de Connor Nott, si. Lui-même te le dirait. D'ailleurs Black, dit Willah en prenant un ton prudent, j'ai croisé ton frère en venant, il se dirigeait vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

Sirius accusa le coup. Il voyait dans les yeux de la jeune fille qu'elle souhaitait le prévenir, et que malgré le peu de rapports qu'ils avaient, elle avait peur que cette nouvelle le mette mal. Elle avait choisi ses mots et prit un ton doux, et il l'en remercia mentalement pour ça. Que son frère aille dans l'Allée des Embrumes ne lui plaisait pas, mais il savait qu'il n'avait actuellement aucun contrôle sur son frère à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'il était parti, et qui devait sûrement le détester d'avoir tourné le dos à leur famille.

\- Merci de l'information, Hale.

\- Si ça peut aider, répondit Willah gentiment et avec précaution, Antonin pourrait se renseigner à la rentrée des projets de ton frère, tu vois, histoire de savoir quelle direction il prend.

Sirius ne put retenir un sourire avec que James haussait un sourcil. Ils étaient tous les deux surpris que Willah propose un service à Sirius, et Willah sourit face à leur surprise. Elle s'était attendue à une telle réaction mais jamais elle n'aurait avoué qu'elle se sentait concernée par la situation de Sirius qui était parti et avait dû couper les ponts avec son frère. Le Gryffondor, elle le savait, aimait son petit frère, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

\- C'est vraiment gentil, Hale, mais pour le moment, j'attends de voir son comportement avec moi une fois à Poudlard. Qu'il se tourne vers les forces du mal ou non, je dois d'abord voir comment il se sent vis-à-vis de moi.

Sirius sourit à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit.

\- Je comprends. N'hésite pas à me le faire savoir si jamais tu le souhaites en tout cas. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille. En parlant de frère, je dois rejoindre le mien.

Dans un élan de bonne humeur, Willah s'approcha de James et le serra dans ses bras, échangeant un sourire tendre avec lui une fois qu'elle le lâcha. Puis elle fit un signe de la main à Sirius et s'éloigna, leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Une fois que la silhouette disparut à un coin de rue, les deux sorciers se regardèrent, surpris.

\- C'est moi ou Willah était gentille avec toi ? demanda James.

Sirius rigola, surpris. Il savait que Willah Hale était une gentille personne, mais celle-ci le cachait parfois tellement bien qu'à part de la froideur, il était parfois difficile de discerner quelconque sentiment.

\- Va savoir, on l'a vue sous un bon jour, répondit Sirius.

\- Au moins, tu auras vue pour une fois la Willah que moi je connais, sourit James.

Les deux sorciers rigolèrent, décidant qu'il était également temps pour eux de rentrer retrouver Remus et Peter, et profiter de leur avant-dernière soirée avant de rentrer à Poudlard.


	4. Chapter 4

****Note de l'auteur (25 novembre 2017) :**** Chapitre ré-écrit

 **Chapitre 4**

 _1er septembre 1977_

Et c'était reparti.

Lorsque James posa ses yeux sur le quai 9 ¾, il s'attendit à sentir son cœur s'emplir de joie et de nostalgie, comme chaque année. Il s'attendit à échanger un sourire complice avec Sirius, Remus et Peter qui se trouvaient juste à côté de lui. Mais si le sourire fut échangé, la joie et la malice de celui-ci furent moindres que d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce dû au petit drapeau noir qui flottait en tête de locomotive du Poudlard Express, que James et Sirius virent dès qu'ils passèrent la barrière. Peut-être était-ce dû à la lettre que Remus avait reçue ce matin, de Lucille Desrende qui l'informait des changements que les récents événements avaient amenés. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'air grave des parents Potter qui n'avait pas quitté leur visage depuis trois jours et qui inquiétait Peter. En tout cas, un silence étrangement dérangeant régnait dans le groupe des maraudeurs alors qu'ils avaient devant eux le train qui les emmènerait vers leur dernière année en tant qu'étudiants.

\- Dépêchez-vous les garçons, le train ne va pas tarder à partir, leur dit Aliah Potter.

Les quatre sorciers ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et dirent au revoir aux parents Potter qui leur recommandèrent de faire attention à eux. James prit sa mère dans ses bras et lui promit de s'entraîner à fond pour ses examens avant de monter dans le train avec ses amis.

\- Les filles de Gryffondor doivent avoir trouvé un compartiment, on peut les chercher, proposa Sirius.

\- Je propose qu'on en trouve un qui est vide plutôt, répondit James.

Les trois autres maraudeurs ne cachèrent pas leur surprise face à la réponse de James. Il était généralement toujours le premier à vouloir aller envahir l'espace des trois filles de leur année, depuis qu'il avait décrété au début de leur cinquième année que Lily Evans était un défi agréable à relever.

\- Depuis quand tu ne veux pas aller voir Evans, toi ? Demanda Remus.

\- De là à passer huit heures en sa compagnie, n'exagérons pas non plus. J'irai l'embêter un peu plus tard, mais pour le moment, posons-nous à quatre.

Personne ne s'opposa à la décision de James et au bout de quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide où s'installer. James sentait les regards de Sirius, qui n'était pas discret, sur lui, mais décida de les ignorer. Il était vrai que l'année précédente, James avait énormément tourné autour de Lily Evans, et même si ça avait été de façon détachée, il avait été réellement intéressé par la jeune fille. Mais il avait fini par voir en fin d'année qu'elle n'était pas réceptive à son jeu. Non, au lieu de ça, elle avait développé une sorte de rejet à son propos, probablement parce qu'elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec James. Il savait qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de très distant, malgré son ton amical et ses airs enjoués. Il ne parlait que très peu de ce qui lui était personnel et pouvait parfois se montrer hautain, jugeant que seuls ses amis en valaient la peine. Alors il se doutait qu'il pouvait être perturbant, à ne jamais rater une occasion pour lui parler tout en restant distant et secret. Ce n'était pas le genre de caractère qui plaisait à Lily Evans, qui devait penser qu'il jouait à un double-jeu. James et elle n'étaient pas amis. De simples camarades qui s'acceptaient. Et en mai dernier, lorsque James s'était retrouvé seul face au monde, il avait réalisé tout ça. Qu'il était temps qu'il arrête d'insister pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de lui.

Quand James sortit de ses pensées, le train avait démarré et avait déjà atteint la campagne de Londres. Les pâturages défilaient, tous aussi verts les uns que les autres, et James se dit qu'on en avait très bien pris soin. A côté, ses trois meilleurs amis s'étaient lancés dans une bataille explosive et semblaient totalement concentrés. Ça suffit à James pour savoir qu'il était temps pour lui de faire ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Allez, je vais essayer de trouver Willah.

James sortit du compartiment, ne faisant pas attention à la réponse de ses trois amis qui n'avait été qu'un vague « à plus tard », trop concentrés sur leur partie de bataille explosive. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver Willah, mais il devait la voir. James avait besoin de savoir comment elle allait, comment elle tenait le coup. Il avait besoin de savoir si elle avait décidé de revenir à Poudlard, tout simplement. Alors il défila dans le couloir, à la recherche du compartiment des Serdaigles de septième année. Concentré sur les vitres de chaque compartiment, il ne fit pas attention à qui se trouvait devant lui, et trois voitures plus tard, il entra en collision avec quelqu'un.

\- Putain de merde Potter, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

\- J'ai eu une bonne fin de vacances, c'est gentil de demander, Evans.

Lily Evans, vêtue de sa robe sorcière, releva la tête vers James, le regard colérique et les lèvres pincées. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'excuser faiblement de l'avoir agressé, ce à quoi James répondit par un sourire.

\- Tu as l'air exténuée Evans.

\- Ça va, répondit vaguement Lily.

\- Allez Evans, sourit James, fais pas la difficile, je veux juste savoir comment tu vas.

\- Disons que les récents événements n'ont pas rendu mon rôle de préfète-en-chef facile à vivre en cette rentrée.

Le visage de James s'assombrit alors que ses yeux descendaient au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune fille, où un écusson brillait. Il voulut la féliciter, bien que ça ne soit pas une surprise, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait référence à Antonin Hale.

\- Tu as vu Willah Hale ? demanda Lily sur un ton discret.

\- J'étais à sa recherche justement.

\- Elle est en début de train, avec les Serdaigles de son année. Je suis passée les voir pour présenter mes condoléances, j'ai eu le droit à un sourire et un hochement de tête.

Lily ne put retenir une grimace en repensant au malaise qu'elle avait ressenti quand tous les Serdaigles du compartiment avaient détourné le regard et que Willah Hale s'était contentée d'un sourire forcé. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, et il avait semblé à Lily que personne n'avait dû entendre grand chose sortir de la bouche de la jeune fille depuis le début du trajet. James, face à Lily, ressentait le malaise de Lily. Envolé, l'air désagréable qu'elle portait dès qu'elle le voyait. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas dans le rejet de James, elle semblait juste encline à discuter.

\- Ce n'est déjà pas facile d'obtenir quelque chose d'elle en temps normal, alors là c'était une misère.

\- Il faut lui laisser du temps, dit James.

\- Je me doute Potter, répondit Lily sur un ton agressif sans le vouloir.

James ne réagit pas, il se contenta de soupirer, se demandant comment on pouvait être d'une telle humeur changeante. De son côté, Lily voulut se taper les doigts, consciente que le ton qu'elle employait avec James n'était pas approprié, lui qui essayait de la rassurer. Il connaissait plutôt bien Antonin Hale, et Lily se doutait que les récents événements avaient dû le peiner, comme beaucoup de monde.

\- Désolée Potter, je suis sous pression. Cette histoire de porte-parole me fatigue et je...

\- Quelle histoire de porte-parole ?

\- Et bien, Willah Hale ne veut plus prendre cette responsabilité.

Cette fois, James fut réellement surpris, et par-dessus tout, inquiet. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pourquoi elle ne voulait plus, la réponse était évidente, mais que Willah baisse les bras n'était pas bon signe selon James. Il savait surtout que sa fonction de porte-parole tenait à cœur à la jeune fille, qui représentait les élèves de sa maison de son année depuis la quatrième année, année à laquelle entrait en place le système des porte-paroles.

\- En plus de ça, reprit Lily, je dois m'occuper des votes pour le porte-parole des sixième année de Serdaigle car Amanda Kreig s'est retirée il y a trois jours. En plus de ceux des septième année de Serpentard, maintenant qu'Antonin n'est plus là.

James ne put retenir une grimace face à ce que lui disait Lily. Il savait qu'organiser des votes pour élire un porte-parole n'était pas de tout repos, et là, les choses devenaient réellement compliquées. Mais à ces yeux, qu'un Serpentard de son année à lui doive devenir porte-parole à la place d'Antonin n'était pas bon signe. L'entente Gryffondor-Serpentard ne s'était jamais mieux portée que depuis qu'Antonin était devenu porte-parole lors de leur quatrième année. Par l'intermédiaire de Remus qui était le porte-parole des Gryffondors de leur année, les maraudeurs avaient pu établir une vraie paix, et cette paix ne tiendrait peut-être pas sans Antonin. Surtout qu'il était évident qu'aucun Serpentard ne voudrait devenir porte-parole. Ce que Lily lui confirma alors qu'elle continuait sa tirade.

\- Sauf que tu te doutes bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veut devenir porte-parole.

James ne répondit pas, conscient que la situation rendait Lily folle. En effet, s'il n'y avait pas de porte-parole pour les Serpentards de septième année, c'était tout le système qui se cassait la figure. James savait qu'il fallait un porte-parole par maison pour chaque année, et que s'il en manquait un pour une maison, les trois autres de l'année en question perdaient leurs fonctions.

\- Tu as essayé de parler avec Willah ? demanda James.

\- Vu sa réaction quand je lui ai présenté mes condoléances, je n'en ai pas eu le cœur. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment l'aborder alors qu'elle vient de perdre son frère.

\- Je peux déjà parler à Willah si tu le souhaites.

Pourquoi James avait proposé ça, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Peut-être que la fatigue sur les traits de la rousse alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas arrivés à Poudlard avait eu raison de James, peut-être qu'il avait envie de l'aider et la soulager de ce poids. En tout cas, il regrettait déjà sa proposition, et ce, malgré l'air plein d'espoir de Lily.

\- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est moi qui te propose. Tu as d'autres soucis, et moi tant qu'il n'y aura pas eu les essais de Quidditch, je suis sans responsabilité.

\- Tu me sauverais d'un poids si tu faisais ça Potter, dit Lily avec une reconnaissance qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

James fit un sourire à Lily qui lui répondit avec douceur en le remerciant. Il hocha la tête et se décida à se remettre en route. Il fit un signe à Lily et se dirigea en direction de la tête de train, où il trouva Alex Lamar dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur, en train de rouler une cigarette moldue.

\- Potter, s'exclama le Serdaigle, je me demandais quand on te verrait !

\- Comment tu vas Lamar ?

Concentré sur sa cigarette, Alex prit quand même le temps de répondre à l'accolade de James avant de terminer de la rouler et la ranger. Il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient en pagaille, mais il gardait le sourire.

\- Toujours mieux que Willah, je suppose.

\- Elle tient le coup ?

\- Elle est forte, répondit simplement Alex.

Ça ne répondait pas à la question de James, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais aucun des deux n'insista. James hésita à passer à côté d'Alex et entrer dans le compartiment, mais il se doutait que si le Serdaigle ne l'y avait pas invité, c'était qu'il y avait une raison.

\- Je sais que t'es venu la voir Potter, mais je pense que tu ferais mieux d'attendre qu'on arrive. La voir avec tout le monde, ça sert à rien, attends de pouvoir parler seul à seule avec elle.

\- Alex, tu ne...

Joan Tuder était sortie précipitamment du compartiment et avait tourné la tête pour voir Alex et James, et sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche alors que son regard se plantait dans celui de James.

\- Les gars t'attendent Alex, c'est à ton tour de jouer.

Alex hocha de la tête et fit un signe de la main à James avant de rentrer dans le compartiment, laissant Joan et James seuls. James tenta un petit sourire, auquel Joan répondit avec douceur, et il se dit qu'elle était toujours très belle. Il ne savait pas si le silence qui s'était installé était dû à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ou non, mais il tenta une discussion.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir Joan.

Joan fit un sourire à James, puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme qui, malgré la surprise, la serra fort. Il ne dit rien, oubliant qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la jeune fille depuis la soirée de Forest, se contentant de caresser de sa main le dos de la Serdaigle, conscient qu'elle avait juste besoin d'affection, et il sentit quelques larmes silencieuses couler. Alors James resserra sa prise autour de la jeune fille, comme s'il pouvait enlever toute la peine qu'elle avait d'un simple câlin. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, et James se promit de rester jusqu'à qu'elle ait séché ses larmes.

* * *

Très vite, le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. La nuit était déjà tombée quand les maraudeurs descendirent du Poudlard Express pour monter dans une des calèches qui les emmèneraient à Poudlard. Remus vit Louise Desrende au loin, et voulut aller la voir, mais la jeune fille monta dans une calèche sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se séparer de ses amis. Pourtant, même de loin, il vit le visage plein de peine de la jeune fille et le Gryffondor sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Tu auras le temps de la voir au château, lui dit Sirius qui avait vu la scène.

Remus hocha, et suivit ses amis pour monter à leur tour dans une calèche. De nombreuses têtes les saluèrent et très vite, les maraudeurs se laissèrent avoir par l'effervescence de Poudlard. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, ils retrouvèrent la familiarité du brouhaha de celle-ci alors que tout le monde demandait à l'autre comment s'étaient passées les vacances. Les maraudeurs s'essayèrent en milieu de table, avec les filles de septième année, et chacun se trouva happé dans une discussion. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors que Sirius s'était levé sous la véhémence de ses propos dans une discussion avec des cinquièmes années à propos du dernier match des Canons de Chudley, un bruit de gorge se fit entendre et le silence se fit. Ainsi commença la répartition.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi ils ne font pas ça dans une petite salle pendant que nous on mange pépère, dit Sirius dans l'oreille de Remus.

\- Ça fait partie de la tradition.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit la subir.

\- Comme si tu l'avais un jour subie, la répartition, Black, intervint Lily. Je ne crois pas t'avoir vu un jour l'écouter.

\- Ce n'est pas faux Evans, mais au moins je fais l'effort d'être discret.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel face à l'impertinence de Sirius qui décida d'embêter James qui écoutait la répartition. Alors il trempa ses doigts dans son verre d'eau et arrosa James de quelques gouttes. Sirius savait très bien comment allait se terminer cette histoire, et au regard machiavélique que James lui lança, il n'avait pas tort. Le jeune homme répondit aussitôt, et Remus remercia le ciel que la répartition prenne fin rapidement, conscient que cette petite blague pourrait tourner en une bataille d'eau géante. Finalement, Albus Dumbledore se leva après avoir réclamé le silence.

\- Bonsoir à tous. Bienvenue à Poudlard pour les premières années et bon retour à tous pour les autres. Pour commencer, je souhaiterais vous présenter notre jeune professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Rummer Cavonsko, qui nous vient de Russie.

Un jeune homme se leva à la table des professeurs, et les élèves applaudirent, bien que nombreux ne cachaient pas leur surprise de voir à quel point, en effet, le professeur était jeune, il ne devait pas être âgé de plus de vingt-cinq ans et beaucoup se demandèrent pourquoi une personne aussi jeune avait été engagée pour leur enseigner, surtout en ces temps compliqués. Celui-ci eut un sourire simple que les yeux ne suivirent pas et se rassit aussitôt, semblant mal à l'aise devant une telle foule.

\- Je voudrais enchaîner sur de récents événements qui ont touché notre communauté de jeunes sorciers que sont les étudiants de Poudlard. Vous en êtes probablement tous déjà informés, mais trois jours plus tôt, un de nos élèves, Antonin Hale, fut assassiné par l'un des disciples du mage noir dont vous avez dû tous entendre parler, Lord Voldemort. Ce que je vais vous dire là, je veux que vous le preniez en considération, que vous en discutiez entre vous, que vous en réalisiez l'ampleur. Les temps, mes enfants, se font sombres. De nombreux assassinats ont lieu, la peur habite les sorciers et les gens prennent de mauvaises décisions dans la crainte que l'on touche aux leurs. Voici mon conseil : vous ne pouvez pas vous enfermer dans cette peur. Ayez chacun conscience que vous n'êtes pas seuls, personne ne devrait être seul pour affronter la vie. Si vous doutez, si quelque chose vous trouble, il faut en parler. Entraidez-vous, il ne s'agit pas de vous contre vous, mais de vous contre eux tous. Le meilleur allié de Lord Voldemort, le jour où il y aura une guerre, sera la peur. Ne le laissez pas vous atteindre.

Le discours de Dumbledore fit régner un silence complet dans la Grande Salle, alors que chacun écoutait les paroles de leur directeur. Finalement, il réclama une minute de silence en l'honneur d'Antonin Hale. A la table des Serdaigles, Willah Hale lança un regard à Connor Nott qui lui fit un sourire froid, et celle-ci tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle observa Louise Desrende qui avait perdu son regard dans le bois de la table devant elle, et Willah ressentit de la compassion pour la jeune fille. Ils ne devaient pas s'enfermer dans la peur et la douleur. Ils devaient discuter et s'entraider, et Willah se promit d'aller voir la jeune fille dès le lendemain. Elle le devait à son frère envers la fille qu'il avait aimée.

La minute de silence prit fin, et Dumbledore enchaîna sur les interdictions de Poudlard, qui étaient toujours les mêmes chaque année, mais plus personne n'écoutait. Le discours du directeur avait fait son effet.

* * *

Quand tout le monde se leva pour sortir de la Grande Salle, James fit un signe de tête à ses amis pour leur signaler qu'il les rejoindrait dans la salle commune alors qu'il gardait la silhouette de Willah dans son champ de vision. Il devait lui parler, lui montrer qu'il était là, même s'il s'agissait d'un simple regard. Alors il accéléra le pas quand elle franchit les portes de la Grande Salle avec Alex et Joan. Heureusement qu'il connaissait le chemin pour aller aux dortoirs des Serdaigles, car il réussit à la rattraper dans un couloir.

\- Willah !

A l'entente de son nom, Willah se retourna. James fit un signe de tête à Alex et Joan pour leur signaler qu'il souhaitait être seul avec la jeune fille et les deux amis, après avoir échangé un regard avec Willah, s'en allèrent. James se retrouva seul avec la jeune fille qui attendit qu'il se rapproche d'elle.

\- J'ai essayé de te parler toute la journée.

\- Je sais, ils m'ont dit. Tu aurais dû venir dans le compartiment plutôt que les écouter.

La voix de Willah était faible, mais James se sentit soudain rassuré. Maintenant qu'il la voyait face à lui, qu'elle lui parlait, James savait qu'elle irait mieux avec le temps. Il avait eu peur de la voir anéantie, sans vie dans ses yeux, mais il continuait de voir une lueur dans les yeux de la jeune fille, une lueur qui disait qu'elle se battrait, qu'il fallait juste se remettre de tout ça.

\- Je sais que ces derniers jours ont été horribles, dit simplement James.

\- Ça ira quand les gens arrêteront de me prendre en pitié.

James retint un sourire. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, frêle comme elle était, et lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il était passé par là et qu'il la savait assez forte pour tenir le coup. Mais il ne fit rien, il ne dit rien. James savait qu'il devait la laisser venir vers lui, et non l'inverse. Willah soupira alors qu'elle prenait appui sur le mur à côté de James. Elle semblait exténuée, et en effet, elle n'avait que très peu dormi ces derniers jours. Elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle sentait un vide au niveau de sa cage thoracique. Elle avait également réfléchi aux menaces de Nott pendant un moment. Le Serpentard lui avait fait passer des messages dans ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais plus Willah avait essayé de décortiquer ses propos, et plus elle s'était sentie perdue. Elle savait une seule chose, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de montrer qu'elle était anéantie. Elle était désemparée, et maintenant qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard, elle se demandait comment elle allait bien réussir sa septième année tout en travaillant les concours d'entrée en médicomagie.

\- Je veux juste que la peine s'en aille, James.

\- Il faut te laisser un peu de temps.

\- L'ai-je, ce temps ? Dès demain, les cours reprennent et vont prendre presque tout mon temps. Tout le monde me dit d'être forte parce que les temps sont sombres, mais je ne contrôle rien de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je ne suis informée de rien, mais on me demande de tenir le coup face à tout.

Willah tut les propos de Nott, tout comme la position de sa famille vis-à-vis du mage noir. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui était arrivé à Antonin, pourquoi il était mort et dans quelles conditions. Personne ne lui disait rien à part qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'être faible.

\- Comment tu as fait James, demanda Willah avec une curiosité forte, à la mort de ton cousin ?

En entendant la question, le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour.

\- J'ai essayé de comprendre, j'ai blâmé le monde entier, je l'ai détesté d'être devenu auror, je me suis haï d'être impuissant. Tu m'as bien vu à cette période, j'étais un désastre. Puis j'ai compris qu'il se battait pour rendre le monde meilleur, qu'il avait un objectif et qu'il est mort en essayant de l'atteindre. Et j'ai décidé de reprendre son combat. J'ai décidé de m'entraîner à fond et de passer le concours pour rentrer à l'Académie Des Aurors.

\- Toi qui voulais devenir joueur professionnel, sourit doucement Willah.

\- Je pense pouvoir faire meilleur usage de mon potentiel, et comme ça, j'aurai le sentiment d'honorer la mémoire de Harry. Mais il est mort en mai et je n'ai compris tout ça qu'il y a quelques semaines. Donne-toi du temps Willah, donne-toi le temps d'être forte.

James avait planté son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui se sentait incapable de tourner les yeux. Elle hocha la tête face au regard rempli d'affection de James. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ils se côtoyaient depuis longtemps. Quand le cousin préféré de James était mort, Willah était allée le voir et l'avait poussé à être fort. Elle l'avait poussé à se confier à Sirius, Remus et Peter et l'avait convaincu de ne pas baisser les bras. C'était pour ça que depuis trois jours, James avait ressenti le besoin de parler à Willah. Il voulait l'aider comme elle l'avait aidé. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient ce trait de caractère en commun, celui de peu parler de soi et de se renfermer sur soi-même face à la douleur, en repoussant les autres.

\- Je vais me donner le temps d'être forte, oui.

Willah fit un sourire à James avant de s'approcher pour lui faire un câlin, auquel James répondit aussitôt. Finalement, Willah s'était confiée, et ça, James en était content.

\- Merci James.

\- Je suis là, si jamais. Allez viens, je te raccompagne à ta salle commune.

Willah hocha la tête et tous les deux, ils se mirent en route vers les dortoirs de Serdaigle. Quand ils arrivèrent devant, ce fut avec grande surprise qu'ils virent Sirius, appuyé de manière nonchalante à côté du portrait des dortoirs.

\- Je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen de voir Hale, c'était d'attendre que vous finissiez de discuter.

\- Et pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Black ?

Sirius se détacha du mur et s'approcha de Willah et James. Il portait une expression très sérieuse, et alors qu'il mettait ses mains dans ses poches, il se mordit la lèvre en se demandant comment amener ses propos. La jeune fille n'avait rien de celle qu'ils avaient croisée quelques jours plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse avec James. Cette fois joyeuse et amusée avait disparu et Sirius sentait déjà la distance qu'elle mettait entre les gens et elle. Il voyait la peine dans les yeux de la jeune fille, et il voyait également qu'elle essayait de gérer ses sentiments comme elle le pouvait, alors il fit simple.

\- J'espère juste que ça ira mieux, Hale. Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive.

Willah hocha la tête en réponse à Sirius. Un « merci » discret échappa ses lèvres et la jeune fille salua les deux Gryffondors avant de rentrer dans sa salle commune. James et Sirius regardèrent le portrait se refermer sur elle, puis James se tourna vers Sirius, un air interrogateur sur le visage alors que ce dernier se mettait en marche pour rentrer à la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Tu sais que si on se fait voir à cette heure-ci, on est foutu ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Sirius, les préfets et professeurs sont tous en réunion pour gérer des cas d'urgence, comme par exemple cette histoire de porte-paroles.

Aux mots de Sirius, James lâcha un cri de frustration en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Willah de son rôle de porte-parole.

\- Merde, j'ai royalement oublié d'en parler à Willah !

\- T'inquiète, t'auras le temps de le faire demain. Faut juste le faire vite, demain soir, il y a réunion des porte-paroles et il faut qu'ils aient tous été choisis sinon il y aura des années qui n'auront pas droit au système des réunions.

\- Tu sais, rebondit James, j'ai l'impression que Willah ne sait pas pourquoi son frère est mort.

\- En même temps, répondit Sirius, je ne crois pas que quiconque sache. Est-ce qu'il était une cible choisie ou s'il s'est juste retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Antonin cherchait à changer les choses au château, on sait qu'il a déjà effectué quelques missions pour Dumbledore -merci d'ailleurs l'ouïe hyper développée de Remus la veille d'une transformation-, et ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'il ait essayé de faire quelque chose de dangereux dans ce sens à l'extérieur.

\- Ce qui est déjà suffisamment risqué pour se faire ensuite tuer par un mangemort, rétorqua James. Je trouve juste ça surprenant que Willah ne sache rien de tout ça. Antonin se serait sûrement confié à elle.

\- Je pense que c'est encore trop difficile de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, déclara Sirius qui savait que les événements futurs les amèneraient à en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait dit quoi que ce soit à sa sœur qui aurait pu la mettre en danger.

\- Oui, répondit James, tu as raison. Il faut se concentrer sur notre mission à nous. Il faut qu'on soit suffisamment entraînés pour entrer à l'Académie des Aurors et surtout être pris en apprentissage intensif.

Sirius ne répondit pas, ne retenant pas une grimace. La Brigade Spéciale des Aurors de Londres, voilà plusieurs mois qu'intégrer l'organisation d'élite chez les aurors était dans les plans de James et Sirius, depuis que Harry, le cousin de James, était mort et que James avait décidé de suivre Sirius dans la lutte contre les forces du mal à la sortie de Poudlard. C'était Harry qui leur avait parlé de cette organisation spéciale à laquelle peu d'aurors étaient acceptés et tout aussi peu d'étudiants pouvaient y entrer. Il fallait vraiment être un candidat exceptionnel, mais les deux jeunes sorciers se pensaient suffisamment motivés à s'entraîner pour le devenir. Maintenant que James s'était remis de la mort de son cousin, il était temps qu'ils mettent leurs idées en marche.

\- Tu penses qu'il faut qu'on informe Hale de cette histoire de mission pour Dumbledore ? demanda Sirius.

\- Certainement pas, Black. Tu gardes Willah hors de tout ça.

Sirius et James se tournèrent d'un même corps en direction de la voix menaçante, et au même moment, Connor Nott sortit de l'ombre. Les deux Gryffondors ne cachèrent pas leur surprise alors que le regard colérique de Nott n'indiquait rien de bien rassurant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Nott ? demanda froidement James.

\- Je suis venu m'assurer qu'on était sur les mêmes bases, vous et moi.

\- Comment es-tu informé de ces missions, Nott ?

A la question de Sirius, Nott eut un petit sourire désabusé mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. La réponse était évidente, mais pour la comprendre, il fallait connaître la relation qui liait Antonin, Connor et Severus. Cette amitié pour laquelle ils avaient fait le serment de toujours veiller les uns sur les autres. Avec les années qui avaient passé, ils avaient grandi et chacun avait pris une direction différente dans ses revendications politiques et sociétales. Connor s'était tourné vers Voldemort en pleine ascension, Antonin s'était tourné vers Dumbledore, et Severus était resté en retrait. Ils s'étaient promis que même s'ils n'acceptaient plus un jour les actions d'un autre, ils se protégeraient les uns les autres. Alors Connor parlait de Voldemort, et Antonin parlait de Dumbledore. Des informations minimes, qui ne pouvaient aider l'autre camp, mais qui confirmaient l'existence de chaque partie. Oh oui, une relation étrange, mais elle avait toujours convenu à Connor, comme des frères en désaccord qui protégeraient toujours le dos de l'autre.

\- C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? sourit Connor. Tout le monde est persuadé que la mort d'Antonin était visée pour les Hale et leur opposition au mage noir. Alors qu'en vérité, il est peut-être mort à cause de Dumbledore.

Le ton ironique de Nott n'allait pas avec son air grave et son regard dur, et James se sentit mal à l'aise. A côté de lui, il savait que Sirius n'était que haine et répulsion pour le Serpentard, et qu'une discussion ne serait pas envisageable entre les deux sorciers. Mais d'un autre côté, Nott ne semblait pas être venu pour entamer une bataille. Il était néanmoins fort pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait, et aucun des deux Gryffondors n'aurait pu deviner une once de peine chez lui.

\- Tenez Willah éloignée de ces histoires, ordonna Connor. Ne lui en parlez pas, elle finirait là où ne doit pas se trouver.

\- Et ça te ferait une belle jambe n'est-ce pas Nott, que Willah ait l'envie un jour de rejoindre Dumbledore ou une organisation de ce style ?

Le ton de Sirius était froid et moqueur, mais la réponse qu'il eut de la part de Nott n'était définitivement pas celle qu'il attendait. Le Serpentard resta calme, et son ton était toujours aussi froid alors qu'il répondait à Sirius.

\- Si Willah se rapproche de Dumbledore, elle devient une cible de Voldemort. Et il est hors de question Black, tu m'entends, hors de question, que vous la mettiez en danger.

Connor Nott n'attendit pas une réponse de la part des deux Gryffondors et tourna les talons en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards, laissant James et Sirius interrogateurs. Il savait que les deux sorciers n'étaient pas idiots, qu'ils l'écouteraient s'il s'agissait de la sécurité d'une personne, et c'était exactement ce dont avait besoin Nott. Il fallait que Willah soit tenue éloignée des histoires d'Antonin, car plus elle serait dans l'ignorance, et moins se développerait en elle une volonté de vengeance et donc de mise en danger d'elle-même.

\- Satisfait d'être allé lancer tes menaces, Connor ?

Connor se tourna vers Severus qui se trouvait sur son lit, un livre dans les mains. Il tourna la tête vers les lits de leurs autres camarades de dortoir, vides. Ils devaient se trouver dans la salle commune ou dans les couloirs. De toute façon, les trois lits qui avaient toujours été les leurs avaient été enchantés dès leur première année. Rien ne pouvait être entendu tant qu'ils étaient assis sur leur lit. A cette pensée, Connor tourna la tête vers le lit vide, au pied duquel aucune valise n'avait été posée. Personne n'avait retiré le lit encore.

\- Potter et Black veulent enquêter sur la mort d'Antonin, lâcha Connor.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils le font, ces abrutis, commenta sobrement Severus.

\- Je leur ai dit de garder Willah éloignée de ces histoires.

\- Tu ne pourras pas la garder neutre longtemps à la guerre qui se prépare.

\- Au moins tant qu'on est à Poudlard, le temps de m'assurer qu'elle saura se protéger de la guerre.

\- Elle n'acceptera jamais de se mettre à la pratique de la magie noire, Connor.

\- Je saurai la convaincre.

Connor était déterminé à faire marcher son plan, et Severus le voyait bien dans le regard de son ami. Il soupira, conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à raisonner le jeune homme. Il savait que Connor avait fait la promesse à Antonin de protéger Willah le jour où il ne serait plus là, Severus avait fait cette même promesse. Mais pour Severus, elle signifiait qu'il la protégerait le jour où il y aurait un danger, pas qu'il l'entraînerait à se défendre contre une menace future.

\- Tu as conscience qu'un jour, ce que tu lui auras appris, elle pourra le retourner contre toi ?

\- Sev, commença Connor après un temps de réflexion, je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec mon choix, mais on a perdu Antonin. Alors je suis un mangemort prêt à tuer s'il le faut, mais j'ai perdu mon frère. Pour le moment, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé d'accepter sa mort, c'est de protéger sa sœur. Alors laisse-moi faire ce que je veux faire.

Cette fois-ci, Severus décida qu'il n'aurait rien à répondre, parce qu'il savait que Connor se sentait responsable. Il faisait partie du même groupe que ceux qui avaient tué son meilleur ami, leur meilleur ami. Parce qu'aux yeux des autres, ils n'étaient que des Serpentards qui se pensaient trop malins et meilleurs que les autres, qui restaient ensemble par défaut mais qui se poignarderaient dans le dos à la moindre occasion. Mais la vérité, c'était que Severus était persuadé qu'il y aurait plus de trahisons chez un groupe qui se croyait invincible comme celui des maraudeurs que dans le leur.

Severus retint un sourire amer. Il pouvait bien parler de groupe et d'unité, aujourd'hui ils n'étaient plus que deux. Le problème était qu'ils étaient deux sorciers amers remplis de haine, et qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour les tempérer et les raisonner. Severus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être la voix de la raison de Connor, tout comme Connor ne saurait pas être sa voix de la raison. C'était le rôle d'Antonin, et il n'était pas plus là. Ils n'étaient plus un trio, juste deux jeunes sorciers perdus.


	5. Chapter 5

****Note de l'auteur (25 novembre 2017) :**** Chapitre ré-écrit

 **Chapitre 5  
**

Quand Sirius Black ouvrit les yeux, ce fut de mécontentement. Et la vitesse à laquelle il éteignit son réveil fut plus ce qui le réveilla que le réveil lui-même. Et puis pourquoi son réveil sonnait-il même ? Sirius se sentit incapable de se situer dans l'espace et le temps pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à qu'il voit Remus face à sa glace, resserrant sa cravate, alors qu'à côté de son lit à lui, James s'étirait en lâchant un grognement avant de se gratter le ventre, se demandant probablement à quel moment dans la nuit il avait enlevé son T-shirt. Mais ce furent les rideaux qui lui rappelèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus en vacances chez les Potter, mais bien revenus à Poudlard, et aujourd'hui était leur premier jour de cours.

\- Et merde, lâcha Sirius dans un grognement.

Il n'était pas spécialement du matin. Sirius n'avait aucun mal à se lever, contrairement à James à qui il fallait carrément enlever la couette pour qu'il daigne bouger d'un millimètre. Mais Sirius n'aimait pas parler tant qu'il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose, et l'avantage de vivre avec les mêmes personnes pendant sept ans était que chacun savait quelles étaient les habitudes des autres. Alors Sirius alla se doucher en silence pendant que Peter se brossait les dents. Quant à James, il resta quelques minutes dans son lit, à réfléchir. Lui n'était définitivement pas du matin, et avait pris l'habitude de se doucher le soir pour pouvoir dormir plus longtemps. Finalement, il se décida à se lever et se préparer.

Il n'y avait que les matins où le silence pouvait avoir une signification chez les maraudeurs. C'était le seul moment de la journée où personne n'avait envie de parler, mais les discussions venaient doucement alors qu'ils descendaient dans la salle commune. D'une manière générale, arrivés à la Grande Salle, tout le monde retrouvait son énergie. Sauf Sirius qui avait besoin de manger. Toutes les discussions autour de lui n'avaient qu'un sujet, les choix d'emploi du temps, mais Sirius ne participait pas aux discussions, il savait de toute façon comment ce petit-déjeuner allait se passer. Après que tout le monde ait mangé, chaque élève allait choisir les horaires de groupe qu'il souhaitait avoir, en fonction des matières qu'il devait suivre, et Sirius savait que ça allait être la guerre dans la Grande Salle, car tout le monde voulait être avec ses amis tout en ayant des horaires arrangeants. Sirius s'en fichait, c'était James qui faisait l'emploi du temps pour les deux vu qu'ils suivaient les mêmes cours.

\- Paty, l'interpella James, potions le matin où l'après-midi ?

\- Le matin dans tous les cas, ça me permet de bien commencer la journée.

Potions était une des matières préférées de Sirius, et c'était une des rares matières qui le motivaient au réveil. Sirius se servit des céréales ainsi que deux omelettes et observa les élèves de toutes les tables s'émuler en attendant que les choix de planning soient proposés. A la table des Poufsouffles, Lucille Desrende mangeait silencieusement, tout comme lui, tandis que ses amies discutaient calmement. Sirius se doutait que s'il y avait bien une personne qui se fichait des choix d'emploi du temps, c'était bien elle. Elle était efficace, et le temps que les autres se mettent d'accord sur s'ils préféraient avoir potions lundi ou mardi, Lucille avait déjà fini de faire ses choix. Chez les Serpentards, Sirius croisa le regard de Connor Nott qui lui fit un sourire ironique. Il voulut lui répondre, mais son regard fut attrapé par la silhouette de Willah Hale qui s'approchait des maraudeurs. Sirius la suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'elle s'arrête face à eux quatre, et il se dit qu'elle pouvait être très jolie si elle souriait un peu plus d'une manière générale.

\- James, l'apostropha Willah, pour la métamorphose prends le groupe du jeudi matin d'accord ?

James hocha la tête tout en faisant un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille qui lui sourit avant de repartir vers sa table sans un regard pour les autres. Ce n'était pas surprenant, Willah ne se mêlait jamais aux foules qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et encore moins aux Gryffondors qu'elle trouvait trop excentriques. Les deux seuls Gryffondors à qui Sirius l'avait vue un jour sourire, en plus de lui cette fois où il l'avait vue sur le Chemin de Traverse, étaient James, avec qui elle avait en partie grandi, et Louise Desrende, petite-amie de son frère que Willah semblait apprécier. Ça n'avait jamais empêché Sirius d'embêter la Serdaigle, qu'il savait au fond gentille et qui n'avait jamais été dédaigneuse avec lui, mais Sirius devait reconnaître que quand on voyait le caractère chaleureux d'Antonin Hale, celui assez réservé de Willah Hale pouvait parfois être perturbant.

\- Sors de tes pensées Sirius, lui dit Remus en lui donnant un léger coup de coude, le massacre va bientôt commencer.

\- Me croirais-tu assez fou, mon cher Lunard, de prendre le risque de blesser ma belle face au combat ?

\- Non, on sait tous que t'as tes intendants pour ça.

Sirius échangea un sourire avec Remus alors qu'ils jetaient tous les deux un œil à James qui semblait concentré et à l'affût de l'annonce de Dumbledore et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Tout le monde ne vivait pas la première matinée de la rentrée à Poudlard de la même façon de toute évidence. Face à Remus, Louise Desrende était en train de tremper son croissant dans son chocolat, et jura avec force quand elle renversa quelques gouttes sur sa robe. Sirius ne cacha pas son rire moqueur et la jeune fille le fusilla du regard.

\- Si toi, tu crois qu'on ne sait pas tous que tu manges comme un animal Black.

\- C'est la pression des emplois du temps qui te rend agressive Louise ? lui répondit Sirius sur un ton amusé.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un intendant ! Je devrais d'ailleurs aller voir le mien.

Louise lui fit un clin d'oeil alors qu'elle se levait avec sa tasse de chocolat dans la main et se dirigeait vers la table des Poufsouffle pour s'asseoir entre sa sœur et une de ses amies. Louise savait que Sirius et Remus continuaient de la regarder, alors elle leur fit un signe de la main avant de se concentrer sur sa sœur qui attendait qu'elle parle.

\- Tu sais Luce, commença la cadette, tu dois faire partie des dix personnes de cette salle à n'en avoir rien à faire des emplois du temps.

\- Je suis juste plus maline que les autres, répondit Lucille sur un ton neutre. Il y en a certains qui savent que l'important n'est pas d'être avec tes amis mais d'avoir des horaires qui te permettent de bien bosser à côté.

Louise fit un sourire à sa sœur, se retenant de lui dire que non, ce n'était pas le cas, mais que l'important était d'avoir des horaires qui permettaient de se reposer à côté et d'avoir un bon temps libre. Mais sa sœur était une bosseuse, et Louise était assez détachée des cours alors elles ne pourraient pas se comprendre. Et puis, Louise savait que sa sœur n'appréciait pas le système mis en place pour choisir les cours. Selon la jeune fille, il était préférable que chaque année de chaque maison reçoive un emploi du temps déjà choisi, ça éviterait les déceptions et les mécontentements. Quant à Louise, elle adorait ce système. Elle trouvait la première matinée de l'année très amusante et puis, ce système permettait de mélanger les maisons, de casser les barrières et de côtoyer tout le monde.

\- Comment ça va toi, lui demanda sa sœur.

\- Pas trop mal, répondit Louise après un temps de réflexion. Tout le monde me présente leurs condoléances et j'ai envie de commettre un meurtre toujours un peu plus à chaque fois que c'est le cas, mais je fais avec.

\- Tout le monde fait semblant de se sentir concerné fit remarquer platement Lucille.

C'était exactement ça, et Louise le savait. Depuis qu'elle était montée dans le Poudlard Express, elle n'avait eu de cesse de recevoir des visites de gens qu'elle connaissait à peine. Certains la prenaient dans leurs bras, d'autres lui prenaient la main avec gentillesse, d'autres lui présentaient leurs condoléances avec des larmes aux yeux, et à chaque fois, Louise avait pu sentir de la fausseté chez eux. Mais elle était réputée pour être une fille chaleureuse et amicale, alors elle avait remercié chacun d'entre eux avec gentillesse. Sauf que Louise n'était pas très bonne pour faire semblant.

\- Je préférerais qu'ils me laissent tranquille, reconnut la jeune Gryffondor.

\- En même temps, lui répondit Lucille, ce n'est pas avec Willah Hale qu'ils iront faire leurs hypocrites, elle les enverrait chier tous d'un coup.

Louise suivit le regard de sa sœur sur la jeune Serdaigle qui souriait à Alex Lamar qui semblait lui raconter une histoire et la Gryffondor eut un sourire pour elle-même. Lucille avait parlé sur un ton mauvais, mais Louise savait que sa sœur respectait la Serdaigle. Elles avaient en commun de ne pas faire semblant, et toutes les deux n'étaient pas appréciées de tout le monde, mais l'une comme l'autre, elles s'en fichaient. Louise se doutait que Willah Hale n'avait pas dû être agréable avec tous ceux qui étaient venus lui présenter leurs condoléances.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit Louise, Nott est venu me voir. Il semblait concerné de savoir comme je me sentais.

\- Je crois qu'il est assez affecté par tout ça.

\- Ouais, confirma la plus jeune sœur sur un ton pensif, il fait le gars froid mais il a l'air d'en souffrir.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit infiniment mauvais, Nott, dit Lucille. Peut-être trop tourné vers la magie noire mais hé, Antonin l'était aussi et c'était un bon gars.

Louise ne répondit pas et Lucille chercha justement Connor Nott du regard. Il déjeunait à la table des Serpentards et écoutait un de ses camarades expliquer quelque chose, et Lucille devait reconnaître qu'il avait toujours beaucoup d'élégance. Il avait passé son bras autour de la chaise de sa voisine, Abbey Kare, et se tenait droit, le menton relevé, une lèvre pincée et les yeux plongés dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Nott pouvait être intimidant, et ça Lucille pouvait l'affirmer sans hésitation, pour les rares fois où elle s'était retrouvée en binôme avec le Serpentard lors de cours. Si ce que lui avait dit Lily Evans ce matin était vrai et qu'il y avait des chances que Nott devienne le nouveau porte-parole des Serpentards de septième année, alors il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle soit celle qui doive s'occuper de tout lui expliquer. Les préfets-en-chef étaient responsables des porte-paroles, et Lucille s'attendait à ce que cette tâche lui soit confiée.

Lucille avait perdu son regard sur la silhouette de Connor Nott, et celui-ci dut se sentir épié car il releva la tête directement vers la jeune fille, plantant son regard dans celui de Lucille qui se sentit soudain perturbée. Il la fixa d'un air froid et détaché durant plusieurs secondes sans se soucier qu'on puisse le voir, et Lucille se sentit rougir en détournant les yeux alors qu'Albus Dumbledore se levait pour annoncer qu'il était temps de choisir les emplois du temps. Et Lucille observa la Grande Salle se transformer en arène alors qu'une feuille apparaissait face à chacun et que tout le monde se mettait à courir en direction d'autres personnes et que les cris dominaient le ciel enchanté.

* * *

\- J'aurais dû placer Potions en fin de semaine, déclara une Serpentard, comme ça j'aurais survécu avec le week-end juste après plutôt que plomber ma semaine en le mettant lundi matin.

James et Sirius passèrent à côté de la Serpentard, et Sirius ne put retenir un sourire. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on soit aussi réticent à aller en cours de Potions. Oui, Horace Slughorn n'était pas le meilleur professeur qui soit, mais Sirius adorait les potions, et les potions l'adoraient. Cependant, en voyant l'air grognon qu'avait James, il se douta qu'il devait être le seul à se réjouir d'avoir placé cette matière en début de semaine.

\- Fais pas la gueule mec.

\- Chacun sa matière de prédilection, répondit James.

\- Dis-toi qu'avec l'emploi du temps de fou que tu nous as concocté, tu vas pouvoir placer pleins d'entrainements de Quidditch cette année.

Sirius savait quoi dire pour faire sourire James, et en effet ce dernier rangea son air grognon alors que son visage s'illuminait soudainement. Des retours que James avait eus de ses collègues, ils avaient tous plus ou moins réussi à s'arranger pour avoir deux à trois matinées communes où ils n'avaient pas cours comme James l'avait demandé de base, ce qui voulait dire que James pouvait y placer des entraînements, et comme cette année, il n'avait besoin de recruter qu'un poursuiveur, ça allait être assez simple. C'était la place pour laquelle il y avait le plus de monde, tous les ans. De toute façon, les joueurs de Quidditch avaient cinq jours pour pouvoir modifier certains horaires en fonction des entrainements, c'était le privilège des joueurs. Et c'était pourquoi James devait vite mettre en place des sélections.

\- Vous pouvez placer plus d'entrainements, Potter, ça n'empêchera pas que Serdaigle reste champion pour la quatrième année consécutive.

C'était Alex Lamar qui avait parlé d'un ton faussement provocateur. Il serra la main de Sirius et James avant de s'adosser au mur qui donnait sur la porte de la salle de classe.

\- Fais pas trop le malin, Lamar, maintenant que je suis capitaine, il est temps de changer cette mauvaise habitude.

\- T'es peut-être le meilleur joueur de l'école, lui répondit Alex, mais on a le meilleur entraineur et ça, ça déclasse tout.

James répondit au sourire du Serdaigle. Nina Elborn, en sixième année, était en effet une excellente stratège et avait mené son équipe à la victoire de trop nombreuses fois au goût des autres maisons, et ce malgré son jeune âge. Par un concours de circonstances, elle avait été choisie pour être capitaine des Serdaigles pour un unique match lors de sa troisième année, et elle avait été si efficace que dès la rentrée suivante, elle était devenue capitaine. Elle était l'une des plus jeunes capitaines de l'histoire de Poudlard, et personne ne doutait qu'elle irait directement au rang des coachs professionnels dès sa sortie de Poudlard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lamar, répondit Sirius, cette année les choses vont changer.

James voulut surenchérir, mais son regard rencontra celui de Willah un peu plus loin, qui discutait avec Lily. Il fit un signe à Sirius pour aller voir les deux jeunes filles mais Slughorn sortit à ce moment de la salle pour les faire entrer à l'intérieur. Sirius et James ne perdirent pas de temps. Ils savaient que le premier cours déterminait la place où ils allaient être assis toute l'année, et il leur fallait prendre la leur avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent trop devant ou trop derrière. Au milieu, c'était bien. Willah sourit de manière ironique aux deux Gryffondors avant de prendre place juste devant eux avec Joan Tuder qui fit un clin d'oeil à James.

\- Regarde James, dit Sirius d'une voix forte de manière volontaire, on a même le droit à deux jolies filles juste devant nous.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt Black si justement l'on est devant, lui répondit Willah.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas que moi je le vois Hale, surtout si vous êtes de dos.

Le ton taquin de Sirius fit que Willah se retourna, un sourcil haussé, mais il voyait bien qu'elle retenait un sourire. Il semblerait bien que la jeune fille ait en effet plus d'humour qu'il ne le croyait. Tout le monde s'installa et Slughorn commença un discours que ni Sirius, ni James n'écoutèrent.

\- On parie combien qu'il va nous séparer et nous mettre chacun avec un Serpentard, lui chuchota James.

\- Serpentards je sais pas, mais juste pour nous embêter, avec des filles qui ne sont pas jolies.

Les deux Gryffondors ricanèrent dans leur coin alors que Slughorn expliquait que les binômes allaient être faits en fonction du niveau de chacun car il souhaitait mettre les gens du même niveau ensemble afin que chaque binôme puisse progresser à sa vitesse. A l'écoute de ça, Sirius fit une grimace. Il savait donc déjà avec qui il allait être placé, et il n'était pas le seul à avoir compris. Willah Hale se retournait à l'instant pour croiser son regard.

\- Bon, reprit James, bah t'auras eu tort sur toute la ligne.

\- Super, répondit Sirius sur un peu blasé, parce qu'on sait tous les deux que Hale est la fille la plus facile à vivre.

James fit un sourire amusé à son meilleur ami, conscient qu'il risquait d'en baver avec Willah, qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Mais quand il entendit qui serait son partenaire, James se dit que, finalement, Sirius était bien tombé. Beaucoup mieux tombé que lui en tout cas, alors qu'à côté, Sirius ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de ricaner. D'autant plus que le jeune brun se fit la réflexion que si Severus Rogue avait pris ce créneau, il se serait retrouvé avec lui plutôt que la Serdaigle, ce qui le fit relativiser.

\- Allez Corny, à toi de te déplacer vers ta douce. Et je t'en prie Hale, viens m'éclairer de ta beauté enivrante.

Willah attrapa son sac et le posa juste derrière elle, à côté de Sirius qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Elle lui rendit un petit sourire alors que James lâchait un grognement pour se diriger vers la table de Lily Evans, au second rang.

\- Et bien, dit Willah, en voilà un d'heureux.

\- Au fond, répondit Sirius, il est content.

Mais non, James n'était pas content. Il appréciait Lily, et la trouvait magnifique, mais travailler avec elle était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. James savait faire la part des choses, et s'il n'aurait eu aucun souci à avoir la jeune fille en petite-amie, il n'aurait en tout cas jamais accepté d'être son partenaire de cours s'il avait eu le choix.

\- Si tu comptes garder cet air dépité Potter, tu peux tout de suite demander à changer d'horaires de Potions, avec ton super privilège de joueur.

James rencontra le regard de Lily, qui était tout sauf doux. Elle non plus n'avait pas envie de travailler avec lui. Il n'était pas un branleur et savait travailler, mais James était connu pour en faire le minimum, alors non, Lily n'avait pas envie d'être le binôme de James Potter. Ils faisaient tous les deux la tête, à croire que leur discussion la veille avait été oubliée, tout comme leur bonne entente.

\- Je sens que le semestre va être long Evans.

* * *

Remus retint un bâillement alors que le professeur Manse distribuait d'un coup de baguette le programme de l'année des textes de runes à étudier. A sa gauche, Peter avait plongé la tête dans le détail de chaque séance tandis qu'à sa droite, Lucille Desrende avait à peine jeté un coup d'oeil au descriptif.

\- Tu ne m'as pas l'air très intéressée, Desrende, lui fit remarquer Remus.

\- J'ai déjà travaillé tout ça cet été. Manse me l'avait donné en juin quand je lui ai demandé.

Lucille fit un petit sourire à Remus qui se trouva amusé. Il connaissait bien la jeune fille, pour avoir travaillé avec elle en tant que porte-paroles de leur maison respective depuis la quatrième année, et il l'avait toujours trouvée très amusante, avec son caractère distant et sa tendance à la perfection. Louise lui avait parlé, une ou deux fois, de la pression que sa sœur avait connue en entrant à Poudlard, de la part de ses parents qui avaient mis toute leur foi dans la première sorcière de la famille, ce qui avait rendu Lucille très dure.

\- Je sens que l'année va être longue, fit remarquer Peter en soupirant.

\- Chacun sa matière de prédilection, lui répondit Remus, dis-toi qu'après on a sortilèges.

Peter lui fit un petit sourire. Il savait que Remus avait pris le même horaire que lui pour l'aider en runes parce qu'il avait de grosses lacunes, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il n'aimait pas la matière. Il soupira alors que le professeur Manse distribuait le premier texte sur lequel ils allaient travailler. Peter croisa un instant le regard de Severus Rogue, qui l'ignora instantanément en tournant la tête et le maraudeur retint un frisson, le regard froid du Serpentard l'ayant dérangé. Ignorant l'étrange sentiment qui l'habitait, Peter prit son dictionnaire de runes.

\- Je serais toi Pettigrow, lui dit Lucille Desrende, j'essaierais de comprendre le texte sans dictionnaire histoire de tirer le sens général du texte, et ensuite commencer à traduire les mots que tu ne connais pas.

\- Le truc, c'est que je ne sais pas dire grand chose en runes.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il faut que tu essaies. Excuse-moi Remus, ça te dérange qu'on échange de place ?

Lucille demandait à Remus si elle pouvait prendre sa place pour qu'elle soit entre lui et Peter, ce que Remus ne pouvait refuser. Il savait que la Poufsouffle était, comme lui, excellente en runes, mais surtout bien meilleure pédagogue qu'il ne pouvait l'être. Peter, à côté, remercia son ami d'un sourire alors que Lucille s'installait dans sa chaise et commençait à aider le jeune homme à déchiffrer chaque phrase.

Étrangement, Remus ressentit un soulagement à l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'assister Peter dans le déchiffrage de textes. Il savait que son ami avait du mal à avouer qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose, et que c'était à peine s'il osait manifester à l'un des maraudeurs qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, mais que Lucille aille directement vers lui faisait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de signaler ses difficultés.

De son côté, Peter était reconnaissant envers Lucille qu'elle prenne le temps de l'aider. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas un maraudeur qui l'aidait. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas besoin de demander à l'aide pour qu'on vienne l'aider. Pour une fois, on lui accordait totale attention alors qu'un des trois autres était mis de côté. Pour une fois, Peter sentit que c'était normal qu'on l'aide, et que demander de l'aide n'était pas un problème.

* * *

\- C'est le moment de mettre les yeux de scarabée, Black.

\- Non Hale, l'armoise ne s'est pas encore mélangée.

\- Justement, il faut mettre les yeux avant qu'elle ne se mélange.

\- D'où tu me sors ça Hale, recule avec les yeux !

Willah fusilla du regard Sirius qui soutint l'échange tout en tenant la jeune fille éloignée avec son bras. Ils savaient tous les deux que ça n'avait aucune importance, de jeter les yeux dans la potion avant ou après que l'armoise se soit entièrement mélangée à la potion, mais encore une fois, ils avaient haussé le ton. Willah soupira tout en serrant un peu trop fort le bol dans lequel se trouvaient les yeux. Elle savait que le Gryffondor ne cherchait qu'à la contredire parce qu'il s'ennuyait. En effet, pour un premier cours, la potion que Slughorn leur avait assignée était très simple, et étant les deux meilleurs élèves de leur année en potions, ils s'ennuyaient beaucoup plus que d'autres binômes. Il ne leur avait pas fallu plus de vingt minutes pour mettre sur papier la procédure qu'ils comptaient suivre pour faire leur potion, et ils avaient bientôt fini alors qu'un autre groupe, formé d'une Serdaigle et d'un Poufsouffle, venait tout juste de commencer sa potion.

\- C'est bon Hale, sourit Sirius, maintenant tu peux mettre les yeux.

Sirius leva la tête vers la jeune fille qui le fusillait toujours des yeux, et la regarda poser le bol sur la table, lui indiquant que si c'était à lui de décider quand mettre les yeux, il n'avait qu'à le faire. Sirius soupira tout en attrapant le bol et versa les yeux de scarabée sans détourner le regard de celui de Willah qui avait croisé les bras, mécontente.

\- Tu comptes me faire la tête ? demanda Sirius.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Black !

Sirius se contenta de sourire à Willah, quelque peu amusé. La Serdaigle attrapa un ustensile en bois et se mit à mélanger dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, comme ils l'avaient écrit sur papier durant la préparation. Sirius devait reconnaître que c'était agréable de travailler avec quelqu'un qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. En sixième année, Slughorn avait privilégié le mélange des niveaux pour aider à la progression de tout le monde, et avait donc placé Sirius avec une Serdaigle dont le niveau était très mauvais en potions, la fille dont le groupe venait justement de commencer la potion, et Sirius en avait souffert. Il n'était pas pédagogue et surtout, il n'était pas bon dans l'aide, alors ils avaient fini par s'accorder sur le rôle de donner les ingrédients pour la Serdaigle, et lui qui faisait la potion en tentant de lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi. Mais là, ils travaillaient à deux, et même en se criant dessus, ils étaient efficaces.

\- Je dois reconnaître que t'es forte Hale, dut reconnaître Sirius.

\- Merci, répondit la jeune fille sur un ton légèrement méfiant. Les potions rattrapent mon niveau en métamorphose.

En effet, Sirius avait souvent entendu dire de la bouche de James que la jeune fille avait de grandes lacunes en métamorphose. James était devenu son professeur particulier en cinquième année, et tous les ans, ils se mettaient dans le même groupe pour qu'il puisse travailler en binôme avec elle.

\- Toi aussi Black, t'es fort.

Willah fit un mince sourire à Sirius tout en lui tendant le manche de l'ustensile pour qu'il puisse à son tour mélanger, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre cette fois. Le temps d'un instant, Sirius pensa à Hale qu'il avait vue sur le Chemin de Traverse et il se dit qu'ils semblaient suffisamment sur un bon terrain d'entente pour qu'il lui parle de sujets sensibles.

\- J'ai entendu dire par James que tu quittais ton poste de porte-parole.

\- J'y réfléchis encore, répondit Willah dans une grimace. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir correctement remplir ma mission cette année.

\- Tu sais que si Nott le devient à la place d'Antonin, tu seras la mieux placée pour aider à faire entendre les intérêts des Serpentards de la bonne façon et à ce que les choses se déroulent bien.

Willah leva la tête vers Sirius quand il sous-entendit que Nott aurait du mal à remplir le rôle de porte-parole sans menacer l'un des autres d'un sortilège impardonnable si elle n'était pas là. Mais surtout, c'était d'entendre que Nott deviendrait le prochain porte-parole qui la dérangea.

\- Pourquoi personne ne réalise que Connor ne deviendra pas porte-parole ? demanda-t-elle comme si l'idée lui était totalement absurde. Il n'a aucune envie de remplir ce rôle.

\- Si c'est le cas, il n'y aura aucun porte-parole en septième année.

Le ton de Sirius était grave et Willah soupira. Elle savait qu'à part Connor, aucun Serpentard de cette année ne reprendrait le rôle de porte-parole. A part peut-être Abbey Kare, mais dans ce cas, il valait peut-être même mieux qu'il n'y ait pas de porte-parole tout court. Pourtant, ils savaient tous que les porte-paroles étaient importants. Si les préfets assuraient l'organisation et le rapport entre les élèves et les professeurs, les porte-paroles, eux, étaient là pour assurer l'égalité et la justice entre les élèves.

\- Je dois encore me décider, reprit Willah, mais je peux parler à Connor.

Sirius fit un sourire amical à Willah, et les deux sorciers retournèrent dans un silence alors qu'ils terminaient sans un mot leur potion.

* * *

Après une première journée de cours, Connor Nott soupira avec force quand il s'installa dans sa chaise pour dîner. Face à lui, Severus terminait de lire un parchemin de sortilèges et ignorait totalement son ami dont l'attention fut attirée deux Gryffondors de sixième année qui rigolaient un peu plus loin.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elles t'intéressent, lui dit Severus d'un ton froid.

\- Celle de gauche a de bons arguments, sourit Connor.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à regarder, mais il eut du mal à contenir un sourire face à l'expression que Connor venait d'utiliser. « Avoir de bons arguments », c'était une des phrases fétiches d'Antonin, avec qui Connor ne faisait que parler de filles.

\- Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas accordé à une fille l'attention qu'il faut, déclara Connor.

\- On est revenu hier, t'as tiré ton coup avec la fille que Lucius t'a présentée il y a deux jours, répondit Severus.

Connor ne retint pas un sourire à cette pensée. Il savait que les filles n'étaient d'un très grand intérêt pour Severus. Il lui arrivait d'en fréquenter pour les plaisirs de jeunesse, mais il n'en avait qu'une en tête. C'était bien le sujet où ils étaient le plus opposés, car Connor avait besoin de la fréquentation régulière d'une fille, juste pour une question de sexe.

Connor interrompit ces pensées en voyant Willah se lever de sa chaise à la table des aigles pour se diriger vers celle des serpents. Il la regarda s'approcher de lui sans jamais quitter la silhouette de la jeune fille du regard. Finalement, elle atteint leur position et s'installa à côté de Severus qui, cette fois, leva la tête de son parchemin pour lui faire un petit sourire.

\- Bonne première journée Hale ? demanda Severus.

\- Pas mauvaise Severus, sourit légèrement Willah. Je suppose que la reprise est quelque peu déroutante pour tout le monde.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, surenchérit Severus. Le pire, ce sont les dossiers d'orientation qu'il faut envoyer et les rendez-vous avec les professeurs. Vivement la fin.

Willah ne quitta pas son regard de Severus. Elle essayait de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, mais même en se confiant, il restait discret sur ses intentions et ses préoccupations. Willah ne connaissait pas si bien le Serpentard, mais elle savait une chose, c'était qu'il ne lâchait aucune information qu'il ne souhaitait pas divulguer, alors quand il s'arrêta de parler, Willah considéra qu'il venait de clore la discussion.

\- Nott, reprit Willah en se tournant vers Connor, il y a une réunion des porte-paroles juste après le diner.

\- Oui je sais, lui répondit Connor, mais je n'irai pas.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut que vous trouviez un Serpentard de votre année qui acceptera de reprendre le rôle.

\- Personne ne veut le faire, répondit Severus.

Willah souffla. Quelle mauvaise foi de leur part. Par leur égoïsme, ils pénalisaient tous les étudiants de leur année.

\- Je vais être obligée de demander à Kare, menaça Willah.

\- Tu ne le feras pas, répondit Connor avec un sourire. Autant n'avoir aucun porte-parole à ce stade.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, s'énerva Willah, ce n'est pas un si grand rôle !

\- Tu m'as pris pour Antonin le bon enfant ou quoi ?

Il venait de claquer sa phrase avec violence, et Severus lança un regard désapprobateur à Connor alors que le regard de Willah s'assombrissait. Elle n'avait pas envie d'insister, mais elle savait qu'elle le devait. De son côté, Connor s'était énervé lui-même. Pourquoi évoquer le nom d'Antonin l'avait irrité ? Ça faisait plusieurs jours, pourquoi la pensée de son meilleur ami continuait de le mettre dans une rage noire ? Connor n'arrivait pas à forcer l'indifférence en lui quand il évoquait Antonin, pas encore.

\- N'insiste pas Willah, je me moque de ces conneries.

\- Mon frère s'est démené pour installer la bonne entente entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ne fous pas tous ses efforts en l'air.

C'était une demande, c'était une supplique, Willah venait de jouer sa seule et unique carte. Face à elle, Connor releva le menton et la fusilla du regard pour le coup en traître qu'elle venait de jouer. S'il acceptait, ça montrerait qu'il était attaché au souvenir d'Antonin, parce que concrètement, il n'en avait rien à foutre de cette bonne entente. Ça montrerait une faiblesse, alors que depuis la mort de ce dernier, Connor avait réussi à feindre l'indifférence et l'amusement. Il n'avait pas le droit de montrer qu'Antonin et lui étaient réellement amis, et non juste des camarades qui s'étaient accommodés l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Abbey Kare sur lui, un peu plus loin, qui attendait d'entendre sa réponse, et Connor sut que ça lui retomberait dessus à la prochaine réunion des Jeunes Mangemorts. Mais il ne pouvait donner d'autre réponse que celle qui ferait honneur à son ami.

\- Dégage Hale, tu gagnes.

Willah cacha son sourire et se leva de la table, avec un signe de tête pour les deux Serpentards. Après tout, elle était toujours en terrain hostile, l'heure n'était pas aux gentillesses. Connor la regarda se lever et leur tourner le dos, et la maudit d'avoir su le convaincre.

\- Je serais toi, lui chuchota discrètement Severus en reportant son attention sur son parchemin, je fusillerais l'autre idiote du regard, qu'elle se rappelle où est sa place.

Et ce fut ce que Connor fit en tournant la tête vers Abbey Kare, qui essaya de soutenir le regard quelques secondes mais qui finalement, baissa rapidement les yeux, et Connor retint un sourire. Il était effrayant, malgré sa stature peu imposante, et ça lui convenait.

De son côté, Willah s'approcha de la table de Gryffondor, à hauteur de Lily Evans.

\- C'est bon Evans, Nott et moi serons à la réunion tout à l'heure.

La Gryffondor eut à peine le temps de relever la tête vers la Serdaigle que celle-ci retournait déjà vers sa table auprès de ses amis. Lily mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, puis eut un sourire. Elle tourna la tête et son regard rencontra celui de James Potter, qui avait entendu ce que Willah Hale lui avait dit et qui souriait. Malgré le cours de potions qui avait été un peu tendu, elle lui rendit son sourire, mimant un « merci » silencieux de ses lèvres. James hocha la tête, lui faisant un clin d'oeil, avant de reporter son attention sur Sirius qui rigolait avec Peter.

Lily eut un petit sourire en observant les maraudeurs éclater de rire au même moment alors que Sirius n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase tellement il rigolait, et pour une fois, elle n'eut pas le sentiment qu'ils étaient immatures et débiles. Étrangement, elle avait l'impression que cette dernière année à Poudlard allait avoir son importance, et son lot de changements.

Et Lily avait raison en pensant cela, mais elle n'avait pas idée d'à quel point.


	6. Chapter 6

****Note de l'auteur (25 novembre 2017) :**** Chapitre ré-écrit

 **Chapitre 6**

\- Dix putain de minutes, je commence à perdre patience !

Et d'un hochement de tête pour elle-même, Joan Tuder approuva les propos de la Poufsouffle qui s'était assise juste devant elle. Si Joan avait su que le professeur de Défenses n'était pas ponctuel, elle aurait pris le temps de finir son café tranquillement dans la Grande Salle. Elle se pencha vers Willah pour lui dire quelque chose, mais elle sentit un objet frapper son crâne, et aussitôt, Joan se retourna pour voir Sirius lui faire un signe de la main tout en lui montrant quelque chose sur sa table à elle. Joan suivit le mouvement et vit un bout de papier froissé et soupira. Il n'y avait bien que Sirius Black pour chiffonner un bout de papier et le faire voler avec sa force plutôt qu'utiliser la magie. Elle ouvrit le bout de papier et haussa un sourcil en le lisant.

 _« Paraît que tu rentres dans la famille, Tuder, bienvenue. »_

A côté d'elle, Willah lisait le mot, et quand Joan se tourna vers elle, celle-ci haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « je ne suis pas amie avec ce débile, je ne peux pas t'aider ». Quant à Joan, elle ignora le mot et décida qu'elle irait lui parler plus tard. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui envoyait ça, après tout, les deux jeunes gens se connaissaient. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais James et elle étaient devenus de bonnes fréquentations en quatrième année, et elle avait également côtoyé Sirius à cette période.

\- A mon avis, lui chuchota Willah, c'est sa manière de te dire qu'il approuve les décisions de James.

Joan retint un sourire en voyant sa meilleure amie lever les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que Willah avait beau admettre de tous les côtés qu'elle trouvait Sirius Black puéril, elle appréciait tout de même son côté enfantin qu'il refusait de mettre de côté, et ce malgré les soucis qu'il avait. Tout le monde savait ce qui était arrivé dans la famille Black cet été, qu'on ait été de famille moldue ou de famille sorcière. Tout le monde savait que Sirius Black avait stupéfixié sa mère lors d'un repas, s'était défendu contre son père qui lui avait lancé un sortilège et avait pris la fuite de chez lui pour se réfugier chez les Potter. Tout le monde le savait mais très peu lui en parlaient. Quant à Joan, elle appréciait Sirius et savait qu'il était un jeune homme courageux derrière ses airs d'enfant immature. Elle savait différencier la carapace du cocon, tout comme elle avait su le faire avec Willah dont le visage était actuellement fermé. Joan ne fit pas de commentaire, mais eut soudain le sentiment que son cœur se serrait, et sans en prendre conscience, elle se tourna à nouveau vers les maraudeurs, cette fois à la recherche du regard de James qui se rendit compte rapidement qu'elle cherchait le contact. Il lui lança un regard chaleureux et lui fit un sourire doux, et Joan se sentit étrangement mieux.

\- Est-ce qu'on en parle, des quatre heures de Défenses le vendredi matin, chuchota un Sirius fatigué.

\- Dis-toi qu'après, on est en week-end.

\- Non mon Lunard, parce que tout de suite, c'est Défenses. Mais quatre heures c'est long, alors après c'est encore Défenses, et plus tard, ce sera toujours Défenses. Et puis, il y a la moitié de notre promo là. Pourquoi ils ont fait que deux sessions, on est beaucoup trop.

Sirius avait décidé d'arrêter de baisser le ton, et se plaignait maintenant de manière exagérée alors que d'autres élèves se tournaient vers eux. A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le professeur Cavonsko entra dans la salle d'un pas nonchalant. Il monta l'estrade et jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle où tout le monde avait baissé le ton, puis posa son sac à dos sur la table. Willah sentit Alex s'agiter à ses côtés, et elle savait qu'il se retenait de lui faire remarquer à quel point il semblait jeune, ce qu'elle approuvait totalement. Le professeur Cavonsko ouvrit son sac, toujours silencieux, en sortit une barre chocolatée et en ouvrit l'emballage tranquillement avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau. Certains élèves commençaient à se demander s'il se moquait d'eux, mais personne encore n'osait dire quelque chose. Une minute passa, et finalement, le jeune professeur décida de prendre la parole.

\- Je dois reconnaître que vous m'impressionnez, les cinquième année n'ont pas tenu trente secondes et certains étaient en train de s'en aller quand je suis arrivé avec dix minutes de retard. J'avais peur que les plus âgés ne soient tout aussi idiots.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre alors que certains abordaient une mine choquée. Avec son air avenant, personne ne s'était attendu à ce que les premiers mots du professeur soient insultants. Ce fut Sirius qui se permit de répondre, sur un ton quelque peu offensé.

\- Professeur, c'est écrit dans le règlement qu'après quinze minutes d'attente, les élèves ont le droit de s'en aller.

\- En effet, répondit le professeur Cavonsko avec un sourire, mais je viens de vous dire dix minutes. Qui plus est, le jour où l'on vous enverra en mission pour capturer un ennemi, vous vous en irez au bout de dix minutes s'il décide de se montrer tardivement ?

Sirius ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se demanda si le professeur se moquait de lui ou s'il attendait une réponse. Mais au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, le professeur Cavonsko sembla décider qu'il était temps d'arrêter son jeu, car il fit disparaître l'emballage de sa barre chocolatée et se leva de son bureau pour marcher doucement sur l'estrade.

\- Sachez, jeunes gens, que je ne suis pas professeur. Je n'ai pas fait l'Académie de Professorat et ce sera bien la dernière chose que je compte faire dans ma vie avant de me faire tuer par un mauvais sorcier. Aux yeux du Ministère, je n'ai rien à faire dans cette école et devant vous. Heureusement qu'Albus Dumbledore, comme moi, se fiche de l'avis et de l'aval du ministère. Mais votre directeur m'a demandé mon aide, et je n'ai pas pu la lui refuser.

Le professeur Cavonsko s'était arrêté de parler et s'était tourné vers les étudiants avec un regard sérieux. Il tenait sa baguette du bout des doigts, mais ne s'en servait pas. A la place, il éleva son autre main et se mit à faire virevolter sa baguette.

\- Donc si je ne suis pas professeur, que suis-je, vous devez vous demander. Et bien, pour certains je suis un traître. Pour d'autres, je suis un rebelle. Pour encore d'autres, je suis un sauveur. Pour beaucoup, je suis un ennemi. Peu importe qui je suis, parlons de ce que j'ai fait. Je reviens d'une guerre civile sorcière en Afrique du Sud. Avez-vous déjà vu un peuple se soulever contre un Ministère ? Ce n'est pas beau à voir. Mais après les quelques semaines que j'ai passées en Angleterre, je peux affirmer que vous le verrez très bientôt. Moi, je suis coordinateur international, envoyé par le gouvernement russe pour gérer la guerre civile. Mon rôle, c'était la négociation. Mais je me suis retrouvé sur des champs de bataille, à protéger des familles et à tuer des opposants. J'ai torturé et j'ai protégé, alors que j'avais fait des études politiques et n'était présent que pour discuter. Certains d'entre vous se voient probablement bien au chaud dans quelques années, assis dans un bureau, protégés des dangers extérieurs parce qu'ils ne seront pas sur le terrain. Et moi, je suis là pour vous montrer que peu importe votre position ou votre métier, quand la guerre éclatera en Angleterre, vous y prendrez part.

Le professeur Cavonsko était tellement sérieux et grave que tout le monde avait oublié qu'il n'avait que quelques années de plus qu'eux. Il semblait être tellement chargé d'expérience, et parlait avec tellement de subtilité et de sous-entendus que personne ne doutait que cette expérience, il l'avait. Il semblait analyser chaque élève, comme s'il se faisait une idée de chacun en fonction de leur réaction à ses propos.

Quand il posa ses yeux sur James, celui-ci soutint son regard. Il savait que même si le professeur n'était pas du pays, il l'avait reconnu. La famille de James était suffisamment ancienne et puissante dans la société, et James avait toutes les caractéristiques physiques des Potter, tout le monde le reconnaissait tout le temps. James n'avait jamais eu le droit de baisser les yeux, que ça ait été devant son père ou devant sa mère, devant ses grands-parents, devant ceux qui le voyaient comme la future perle de la famille Potter ou du terrain de Quidditch, James n'avait jamais baissé les yeux. Et face à ce jeune professeur, qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui, mais qui semblait avoir l'expérience d'un homme de quarante ans en temps de guerre, James se sentit minable, et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les yeux.

Il était bon, mais il devait devenir excellent, et il savait que c'était ce que Sirius se disait à côté de lui, les poings serrés et la mine renfermée, qu'ils n'intègreraient jamais l'Ordre avec leur niveau actuel quand ils voyaient des gens comme leur professeur. Ils devaient s'améliorer. A quelques bancs, Lily s'agitait sur son siège, se demandant à quel moment sa condition familiale deviendrait une réelle source de motivation pour certains sorciers pour qu'on lui fasse du mal, elle aussi, elle savait qu'elle devait devenir excellente. Tandis que Joan sentait l'excitation monter en elle d'avoir un tel professeur dans sa matière préférée, en Défenses, elle était l'excellence.

\- Bon. Passons au cours. Jusqu'à décembre, nous diviserons les quatre heures en deux modules, de la théorie pendant une heure et demi et de la pratique sur les deux heures et demi restantes. Aujourd'hui, je vais tester tout le monde dans les deux modules afin de faire des groupes et savoir qui a besoin qu'on améliore quelle partie. Je n'ai rien d'un professeur de Défenses mais j'ai plus d'expérience que nombreux que vous avez eus alors ne sous-estimez pas trop mes cours.

Sur ces mots, le professeur Cavonsko claqua des doigts, et des feuilles apparurent face à chacun. Personne ne pipa mot, conscient que le professeur ne blaguait pas, et que les cours seront à prendre au sérieux cette année en Défenses.

* * *

Lorsque le cours prit fin au bout de quatre heures, James, Sirius et Remus ne perdirent pas de temps pour quitter la salle. Ils devaient retrouver Peter dans la Grande Salle pour manger, car ce dernier n'avait pas pris Défenses. Remus rangea sa chaise et Sirius attrapa le dernier bouquin qui trainait sur la table et ils sortirent alors que James les attendait déjà devant la salle.

\- J'ai tellement les crocs, commença Sirius, que je mangerais une gaz...

\- James !

Sirius ne termina pas sa phrase alors que derrière eux, Willah s'approchait d'un pas rapide. Elle s'arrêta devant eux et demanda au brun si elle pouvait discuter avec lui cinq minutes.

\- Tu ne veux pas de notre présence, Hale ? demanda Sirius pour l'embêter.

\- Les quatre heures de Défenses t'auraient-elles rendu perspicace, Black ?

Le sourire que lui fit Willah était moqueur, et Sirius sut qu'elle rentrait simplement dans son jeu, ce qui le fit sourire à pleines dents. Il aimait bien quand la jeune fille rangeait son air froid pour une petite blague, il devait le reconnaître. D'un hochement de tête, Sirius et Remus signalèrent à James qu'ils l'attendraient dans la Grande Salle, et James leur fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner avec Willah.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'elle est un peu intéressée par lui ? demanda Sirius à Remus.

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, répondit Remus en souriant, il se tape sa meilleure pote.

\- De la bombe atomique d'ailleurs, la Tuder ! s'exclama Sirius.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, de toute évidence du même avis tous les deux, mais leur rire fut coupé par une personne qui leur rentra presque dedans alors qu'ils tournaient un couloir. Face à eux, Louise Desrende s'était arrêtée et relevait la tête pour révéler un regard froid et colérique.

\- Le premier qui me demande pourquoi je suis énervée, je le frappe.

C'était clair, elle ne voulait pas parler. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard, se demandant probablement s'ils devaient être amusés des propos de la jeune fille ou s'inquiéter. Il était rare de voir Louise Desrende énervée, très rare. Mais Sirius et Remus savaient parfaitement quel comportement adopter.

\- Loin de nous la volonté d'être indiscret petite Louise, commença Remus en reprenant la marche alors que Sirius passait un bras autour des épaules de Louise pour qu'elle les suive. Dis-nous, tu n'as pas mangé encore ?

\- D'ailleurs, reprit Sirius, ça tombe bien qu'on tombe sur toi. Tu fais quoi ce soir ? On comptait aller à Pré-au-Lard, se la coller un petit peu pour fêter le premier week-end de l'année. Tu viens ?

\- Je suis invitée à sortir avec les fameux maraudeurs, ça sort d'où ça ?

Remus et Sirius échangèrent une nouvelle fois un regard en entendant le ton quelque peu cinglant de Louise, ils devaient reconnaître que la jeune fille était amusante quand elle était énervée, de façon différente que quand elle était de bonne humeur. Ils avaient atteint la Grande Salle et avaient fait asseoir la jeune fille avec eux, à côté d'un Peter qui se demanda pourquoi ses deux amis avaient ramené Louise. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui dire qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, et Louise ne protesta pas quand ils la firent asseoir, consciente qu'ils cherchaient à ne pas la laisser seule dans sa colère.

\- C'est juste que maintenant, t'es plus une enfant, lui répondit Sirius sur un ton exagérément moqueur, alors ?

\- Je verrai Sirius.

\- Histoire que tu retrouves le sourire, lui dit Remus.

\- Je sais que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe, arrêtez de faire les gentils.

Sirius posa une main sur son cœur, un air outré sur le visage alors qu'à côté, Remus mimait un air blessé, et cette fois, Louise ne retint pas un sourire. Ils étaient bons, elle devait le reconnaître. Une fois qu'elle montra un sourire, les deux Gryffondors reprirent un air sérieux et quand Remus se remit à parler, c'était sur un ton doux, tout humour avait disparu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Louise ? Il en faut beaucoup pour te mettre en colère et tu es bien trop jolie avec un sourire sur les lèvres pour qu'on te laisse t'en aller dans cet état.

Louise ne put retenir un rougissement alors qu'à côté de Remus, Sirius haussait un sourcil en échangeant un regard avec Peter, amusé par les propos de son ami. Elle baissa la tête et soupira un coup. Elle n'était plus habituée à ce qu'on lui fasse de tels propos si ce n'était pas Antonin qui les lui faisait. Et le temps d'un instant, l'image du jeune homme lui revint en tête, et comme à chaque fois, Louise ferma les yeux avec force, essayant de bloquer l'image qui lui brisait le cœur à tous les coups.

\- Les gars de Gryffondor de mon année ont fait une blague à des Serpentards ce matin.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Sirius. Super !

Louise le fusilla du regard, visiblement très peu amusée par l'idée.

\- Absolument pas, cingla Louise. Ils ont ensorcelé certaines baguettes pour qu'à chaque fois qu'ils l'utilisent, celle-ci ne dise que « mauvaise graine » à répétition sans effectuer le sort. Et on avait sortilèges ce matin.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard mécontent. En effet, la blague était de mauvais goût. Ce n'était cependant pas la première fois qu'ils entendaient que les garçons de l'année inférieure se décidaient à faire des blagues très peu intelligentes aux Serpentards. Remus ne dit rien, mais Sirius ne se voyait pas enfoncer des Gryffondors pour protéger des Serpentards, ce n'était juste pas possible à ses yeux, alors il dit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment, et le regretta aussitôt quand il vit le regard de Louise.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était totalement faux.

\- Pardon ? s'offusqua Louise.

\- Disons juste que les préjugés ne sont jamais totalement infondés, chercha à compléter Sirius sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Encore plus quand il s'agit de dire que les Serpentards sont des mauvais sorciers, pour combien d'entre eux est-ce faux ?

Louise n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle se demandait si Sirius se moquait d'elle ou s'il était réellement sérieux. Elle se demandait également lequel, de la fourchette et du couteau, elle se servirait pour lui transpercer l'œil s'il continuait. A côté de lui, Louise vit Remus se taper le front avec sa main d'un air désespéré, comme s'il avait conscience de l'absurdité des propos de son ami.

\- Je te pensais moins idiot merde, vous n'avez jamais manqué de respect aux Serpentards avec vos blagues vous, tu devrais être choqué des préjugés que les gars leur ont collés, c'est indigne de notre maison.

\- Ce ne sont pas que des préjugés, lui répondit Sirius, les trois-quarts d'entre eux sont des futurs mangemorts.

\- Foutaises Sirius et tu le sais. Il n'y a pas que des futurs mauvais sorciers à Serpentard, tout comme il n'y a pas que des futurs aurors chez nous, tout comme il n'y a pas que des gens intelligents à Serdaigle ! Toi, plus que les autres, devrais le savoir Sirius.

\- Moi plus que les autres, répéta Sirius sur un ton distant, quoi Louise, tu vas me dire qu'avec ma famille, je devrais savoir qu'on ne peut pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier ? Parce que tu penses qu'on ne m'a jamais accolé l'image de futur mauvais sorcier ? La différence entre eux et moi, ce n'est pas que je suis une exception à la règle, non je n'en suis pas une, c'est que j'ai montré ma différence. J'ai montré mon opposition.

Sirius n'était pas en colère, non il ne l'était pas, mais il se sentait révolté. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette simple discussion entre amis tournait en une telle conversation, et juste après le cours de Défenses où il avait été clairement confronté à son niveau qui n'était pas suffisant pour le monde extérieur, il ne se sentait pas serein. Il savait que dire que tous les Serpentards finiraient futurs mauvais sorciers n'était pas correct, ni vrai d'ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas montrer la division au sein des Gryffondors, ce n'était pas le moment de montrer de la faiblesse au sein de leur maison face aux autres. Cependant, la réaction de Louise était justifiée et celle à avoir. Elle le savait, et c'était pour ça qu'elle rageait. Les propos que Sirius tenait représentaient une mentalité que certains pouvaient avoir en troisième année alors qu'ils n'avaient pas été encore confronté aux vérités du monde sorcier, lui n'avait plus le droit de dire de telles choses. C'était comme si tout le travail d'Antonin s'envolait en fumée, et ça énerva encore plus Louise.

\- Donc Antonin était un futur mauvais sorcier ? provoqua Louise.

\- Antonin ne venait pas d'une mauvaise famille.

\- Tu ne sais rien de sa famille Sirius, répondit sèchement Louise qui commençait à hausser le ton. Tout comme tu ne sais rien de la vie des autres pour te permettre de juger. Et les gars de mon année ne connaissent rien de celle des Serpentards pour les insulter de cette manière. Serpentard ne veut pas dire mauvaise graine et personne n'a le droit de faire cette assimilation, même en tant que blague.

\- Pourquoi t'es si énervée ? demanda Remus qui souhaitait calmer les tensions, c'est aux Serpentards de régler ça.

\- Parce qu'il y avait une période à Poudlard où des limites étaient posées, et où le respect était là, même dans les blagues ! Personne ne s'insurge alors que c'est révoltant, parce qu'il n'y a plus personne pour s'insurger ! Et vous, vous auriez réagi pour calmer les choses plutôt que d'approuver l'incorrection. Ce genre de blague, ça escalade, et j'aimerais bien voir quelles seront les réactions quand un sang-pur s'en prendra à un enfant de moldu juste pour sa condition familiale. Comme des Gryffondors s'en sont pris à des Serpentards juste pour leur maison.

Sirius et Remus ne répondirent pas. Silencieux, ils avaient baissé les yeux, conscients des propos de Louise. Ils savaient qu'elle avait raison, depuis le début de la discussion, mais elle venait de soulever un point qui avait son importance. Quelques mois plus tôt, une telle chose ne se serait pas déroulée de cette façon. Antonin aurait réclamé une réunion des porte-paroles dès la dizaine de minutes qui aurait suivi la blague et tout le monde aurait réagi avec implication. Aujourd'hui, ce ne serait pas le cas. Personne ne porterait cette histoire aux porte-paroles et personne ne s'en indignerait.

\- Tu compares des extrêmes, Louise, reprit Sirius cette fois simplement pour calmer la jeune fille.

\- Je trouve que le contexte de guerre me permet de comparer les extrêmes, Sirius. La violence, ça escalade vite et on peut facilement passer d'une blague à des blessés.

\- Comme si tu savais tout mieux que les autres, hein, Desrende ?

Ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait parlé, mais Lucas Mapilo, un Gryffondor de sixième année. Il s'était approché de Louise, suivi de ses deux amis, et était intervenu, mais le ton méprisant qu'il avait employé n'avait pas plu à Sirius et Remus qui froncèrent les sourcils. De toute évidence, le jeune homme n'appréciait pas Louise et ne le cachait pas.

\- Pourquoi tu joues les protectrices des Serpentards Desrende, tu crois qu'ils en ont un truc à battre ? Ou maintenant que tu t'es tapée un Serpentard, tu veux voir ce que valent les autres ?

Pour Louise, c'était une chose de se disputer avec Sirius, c'en était une autre de se disputer avec Lucas Mapilo qui ne lui montrait que très peu de respect et qui ne l'appréciait pas réellement. Elle voyait bien que Remus bouillait à côté, et Lily Evans s'était rapprochée, prête à intervenir. Mais Louise ne comptait pas se laisser démonter. Elle avait des idées et des principes, et elle ne comptait pas laisser cet idiot lui manquer de respect et penser en plus qu'il avait raison. Ce fut sur un ton froid et calme qu'elle répondit.

\- En parlant de mon copain, je te ferais remarquer qu'on l'appelait le prince des Serpentards et qu'il est mort de la main d'un mangemort. Mais je vais te dire, ça ne me dérange pas que tu te croies trop malin Mapilo, parce qu'en temps de guerre, tu seras un des premiers à mourir. A te tromper d'ennemi, tu vas t'en créer d'autres qui n'auraient pas dû le devenir et personne ne pensera à te protéger. Et puis, vu ton niveau en Défenses, t'en auras besoin toi, de gens pour te protéger. Je suis pressée de te voir réaliser que les temps ne sont plus au manque de respect et à l'humiliation, Mapilo. Peut-être que quand tu t'en rendras compte, je serai dans le coin. Et peut-être que ta baguette lâchera un « sorcier médiocre » quand tu chercheras à te protéger de tes ennemis.

Toute la table de Gryffondor était silencieuse, tout comme les tables voisines. Il était rare de voir Louise Desrende s'énerver, il était rare de la voir froide et menaçante, mais à cet instant, son regard était tueur et ses propos inquiétants. Elle ne chercha pas à voir les réactions des gens qui l'entouraient, Louise n'avait plus faim. Mapilo avait osé se moquer de la mort d'Antonin, et Louise pouvait être dangereuse quand on s'en prenait aux gens qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait pas le caractère fort de sa soeur, mais elle n'avait rien à lui envier en magie. Alors Louise tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle. A la table des Gryffondors, Lucas Mapilo restait silencieux, mais voulant retrouver sa contenance, il se tourna vers ses amis avec un sourire vantard. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Remus s'approcha de lui, posant sa main avec force sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui fit une grimace en sentant la poigne de son aîné. Sirius, quant à lui, fit un sourire froid à son camarade avant de s'adresser à lui.

\- Reste loin d'elle Mapilo, chuchota Sirius, ou on sera les premiers ennemis dont elle a parlé.

Remus pressa un peu plus sa main, sentant sa force de loup-garou se manifester sous la colère, puis le relâcha. Les deux maraudeurs n'attendirent pas la réaction du sixième année et se détournèrent de lui pour se servir à manger. La discussion était close et une chose était sûre, la discorde au sein des Gryffondors était claire pour tout le monde. Quand Sirius se rassit, il rencontra le regard de Lucille Desrende qui se levait précipitamment, probablement pour retrouver sa soeur, et qui le fusilla du regard. Et quand il tourna la tête, ce fut le regard de Lily qu'il rencontra, qui le fixait de manière consternée, comme si elle ne comprenait pas qu'il soit aussi bête, Sirius n'avait aucun mal à comprendre ça. Alors il jura dans sa barbe. Non, il n'avait pas été malin, il avait créé la distorsion pour la créer, parce qu'au fond, c'était un sujet qu'il avait eu mille fois avec mille personnes dans un autre contexte, et jamais, il n'avait affirmé qu'on était ce que notre famille était, Serpentard ou non. Finalement, Sirius soupira. Il devait aller s'excuser, c'était sûr.

* * *

 _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. James eut un sourire quand son doigt passa sur la tranche de ce livre, qu'il devait bien connaître par cœur. En tout cas, beaucoup plus que ses livres de potions. Il passa l'oeil sur d'autres livres jusqu'à trouver celui qu'il cherchait et qu'il attrapa avec un sourire de satisfaction. Avec les sélections prévues pour dimanche soir, il fallait qu'il se mette dès maintenant à perfectionner les stratégies d'entrainement qu'il avait travaillées durant l'été. Il jeta une dernière fois un coup d'oeil au bouquin qu'il avait effleuré des doigts et qu'il connaissait par cœur, dire qu'à une époque, James voulait devenir joueur professionnel. A une autre période, il aurait pu réaliser son rêve. Aujourd'hui, il se devait de choisir un autre destin.

L'après-midi prenait fin, et James hésita à s'installer à une table de la bibliothèque pour commencer à lire son livre ou l'emprunter directement. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller se poser dans la Salle Commune, surtout que Sirius avait passé l'après-midi sur son balai pour calmer ses nerfs et donc qu'il n'y serait pas. Etrangement, James se sentait l'envie de s'isoler avec ses pensées et son livre. Hésitant, il ne prit pas conscience qu'il poireautait en plein milieu de la bibliothèque.

\- Soit tu t'assoies quelque part, soit tu pars, mais il va falloir prendre une décision James.

James tourna la tête, mais il savait déjà qui s'était adressé à lui. Il tomba sur le sourire de Joan, qui s'était adossée à la bibliothèque, des livres dans ses bras, et un regard amusé. James devait reconnaître que la jeune fille était vraiment très belle.

\- C'est moi ou aucun 7A n'a cours le vendredi après-midi ? demanda James.

\- Perspicace le maraudeur, lui répondit Joan en s'installant à une table. Tu viens t'asseoir ?

Jamais James n'aurait pu lui dire non alors qu'elle lui faisait un tel sourire, alors il lui en rendit un tout aussi grand alors qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle, posant sa chaise intentionnellement très près de la jeune fille qui le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

\- Comment va ton acolyte ? lui demanda-t-elle. J'ai entendu parler de l'esclandre que lui et Louise Desrende ont fait ce midi.

\- Il va bien, répondit prudemment James. Il est justement énervé par rapport à ce midi ce midi, que ce soit parce qu'il sait qu'il est en tort dans ses propos ou que ce soit pour les propos de Mapilo envers Louise. En soi, il n'est pas d'accord avec la blague, aucun de nous ne l'est.

\- Pourquoi il l'a défendue alors ? demanda Joan par curiosité.

\- Parce que c'est un idiot, sourit James, et qu'il a sûrement pensé qu'il devait défendre les gars de notre maison même s'ils étaient en tort. C'est difficile de trouver un nouvel équilibre tu sais, sans Hale pour représenter la cause des Serpentards. Au moins, quand il était là, on pouvait ouvrir des débats.

Joan continuait de regarder James dans les yeux, mais ne répondit pas et décida finalement de sortir sa trousse de son sac, sans un mot. A ses côtés, James avait envie de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, il avait envie de connaître son avis sur la question. D'autres filles auraient traité Sirius d'idiot, ou se seraient énervées face à cette manière de penser, mais pas Joan. Il savait qu'elle n'approuvait pas les propos de Sirius, mais ne voulait pas en rajouter, James le sentait. Mais il voulait savoir.

\- Parle Joan.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense, tu as dû te dire la même chose, que le jour où ces Gryffondors tueront un Serpentard, Sirius va-t-il les défendre parce que ce sont des Gryffondors et les autres des Serpentards ? On n'a plus le droit de penser comme ça, accusa Joan.

\- Sirius a juste une grande vision de la loyauté, défendit James. Il n'a pas hésité à menacer Mapilo quand il a insulté Louise.

\- Qu'il la garde, sa vision de la loyauté, mais qu'il apprenne à la faire varier. On entre en temps de guerre, si vous n'étiez pas au courant.

James se retint d'être cinglant, et de lui répondre qu'il savait mieux que beaucoup qu'ils entraient en période de guerre, mais il ne dit rien. Il voyait que Joan n'était pas seulement énervée, mais également dérangée par la discussion. Et il réalisa qu'ils avaient tous perdu des gens qui leur étaient proches, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils entraient dans une période de guerre et ils le savaient tous. Mais ce n'était qu'une blague, et les propos de Sirius n'avaient pas été méchants. Mais il savait ce qu'elle lui répondrait s'il lui disait ça, « _et le jour où la blague mènera à la mort ?_ ». Il sentait à quel point Joan était tendue à côté de lui, et il hésita à la prendre dans ses bras un instant.

\- Je suis désolée, reprit Joan, je sais parfaitement que tu es au courant en plus, tu l'as vécu en premier.

\- Hé jolie Joan, lui dit James avec un sourire doux alors qu'il passait sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille de manière affectueuse, détends-toi. Tu n'as pas de raison d'être sur les nerfs avec moi, tout va bien.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais Joan prit le geste de James comme une ouverture et passa ses bras autour du brun qui répondit au câlin avec un sourire. Elle était toute fine et il avait l'impression qu'elle était minuscule quand elle se logeait dans ses bras. Finalement, James se demanda s'il n'avait pas surestimé la capacité de Joan à tout supporter sur ses épaules. Avec la mort d'Antonin, les choses s'étaient tellement compliquées.

\- Parle-moi Joan, incita doucement James.

\- Je suis juste fatiguée. C'était une semaine fatigante, et Willah et Alex ont été très occupés.

\- Tu n'es pas venue me voir de la semaine.

James l'avait dit sur un ton de reproche, mais quand Joan se détacha de ses bras pour rencontrer son regard, il souriait. Non, ce n'était pas un reproche, c'était une interrogation, et Joan eut un sourire. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne savait pas trop où ils en étaient tous les deux. Ils avaient couché ensemble, mais n'en avaient jamais discuté. Joan ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de tout ça et n'avait pas encore osé en parler. Peut-être était-ce le moment.

\- Pour te dire quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu veux jouer au jeu de l'ignorance, lui répondit James avec un sourire. Très bien, alors je vais parler. Toi et moi, on a passé une nuit ensemble, et j'ai adoré ça. Je ne couche jamais avec des filles de mon entourage, par respect, mais là ça s'est fait, et je me suis demandé plusieurs fois si ça se reproduirait. Je t'apprécie beaucoup moi.

\- Toi et moi, on n'est pas fait pour se mettre en couple, se contenta de répondre Joan.

\- En effet, on ne l'est pas, s'accorda à dire James. Je veux qu'on reste amis, des amis qui ne seront pas gênés d'avoir passé une nuit ensemble. Ou qui ne seront pas gênés si ça se reproduit.

Joan haussa un sourcil, amusée. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il était très subtil dans ses propos. Il lui disait qu'il voulait qu'ils restent amis, mais qu'il ne serait pas contre qu'ils passent une nouvelle nuit ensemble. Et Joan eut un sourire, c'était ce qu'elle attendait également. Elle continuait de réfléchir, puis au bout d'un moment, James lui demanda un retour.

\- Ça me convient bien, lui dit-elle.

\- Ça implique quelque chose ça, jolie Joan. Si ça ne va pas, viens me parler. Tu n'es pas toute seule, et je ne veux pas te savoir triste.

A quel moment elle avait bougé, elle n'en savait rien. A quel moment son cerveau avait pris cette décision, elle n'en savait rien. Mais Joan avait à peine entendu ces mots qu'elle avait passé sa main dans la nuque de James et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple baiser, doux et affectueux, auquel James répondit immédiatement. Son corps ne s'était pas posé de questions, et James ne s'était pas opposé à ce que son corps approfondisse le baiser. Au bout de quelques secondes, Joan se détacha de James et recula de quelques centimètres, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- On devrait faire de bons amis, toi et moi, lui dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

James ne put que rire face aux propos de la jeune fille et se passa une main dans les cheveux, conscient qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux. Si les choses continuaient dans ce sens, il devrait faire attention à ne pas tomber sous le charme de la jeune fille.

Finalement, l'heure du dîner était arrivée, et les deux jeunes gens se décidèrent à se diriger vers la Grande Salle une fois que James emprunta son livre.

\- Au fait, commença James, on est un petit groupe à aller à Pré-au-Lard ce soir pour fêter le premier week-end de l'année, ça te dit ?

\- C'est au programme des 7A de Serdaigle aussi, alors on s'y retrouvera. A chacun ses passages secrets, Potter.

Joan lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'ils pénétraient la Grande Salle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de s'éloigner vers la table des Serdaigles. Quant à James, il se mordit la lèvre, attiré par la jeune fille et ses airs joueurs, mais finit par se reprendre. Il se dirigea vers ses amis et s'installa face aux filles de son année qui le fixaient du regard, tout comme le reste des maraudeurs.

\- Et bien James, lui dit Miki sur un ton plein de sous-entendus, tu pactises avec l'ennemi ?

\- Laisse-moi te dire Miki, répondit Sirius en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de James, ce genre de pacte, faut jamais le refuser !

Sirius fit un clin d'oeil à James, et ce dernier fut soulagé de voir que son ami avait retrouvé le sourire. Il savait que Sirius lui expliquerait plus tard la réflexion qu'il avait eue. James ne répondit pas à Miki et rencontra le regard de Lily qui, elle, attendait une réponse à la question de Miki. James le sut à l'air surpris qu'elle eut quand elle vit qu'il ne répondait justement pas. Mais il préféra ignorer ça, moins les gens en savaient sur sa vie personnelle, et mieux il se portait.

* * *

\- Putain, sa mère !

C'était la troisième fois que Connor jurait en une minute, et il se décida à se calmer alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit et soufflait un coup, abandonnant son livre au sol qu'il n'avait pas envie de ramasser.

\- Tendu, Notty ? lui demanda Severus sur un ton ironique.

\- Je vais tous les avakedavriser avant la fin de l'année Sev, tous les avakedavriser.

Severus se contenta de sourire, assis sur son lit, alors qu'il lisait son cours de métamorphoses, matière qui le pénalisait. Il savait que Connor était énervé des propos d'Abbey Kare au repas du soir, qui s'était permise de faire une réflexion sur le fait que Connor ne serait pas présent à l'ouverture de la première réunion de l'année des Jeunes Mangemorts, tout cela parce qu'il avait rendez-vous pour son rôle de porte-parole. Sur le coup, Connor n'avait rien dit et l'avait regardée froidement, ce qui avait suffi à la faire taire, mais il avait bien vu dans son regard qu'elle reviendrait à la charge. Et ce, pas pour longtemps, au goût de Connor. Il ne resterait pas gentil très longtemps.

\- Desrende aussi, s'énerva Connor, qui fixe des rendez-vous un vendredi soir ? Elle n'a pas mieux à faire celle-là ?

\- Et tu crois qu'elle a d'autres moments à t'accorder elle ? rigola Severus. Elle doit penser qu'elle perd autant son temps que toi tu penses perdre le tien.

Severus se moquait de Connor et ne s'en cachait pas, mais ça n'énervait pas Connor. Justement, ça le calmait. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui se permettait de parler à Connor de cette façon, de peur de répercussions, mais Severus s'en fichait. Il savait que jamais, Connor ne l'attaquerait, et encore moins n'y penserait.

\- Si tu veux, je vais prendre ta place à la réunion des Jeunes Mangemorts, lui dit Severus.

Connor savait que son ami rigolait, mais cette fois, le sourire ne suivit pas. Ce genre de blague n'amusait pas Connor qui ne souhaitait pas que son ami intègre ou ne côtoie l'organisation. Non, c'était hors de question, jamais il ne laisserait son ami se faire bouffer par la haine qui habitait tous les Jeunes Mangemorts. De toute façon, Severus n'approuvait pas l'organisation, et encore moins la montée du mage noir. Il laissait encore pencher la balance, mais Connor était sûr qu'un jour, Severus et lui seraient forcés à devenir ennemis.

\- Tais-toi, avec tes blagues de merde.

Severus lui fit un sourire carnassier, auquel Connor répondit avec un doigt, ce qui fit rire Severus. Il aimait bien embêter Connor. Depuis qu'Antonin n'était plus là, Connor essayait de travailler sur lui-même et cherchait à garder son calme dans toute situation, mais Severus, qui le connaissait par cœur, savait qu'il bouillait à l'intérieur. Il savait que si Connor n'avait rien dit au diner, c'était parce que seul un sortilège impardonnable serait sorti de sa bouche. Maintenant qu'Antonin n'était plus là pour le tempérer, Connor essayait de le faire seul, mais Severus voyait bien que ça ne marcherait pas longtemps.

\- T'es trop énervé Connor, calme-toi. Va rejoindre Desrende avant d'arriver en retard et ensuite, fonce à la réunion. De toute façon, ils t'attendront, dis-moi qui oserait commencer sans toi.

\- Le premier qui fait une remarque sur la mort de Nino, je le...

\- On sait tous très bien ce que tu feras, sourit Severus, alors ne t'énerve pas pour rien. Rejoins Desrende, et reviens de la réunion, qu'on aille se miner à Pré-au-Lard, comme tout le monde le fait ce soir.

Connor soupira. Heureusement que Severus était là, il restait la bonne partie de sa conscience. C'était également Severus qui avait calmé Connor ce midi quand il avait appris ce qui s'était passé avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de sixième année. Connor n'avait pas un instinct protecteur, mais il détestait qu'on manque de respect à sa maison. Seulement, il n'avait pas eu en tête d'utiliser la méthode d'Antonin et de passer par les porte-paroles, non, Connor était beaucoup plus direct. Peu importait, il avait déjà perdu trop de temps. Il décida de quitter le dortoir, faisant un signe à Severus.

Connor ne perdit pas de temps dans les couloirs déserts. Le couvre-feu du vendredi soir était retardé pour les sixième et septième années, mais pour ces derniers, il permettait juste de pouvoir accéder aux passages secrets qui menaient à Pré-au-Lard sans avoir à se cacher. Willah avait confirmé à Connor dans l'après-midi que les Serdaigles iraient boire un coup, et il savait que c'était également le cas des Gryffondors. Quant à Connor, il maudit Lucille Desrende qui n'avait pas pris cette décision. Non, au lieu de ça, elle l'attendait dans une salle vide pour discuter du rôle de porte-parole. Il la trouva en train de lire un livre silencieusement, et quand il s'installa face à elle, elle leva à peine les yeux.

\- Tu es en retard Nott, constata froidement la jeune fille.

\- Je ne pense pas que t'aies envie de m'embêter ce soir, Desrende.

Le ton était froid, limite menaçant, et tout de suite, Lucille se sentit mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Comment ils en étaient arrivés à convenir de se retrouver un vendredi soir, dans une salle vide d'un couloir vide, elle n'en savait rien, mais Lucille aurait préféré qu'ils se rejoignent dans le parc, en plein milieu d'après-midi avec pleins de gens autour. Non, Connor Nott ne lui inspirait pas confiance, avec son dos droit, ses lèvres pincées et son regard froid. Alors Lucille se contenta de lui donner quelques feuilles.

\- Voilà les informations que tu as besoin d'avoir. Les quatre porte-paroles se réunissent obligatoirement deux fois par mois, ici tu as la liste des dates de réunions jusqu'à décembre. Plus bas, tu as les dates des réunions avec tous les porte-paroles de toutes les années, de la quatrième à la septième. Ces réunions ont lieu une fois par mois. Une fois tous les un ou deux mois, tu as une réunion avec nous quatre, avec cette fois présence de chaque directeur de maison. Toutes ces réunions sont obligatoires et inchangeables. Ensuite, chaque porte-parole a le droit de convoquer une réunion de manière exceptionnelle, avec ou non la présence de directeurs de maisons, pour une quelconque raison. Une chose, c'est que si c'est pour régler un conflit entre deux maisons, tous les porte-paroles doivent être présents. Toujours, les quatre porte-paroles sont toujours présents.

Lucille continua ainsi un petit moment. Elle voyait bien qu'au début, Nott avait cherché à l'interrompre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être là et qu'au fond, il se fichait de tout ça. Mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion et maintenant, il suivait réellement ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait vu ses sourcils se défroncer, et son regard devenir intéressé.

\- Et si un porte-parole d'une année veut régler un conflit avec un porte-parole d'une autre année ? demanda Connor par simple curiosité.

\- Les huit porte-paroles sont convoqués. Par contre, si un élève d'une maison a attaqué un élève d'une autre maison, et que ce dernier fait remonter l'attaque à son porte-parole, c'est convocation exceptionnelle des quatre porte-paroles des années en question avec présence des directeurs des maisons concernées, et c'est la maison en faute qui subit la décision des directeurs de maison.

\- Ouais, ça me parle bien, ça.

Le nombre de fois où Antonin était rentré d'une réunion exceptionnelle des porte-paroles énervé, parce qu'il avait dû subir la colère des directeurs de maison parce qu'un élève de Serpentard avait attaqué un autre élève avait bien montré à Connor que ces réunions allaient vite le fatiguer. Il avait quelques questions, qu'il posa à Lucille qui lui répondit calmement. Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient relativement fait le tour de tout ce qui pouvait être dit au sujet des porte-paroles.

\- Tu as d'autres questions, Nott ?

\- A part savoir si je peux me casser, non ça devrait être tout.

\- Comme si j'allais te retenir.

Le ton de Lucille était froid, et Connor, qui s'était levé, s'arrêta dans son élan alors qu'il ramassait ses feuilles. Il posa son regard sur la jeune fille qui se levait également et ne se gêna pas pour la déshabiller du regard, ce qui la fit rougir. Connor devait reconnaître qu'elle était jolie. Ses courbes étaient agréables à regarder et son air dur donnait envie à Connor de la dompter, et à cette pensée, un regard pervers traversa le visage du Serpentard.

\- Tu as fini Nott ? demanda Lucille, agacée. Je ne suis pas une poupée.

\- Oh non, répondit Connor avec un sourire diabolique, tu n'as pas l'air assez docile pour ça, mais ça se travaille ça.

Il la cherchait, elle le savait. Il cherchait à l'énerver, elle le savait. Et il y arrivait bien.

\- Dégage d'ici Nott, tes mangemorts t'attendent.

Et le temps d'un instant, Lucille avait oublié qu'il s'agissait de Connor Nott, et qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout dire à Connor Nott. Il avait perdu son sourire en une seconde, et son visage s'était fermé. Lucille eut un frisson alors qu'il serrait son poing, visiblement pour se retenir de l'utiliser, et ne se sentit pas à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu chantonnes, Desrende ? demanda Connor sur un ton menaçant.

\- Ce que tout le monde sait déjà.

Pourquoi elle continuait, Lucille n'en savait rien. Peut-être parce qu'elle refusait de montrer que Nott lui faisait peur. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle était plus faible que lui. Peut-être parce que s'opposer à Nott lui donnait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller par elle-même. Mais quand il s'approcha d'elle, Lucille fut incapable de bouger. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien, mais elle n'était tout de même pas rassurée. Il s'approcha d'elle, la surplombant de ses vingt centimètres de plus, et la fixa d'un air froid.

\- Attention à ce que tu sais alors Desrende, lui chuchota Connor dans l'oreille, et à ce que tu dis à voix haute. Certains se lanceraient à ta recherche pour moins.

\- Qu'ils essaient. Je ne suis pas sans défenses Nott.

Elle lui tenait tête jusqu'au bout, et Connor dut se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de planter ses dents dans la nuque de la jeune fille. Il aimait les filles dociles, domptées pour répondre à ses envies, mais il ne trouvait rien de plus sexy et attirant qu'une fille qui lui tenait tête. Il sentait qu'elle avait peur, mais qu'elle essayait de le cacher. Et Connor devait le reconnaître, il trouvait la jeune fille attrayante. Après l'éclat de la plus jeune des soeurs dans la Grande Salle, et maintenant l'aînée qui lui montrait son désaccord, Connor se dit que cette famille de sang-de-bourbe pouvait être très intéressante.

\- Viendra un jour où tes défenses seront baissées, et je serai là. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Desrende, je ne te ferai aucun mal ce jour-là.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna de la jeune fille, attrapa ses feuilles et s'en alla, laissant Lucille fébrile, essayant de savoir ce qu'il avait sous-entendu par là. Mais Connor n'avait pas le temps, il devait rejoindre les sous-sols cachés de la tour de Poufsouffle où ses acolytes l'attendaient. Il devait reconnaître que la Poufsouffle l'avait remis de bonne humeur. Quand il arriva, une quinzaine de personnes l'attendait dans une salle circulaire, assis à discuter. Il entra, et tout le monde tourna son regard vers lui.

\- On pensait que tu ne viendrais jamais, lui dit Ronny Avery avec un sourire.

\- C'est vrai qu'entre ses deux femmes, répondit Abbey Kare, il n'a pas le temps. Dis-nous Nott, c'est laquelle que tu niques ? La Serdaigle ou la Poufsouffle ? Ecœurant une maison comme l'autre.

Nott venait à peine de poser son sac sur une table qu'il sentit sa légère bonne humeur se dissiper. Il fit un signe à un Serdaigle de cinquième année de s'approcher pour qu'il se présente au reste du groupe. Certains se tournèrent vers Abbey Kare, la fusillant du regard, conscients que Connor n'était pas du genre patient.

\- Je serais toi Kare, répondit Connor, je resterais calme. Surtout qu'elles sont toutes les deux meilleures sorcières que tu ne l'es.

\- Tu prends leur défe...

\- Ta gueule Abbey putain !

Ronny Avery s'était énervé. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Connor Nott, lui qui était réputé pour son impatience. Il n'était pas à la tête des Jeunes Mangemorts depuis trois ans pour rien, il faisait partie des petits filons de Voldemort et était son représentant à Poudlard, et ce n'était pas pour rien. Ils le savaient tous, mais Abbey Kare n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus malin. Ils savaient tous qu'elle devait penser que Connor était touché par la mort d'Antonin Hale et se permettait donc de le provoquer. Ils savaient tous que ça ne durerait pas longtemps.

\- Tu sais Kare, il suffirait que je te menace de quelques mots pour que tu n'en dormes pas pendant trois nuits, alors ne me pousse pas à te lancer un sort ou, par contre, tu ne te réveilleras pas avant sept jours.

Connor s'était approché d'Abbey et avait planté son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Il avait parlé d'un ton calme et froid, et avait vu sa camarade frissonner pour finalement baisser les yeux. Et là, il eut un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Très bien, on peut donc commencer. J'ai reçu un message du Lord ce matin.

* * *

Lorsque Sirius sortit du passage secret avec Remus, tous les autres étaient déjà à l'Icare, bar branché de Pré-au-Lard, où les étudiants de Poudlard savaient qu'ils pouvaient sortir sans que ça ne soit ébruité. Le village était bondé, comme chaque vendredi soir, et les deux sorciers échangèrent un sourire à l'idée de boire un coup.

\- La prochaine fois Sirius, tu ne mets pas de potion sur le feu alors que tu sais qu'on a rendez-vous, dit Remus.

\- Promis promis, viens je te paie un coup pour m'avoir attendu !

Sirius était de bonne humeur. Il avait volé tout l'après-midi, et avait travaillé sur les potions après le repas, ce qui avait fini de le rendre joyeux. Maintenant, il était prêt à boire. Avant ça, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire, et la personne qu'il repéra à l'entrée de l'Icare était justement celle qu'il cherchait. Il fit un signe de tête à Remus qui comprit et qui le suivit sur une des chaises vides à l'extérieur, à côté de Louise Desrende.

\- Je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas, leur dit-elle.

\- Je l'ai mis en retard, lui répondit Sirius. Ecoute Louise, je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, répondit Louise en balayant l'excuse du sorcier de sa main, je sais que tu le pensais pas. On se connait toi et moi non ?

\- Des fois, je ne réfléchis pas, répondit Sirius avec un sourire timide. J'ai eu des propos qui ne sont pas corrects.

\- Rien de cette histoire ne l'est, donc bon, répondit platement Louise.

\- C'est vrai, lui dit Sirius, mais il faut que tu réalises que rien ne le sera à partir de maintenant. Poudlard n'est que l'image de ce qu'il va se passer dans notre société, ce sont ceux qui cherchent à apaiser les tensions qui partent en premier et il ne reste que de la haine dans tous les camps pour régler les soucis.

Louise ne répondit pas, mais fit un sourire à Sirius. Ce dernier se sentit un peu mieux, et ce malgré le défaitisme de ses propos. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune fille lui en veuille, elle avait le cœur bien trop pur pour qu'il soit en conflit avec elle. Quant à Louise, elle connaissait Sirius, et savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux montés sur leurs grands chevaux, mais chacun connaissait le réel avis de l'autre. Louise se tourna ensuite vers Remus qui s'était assis de son autre côté, et lui fit un sourire quand elle leva la tête vers lui. Remus lui rendit son sourire et passa une main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de la jeune fille, ce à quoi elle répondit par un rire.

\- Tu viens danser un coup, petite Louise ? lui proposa Remus avec un sourire.

\- Seulement si on prend un verre avant, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Il y a des yeux auxquels on ne peut pas dire non.

Louise rigola et attrapa naturellement la main de Remus, ce à quoi il répondit par un air surpris. Mais il vit très vite qu'il était le seul à être surpris, après tout Louise était tactile, ce n'était pas nouveau. Elle tendit son autre main à Sirius, mais celui-ci refusa d'un geste de la main, disant qu'il restait prendre un petit peu l'air avant d'entrer. Alors Louise lui fit un bisou sur la joue, lui montrant qu'il n'y avait définitivement pas de rancœur entre eux, et tira sur le bras de Remus pour entrer dans le bar.

Mais Sirius était resté dehors pour une bonne raison, car il avait vu le groupe qui s'approchait du bar. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva face à un trio national alors qu'Alex Lamar lui serrait la main et que Joan Tuder et Willah Hale échangeaient un regard.

\- Et bien, commença Sirius, c'est James qui va être content.

Joan fit un clin d'oeil à Sirius avant d'entrer dans le bar avec Alex sur ses pas. Quant à Willah, elle resta quelques secondes debout, à regarder Sirius d'un air réfléchi avant de se décider à rentrer également, mais Sirius la coupa dans son élan.

\- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir un peu, Hale ?

Willah s'arrêta mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'adosser à la table à laquelle Sirius était assis. Ce n'était pas une réponse négative, mais ce n'était pas une réponse affirmative, ce qui fit sourire Sirius. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose de la jeune fille.

\- Tu as fait de beaux éclats aujourd'hui, Black, constata Willah.

\- On ne peut pas toujours être très malin.

Willah eut un sourire. Il ne cherchait pas à se défendre ou à parler de Mapilo pour détourner le sujet, non il acceptait qu'il avait eu des propos déplacés. Willah ne voulait pas le reconnaître, mais elle était contente que ce soit le cas. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, elle avait été dérangée par les propos du Gryffondor, et avait été surprise qu'il dise de telles choses. Ça ne faisait pas partie de l'image qu'elle avait de lui, alors même s'ils n'étaient pas amis, elle était contente de pouvoir se dire qu'elle avait eu raison sur l'idée qu'elle se faisait du sorcier.

\- A la soirée de Forest, en août, Antonin m'a dit que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir pensé quitter ma famille, commença Sirius.

\- Nino parlait beaucoup, répondit simplement Willah.

\- Mais jamais dans le vide sur ce genre de sujet.

Sirius avait envie d'une bierraubeurre. Ou d'une bière moldue, elles étaient bonnes celles-là aussi. Il avait envie de se retourner la tête, mais avec Willah Hale face à lui, il avait surtout envie de mettre des réponses sur des interrogations qui lui étaient venues cet après-midi, à force de cogiter. Mais il voyait bien que Willah n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Et pourtant, elle restait là.

\- Tu attends quoi comme réponse Black ?

\- Je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait par là.

\- Beaucoup de choses je suppose, répondit Willah dans un soupir. Ecoute, Nino avait pour meilleur ami un disciple de Voldemort, à qui ma mère est fermement opposée. Il avait pour idée de combattre Voldemort aux côtés de Dumbledore, à qui ma mère est également opposée. Alors, la bonne entente entre eux était difficile, c'est tout.

\- Elle n'aime pas grand monde, ta mère.

\- Chacun son caractère, je suppose. Ma mère a sa propre vision du bien et du mal.

Willah avait planté son regard dans celui de Sirius, et les deux soutenaient celui de l'autre. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire plus, et il ne se voyait pas insister plus. Tout le monde savait que la mère Hale avait fait ses études en Finlande, et tout le monde savait que là-bas, on enseignait la magie noire comme toute autre matière. Leur conception de la magie noire était différente de celle d'Angleterre. Sirius avait entendu dire des parents de James que ça avait été rapporté comme un scandale que l'héritier de la famille Hale épouse une sorcière qui pratiquait la magie noire, surtout dans l'Angleterre puritaine de vingt années plus tôt. Mais Sirius avait le fruit de cette union devant lui, et il n'estimait pas que c'était un échec, même s'il semblerait que les enfants Hale soient en opposition avec leurs parents. Sirius savait que Willah voulait devenir médicomage, et ce depuis des années, et qu'elle s'était toujours battue pour être forte dans les matières dont elle avait besoin. Elle était une bonne sorcière.

\- Tu veux faire comme Antonin ? demanda Sirius pris d'une pulsion de curiosité. Combattre Voldemort ?

\- Je veux connaître les circonstances de la mort de mon frère, et le venger. Peu importe que ça signifie combattre Voldemort ou le Ministère de la magie, je le vengerai.

C'étaient des mots que Sirius avait déjà entendus, de la bouche de James. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas dire quelque chose à la jeune fille, à propos de son frère. Puis il pensa aux mots de Nott le soir de la répartition, et à la réaction de James quelques mois plus tôt quand il avait appris les circonstances de la mort de Harry. Sirius jeta un regard à Willah. Elle avait toujours le visage fermé, et ce depuis qu'il la connaissait, mais il l'avait quand même connue à une période où elle avait le sourire beaucoup plus facile. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il ne se serait pas retenu de la draguer ouvertement, de lui lancer des blagues puériles, de lâcher de réels sous-entendus. Maintenant, il ne savait plus trop comment se comporter avec la jeune fille, et des fois, il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec personne. Elle était devenue tellement plus discrète et fermée.

\- Comment tu vas Hale ? osa demander Sirius qui avait le sentiment de, pour une fois, pouvoir tout demander à la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne le rejette. Par rapport à Antonin.

\- Pour dire la vérité, mal. Mais je fais avec.

\- Tu sais, commença Sirius qui voulait pousser la jeune fille à parler, tu as le droit de...

\- De montrer ma peine ? Non, et tu le sais. C'est pour ça que tu ne dis pas un mot sur ta famille, pour qu'on ne réutilise pas ta douleur contre toi. Nott, Desrende, moi, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est garder notre peine pour nous et rester impassible. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est rester impassible.

Était-ce donc ça de devenir adulte ? Devoir garder sa peine pour soi, ne pas s'étendre sur ses préoccupations, ne se confier qu'à ses proches, se montrer inatteignable ? Et quand commenceraient-ils donc à ne plus se confier aux proches, à douter d'eux ? Sirius n'avait pas envie de grandir, pas dans un tel contexte. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qui lui restait était ses amis, ses trois frères de coeur. Quant à Willah, on lui avait arraché le sien. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille, elle avait perdu son regard dans l'horizon de la rue, mais son visage restait fermé. Sirius se demanda un instant ce que ça ferait, d'ouvrir à nouveau la jeune fille au monde, aux autres. S'il s'en était senti le courage, il aurait essayé. Au lieu de ça, il se contentait de la fixer. Finalement, Willah quitta la table et se dirigea doucement vers l'entrée du bar, faisant un signe à Sirius pour qu'il la suive.

\- Allez Black, viens, on va boire.

\- Tu sais boire, toi ?

\- Comme t'es le genre très primaire Black, plutôt que te dire oui, je vais te montrer que oui.

Et sur cette phrase, Willah fit un clin d'oeil à Sirius avant d'ouvrir la porte du bar, laissant entendre le brouhaha où plusieurs dizaines d'étudiants de Poudlard s'étaient joints aux autres jeunes pour boire et danser. Quant à Sirius, il suivit les pas de Willah, ne retenant pas un coup d'oeil à la silhouette de dos de la jeune fille, se disant que la soirée risquait d'être intéressante.


	7. Chapter 7

****Note de l'auteur (25 novembre 2017) :**** Chapitre ré-écrit

 **Chapitre 7  
**

Un shot. Deux shots. Trois shots. Quatre shots. Six shots. Sirius regarda son verre, se demandant un instant s'il ne s'était pas trompé dans le nombre de shots qu'il avait bu jusque-là. Il voulut poser la question à James et Peter qui se trouvaient à côté de lui, mais il voyait bien à leur regard qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait répondre à ses interrogations.

\- Je suis totalement démonté, déclara Peter.

\- Pareil, dit James en s'appuyant sur le bar, j'aurais jamais dû mélanger le shot de Whisky pur Feu à ma bierraubeurre.

\- T'es débile James, rigola Sirius, le mélange que le gars t'a fait cet été en boite, c'était avec des boissons moldues.

\- Oh ça va, j'ai voulu essayer !

\- Je sais même plus il est quelle heure, continua Peter.

\- L'heure de se trouver une fille avec qui finir la soirée, allez Queudver on va sur la piste !

James attrapa le bras de son ami pour le diriger vers la piste de danse, et Sirius les regarda se faufiler au milieu d'un groupe d'étudiantes plus âgées. Sirius les aurait bien suivis, mais pour le moment, il préférait observer plutôt que d'entrer en action. Les maraudeurs se l'étaient dit quand ils s'étaient enfin réunis dans le bar après que Sirius soit entré avec Willah, ils comptaient se la coller ce soir et ne pas finir la soirée seuls.

En parlant de Willah, Sirius vit la jeune fille de l'autre côté de la salle, assise à une table avec plusieurs Serdaigles. Elle trinquait sa bierraubeurre et éclata de rire alors qu'Alex lui disait quelque chose. Sirius hésita un instant à aller les voir et s'installer avec eux. Après tout, Willah Hale lui avait plus ou moins proposé de venir prendre un verre avec elle quand ils étaient entrés dans le bar, mais Sirius avait refusé, préférant rejoindre ses amis. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû accepter. Mais son regard fut attiré par trois filles plus âgées qui rigolaient et chuchotaient entre elles en le regardant, et Sirius comprit rapidement qu'elles le trouvaient mignon.

D'habitude, Sirius n'hésitait pas à aller voir les filles qui semblaient intéressées par lui, encore plus si elles étaient plus âgées que lui. Il reconnaissait sans soucis le bracelet de l'Ecole d'Interprétariat qu'elles portaient au poignet et le maraudeur se fit la remarque qu'il trouvait toujours cela ironique que les étudiants de toute l'Angleterre viennent passer leurs soirées à Pré-au-Lard, quitte à devoir transplaner en ayant bu, ce qui était formellement interdit par la loi sorcière. Mais ce soir, Sirius n'avait pas envie de discuter avec une inconnue. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de finir la nuit avec une inconnue, et lui-même se surprit. Peut-être que finalement, il commençait à rechercher de la stabilité. Un rire, ce fut la réponse de Sirius à lui-même. C'était impossible.

\- Sirius Black, le tombeur de ses dames.

Sirius leva la tête et vit Lily Evans qui s'était approchée de lui avec un sourire moqueur. Elle semblait avoir bu, mais Sirius voyait bien que son regard restait clair et précis, elle devait avoir contrôlé sa consommation et il la respecta pour ça. Lily devait bien être l'exception dans ce bar bondé d'étudiants de Poudlard et d'étudiants d'études supérieures où tout le monde enchainait les verres. Elle, elle restait lucide et l'envie lui était venue d'aller parler à Sirius, aussi surprenant eut-ce été pour elle.

\- Evans, surpris de voir que tu profites de ton vendredi soir comme tout le monde.

\- Les filles m'ont obligée à sortir, sourit Lily, que je sorte la tête de mes bouquins et de mes soucis selon elles.

\- Dur été ? demanda Sirius par curiosité et, à sa surprise, par intérêt.

\- Comme tout le monde Black, soupira Lily, quand on ne se sent pas appartenir à sa famille, c'est dur d'y retourner deux mois complets.

Lily fit un léger sourire ironique, et Sirius lui rendit un sourire doux. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la vie de Lily Evans, ils ne se connaissaient pas tous les deux, en réalité, mais ce qui arrivait dans les anciennes familles n'était un secret pour personne. Par contre, Sirius n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la vie de Lily, mais quand il vit le regard douloureux qu'elle cacha, il ne douta pas que ça avait son poids dans le coeur de la jeune fille.

\- Enfin, pour toi, c'est terminé il semblerait, lui dit Lily.

\- Pour toi aussi. A la fin de l'année, on quitte Poudlard.

\- Personnellement, ça ne règlera pas mes problèmes de famille. Et puis, qui d'entre nous sera encore en vie à la fin de l'année ?

Le ton de Lily était vide, tout comme son regard qui se baladait sur la piste de danse et Sirius ressentit de la gêne. Combien de fois en six ans avait-il parlé avec Lily Evans de cette façon ? Jamais, il en était sûr, et finalement, peut-être que derrière ses airs de fille difficile, la Gryffondor était pleine de doutes et de peurs. Tout comme lui, tout comme eux tous. Cependant, il était facile de savoir quelle était la source des peurs de Lily.

\- Sois pas défaitiste comme ça Evans, il ne t'arrivera rien parce que tu es de parents moldus.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment la question. Dans quelques mois, on quittera Poudlard, et on nous demandera de choisir un camp. Et peu importera que je sois une sang-de-bourbe ou Antonin Hale l'héritier d'une grande famille, les ennemis ne chercheront qu'à tuer.

\- Mon camp est déjà choisi pour ma part, répondit Sirius en soutenant le regard de Lily, et j'ai compris une chose, c'est qu'il fallait être excellent. C'est la seule chose qui nous reste à faire, devenir suffisamment bon pour ne pas se faire tuer.

\- On jurerait entendre Willah Hale.

\- Hale a perdu son frère, constata amèrement Sirius.

\- Et tout comme toi, ton innocence. C'est ce qui arrive quand ton père te lance un sort dans le but de te blesser non ?

La question de Lily n'attendait pas de réponse, et le cœur de Sirius se serra un petit peu en prenant conscience de ce que Lily lui disait. De tout ce qui avait pu se passer ce soir-là, c'était la chose que Sirius avait le plus cherché à exclure de ses souvenirs, le fait que son père n'avait pas hésité à lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable. Il n'avait peut-être jamais essayé de le protéger, mais l'attaquer relevait d'un tout autre registre que le jeune homme de seize ans qu'était Sirius n'arrivait pas à assimiler. Non, il n'était plus un enfant, tout comme Willah Hale qui avait perdu son frère, ou James qui avait perdu Harry, ou Remus qui vivait de plus en plus mal ses transformations. Mais il voyait bien dans les yeux de Lily, qu'elle non plus, elle n'était plus une enfant, et il n'avait pas besoin de savoir quoi pour savoir que c'était le cas. Mais finalement, se dit Sirius, ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ni elle ni lui, et il le voyait parce que, pour la première fois, ils décidaient tous les deux de passer au-delà des barrières et discutaient ensemble sans se jeter sur la gueule.

Une fille s'approcha de Sirius et Lily, et il suffit d'un regard à la nouvelle arrivante pour que Lily sache pourquoi elle était là. Elle voulait danser avec Sirius, et Lily n'avait absolument pas envie d'assister à ça, alors elle fit un sourire à Sirius qui lui rendit avant de s'éloigner. Elle vit Sirius accepter la main de la jeune fille qui lui fit un grand sourire et jeta un regard circulaire à la salle. Un peu plus loin, Alex Lamar discutait avec les filles de sa maison, totalement à l'aise entouré de filles. S'il n'était pas sorti pendant deux ans avec Lucille Desrende, Lily se serait posée des questions sur la sexualité de Lamar, qui n'était toujours entouré que de filles. Il releva la tête, se sentant sûrement épié, et rencontra le regard de Lily qui lui fit un sourire avant de se détourner pour partir à la recherche de ses amies. Comme elle s'y était attendue, la soirée n'était pas spécialement productive.

* * *

\- Je crois que James est en train de te faire signe Jo, dit Willah en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Joan suivit la direction dans laquelle regardait Willah et en effet, James Potter était sur la piste de danse et semblait avoir délaissé la fille brune avec qui il dansait depuis dix minutes et était tourné vers eux, faisant signe à Joan de le rejoindre sur la piste. La jeune fille répondit par un sourire et un geste de la main, signalant au Gryffondor qu'elle arrivait.

\- C'est bon, lui dit Willah sournoisement, plus besoin d'être jalouse.

\- La ferme Hale, répondit Joan dans un sourire alors qu'elle finissait sa bierraubeurre d'un coup et se levait pour rejoindre James.

\- C'est moi ou c'est le vrai rapprochement entre ces deux-là ? demanda Alex.

\- J'attends de voir combien de temps leur jeu va durer, lui répondit Willah.

\- Avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble ? demanda Alex.

\- Tu rigoles, ils ne se conviennent pas ces deux-là. Jo n'est pas assez prise de tête pour lui, James il a besoin de quelqu'un qui le cadre.

\- Tout comme toi il te faut quelqu'un qui sache profiter de la vie ? continua Alex dans un rire.

Il n'attendait pas de réelle réponse de la part de son amie, Willah le savait, alors elle se contenta de lui faire un clin d'oeil, levant son verre dans sa direction avant d'en boire une gorgée. Alex répondit à son sourire par un rire, se demandant un instant si Willah était bourrée ou non. Il observa quelques secondes encore le couple que formaient Joan et James puis dériva son regard sur le reste du bar. Sirius Black dansait de manière sensuelle avec la même fille depuis vingt bonnes minutes, Louise et Remus rigolaient ensemble, assis à une table juste tous les deux. La jeune Gryffondor dut sentir le regard d'Alex car elle releva la tête et chercha quelqu'un du regard jusqu'à tomber sur celui du Serdaigle. Elle assimila quelques secondes qui la regardait, probablement à cause de la dose d'alcool qu'elle devait avoir dans le sang, et fit un sourire à Alex avant de détourner aussitôt le regard. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le jeune homme, qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien.

Si Willah avait détourné la tête de la discussion qu'elle avait entamée avec deux de ses camarades de chambre, et avait vu le regard d'Alex, elle lui aurait dit de ne pas se tourmenter, Alex en était sûr. Mais c'était impossible. Voir Louise lui avait rappelé ce qu'il avait enfoui en lui ces dernières semaines, et avec l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, il commençait à sentir les regrets et la nostalgie l'envahir.

« Quitte à boire Alex, passe direct au stade où tu ne peux plus réfléchir plutôt que d'user tes neurones ». C'était ce que Lucille lui disait toujours quand il finissait alcoolisé et qu'il commençait à réfléchir sur la vie et ses principes, un des grands traits de caractère d'Alex. Il eut un sourire en y repensant. Il devait reconnaître que la jeune fille lui manquait souvent. Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Lucille, celle-ci l'évitait de toute évidence, et Alex ne s'était pas senti d'aller la voir si elle, elle ne voulait pas. Il avait essayé pourtant, pendant l'été il n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des lettres, mais la jeune fille avait toujours répondu de manière assez froide et détachée. Et ensuite, ce qui était arrivé avec Antonin avait totalement détourné Alex de Lucille pour prendre soin de Willah, mais elle lui manquait, c'était vrai. De toute évidence, Alex continuait d'aimer Lucille mais jamais il ne le reconnaîtrait. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait rompu.

\- Et toi, lui dit Willah en le voyant en pleine réflexion, il te faut vraiment un plan qui te changerait les idées.

\- J'ai déjà dit que j'arrêtais les coups d'un soir une fois revenu à Poudlard. Ça ne m'a pas réussi cet été.

\- Je préfère ne pas repartir dans la description des exploits des filles qui ont fini dans ton lit cet été, Lamar.

Alex éclata de rire, conscient que Willah avait détesté entendre ses relations d'une nuit tout l'été. Ils partageaient tout, et ça avait été naturel que Willah demande comment s'étaient passées les premières fois qu'il avait eu un coup d'un soir, lui qui n'avait pas touché une autre fille que Lucille. Et Alex lui avait tout raconté, mais plus ses coups d'un soir s'étaient accumulés, et moins Willah voulait en entendre parler, ce qui amusait encore Alex. Mais son rire fut coupé par Louise Desrende qui se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et le regard mécontent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mini Luce, pourquoi tu fais la fille énervée alors que tes yeux restent difficilement ouverts ?

Louise assimila les propos du Serdaigle tandis que celui-ci lâchait un rire discret. La jeune fille était en effet dans un état très alcoolisé, il suffisait de voir ses yeux pour le comprendre. Louise secoua la tête, comme si les propos d'Alex n'avaient pas lieu d'être, mais ne dit pas un mot. Elle se contenta de tendre sa main à Alex, lui proposant implicitement d'aller danser, ce que le Serdaigle accepta après avoir échangé un regard amusé avec Willah qui avait suivi la scène et qui fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune Gryffondor. Alex attrapa la main de Louise mais ne la laissa pas le mener sur la piste, ce fut lui qui prit les commandes de la danse.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose mini Luce ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grommela Louise.

\- T'adores ce surnom.

\- Non, tu sais que je le déteste. Et puis, ça me fait bizarre de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça maintenant que tu n'es plus avec ma sœur.

\- Et alors, elle et moi on est resté longtemps ensemble, tu gardes ta place dans mon cœur.

Alex avait lâché ces mots de manière nonchalante, mais au regard touché que Louise lui lança, il se rendit compte que la jeune fille ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait pas qu'Alex tenait à elle, comme quand il était avec sa sœur. Et Alex soupira, il ne comprenait pas les filles. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lucille l'évitait tant, et pourquoi Louise avait le sentiment que maintenant qu'il ne sortait plus avec sa sœur, elle n'était plus personne à ses yeux. Il avait toujours considéré Louise comme sa petite sœur également, il l'avait toujours protégée et il n'avait jamais arrêté de le faire. C'était bien pour ça que Lucas Mapilo avait failli atterrir à l'infirmerie cet après-midi.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû rompre avec elle, tu l'aimes toujours.

\- Et ça, mini Luce, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Si, parce que ma sœur souffre. Et que tu souffres.

\- S'aimer, ça ne suffit pas Louise, pas en ces temps dangereux.

Louise soupira. Sa sœur lui avait répondu la même chose quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne retournait pas vers Alex alors qu'il était évident qu'il regrettait son choix. Elle lui avait dit qu'avec les temps qui couraient, elle ne pouvait pas retourner vers quelqu'un qui n'était pas sûr de vouloir rester avec elle. Des propos qui mettaient Louise hors d'elle. Qu'ils essaient de se mettre dans sa situation à elle, pour voir.

\- Moi, je vous trouve ridicule, reconnut Louise en se contenant. Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler des temps terribles qui courent mais je te ferais dire que vous ne quittez pas Poudlard avant un an. Quoi, tu as prévu de partir à l'étranger une fois que tu auras quitté Poudlard, et alors pourquoi tu romps maintenant avec ma sœur ? Pourquoi tu n'en profites pas tant que vous êtes en sécurité ? Vous vous aimez, et vous avez l'occasion d'être ensemble, vous devriez en profiter. Vous avez cette chance.

Au fil de sa tirade, Louise avait senti ses forces partir, et ses derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure. Eux, ils avaient cette chance de pouvoir être ensemble, et ils la gâchaient. Alex, qui ne voulait pas continuer sa relation alors qu'il aimait toujours Lucille, et Lucille, qui étaient trop fière pour essayer de faire revenir Alex, ils gâchaient tout.

Mais Louise ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que pensait Alex. Il ne se considérait pas hors de danger en étant à Poudlard, et continuer de s'attacher alors qu'il partait pour l'étranger l'année d'après, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il préférait souffrir maintenant plutôt que dans un an, où les chances étaient plus grandes d'entendre que la fille qu'il aime a été assassinée. Mais ça, Alex ne comptait pas en débattre avec Louise. Face à lui, la jeune fille retenait des larmes, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait plus envie de danser, et sans un regard pour Alex, elle quitta la piste de danse, se perdant dans la foule, laissant sur place un adolescent perdu à qui on avait rappelé une nouvelle fois que le choix qu'il avait pris deux mois plus tôt n'avait semblé juste qu'à ses yeux.

* * *

\- C'est pas vrai James, t'es infatigable !

James fit un sourire à Joan sans lui répondre, alors qu'il attrapait la main de la jeune fille pour la faire tourner sur elle-même. Il adorait danser, sa mère l'avait inscrit à des cours de danse étant petit, comme dans chaque famille de sang-pur, et il adorait ça. Encore plus avec Joan qui éclatait de rire à chaque fois qu'il la faisait tourner, il adorait entendre son rire.

\- Surtout avec toi !

Joan répondit par un sourire alors que la musique prenait fin. James attrapa ses deux mains et se tint immobile, attendant la prochaine musique et il ferma les yeux, laissant l'alcool se faufiler dans tous les coins de son cerveau, et quand il les rouvrit, une musique douce commençait.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille boire quelque chose ? chuchota Joan.

\- Après cette danse.

James colla son corps à celui de Joan qui ne put que sourire alors qu'elle sentait les mains de James se faufiler sous son t-shirt pour se poser sur ses hanches. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du Gryffondor et appuya sa tête sur son torse, se sentant définitivement en sécurité.

\- Tu ne veux pas passer la nuit avec moi ?

La voix de James était rauque, et Joan sourit contre le vêtement du jeune homme. Elle adorerait dire oui, et elle n'avait attendu que James lui propose, rassurée qu'il veuille d'elle. Ce qui était ridicule, elle en avait conscience, après avoir dansé plus d'une demi-heure avec lui sans qu'il ne se lasse.

\- J'adorerais, mais ce soir je suis avec Alex et Willah.

\- Pourtant, vous êtes tous chacun de votre côté.

\- Oui, mais on est venus ensemble, et on repart ensemble.

Joan n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle savait que James comprenait. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, qu'elle était venue pour ses amis, et qu'elle voulait repartir avec eux. Alors quand James lâcha ses hanches pour la prendre totalement dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux en lui murmurant un « je comprends », Joan ne pouvait se sentir plus contente.

Un peu plus loin, Willah s'était assise sur un tabouret au bar, attendant que le serveur daigne lui demander ce qu'elle désirait, mais elle voyait bien qu'il était débordé. Elle avait observé quelques minutes sa meilleure amie dans les bras de James, et avait soupiré sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu sais Hale, toutes les filles qui ont joué ce jeu avec lui s'y sont brûlées les ailes.

Willah eut un sourire en ayant le sentiment qu'elle s'était finalement habituée à la voix qui s'adressait à elle en ce moment. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sirius Black qui s'était accoudé au bar à quelques centimètres d'elle, et le sourire qu'il lui fit était malicieux, ce qui fit sourire Willah.

\- Au lieu de faire le malin, commande-moi quelque chose Black.

\- A vos ordres, milady.

Il suffit que Sirius lève la main pour que le serveur le repère, et moins de deux minutes plus tard, le Gryffondor tendait un verre à Willah qui le regardait d'un air choqué. Elle mit la main dans sa poche, mais Sirius l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Arrête Hale, charrie pas.

Alors Willah ne sortit pas ses sous et remercia le Gryffondor. Elle sentit son cocktail et reconnut le jus de citrouille mélangé à du Whisky pur feu, et elle fit la grimace.

\- Je suis censée pouvoir me lever demain, tu sais.

\- Tu n'étais pas censée surtout me montrer que tu savais boire Hale ? répondit Sirius d'un ton taquin.

Il savait quoi dire à la jeune fille pour la faire réagir, ça c'était sûr. Elle défia Sirius du regard et but une gorgée de son verre, retenant la grimace quand elle vit à quel point son cocktail était dosé en alcool. A côté d'elle, Sirius ne cachait pas son sourire, il voulait qu'elle dise que son verre était trop chargé. Ça, Willah l'avait compris, et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle elle ne comptait pas le reconnaître.

\- La ferme, Black.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien dit, rigola Sirius.

\- Quand même. Et range ton sourire à la con.

Sirius ne se retenait plus, il éclata de rire devant l'air faussement vexé de la Serdaigle. Il avait voulu lui lancer une pique pleine de sous-entendus, mais il la trouvait beaucoup trop amusante à refuser de reconnaître que son verre était trop chargé.

\- Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas danser avec ton étudiante, Black ?

Sirius savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas réellement de dégager, et le temps d'un instant, il se demanda comment elle réagirait s'il passait sa main sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais il savait qu'il y avait des choses qui n'étaient pas à faire. Et draguer Willah Hale de cette façon n'était tout simplement pas à faire.

\- Je te paie un verre, et tu me demandes de dégager ? Tu n'es pas très gentille Hale.

\- Tu ne serais pas le premier à le penser, dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Et ça, il n'en doutait pas.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas, Hale, dit Sirius avec un ton malicieux. Moi je sais que tu peux être gentille, je l'ai vu sur le Chemin de Traverse cet été, je t'ai démasquée.

Willah eut un léger rire. Elle aimait que les gens la pensent froide et distante, c'était tellement plus simple pour elle de s'éloigner des relations humaines. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle aimait encore plus que les gens voient au-delà des apparences qu'elle mettait en avant telle une carapace. Une chose était sûre, même si Sirius Black ne savait pas d'une manière générale comment se comporter avec elle, il avait en tout cas compris que sa manière de fonctionner ne correspondait pas entièrement à l'image qu'elle essayait de montrer d'elle.

\- Tu dirais quoi de danser avec moi plutôt, Hale ?

La phrase était innocente, tout comme le ton et le sourire de Sirius, et Willah sembla réfléchir. Après tout, ça ne lui coûtait rien de danser avec Sirius Black. Elle en entendrait sûrement parler le lendemain, mais jusque-là, le Gryffondor avait toujours été gentil avec elle, et ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de danser, elle devait le reconnaître.

\- Pourquoi pas, Black.

Sirius haussa un sourcil de surprise, mais très vite, un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi insensible que cela, la Hale. Elle but son verre d'une traite, ne retenant cette fois aucune grimace, et prit la main que lui tendait Sirius. Mais ils ne firent pas deux pas, qu'on vint les déranger. Deux Gryffondors de sixième année que Willah reconnut comme les deux acolytes de Louise Desrende s'approchèrent d'elle, la mine inquiète.

\- Dis Hale, tu n'aurais pas vu Louise ?

\- On ne la trouve pas depuis une demi-heure, elle n'est pas dans le bar, et elle est très bourrée.

Willah fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la jeune fille, elle dansait avec Alex. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement savoir que Louise était seule par elle-même alors qu'elle était bourrée. Son instinct protecteur avait toujours été plus développé avec la jeune fille qu'avec les autres personnes, peut-être était-ce dû à l'amour qu'Antonin avait toujours eu pour Louise, ou peut-être était-ce dû à la sincérité de la jeune fille, Willah ne savait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait que se lancer à la recherche de la jeune fille.

Alors elle se tourna vers Sirius qui avait compris. Il la dévisageait du regard en attendant qu'elle lui dise les mots qu'il savait déjà.

\- Désolée Black, on remet la danse à une autre fois ?

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? s'enquit Sirius.

\- Non merci, je sais où elle est. A plus tard.

Sur ce, Willah décampa rapidement, laissant Sirius seul face aux deux Gryffondors qui lui firent des excuses pour les avoir interrompus. Sirius hocha simplement des épaules, se décidant d'aller à la recherche de ses amis. Il pouvait appeler son action un échec, un échec royal.

* * *

\- Capitale du Lesotho ?

\- Maseru mec.

\- Putain.

Connor jura à haute voix, mécontent, tout en tendant le joint qu'il tenait dans la main à Severus qui ricanait. Il était excellent au jeu des capitales, et Connor était mauvais perdant, ce qui donnait toujours à des scènes amusantes pour Severus.

\- Heureusement que Nino a eu le temps de nous montrer cette merde moldue avant de mourir, lâcha Connor sur un ton nonchalant.

Severus approuva d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il crachait la fumée de son joint et buvait une gorgée de sa pinte de bierraubeurre. Il devait reconnaître que celle qu'il buvait n'était pas mauvaise. Elle venait d'un bar qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, Connor et lui, et ils préféraient définitivement celle de l'Icare, mais aucun des deux Serpentards n'avait ressenti l'envie de croiser des têtes connues, alors ils étaient entrés dans un bar au hasard et avaient pris deux bierraubeurres à emporter pour se poser dans au parc du village où ils allaient tout le temps, pas loin de la rue des bars.

\- N'empêche, reprit Severus, j'arrive pas à croire que Kare ait eu l'audace de te provoquer comme ça.

\- Ouais, mais crois-moi qu'elle ne le refera pas. Maintenant que j'ai perfectionné ton Sectumsempra cet été, je me ferais une joie de l'utiliser si on m'énerve trop.

\- Evite de perdre ta couverture trop tôt Connor, ou tu vas te retrouver à Azkaban avant d'avoir quitté Poudlard.

\- Pas avant d'avoir tué Gatling, Sev.

Severus refila le joint à Connor qui avait perdu son regard dans le parc sombre. Steven Gatling, le mangemort au service du mage noir qui avait tué Antonin, ils avaient fini par avoir son nom. Connor avait fait la promesse à Severus que peu importait le camp de celui qui avait assassiné Antonin, il le tuerait. Et Severus savait que Connor tenait toujours ses promesses. De toute façon, Connor était un des favoris du mage noir, il savait qu'il y avait des choses qu'il pouvait se permettre. D'autant plus que l'assassinat du jeune sorcier n'avait pas été voulu par le Lord. A Connor donc de trouver une bonne raison pour ce faire.

\- Nott ?

Les deux Serpentards relevèrent la tête d'un même corps, surpris que quelqu'un les reconnaisse dans ce parc, et les deux posèrent automatiquement leur main sur leur baguette qui se trouvait à la ceinture, mais en voyant qui se trouvait face à eux, ils se calmèrent. Louise Desrende se tenait devant eux, les mains dans les poches de son gilet, le regard peu présent et les traits tirés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous seule dans un endroit pareil, Desrende ? l'agressa Connor sans réellement le vouloir.

\- Je voulais prendre l'air. J'ai marché. Et j'ai atterri ici.

\- Retourne avec les autres alors Desrende, lui dit Severus d'un ton monotone.

\- Antonin m'a amenée ici plusieurs fois.

La voix de Louise était vide, et Connor et Severus perdirent leur agressivité d'un coup. Elle avait perdu son regard dans le petit lac qui se trouvait face à eux, et ils voyaient bien que des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux.

\- Quand je bois, reprit Louise d'une petite voix, tout me ramène à lui. Il me manque.

Connor retint un soupir. La Gryffondor se retenait de pleurer, et Connor n'avait pas envie de gérer une fille en larmes, mais le regard que lui lança Severus était réprobateur, il lui reprochait d'être insensible et Connor le savait. Severus se leva et s'approcha de Louise qui releva la tête vers lui. Il garda une bonne distante, mais savait que ses mots l'atteindraient.

\- Ecoute Desrende, commença Severus sur un ton calme, tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de penser à Nino. Refouler son image et son souvenir ne t'aidera pas à avancer, ça te permettra juste de te voiler la face. Alors ouais, c'est douloureux de penser à lui, tu n'as pas vu Connor les jours qui ont suivi la mort de Nino, pire qu'une gamine.

Severus ignora le grognement de Connor qui se retenait de contester.

\- Mais il le faut. Tu ne peux pas effacer son image, tu te fais du mal et tu ne lui rends pas honneur.

Louise ferma les yeux alors qu'elle essayait de ravaler ses larmes. Malgré l'alcool, elle se maudit de s'être montrée faible devant les deux Serpentards. Après tout, elle avait cherché à leur montrer pendant des mois qu'elle était une dure à cuire, qu'elle était à la hauteur d'Antonin, et la voilà qui craquait juste devant eux. Mais les mots de Rogue l'atteignaient, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Celui-ci recula et se rassit, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver trop proche de la jeune fille. Il avait du mal avec le contact des autres.

A côté de lui, Connor ne lâchait pas Louise du regard. Il voyait depuis qu'elle était arrivée la lutte dans son cerveau pour ne pas pleurer, et il retenait un sourire. Connor appréciait la jeune Gryffondor pour au moins une chose, son amour pour Antonin. Mais il devait reconnaître que de nombreuses choses faisaient d'elle une bonne sorcière et une jeune fille intéressante. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Connor Nott n'aurait fait un compliment à voix haute à un Gryffondor.

\- Il est temps de rentrer auprès de tes potes Desrende, lui dit Connor, il ne fait pas bon de se promener seul ces temps-ci.

\- Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, Nott, affirma la jeune fille.

\- Mais je ne parlais pas de moi, répondit Connor d'un ton froid. Et sache que je ne te ferai pas de mal, en effet, mais je ne te défendrai pas non plus, alors retourne auprès de gens qui le feront.

\- Ecoute ce qu'il dit Louise, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Ce n'était pas l'un d'entre eux qui avait parlé, et leur regard à tous se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante, Willah qui s'approchait de Louise. Elle s'arrêta à côté de la Gryffondor et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Tes amies te cherchent, elles sont inquiètes.

Louise hocha la tête, silencieuse, et Willah lui fit un sourire affectueux. Quand Antonin mourut, Louise avait envoyé une lettre à Willah. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de la jeune fille, mais la Serdaigle s'était toujours montrée très avenante et affectueuse envers elle, sans que Louise ne sache vraiment pourquoi, mais elle avait toujours accepté son affection, elle qui n'avait jamais été très propre de sa sœur. Et Willah lui avait répondu avec beaucoup de gentillesse, lui disant que malgré ses airs distants et froids, elle répondrait toujours présent si Louise avait besoin de discuter. Mais Louise voulait se montrer forte, alors elle gardait tout pour elle. Et elle se faisait du mal de cette manière.

Alors Louise ne dit rien. Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, lança un regard à Nott et Rogue et s'éloigna. Willah regarda la silhouette de Louise disparaître dans l'obscurité, et elle se demanda un instant si elle ne devait pas suivre la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'elle rentrait dans le bar en sécurité, mais elle ne fit rien. Au lieu de ça, elle lança un regard froid aux deux Serpentards qui la dévisageaient.

\- Un instinct maternel que tu te découvres Willah ? lui demanda Connor sur un ton ironique.

\- La ferme Nott. Je suis surprise que vous ne passiez pas votre vendredi soir à pratiquer de la magie noire.

\- On réserve ça pour le samedi soir, tu le sais bien.

Willah retint un sourire. Il fallait savoir qu'on ne gagnait jamais un jeu de répartie avec Connor Nott. Elle s'approcha d'eux, mais ne s'assit pas. Elle ne comptait pas rester.

\- T'es devenue amie avec les maraudeurs, constata Severus.

\- Ils sont amusants, répondit Willah sur un ton calme.

\- Ils sont porteurs de trouble, enchaîna Severus sur le même ton.

\- Vous croyez être quoi vous ?

\- Je serais toi Willah, lui dit Connor, je ne traînerais pas trop avec Black. Son frère est en train d'intégrer les Jeunes Mangemorts et de ce que j'entends, il ne respirera pas trop longtemps, l'aîné des Black.

Willah retint une grimace. Elle savait que les propos de Nott n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Elle le dévisagea un instant, ce jeune leader de mauvais sorciers. A côté, Severus avait perdu son regard dans l'obscurité. Willah n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de mal à le comprendre, elle savait qu'il voulait faire ses preuves, se démarquer des autres. Elle savait qu'il avait également un sens de la justice qu'il ne voulait pas montrer, mais il n'approuvait pas les actions de Connor. Il restait silencieux, il observait, il ne prenait pas partie, et de ce fait, il voyait tout. Willah le savait, Severus Rogue était dangereux à sa manière.

Tout comme Connor, mais pour lui les choses étaient plus évidentes. Il était un sorcier puissant. Il se fichait de la vie des autres, pourtant il n'avait pas un instinct meurtrier. Willah n'était pas sûre que Connor adhère aux idées d'extermination de Voldemort, mais plutôt à un rejet des idées sociétales. Il ne suivait pas le chemin de ses parents, qui eux étaient fermement opposés à l'existence des enfants de moldus, mais suivait son propre chemin, celui d'un enfant rejetée par une famille elle-même rejetée de la société à cause d'idées et de préjugés. Willah savait que Connor avait une rancoeur qu'Antonin avait réussi à adoucir, mais pas à faire disparaître. Il ne pensait pas à tuer, mais il n'aimait pas être embêté.

Les deux Serpentards étaient très complexes, mais une chose avait toujours été claire. Ils ne toucheraient jamais à un de ses cheveux, par respect pour Antonin qu'ils avaient aimé. Antonin qui était arrivé avec son sourire et son refus d'être catégorisé. Il avait été envoyé à Serpentard pour son ambition, et n'avait pas hésité à discuter avec Connor le premier soir, alors que celui-ci refusait de lâcher un mot. Connor l'avait menacé, mais Antonin en avait ri. Antonin et ses idées, Antonin et ses projets. Il était une lumière que Connor avait pensée inéteignable. Une des rares fois où il s'était trompé.

\- Au fait Willah, reprit Connor, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition pour la magie noire ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de magie noire, Nott.

\- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais. Sev et moi, on fait partie des meilleurs sorciers de l'école parce qu'on la pratique. Tout comme Nino.

\- Je ne pratiquerai pas la magie noire, Nott.

\- Parce que tu t'arrêtes à des préjugés. Il n'y a pas de magie blanche ou de magie noire, c'est simplement une question de ce que tu en fais. Ta mère le sait, ton frère le savait. Ne te ferme pas des portes, pas dans le domaine de la survie Willah.

Willah soutint le regard de Connor qui lui souriait de manière ironique. Il la défiait, et Willah le savait, mais surtout, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Sa mère le lui avait dit, son père également, et Nott insistait, mais tout de suite, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Willah avait envie d'oublier que son frère était mort, que les deux sorciers face à elle étaient relativement dangereux, qu'elle avait peur pour son avenir, et qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Alors elle fit comme Louise quelques minutes plus tôt, elle ne dit pas un mot et s'en alla pour retrouver ses amies. De toute façon, cette soirée n'avait pas été une réussite dès le début.


	8. Chapter 8

****Note de l'auteur (25 novembre 2017) :**** Chapitre ré-écrit

 **Chapitre 8**

« _Est-ce que tu t'es déjà senti vivre ou est-ce que t'essaies de te persuader ?_ »

Des oiseaux qui piaillent. Remus les entendait, et ce malgré le fait qu'il se trouve au troisième sous-sol du château. Il entendait ces trois oiseaux qui émettaient des cris aigus depuis cinq minutes et n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ces bruits de la tête. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle il détestait l'approche de la pleine lune outre la fatigue, c'était bien l'éveil de ses sens. C'était ça dans le fond qui l'épuisait. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur son texte de runes s'il ne pouvait pas enlever de sa tête le piaillement des oiseaux ?

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Lucille Desrende à côté de lui, qui le regardait d'un œil observateur. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se mettre côte à côte au début de l'année, même pendant ce cours avancé facultatif de runes, et ils ne parlaient que très peu pendant qu'ils travaillaient, ce que Remus appréciait énormément.

\- Pourquoi tu te forces Remus, tu le feras plus tard ce texte, lui dit Lucille.

\- Je ne veux pas que ma condition affecte mon travail, lui répondit-il tout bas.

De l'acharnement. Était-ce un mot qui le définissait ? Il définissait Sirius et James, ils étaient acharnés et persévérants. Mais lui ? Il tendait à penser qu'au fil des années à leurs côtés, il le devenait. Remus le loup-garou persévérant. Il aurait pu en sourire s'il n'y avait pas si peu cru.

\- Allez Remus, reprit Lucille, fin du cours, va te reposer.

Enfin ! Et un lundi de moins. Il rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle, rejoignant Lucille qui l'attendait dans le couloir avec un sourire amical. Remus aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas de pitié envers lui. Elle ne le prenait pas avec des pincettes et n'était pas plus tendre avec lui qu'avec les autres juste parce qu'il souffrait quelques fois dans le mois. Il en fallait bien plus pour attendrir Lucille Desrende.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer Remus, insista Lucille.

\- La journée n'est pas finie, affirma Remus sans permettre une réponse.

Lucille ne dit rien, hochant la tête silencieusement. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour le jeune homme, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour s'inquiéter pour lui, mais elle l'appréciait beaucoup et ne souhaitait pas spécialement qu'il se mette à mal.

\- Dis-moi Lucille, commença Remus alors qu'ils marchaient, tu comptes faire quoi plus tard ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je me demande juste pourquoi tu as pris une option de runes avancées en plus du cours.

Lucille retint un sourire. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il lui demandait ça, mais elle décida qu'elle n'insisterait pas et répondrait à sa question avec sincérité. Elle pouvait bien faire ça au jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à défroncer les sourcils depuis plus d'une heure et qui avait des cernes qui se formaient sous les yeux.

\- Je veux être au Ministère, affirma Lucille. Je veux avoir un haut poste et changer des choses.

\- Quel domaine ?

\- Et bien, c'est encore à définir. Peut-être au niveau de l'éducation. Dis-moi Remus, tu ne trouves pas cela étrange que les enfants de moldus n'apprennent rien de leur condition avant leurs 11 ans ? Après tout, ils sont tracés par le Ministère dès leur naissance. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'existe aucune école pour les sorciers avant Poudlard ? On sépare les enfants de sorciers des enfants de moldus toute leur enfance, là où les principes se mettent en place dans leur tête et où l'éducation se fait, pour ensuite les mettre ensemble pendant sept ans et leur demander de mettre de côté des idées d'éducation ou des idées tout court qu'ils ont reçues pendant des années. La plupart du temps, le choc ne passe pas, on reste sur nos préjugés et on se jette dessus.

Lucille s'arrêta de marcher devant une porte, et Remus fit comme elle. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle lui disait et depuis quelques secondes, il avait l'impression de ne plus entendre de piaillement. Il leva la tête vers sa camarade, et l'air grave de Lucille lui donna envie de sourire. Il savait qu'elle parlait de sa propre expérience, elle voulait changer les choses parce qu'elle avait souffert de ce système. Remus voulait lui répondre, mais trop d'idées se heurtaient dans sa tête, et Lucille le voyait. Elle posa une main sur son bras et lui fit un sourire.

\- On a tendance à plus facilement se battre pour mettre un terme aux choses qui ont pu nous faire souffrir à une période de notre vie plutôt que celles qui ne nous ont jamais concerné. Il faut les combattre plutôt que les laisser nous arrêter. Ne laisse pas ta condition t'arrêter Remus, ne te fais pas ce mal. Quant à McGonagall, je suis sûre qu'elle pense pareil.

Le ton de Lucille était doux, et le petit coup de menton qu'elle fit vers la porte indiqua à Remus qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés juste devant. Remus eut un sourire, sa camarade avait compris pourquoi il lui avait posé ces questions. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une telle conversation avec Lucille, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la douceur qui se cachait sous son visage impassible. Et encore une fois, il était surpris de voir que tout le monde portait un masque pour se protéger. Tout le monde. Lucille lui fit un dernier sourire et s'éloigna, laissant Remus face à ses interrogations alors que derrière la porte, on l'attendait. Alors il entra.

\- Monsieur Lupin, je suis contente de voir que vous êtes finalement venu. Asseyez-vous.

Le professeur Mcgonagall était assise à son bureau et corrigeait des feuilles. Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête quand il était entré mais avait su que c'était lui. Elle ne releva la tête que quand il s'assit face à elle, et son professeur lui fit un sourire amical alors qu'elle examinait chaque trait de son visage.

\- Il serait bien que contrairement à d'habitude, vous décidiez d'aller plus tôt à l'infirmerie. Vous vous épuisez à chaque fois monsieur Lupin.

\- Je vais bien, Madame.

\- Très bien monsieur Lupin, ce n'est de toute façon pas la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir.

Et ça, il le savait très bien. Il savait très bien pourquoi il était là.

\- Cela va faire un mois que nous sommes rentrés, et votre fiche de vœux d'affectation ne m'a toujours pas été rendue.

\- C'est que je réfléchis encore à ce que je veux mettre, Madame.

\- Vous savez qu'elle n'est pas définitive et qu'elle me permet juste de pouvoir rencontrer chacun d'entre vous et discuter de ce qui y est marqué. Mais pour cela, il me faut toutes les fiches. Vos amis m'ont déjà rendu les leurs. Pourquoi pas vous ?

Remus retint un soupir. Pourquoi pas lui ? Oh, il avait tellement de réponses à cette question. Parce que lui ne savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Parce que lui ne savait ce qu'il avait le droit de faire. Parce que lui n'avait pas la certitude que son secret serait gardé jusqu'au début de sa carrière. Parce que lui ne voulait pas mettre ses espoirs dans des rêves qu'il pourrait perdre en un claquement de doigts. Cette fois, Remus soupira.

\- J'hésite encore entre beaucoup de choses, Madame.

\- Vous savez qu'avec vos notes, vous devriez pouvoir faire tout ce que vous souhaitez ?

\- Les notes ne sont pas ce qui m'inquiète, Madame.

\- Monsieur Lupin, vou...

\- Je vous l'ai dit, Madame, l'interrompit poliment Remus, j'hésite simplement entre beaucoup de choses.

Le professeur McGonagall examinait Remus. Elle savait qu'il mentait, elle savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, elle savait qu'il en avait gros sur le cœur. Cependant, elle ne dit rien. Elle hocha la tête et s'appuya sur son dossier de chaise.

\- Dans ce cas, monsieur Lupin, n'hésitez pas trop longtemps.

Remus se contenta de hocher la tête. Il savait qu'elle ne le croyait pas, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir de cette salle où l'atmosphère était trop lourde pour ses sens en éveil et oublier qui il était. Alors il remercia sa directrice de maison et sortit rapidement. Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui pouvaient le réconforter dans cet état, et ils se trouvaient sur le terrain de Quidditch, alors Remus ignora le frisson qu'il eut en mettant un pied dehors et se dirigea vers le terrain. Au loin, l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entrainait sous le ciel gris et Remus ne put retenir un sourire. Il adorait l'ambiance de ce terrain. Il fit un signe de la main à l'attrapeuse de l'équipe qui venait de le voir et monta dans les gradins pour observer ses amis jouer.

Les sélections avaient été faites une semaine plus tôt, le lendemain de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard et Remus repensa à James et la gueule de bois qu'il avait essayé d'oublier pendant les sélections. Finalement, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient eu besoin d'auditionner que pour un poste de poursuiveur, sinon ça aurait été une séance compliquée pour le maraudeur. La fille de cinquième année qu'ils avaient recrutée semblait se débrouiller et au loin, Remus voyait le sourire de James. Il n'y avait que sur un terrain que James avait ce sourire-là, celui qui montrait que tout son corps rayonnait. Dire qu'il avait rempli sa fiche de vœux avec un seul choix, celui de l'École des Aurors, lui qui n'avait rêvé que de devenir professionnel.

Comment décidait-on de son avenir ? Les parents de James l'avaient toujours poussé à réaliser ses rêves et à faire ce qu'il aimait, ça avait donc été naturel que James dise vouloir devenir joueur professionnel, lui qui ne respirait que Quidditch à l'époque. Personne n'avait critiqué son choix, tout le monde l'avait soutenu dans cette voie, ses camarades, ses professeurs, sa famille. Et puis, quelques mois plus tôt, son cousin était mort en mission d'auror et pour la première fois, James avait été exposé à la réalité de leur époque, celle qu'il y avait des tueries dans une société où un groupe s'opposait au gouvernement en mettant en place leurs idées politiques et idéologiques. Il avait vu la peur atteindre les gens un par un, et avait vécu la douleur de perdre un proche à cause de ces gens. Et Remus avait vu James souffrir, puis mettre de côté ses rêves pour faire ce qui lui pensait être le plus juste, c'est-à-dire rallier à la cause des défenseurs ses capacités de jeune sorcier. Il avait accepté de placer en priorité un devoir avant ses rêves. Mais quels étaient les rêves de Remus pour qu'il puisse penser à les mettre de côté ?

\- Remus, je te cherchais tiens !

Dans la rangée juste en dessous de la sienne se tenait Louise Desrende, emmitouflée dans son écharpe, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle semblait encore plus petite que d'habitude, et Remus se surprit à penser qu'elle était cependant toujours aussi jolie.

\- Petite Louise, pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

Louise ne répondit pas, et se contenta de lui tendre un sachet plastifié dans lequel se trouvait une masse de bonbons et de chocolats.

\- C'est pour toi ! répondit Louise avec un grand sourire. J'étais à Pré-au-Lard hier après-midi et je sais que ces prochains jours vont être difficiles alors je t'ai amené ça. Je te les donne avant que je les finisse.

Remus ne cacha pas son air surpris, et quand il releva la tête du sachet pour rencontrer le regard de la jeune fille qui rayonnait, il ressentit un élan d'affection qu'il ne contrôla presque pas. Mais Remus perdait rarement ses moyens, alors il lui fit un sourire chaleureux en la remerciant et en prenant le paquet.

\- Je ne crois pas le mériter mais merci, très chère Louise.

En réponse, Louise se contenta d'un sourire. Elle escalada un siège pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, et Remus se surprit à ne pas se sentir indifférent à la chaleur proche de la jeune fille. Et il se maudit, et maudit ses sens qui restaient beaucoup trop en éveil pour certains d'entre eux.

\- Dire que t'es au courant, reprit Remus, comme ta sœur. Je commence à me demander si quelqu'un n'est pas au courant à Poudlard.

\- Et bien, rigola Louise, à part presque tous les septième année, je crois qu'on n'est pas nombreux à le savoir.

\- J'aurais préféré que personne ne sache rien. Personne n'aurait rien du savoir.

La voix de Remus étant mélancolique et lourde, et Louise le regarda d'un air surpris. Il était rare de le voir triste. Silencieux oui, mais triste rarement. Et Louise ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

\- Les gens ne te jugent pas à ta condition, Remus, lui dit-elle avec un air concerné.

\- Bien sûr que si. Ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ne me jugeraient qu'à ça s'ils le savaient. C'est le propre de cette société, juger sans chercher à comprendre.

Louise ne répondit pas. Elle était enfant de moldus, était la petite sœur d'une des meilleures élèves de l'école, et était sortie avec le prince des Serpentards dont les rumeurs disaient qu'il pratiquait la magie noire. Les jugements, elle connaissait, et quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait plié face à eux. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait eu besoin de sa sœur si on l'avait verbalement attaquée en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. C'était Antonin qui lui avait fortifié le caractère, il lui avait appris à ne pas se laisser faire, à essayer de ne pas avoir besoin des autres. Il lui avait appris à dire à haute voix ce qui la dérangeait, et ne pas se contenter de toujours sourire.

\- En même temps, cite-moi une personne dans cette école qu'on ne juge pas ? demanda Louise. Moi je trouve que tu t'en sors bien, avec ton secret.

\- Les gars disent que je ne devrais pas me mettre des limites à cause de ma condition, confia Remus.

\- Ils n'ont pas tort.

\- Mais ils ne comprennent pas, déclara Remus amèrement.

\- Ils essaient, répondit Louise avec douceur. Je suppose que chacun se met ses limites pour ne pas croire qu'il est capable d'atteindre ses rêves et donc se justifier d'avance si on échoue. Certains ne se sentent pas capable d'y arriver, toi tu penses que ta condition te posera problème. Nous sommes jeunes Remus, il faut se lancer, il faut essayer. Si tu te braques à cause de ta condition, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Remus ne répondit pas. Dans le ciel, James criait à son attrapeuse de descendre se reposer à cause du cognard qu'elle venait de se prendre dans l'épaule. Il tourna la tête vers Louise qui regardait la même scène et il se demanda pourquoi il lui parlait de tout ça. Et pourquoi était-elle assise à ses côtés, après lui avoir fait un cadeau, à parler de sujets si sérieux ? Il ne voulait pas l'embêter. Mais quand Louise tourna la tête vers lui, Remus vit bien qu'il ne l'embêtait pas.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit Remus, je sais que t'as d'autres choses à penser que mes soucis.

\- Non pas du tout, répondit Louise calmement, ça me fait également réfléchir. Je crois que je ne fais que ça depuis la rentrée, me poser des questions et douter.

Louise se tut un instant. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait continuer ou se taire. Elle lança un regard du coin de l'oeil à Remus et vit qu'il la regardait et l'écoutait pleinement. Et elle eut un sourire. Il portait toute son attention sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, et lui souriait toujours chaleureusement. Elle adorait parler avec lui.

\- Je me voyais avec lui, tu sais. Je me voyais construire mon avenir avec lui. Malgré ses pratiques étranges et ses secrets.

\- Antonin était un bon gars.

\- Il me poussait surtout vers le haut, et vers mes rêves. Il m'a aidée à m'affirmer et à croire en moi. C'est pour ça que Nott aime autant Antonin, parce qu'il poussait toujours les gens qu'il aimait vers le haut, toujours.

\- C'est parce qu'il savait où il allait, répondit Remus d'un air absent. Antonin, il avait des projets et voulait que ses proches en aient également.

\- Et grâce à lui, j'ai accepté que je pouvais me battre pour atteindre mes objectifs. Je ne sais pas qui sera cette personne pour toi, mais il faut que tu arrives à te convaincre que tu pourras atteindre tes objectifs Remus, lycanthropie ou non.

Un coup de sifflet se fit entendre, et l'équipe de Gryffondor descendit du ciel pour se poser sur l'herbe. Certains se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, mais Sirius et James vinrent directement voir Remus dans les gradins. A ses côtés, Louise voyait ses deux aînés arriver et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller. Elle se leva et fit un dernier sourire à Remus.

\- Les rêves sont ce que nous pouvons avoir de plus précieux Remus, surtout en ces temps, alors ne te prive pas d'en avoir.

Et elle s'en alla, faisant un signe à Sirius et James au loin qui lui rendirent avant de dévaler les escaliers des gradins et disparaître de la vue de Remus.

\- Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec toi, la mini Desrende, lui fit remarquer James dans un sourire.

\- Dis plutôt que c'est Remus qui n'arrive pas à détourner son regard d'elle, se moqua gentiment Sirius.

\- Tu me diras Paty, une fille qui offre des chocolats, c'est une femme à marier, continua James sur le même ton.

\- Surtout quand ladite demoiselle a attendu un quart d'heure dans le froid pour être sûre de donner !

Remus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, amusé, alors que ses deux amis s'affalaient nonchalamment sur les gradins. Il ne manquait que Peter, mais ils savaient tous les trois que leur ami révisait à la bibliothèque. Ils comptaient d'ailleurs aller le rejoindre avant d'aller manger.

\- Heureusement que t'as mis l'entrainement le lundi en fin d'après-midi James, reprit Sirius, après deux heures de potions avec Hale, j'en avais besoin.

\- Pourquoi, demanda Remus, elle t'a encore remis à ta place ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas Luny, répondit Sirius avec un sourire fatigué, à quel point cette fille peut être fatigante quand elle n'est pas d'humeur. A la rigueur, Evans et James s'ignorent, mais nous on s'est disputé sur la couleur de la potion s'il-te-plaît !

\- Pourtant c'est évident qu'elle te plaît, pourquoi tu l'invites pas à sortir ?

Ce n'était pas Remus ou James qui avait parlé, mais Peter qui venait d'arriver et qui s'asseyait nonchalamment sur les gradins à côté de ses amis. Il semblait fatigué alors qu'il soupirait en posant ses livres à côté de lui et s'appuyait sur ses mains.

\- Yo Peeta ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- Arrête avec ça, soupira Peter.

\- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ce surnom, reprit James avec un sourire, ça devrait te rappeler la bombe russe qui t'avait appelé comme ça.

\- Géorgienne, corrigea Peter qui commençait à sourire.

\- Ouais pareil, balaya Sirius d'un revers de la main.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que les victimes de Staline te disent la même chose, murmura Peter.

Les trois autres maraudeurs ne répondirent pas, habitués aux marmonnements de Peter qui faisait souvent des références historiques moldues dans sa tête. Le jeune homme était passionné d'histoire moldue, bien plus que d'histoire sorcière.

\- Et du coup, reprit Peter, Hale ?

\- Ouais, continua Sirius, hors de question que je lui propose quoi que ce soit, elle n'accepterait jamais, c'est limite si elle est pas insensible des fois cette fille.

\- Arrête, la défendit James, c'est juste qu'elle ne veut pas s'ouvrir à toi, elle est adorable sinon.

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est adorable, tu vois, sourit Sirius. Je dois reconnaître que quand elle entre dans mes jeux, c'est souvent amusant parce qu'elle a un bon sens de la répartie, mais j'ai parfois du mal à penser qu'elle éprouve beaucoup de sentiments. Et je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle elle me tolère -je dis bien tolère-, c'est qu'elle doit se dire que si Antonin faisait des blagues avec moi, c'est que je ne dois pas être SI idiot.

Personne ne contredit Sirius. En même temps, se dit Remus, il ne devait pas avoir totalement tort. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Willah Hale, à qui il n'avait jamais réellement parlé en dehors des réunions de porte-paroles, mais elle était connue pour être particulièrement distante avec les gens qui ne faisaient pas partie de son cercle proche, ce qui pouvait surprendre quand on avait connu le caractère d'Antonin. Mais de ce que James avait bien pu leur raconter, c'était simplement dû à une faible expressivité, elle qui s'était toujours protégée par la présence de son frère.

\- Et toi James, reprit Remus pour sortir de ces pensées, ton rendez-vous avec Joan hier ?

\- C'était sympa, lâcha James.

James n'en dit pas plus, et personne ne répondit. Ils le connaissaient par cœur, il fallait attendre un petit peu, et James finirait par se confier à eux. Remus n'était pas dupe, James était rentré hier soir de son rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, et n'avait pas dit un mot. Il s'était assis dans la salle commune avec eux et avait direct embrayé sur les potins de la journée, et ça, ça voulait déjà dire beaucoup de la part de James. Remus se doutait que Sirius avait dû lui faire cracher le morceau dans la journée, mais il savait que s'ils voulaient des informations, ils devraient les arracher de la bouche de James.

\- Non c'était super même, reprit James après un petit silence, Joan est drôle et adorable. On a bu des bières à l'Icare pendant un moment puis on s'est baladé.

\- Mais ? continua Sirius qui savait qu'il y en avait un.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment de mais. On passe de bons moments, mêmes s'ils ne sont pas exceptionnels. Elle comme moi, on s'amuse, mais voilà, on est des amis qui couchons ensemble et c'est ce pour quoi j'ai signé quelques semaines plus tôt alors je ne me plains pas.

\- Ça, c'est le genre de belle amitié tu vois ! rigola Sirius.

James rigola avec Sirius et décida de conclure la discussion. Il n'aimait pas parler de sujets où il se posait lui-même des questions.

\- Enfin bon, on s'amuse et je ne demande pas plus alors c'est cool.

La vérité, c'était que si, James en demandait plus. Il n'avait jamais été dans une réelle relation avec une fille, ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé parce qu'il savait que s'il cherchait de l'affection, il en trouverait facilement, que ce soit à Poudlard ou l'été. Mais il avait grandi avec l'image d'un amour solide et exceptionnel comme exemple, il avait vu ses parents s'aimer et se soutenir, malgré les épreuves et les moments difficiles. Avec le temps, James commençait à mieux comprendre ce qu'il voyait chez ses parents, et il se rendait doucement compte que c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Et il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il trouverait avec Joan.

\- Bon, dit James en se levant, je crois qu'il est temps pour Sirius et moi d'aller se doucher. On se rejoint en salle commune ?

Remus et Peter hochèrent la tête, se levant également. Ils se séparèrent, et alors que James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, Remus et Peter prirent la direction du parc de Poudlard afin de rejoindre les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Sur le chemin, dans le parc, ils croisèrent Lily Evans et Willah Hale qui discutaient ensemble. Les deux jeunes filles se tenaient l'une face à l'autre et discutaient tranquillement.

\- Et du coup, ça te convient jeudi soir, pour la réunion de porte-paroles ? demanda Lily.

\- Pourquoi en pleine semaine ?

Lily hésita à répondre à la question de Willah. Elle n'allait tout de même pas dire qu'ils devaient faire cette réunion jeudi parce qu'elle était importante et donc devait être faite tôt, et que le week-end, ce n'était pas possible car la pleine lune tombait à ce moment et que Remus ne serait pas présent. Et s'il manquait un porte-parole, il n'y avait pas de réunion. De toute façon, Lily savait que Willah était au courant de la lycanthropie de Remus.

\- Jeudi soir, Hale ? répéta Lily en diluant la question précédente.

\- Ouais, ça devrait être bon. Par contre, c'est avec Nott que tu vas devoir négocier.

\- Justement je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups, je crois qu'il se dirige vers nous. Je vais attendre qu'il vienne. Et sinon Hale, ça va ces derniers jours ?

Willah et Lily n'étaient pas spécialement proches, voire pas du tout, mais elles se respectaient. Lily avait été une des premières à présenter ses condoléances à Willah, et elles avaient été sincères. La jeune Gryffondor avait quelque peu fréquenté Antonin, qui avait été son binôme de Métamorphoses durant deux ans. Étrangement pour elle-même, Lily se permit de poser la question à Willah qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui répondre.

Un peu plus loin, Severus et Connor traversaient lentement le parc pour rejoindre les deux jeunes filles. Ils semblaient se disputer, ou du moins, Severus faisait la tête alors que Connor à côté rigolait.

\- Allez Sev fais pas le difficile, disait Connor, t'as envie de lui parler, à ta moldue, viens on y va.

\- Je te connais Nott, tu vas encore lui sortir une insulte.

\- Arrête, je me contrôle avec elle depuis que je sais que tu l'adores ! Et puis, je l'aurais fait plus tôt si tu ne nous avais pas caché que c'était la femme de ta vie.

\- Tu vois, tu racontes des conneries ! s'énerva Severus. Lily et moi, on est juste amis, on a grandi ensemble.

\- Et tu n'es pas un peu attiré par elle ? se surprit Connor.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, je pense pas à me taper tout ce qui bouge !

\- Hé, ne me fais pas passer pour un niqueur, je vois juste pas comment tu peux être ami avec une jolie fille et pas vouloir te la taper.

\- Parce que tu veux te taper Willah toi ? demanda Severus, bien qu'il connaisse pertinemment la réponse.

\- Oh doucement ! répondit Connor qui retint un air de dégoût. Déjà, elle et moi, on n'est pas amis. Ensuite, c'est la sœur de Nino, ça rentre dans la catégorie de personnes asexuées.

\- Tu parles, tu sais juste qu'elle ne te laisserait jamais la toucher.

\- Petite soeur de mon meilleur pote, la discussion ne devrait même pas tenir.

Severus ne retint pas un sourire, même s'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard et que certains pourraient le voir sourire. Avec Connor, les discussions qui impliquaient une fille ne tournaient jamais sérieusement. Dire que Connor et Antonin avaient appris que Lily Evans et lui avaient grandi ensemble, dans le même quartier. Jamais Severus n'aurait pensé que cette information sortirait, et encore moins à ses deux amis.

Il n'en avait pas honte, mais se confier n'était pas son truc, alors comment expliquer ce sentiment qu'il ressentait depuis des années de trahir la jeune fille en ne lui montrant que de la froideur alors qu'il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Il avait pensé l'aimer un jour, mais d'aussi loin que Severus s'en rappelle, à partir du moment où il avait eu des occasions de calmer ses pulsions adolescentes, le peu d'attirance qu'il avait ressenti envers Lily s'était tari. Il respectait beaucoup trop son amie.

\- Tu n'auras pas intérêt à la toucher plus tard, Connor.

La phrase avait été lâchée sur un ton nonchalant, mais c'était une mise en garde. Severus prévenait son ami que le jour où il blesserait Lily, il lui ferait la guerre. Connor enregistra le message et eut un sourire pour son ami.

\- T'auras intérêt à correctement remplir ton rôle d'auror en la protégeant alors Sev.

Parce que Severus voulait devenir auror. Une ambition qu'une seule personne aujourd'hui connaissait, Connor, et qu'il ne dirait à personne avant qu'elle ne se concrétise un minimum. Même sur sa fiche de vœux d'affectation qu'il avait rendue à Slughorn, il n'avait pas mis qu'il voulait être auror. C'était un secret, un secret qu'il rendrait public le jour où il se réaliserait. De cette façon, Severus se préservait de l'échec mais également de l'humiliation.

Ils s'étaient approchés des deux jeunes filles qui souriaient et qui se turent quand ils les rejoignirent. Lily rangea son sourire et fit un hochement de la tête à Severus qui répondit discrètement. A côté, Willah regardait les deux Serpentards d'un air moqueur.

\- Le charisme que vous dégagez est impressionnant, se moqua Willah.

\- Tiens, une pique, répondit Connor, serais-tu de bonne humeur Willah ?

\- Nott, tu peux te libérer jeudi soir ? demanda Lily qui ne souhaitait pas rester trop longtemps en compagnie de ce dernier. Une réunion est organisée de manière exceptionnelle avec tous les porte-paroles.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- A cause de cette histoire de propos racistes qu'un Poufsouffle a eus envers un Serdaigle, par rapport à sa couleur de peau.

Connor soupira. Parfois, il se demandait à quoi servaient les préfets si c'était tout le temps les porte-paroles qui devaient régler ce genre d'histoires. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer Evans de cette façon, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait quand elle l'avait informé d'une réunion, elle lui avait sèchement répondu que les préfets s'occupaient de tout ce qui était administratif, et Connor n'avait pu que soupirer. Il devait reconnaître que la Gryffondor ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

\- Bon, je serai là c'est bon, maugréa-t-il.

\- J'espère bien, répondit Lily sur un ton sérieux. C'est grave comme situation, suffisamment pour convoquer tous les porte-paroles.

Connor montra bien à Lily en levant les yeux au ciel qu'il se fichait de ce qu'elle racontait, et Lily le fusilla du regard alors qu'à côté, Severus souriait doucement. Connor provoquait Lily, et avec son caractère de feu, elle réagissait au quart de tour.

Quant à Lily, elle préférait ignorer le regard insistant que Severus posait sur elle. Elle voulait soutenir son regard et lui sourire, mais elle ne savait pas s'il le prendrait bien. Ça attristait Lily parfois, de ne pas pouvoir montrer son amitié avec Severus de façon spontanée, mais elle faisait avec. Après tout, il était là pour elle. Surtout ces derniers temps, avec la pression qu'elle recevait en tant que préfète-en-chef, et celle qu'elle vivait de la maison. Elle avait reçu une nouvelle lettre de sa mère ce matin, mais n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler avec Severus. Dedans, sa mère lui expliquait comment avançait son état de santé. Et lui disait que Pétunia n'avait rien à lui dire. Inconsciemment, Lily s'était sentie d'aller discuter avec Willah quand elle l'avait croisée, à la suite de cette lettre. Quelle ironie du sort. Elle pourrait mourir, Lily savait que Pétunia en serait peu affectée. Et en face d'elle, elle voyait les cernes de Willah Hale, dont les nuits n'étaient plus tranquilles depuis qu'Antonin n'était plus là pour la soutenir.

Lily interrompit ses pensées, elle ne devait pas aller dans cette pente glissante. Alors elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller rejoindre ses amies.

\- Bon, je vous laisse.

\- Notre présence te dérangerait-elle, Evans ?

\- Tu te donnes trop d'importance, Nott, j'ai juste d'autres choses à faire. On se voit à la réunion jeudi.

Et Lily partit dans un dernier geste de la main tout en attardant son regard sur Severus qui lui fit un léger hochement de tête. Les trois sorciers la regardèrent faire quelques pas, puis Willah se tourna vers Connor avec un petit sourire.

\- T'es vraiment un enfant, Nott.

\- J'aime bien les filles qui ont du caractère, se contenta de répondre Connor avec un sourire.

\- En parlant de filles, reprit Willah en perdant son sourire, je te préviens Nott, la prochaine fois que Kare me fait une remarque sur je ne sais pas quoi, tu perds un membre de ton organisation à la con.

Nott perdit soudainement son sourire, déjà parce que Willah parlait à voix haute des Jeunes Mangemorts, au beau milieu d'un lieu public. La jeune fille ne savait rien de l'organisation et elle en parlait comme si celle-ci n'existait pas réellement, parce qu'elle avait simplement des doutes, mais en parler à voix haute comme ça, ça ne plaisait pas à Connor. Ensuite, parce que Abbey Kare commençait réellement à lui prendre la tête. Après sa menace à la réunion dix jours plus tôt, la jeune fille s'était faite silencieuse. Cependant, ça ne semblait pas durer.

\- Elle t'a dit quoi ? demanda Connor.

\- Ça me regarde moi.

\- Je vois, commenta Connor, elle a parlé de Nino.

Willah ne réfuta pas, et Severus retint un soupir en voyant le regard de Connor s'assombrir. Il se demandait comme Kare pouvait être aussi conne, à évoquer le nom d'Antonin pour énerver Connor. Elle jouait au jeu le plus dangereux et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. A côté de lui, Connor se contenait. S'il n'avait pas une maîtrise totale de sa personne, il aurait lâché un bruit de mécontentement et se serait mis à s'agiter sur ses jambes. Mais Connor Nott était entièrement maître de lui. Alors il se contenta de chercher quelqu'un du regard dans le parc, quelqu'un qu'il trouva au bout de quelques minutes. Un jeune Serpentard de quatrième année. Et il commença à s'éloigner.

\- Hé Nott ! l'arrêta Willah, tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Lui demander de dire à sa sœur de venir me voir quand il la croise.

Il n'attendit pas de confirmation et s'éloigna. Willah se tourna vers Severus qui avait une mine sombre. Lui non plus n'aimait pas quand Connor s'énervait, encore moins quand ça avait un rapport avec Antonin.

\- J'aurais dû me taire ?

\- T'y penseras la prochaine fois.

\- Il ne fera rien au petit frère, non ?

Severus ne répondit pas, tout simplement parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Là tout de suite, Connor ne lui ferait rien, mais il fallait que Kare se calme.

\- Tu penses que je le devrais ? demanda Willah. Suivre Nott et le laisser m'apprendre la magie noire ?

Severus se retint de soupirer. S'il avait été du genre spontané, il aurait crié un énorme « NON » sans hésiter. Mais il n'était pas spontané, et Willah n'était pas idiote, il lui devait des explications.

\- Ce que je pense, Willah ? Pour ton bien, reste aussi loin de Connor que tu le peux.

\- Il ne me fera pas de mal.

\- Jamais. Mais Connor, il est habité par la haine. Il le cache, mais tout ce qui l'anime c'est la vengeance. Et dis-toi que si toi là, tu penses à l'idée de venger à Antonin, Connor, lui, sait déjà comment il va le faire.

Willah ne répondit pas. Elle savait à quel point Connor aimait son frère. L'amitié qui unissait Alex, Joan et elle-même n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui unissait Connor, Severus et Antonin. Willah avait l'impression que les trois Serpentards avaient toujours su qu'ils ne prendraient pas le même chemin. Ils venaient tous les trois de familles aux histoires compliquées et avaient tous les trois décidé qu'ils deviendraient amis en mettant de côté les idées familiales. Ils n'avaient pas le même humour, mais ils avaient appris à les faire marcher ensemble. Ils avaient appris à tout partager, à tout dire, et à se soutenir. Ce n'était pas seulement une question de sentiment de confiance ou de sécurité, mais l'idée qu'ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre. Ils s'étaient tous les trois mis à la magie noire en troisième année, mais ça n'avait pas été dans le même but.

Connor avait des idées sombres, il avait déjà en tête de s'opposer à la société avant même que Voldemort ne montre ses idées. Quant à Antonin, il avait toujours pensé à intégrer la Ligue. Severus, lui, se voyait auror. Trois chemins qui s'opposaient. Et pourtant, ils s'étaient toujours soutenus. Ils avaient appris à faire marcher leurs différences ensemble. Antonin qui, en première année, avait envoyé plusieurs cadeaux de Noël à Connor quand celui-ci lui avait dit que ses parents refusaient de fêter Noël. Connor qui avait stupéfixié le premier élève qui avait osé faire une blague sur les cheveux à tendance grasse de Severus. Severus qui avait toujours déposé une potion anti gueule de bois sur le chevet de ses deux amis dès qu'il avait appris à les faire. Connor qui avait poussé Severus à se diriger vers la voie de l'Ecole des Aurors. Et maintenant, que leur restait-il ? Willah ne savait pas. Elle resta silencieuse, et Severus préféra insister, afin que ce qu'il dise atteigne vraiment Willah.

\- Je sais que tu souffres, continua Severus. Tu le caches mais tu souffres. T'es en colère mais tu le caches bien au fond. Comme nous. Mais toi, t'as bon cœur, ne le laisse pas se noircir. Connor ne te fera jamais de mal, mais il te transmettra sa haine.

Willah ne répondit pas. Au loin, Connor discutait avec le petit frère Kare, et il semblait tellement menaçant, elle voyait bien que le petit était pétrifié. Avoir Connor de son côté, elle le savait, était une chance. Et Willah hésita. La vengeance ? Elle en avait parlé une semaine plus tôt avec Black, dans sa tête, cette idée ne tarissait pas. Mais Willah n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment y penser.

Elle voulut répondre, mais quelque chose tapa son crâne. Un petit oiseau en papier volait, et Willah l'attrapa pour l'ouvrir et lire le message qui s'y trouvait.

« Joan vient d'arriver en salle commune, amène-toi que l'interrogatoire commence. »

Et cette fois, Willah eut un sourire. Alex lui transmettait de la bonne humeur même par écrit. Elle vit que Severus avait lu le message mais ne dit rien.

\- Va rejoindre tes amis Willah, en ces temps c'est tout ce qu'il te faut, lui dit Severus.

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies perdu le tien, répondit Willah.

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui en souffre le plus.

Severus avait planté son regard dans celui de Willah, et le message passa. Il ne parlait pas d'elle, mais du sorcier qui revenait lentement vers eux. Willah croisa le regard de Nott, et quand il rencontra le sien, elle vit la colère qui l'habitait. Le temps d'un instant, Willah se demandait comment finirait Nott s'il n'avait pas Antonin ou Severus pour le calmer. Peut-être finirait-il bras droit d'un mage noir ? Peut-être bien.

Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Alors Willah décida qu'il était temps, à son tour, de s'en aller. Elle fit un signe à Severus qui lui fit un sourire, échangea un dernier regard avec Connor, et s'éloigna.

\- Avoue, tu lui as dit de rester loin de moi, dit Connor platement.

\- Elle est perdue, répondit Severus.

\- Elle a peur. Elle n'en a juste pas encore conscience.

\- Willah n'est pas attirée par la magie noire, Connor.

\- Peut-être, mais elle finira par venir vers moi pour que je la lui enseigne. Et même si ce n'est pas par esprit de vengeance, les événements des prochaines semaines devraient finir de l'en convaincre.

Severus se tourna vers son ami avec un regard inquiet, et il avait raison de l'être. Le sourire de Connor était large et malsain, il voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était excité par ce qui lui passait par la tête, et Severus s'inquiéta réellement. Ce qui réjouissait Connor de cette façon ne pouvait être qu'inquiétant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se prépare, Connor ? s'inquiéta Severus.

\- Disons que le mage noir a décidé qu'il faudrait bientôt faire parler de lui. Après ce qui est arrivé à Antonin, l'Ordre doit encore être en train de remettre en question toutes ses stratégies.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas t'en prendre à l'école ? demanda Severus.

\- Non pas du tout, nous à Poudlard, on ne fera rien.

Au moins, il n'y aurait pas d'attaque de Poudlard, c'était déjà ça. Mais Severus n'était absolument pas rassuré. Il semblerait que Voldemort ait décidé qu'il était temps de montrer au monde sorcier entier qui il était et quels étaient ses projets.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sev, on aura quand même le temps de finir nos études !

L'ironie de Connor énerva Severus. Le sorcier prenait tout à la légère, et se fichait du reste. Connor gardait son sourire malsain, et Severus se demanda un instant s'il finirait comme son ami ou s'il arriverait à rester lui-même, opposé au mal ? Avions-nous en nous des gènes qui peuvent pousser à faire le mal ou devenions-nous des êtres mauvais ? Ou dans le sens inverse, pouvions-nous devenir bons quand tout ce que nous avions connu était le mal ? Des questions sans réponses. Mais des doutes fondés.

« _Est-ce que tu t'es déjà senti vivre ou est-ce que t'essaies de te persuader ?_ »


	9. Chapter 9

****Note de l'auteur (25 novembre 2017) :**** Chapitre ré-écrit

 **Chapitre 9**

Mardi – Ou la pression que les autres peuvent mettre sur nos épaules sans s'en rendre compte.

« _Tu sais bien que nous voulons juste être fiers de toi. Tes parents qui t'aiment._ » Qui t'aiment. Tu parles. Lucille froissa la lettre dans sa main sans prendre la peine de la relire une seconde fois. Elle se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait y être marqué, de toute façon. Tout ce qu'ils savaient faire, c'était lui mettre la pression sans se rendre compte qu'ils ne faisaient que lui procurer de la haine à leur égard un peu plus. Sept ans que ça durait.

Elle sentit une main dans son dos et savait que c'était Nylla qui souhaitait lui montrer qu'elle était présente pour elle si elle voulait parler. Lucille n'avait pas besoin de plus de la part de sa meilleure amie, juste qu'elle lui montre qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait et qu'elle était là si besoin. Et oui, heureusement qu'elle était là.

Plus loin, Lucille vit sa petite sœur lui faire un signe du menton pour savoir ce qu'il se passait mais Lucille se contenta de lui faire un sourire. Jamais elle ne montrerait à sa petite sœur à quel point ses parents lui mettaient la pression. Louise en avait une idée, mais ne savait pas à quel point, alors Lucille lui fit un sourire et un signe lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait aucun souci. Mais elle n'avait plus faim, alors elle sortit de la Grande Salle pour aller attendre devant la salle de cours. Elle avait besoin de marcher un petit peu.

Il arrivait à Lucille de se demander comment elle aurait été si elle n'avait pas été le premier enfant de la famille, la première sorcière de la branche. Aurait-elle été comme Louise, souriante et pleine de vie ? Ou est-ce qu'elle aurait été comme actuellement, fermée au monde et méfiante ? Sa cadette avait vu la pression que leurs parents avaient mis sur les épaules de Lucille, elle avait senti le regard crispé de sa sœur à chaque vacance quand leurs parents parlaient de cours, elle avait compris la distance que sa sœur avait mis entre leurs parents et elle, à simplement onze ans. Puis Louise avait reçu sa lettre. Et elle avait refusé cette pression en entrant à Poudlard. Elle avait défié ses parents et leur avait fait comprendre qu'elle ferait comme bon lui semblait.

De toute façon, tous leurs espoirs étaient en Lucille, la première sorcière de la famille, pas en la cadette. Leurs parents étaient des artisans moldus, et quand ils avaient appris que Lucille était une sorcière, ils avaient mis, sans le vouloir, une pression monstre sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Quitte à être la seule sorcière de la famille, qu'elle devienne la meilleure de sa génération, ils lui avaient dit. Rien qu'en y pensant, Lucille sentait les traits de son visage se tirer. Elle était emplie de haine à leur égard et n'arrivait pas à la contrôler.

\- Quelle misère, dit-elle à haute voix sans le contrôler.

Dans leur lettre, ils lui disaient toujours la même chose, ils ne la félicitaient pas des premiers résultats très bons qu'elle avait eus, mais lui demandaient de faire mieux. Ils lui demandaient d'être la meilleure de sa promotion, d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats aux ASPIC, et Lucille l'interprétait comme le fait qu'ils se fichaient des efforts actuels qu'elle faisait, de la fatigue qu'elle accumulait déjà en début d'année. Et alors, si elle n'était pas la meilleure ? Elle était déjà excellente. Lucille rageait.

\- Regarde où tu vas Desrende, merde !

Lucille s'arrêta quand elle entendit la voix qui s'était adressée à elle. Elle était rentrée dans l'épaule de Connor Nott et n'y avait pas fait attention, trop perdue dans ses pensées, mais lui s'était arrêté et la surplombait maintenant de sa hauteur. C'était vrai qu'il était très grand, si Lucille n'avait pas été énervée, elle aurait été impressionnée par le regard inquisiteur qu'il lui lançait.

\- Ta répartie s'est perdue dans ton petit-déjeuner, Desrende ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Je n'ai juste pas de haine à déverser gratuitement comme toi, Nott.

Et voilà, elle avait répondu. Il avait réussi à lui faire cracher de la haine, et Lucille se maudit pour ça. Quant au Serpentard, il se permettait enfin un sourire. Ils ne se croisaient pas souvent, mais quand c'était le cas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la provoquer. Il aimait son air fermé et son regard dur, et il aimait encore plus quand la vie arrivait dans ses yeux pour le haïr. Connor voyait la petite lueur apparaître soudainement dans les yeux de la jeune fille, et il s'en réjouissait à chaque fois, il la trouvait sexy quand elle s'énervait. Alors il la provoquait, et arrivait toujours à ses fins. Il s'approcha un petit peu de Lucille, suffisamment pour qu'elle se sente minuscule face à lui, suffisamment pour qu'il voit chacun des traits tirés du visage de la jeune fille, et chuchota doucement.

\- Pourtant, il y en a tellement qui t'habite que je suis surpris que tu la gardes pour toi.

Lucille ne répondit pas, mais sa main serra inconsciemment un peu plus la lettre qu'elle avait dans la main. Nott avait réussi à la cerner, du moins en partie. Il voyait la colère derrière son regard dur, il voyait la détermination derrière sa persévérance, il voyait la hargne derrière sa froideur.

Le regard de Connor suivit le geste de Lucille et nota la lettre qu'elle tenait dans la main, mais ce qui attira son regard fut l'enveloppe. Il connaissait ces enveloppes. Il se souvenait d'une séance de magie noire avec Antonin et Severus que Louise avait interrompue l'année dernière simplement pour montrer à Antonin les nouvelles enveloppes que sa mère avait créées. Il se souvenait s'être énervé contre la jeune fille pour les avoir interrompus, et Antonin qui retenait un rire face à sa colère et qui s'extasiait de l'enthousiasme de sa petite-amie pour lui faire plaisir. Et Connor retint une grimace. Il aimait bien embêter la Pousouffle et la voir s'énerver. Il pourrait aller plus loin en l'attaquant sur la famille, raison certaine de sa colère actuelle, mais la famille n'était pas un terrain sur lequel allait Connor.

Lucille, de son côté, nota le changement d'expression de Connor. Il avait reculé d'un pas et s'était presque perdu dans ses pensées. Elle avait vu le regard qu'il avait coulé vers sa main, et ses yeux n'étaient plus moqueurs. Ils avaient retrouvé leur froideur habituelle.

\- On se voit à la réunion des porte-paroles, Desrende, dit-il sur un ton plat.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se détourna de Lucille et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle tandis que Lucille fronçait les sourcils et se remettait en marche en direction de la salle de Métamorphoses. Le professeur McGonagall laissait toujours sa salle de classe ouverte le matin pour que les élèves s'installent en avance s'ils le souhaitaient, alors Lucille prit place pour attendre le prochain quart d'heure que le cours commence. En attendant, elle essaya de comprendre le Serpentard.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils reconnaissaient l'existence l'un de l'autre, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble en tant que porte-paroles. Dès qu'il la voyait à l'horizon, Nott s'approchait pour la provoquer et l'ignorait très rarement, même pour un regard ironique, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangé un regard avant cette année. Lucille se doutait qu'elle l'amusait. Il n'y avait que ça qui l'intéressait chez les autres, Nott, l'amusement, même s'il ne considérait personne à son niveau.

Quant à Lucille, elle devait reconnaître qu'il l'impressionnait. Elle savait qu'il était un puissant sorcier, elle savait qu'elle devait se méfier de lui et être sur ses gardes, mais elle se trouvait également attirée par sa confiance en lui. Il était tellement sûr de lui et confiant en ses actes que c'était évident que Connor Nott ne doutait pas de lui. Il ne doutait pas de lui et surtout, personne ne lui disait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et ça, Lucille adorait.

\- Pensive, Desrende ?

Lucille se tourna pour voir à qui appartenait la voix qui s'était adressée à elle, et ce fut avec surprise que son regard croisa celui de Willah Hale qui s'installait devant elle. Elles pouvaient bien être les deux seules personnes présentes dans la salle, Willah Hale ne lui aurait pas adressé la parole avant aujourd'hui, alors que lui voulait-elle ? Lucille ne connaissait pas vraiment la Serdaigle à qui elle n'avait que très peu de fois parlé. Elle avait bien connu Antonin, qui était sorti avec sa sœur et qui, de ce fait, s'était rapproché de Lucille, mais la Poufsouffle ne s'était jamais sentie de commencer une discussion avec Willah Hale. En effet, Willah Hale n'était pas spécialement la fille vers qui on se tournait naturellement pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

\- Je t'ai vue avec Nott, tout à l'heure, continua Willah.

\- Ton ami aime bien lancer des petites piques pour rebooster sa confiance en soi, répondit Lucille avec nonchalance pour ne pas donner le sentiment que Nott occupait ses esprits à l'instant.

Willah sourit, un sourire qui semblait plus destiné à elle-même qu'à Lucille. Elle avait tilté au terme "ami" mais ne dit rien. Elle avait envie de dire à la Poufsouffle que Connor n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour rebooster sa confiance en soi. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de la rebooster.

\- Je serais toi Desrende, reprit doucement Willah, je ne jouerais pas trop longtemps à ce jeu avec Nott.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Un simple conseil que l'on m'a également donné quelques jours plus tôt.

Willah ne lâcha pas Lucille du regard, et la Poufsouffle se demanda ce que sa camarade pouvait bien penser. Personne ne savait réellement quelles étaient les relations entre Connor Nott et Willah Hale. Étaient-ils amis ou s'accommodaient-ils l'un de l'autre par intérêt ? Le fait que le Serpentard appelle la jeune fille par son prénom alors que Willah l'appelait froidement par son nom de famille était déjà étrange. Mais Lucille pouvait être sûre d'une chose, c'était que Willah Hale pesait ses mots quand elle sous-entendait que Connor Nott pouvait être dangereux.

\- Je ne joue à rien, Hale, se contenta de dire Lucille.

\- Il t'aime bien, répondit simplement Willah.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, c'est bien ce qui peut être dangereux pour toi.

Les deux jeunes filles se jaugèrent du regard, aucune des deux ne voulant baisser les yeux. Si on avait posé la question à Lucille, elle aurait répondu avec certitude que les deux camarades ne pourraient pas s'entendre et devenir amies, elles étaient trop semblables et en même temps trop différentes. Cependant, Lucille devait reconnaître que Willah Hale inspirait le respect et si elles ne pouvaient pas s'entendre, au moins, elles se respectaient.

Lucille voulut répondre, mais la salle commença à se remplir et elle abandonna l'idée quand James Potter vint s'installer à côté de Willah avec un grand sourire. Willah rendit un même sourire au Gryffondor avec naturel, comme si la présence de James avait suffi à lui enlever un poids dans le cœur.

\- Mes parents demandent de tes nouvelles Willy, commença James, je leur dis quoi ?

\- Que je les embrasse.

\- Ce n'est pas dire comment tu vas !

\- Comme si tu attendais une autre réponse, sourit Willah.

James ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un sourire. A côté d'eux, Peter et Sirius prenaient place. Le regard de Sirius croisa celui de Willah et le Gryffondor se risqua à un sourire après la dispute qu'ils avaient eu en potions. Etrangement, Willah lui rendit ce sourire, bien que le sien ait été particulièrement discret. Néanmoins, il avait été suffisamment perceptible pour Sirius dont le sourire s'élargit, soulagé qu'il n'y ait aucun malaise. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Willah ressentait ce même soulagement.

James s'adressa à Willah et celle-ci rangea son sourire alors qu'elle se tournait vers le Gryffondor qui lui demandait si elle avait bien compris le cours de la semaine dernière.

\- Et bien, tant que tu m'expliques tout, James Potter, je comprends.

Ce n'était pas nouveau que la Métamorphose n'était pas la matière de Willah Hale, mais qu'elle en avait besoin pour être acceptée en Ecole de Médicomagie. C'était d'ailleurs connu que ses notes n'allaient qu'en s'améliorant grâce à James qui l'aidait dans ce cours depuis l'année dernière. Derrière eux, Lucille regardait les deux jeunes gens discuter du cours précédant et elle se demanda si la volonté de Willah de devenir médicomage venait d'elle ou de ses parents. Elle se demanda d'où venait la décision de Willah de s'améliorer en Métamorphose. Et puis, qu'en était-il de ses rapports avec ses parents maintenant qu'elle était devenue l'unique enfant ?

Pour ce qui était de James, Lucille savait que ses parents se contentaient de l'inciter à poursuivre ses rêves, peu importe en quoi ils consistaient. Puis soudainement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Nott. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas continué de se moquer d'elle ? Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait compris quelle était la source de sa colère, il aurait pu continuer. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas aventuré sur le sujet de la famille, il aurait eu tellement de choses à dire sans même la connaître. Des questions continuèrent d'affluer dans son cerveau et alors que le professeur McGonagall entrait dans la salle et intimait le silence, Lucille se demanda à quel moment les névroses de ses parents étaient devenues les siennes.

* * *

Jeudi – Ou la confrontation des histoires de chacun dans un monde où les faiblesses ne sont pas acceptées.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de simplement coller toute la semaine pour un tel acte, dit Willah calmement.

Et elle n'avait pas tort, cela se ressentit dans la salle. Des regards étaient échangés, certains voulaient parler mais hésitaient tandis que d'autres étaient perdus dans leurs réflexions. Une chose dont ils étaient tous conscients, le débat n'avançait pas.

\- Sinon, proposa la porte-parole des Gryffondors de cinquième année, on peut demander aux directeurs de maison une punition.

\- Justement, répondit Remus sèchement, c'est notre rôle. Ils auront leurs propres sanctions.

La cinquième année rougit et Remus se retint de soupirer. Pourquoi les cinquième année de sa maison avaient choisi une fille qui rougissait dès qu'un garçon s'adressait à elle ? Il était fatigué et était crispé, dans deux jours aurait lieu la pleine lune et Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler son irritation et son agressivité.

\- Un devoir de quelques pages sur le respect ? proposa le porte-parole des Serpentards de quatrième année.

\- Paie ta punition, se moqua Connor.

\- Je sais que tu ne te sens pas intéressé par le sujet, Nott, lui dit Lucille, mais tu peux au moins faire semblant.

\- Sérieusement, Desrende, j'ai une tête à vouloir défendre quelqu'un ?

Connor ne cacha pas son sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis le début de la réunion, et un résultat positif en était sorti, Lucille l'avait amusé. Elle le défiait du regard et lui était amusé, et ce n'était vraiment pas trop tôt. Voilà bientôt une heure qu'ils délibéraient à plusieurs de la gravité des propos racistes qu'un Poufsouffle avait eus envers un Serdaigle de couleur noire. Connor ne voyait pas l'intérêt du débat, ils savaient tous que les propos étaient inacceptables, et lui n'en pouvait plus. Il se demandait ce qu'il fichait là. Il détestait les discours inutiles, et 70% du rôle de porte-parole consistait en cette inutilité. Il avait envie de sortir, mais Willah le surveillait de près, alors il avait décidé qu'il ferait bouger les choses.

\- Quel ennui, se fit ironiquement la remarque Connor avant de continuer nonchalamment à haute voix. Vous comptez réellement débattre d'une punition pendant cinq heures pour quelques mots alors qu'on vient de débattre d'à quel point c'était grave ?

\- Nott ! s'exclama Willah, exaspérée.

\- Quoi, c'est vrai ! reprit le Serpentard. Si vous comptez le punir, décidez d'un truc au lieu de tergiverser mille ans sur le bien et le mal de ses propos.

\- Ces propos sont intolérables Nott, répondit froidement Lucille, ce n'est pas parce que tu en as des similaires vis-à-vis des enfants de moldus que la question doit être réglée à la va-vite.

Connor planta son regard dans celui de Lucille qui le soutint, mais il savait qu'elle était moins sereine face à lui quand il était menaçant que quand il était moqueur. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'accusations, elles n'étaient pas fausses, bien entendu, mais elles n'avaient rien à faire dans la discussion, encore moins quand on savait qu'il ne s'était pas opposé quand ils avaient délibéré d'à quel point les propos étaient graves. Finalement, Lucille finit par détourner les yeux, mais Connor décida tout de même de répondre.

\- La différence, Desrende, c'est qu'il existe une loi au Royaume-Uni contre le racisme de couleur, une loi qui a été renforcée l'année dernière d'ailleurs, mais qu'il n'existe aucune loi dans le code civil sorcier contre les propos envers les enfants moldus. Donc les propos que j'ai sont acceptés par la loi, contrairement à ceux qu'a eus Melley alors décidons d'un truc, merde ! Il avait qu'à réagir en lui lançant un sort, l'autre.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de sous-entendre que c'est la faute de la victime si on est là, Nott ? demanda Remus d'un ton amusé.

Le Gryffondor avait un petit sourire qu'il essayait de cacher. Il trouvait la tournure que prenait la discussion assez amusante, et surtout, la colère et l'agressivité de Nott mettaient tous ses sens en ébullition.

\- Tu crois réellement que cette histoire m'intéresse ? demanda Connor à Remus sur un ton blasé.

\- Je trouve ça incroyable, intervint Louise, mécontente, que tu participes à cette discussion où l'on cherche à trouver un peu de justice alors que tu soutiens de telles actions, Nott.

Connor tourna la tête vers la Gryffondor qui le fusillait du regard. Il savait qu'elle détestait l'injustice, mais lui s'en fichait bien. La Gryffondor l'accusait de choses qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'affaire avait été relayée dans les mains des porte-paroles, elle aurait dû directement être gérée par l'administration de l'école, fichu principe anglais de vouloir tout déléguer aux élèves pour leur donner le sens des responsabilités.

\- M'as-tu entendu approuver à un moment ces propos ?

\- Tu ne les condamnes pas non plus.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle, répondit froidement Connor. Et je n'aurais pas de souci à te rappeler que je pourrais faire bien pire si on m'énerve, Desrende.

Le ton de Connor était froid, tout comme son regard, et Louise s'agita sur son siège. Elle n'aurait pas dit que Connor Nott lui faisait peur, mais il l'impressionnait, et elle savait que la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas effrayée à l'instant était parce qu'elle pensait que le Serpentard ne la blesserait pas, parce qu'elle avait été la copine d'Antonin. Mais à en voir le regard qu'il lui jetait, Louise se dit qu'elle ne se fierait pas à ça, pour sa propre sécurité. Louise voulait répondre, mais le ton menaçant de Connor l'en empêchait, et elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise quand Lucille posa sa main sur la sienne tremblante.

A côté d'elle, Lucille fusillait Connor du regard. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il avait employé et elle avait vu Willah se redresser sur son siège, prête à intervenir si la discussion prenait une mauvaise tournure. La Serdaigle ne disait rien, mais elle n'appréciait pas le procès qui se faisait en second plan contre Connor. Il était vrai que le Serpentard ne faisait aucun effort depuis le début du débat, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il cautionnait les propos, simplement parce qu'il se fichait de tout ça. Attaquer Connor était bête, et Lucille le savait également, alors elle décida de répondre à la place de sa petite sœur tandis que Connor posait ses yeux sur les mains enlacées des deux sœurs.

\- Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'on s'éloigne du sujet. Remus, tu as une idée je crois.

\- Je suis d'accord pour l'idée des pages à écrire, avec une histoire du racisme au 20è siècle au Royaume-Uni. De toute façon, on sait que les directeurs de maison vont également mettre une ou deux semaines de retenue.

Lucille approuva la proposition de Remus et proposa un vote. Les porte-paroles se montrèrent pour l'idée. Lucille déclara qu'elle irait voir les préfets-en-chef pour qu'ils transmettent la décision aux directeurs de maison et très vite, la réunion fut dissoute. Louise quitta la salle dès qu'elle le put, mal à l'aise, tandis que Connor sortit en même temps que Willah.

\- Putain, quelle réunion de merde !

Connor avait lâché ça sans retenue, et à côté de lui, Willah soupira du manque de respect du Serpentard. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la salle, à part Remus et Lucille qui continuaient de discuter de quelque chose. Willah devait reconnaître que ce qui avait rendu la réunion supportable avait été les expressions de Connor, qui ne cherchait plus à être impassible et se fichait de montrer qu'il explosait un peu plus à chaque minute. Quant au moment où ça avait un peu chauffé, ça avait mis un peu d'ambiance. La patience n'était pas son truc.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'Antonin aimait être porte-parole, continua Connor, il y aurait que lui pour aimer des trucs emmerdants comme ça !

\- C'est juste qu'il s'ennuyait moins parce qu'il participait plus que toi, rétorqua Willah.

Connor eut un sourire à la réponse de Willah et il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui le regarda avec un air méfiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Nott ?

\- Ton affection pour moi me touchera toujours, Willah. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir d'élan affectueux envers toi ?

Willah haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle retirait le bras de Nott. Elle n'était absolument pas tactile, et le Serpentard le savait, c'était bien pour ça qu'il agissait comme ça.

\- Tu veux que j'te dise, Nott ? T'es vraiment un emmerdeur.

\- Sens-toi chanceuse que je sois un emmerdeur pour toi, et non une menace.

Et ça, Willah le savait très bien.

\- As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition d'ailleurs ? reprit Nott.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas.

\- A tort, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Tu m'as dit beaucoup de choses, Nott, comme le fait que c'était moi qui reprenais le flambeau de je ne sais quoi, que je devenais une cible et que les règles à Pourdlard changeaient. Et je n'ai rien vu de tout ça.

Willah voyait bien que le regard de Nott durcissait. Elle lui rappelait les paroles qu'il avait eues à la mort d'Antonin, et malgré la provocation, elle savait que les paroles de Connor n'étaient pas en l'air. Quelque chose se préparait et ils y feraient tous face. Et elle avait intérêt à prendre en compte les paroles de Connor.

\- C'est parce que les choses les plus dangereuses ne se mettent pas en place en quelques semaines, chuchota Connor. Il est temps que tu te mettes à réfléchir Willah, et que tu te mettes à observer et, surtout, analyser. Ça me déplairait que tu fasses partie des gens ignorants qui voient les gens autour d'eux mourir sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

\- Dans ce cas, lui dit Willah froidement, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Dis-moi Willah, selon toi quelle était la discussion à table quand Black a décidé d'attaquer sa mère et quitter sa famille de mauvais sorciers ? Et au fond, pour quelles raisons Antonin a été tué ? Tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce qu'il se passe Willah mais les gens autour de toi en savent beaucoup.

\- T'es en train de me dire que Black sait ?

\- Savoir quoi ? Potter et Black savent beaucoup de choses. S'ils se mettaient à réfléchir un peu plus, ils se rendraient compte qu'ils savent tout. Mais ces idiots restent cantonnés à leurs intérêts.

\- Et toi alors, Connor, quels sont tes intérêts ? demanda Willah qui sentait sa peau se hérisser.

\- Je suis au cœur de tout ça, Willah. Je fais partie de ces sorciers que, dans dix ans, tu aurais souhaité avoir tué quand tu en avais l'occasion.

\- Si je suis toujours en vie, hein ? ironisa Willah.

\- Pour ça, j'ai fait une promesse.

Willah ne se sentait définitivement pas bien. Connor la surplombait d'un regard inquisiteur, et elle se surprit à vouloir qu'il lui sourît. Elle savait qu'elle ignorait beaucoup de choses. Son frère jumeau était mort un mois plus tôt et elle ne savait pas quelles en étaient les raisons et de quelle façon il avait été tué. L'affaire restait un secret pour elle et Willah se doutait que si c'était le cas, c'était parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grand derrière cette histoire. Willah commençait à se demander si son frère n'en avait pas su plus qu'elle sans lui en parler. S'il n'avait pas fait plus qu'elle sans lui en parler.

\- James et Black, reprit Willah, tu dis qu'ils savent des choses.

\- Potter et Black ont décidé qu'ils participeront à la guerre qui se prépare.

Ça ne répondait pas à sa question, mais elle n'en attendait pas plus de la part du Serpentard qui la fixait du regard. Il essayait de voir ce qu'elle ressentait, mais Willah ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir. Elle était énervée. Elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment de ne pas savoir alors qu'autour d'elle, beaucoup savaient.

Willah commençait à se poser trop de questions. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle voit Joan et Alex, eux sauraient lui changer les idées. Cependant, elle ne trouvait pas le courage de s'en aller. En face d'elle, Connor ne disait rien. Il se contentait de la regarder, se demandant un instant si mettre le doute dans l'esprit de Willah était une bonne idée. Au moins, elle commencerait à se poser des questions jusqu'à qu'elle comprenne qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se protéger. Connor balaya ces pensées, il n'avait pas à douter.

A ce moment-là, Lupin et Desrende sortirent de la salle et Connor les regarda faire. Il voyait bien que Lupin était épuisé, et il hésita un instant à se moquer du maraudeur en lui disant d'arrêter de fréquenter les dortoirs des filles trop tard, mais il se retint. Il ne souhaitait pas montrer qu'il pouvait faire une blague innocente au maraudeur qui commençait à s'en aller de son côté. De toute façon, il se foutait bien de l'état du maraudeur. Il n'était pas celui qui l'intéressait.

\- T'as quoi de prévu après Desrende ? Je peux t'emmener faire un tour si tu veux.

Le ton de Connor était ironique, il ne le cachait pas, et le regard que lui lança la Poufsouffle lui confirma qu'elle l'avait parfaitement compris, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur de lui, et certainement pas quand il jouait l'ironie avec elle. Et à cet instant, elle était bien trop énervée pour avoir peur. Lucille s'approcha de Connor, coulant son regard vers Willah qui la surveillait de ses yeux clairs. Elle voulait que la Serdaigle s'en aille, ce que cette dernière comprit rapidement. Willah ne dit pas un mot et hocha de la tête en direction de Lucille avant d'échanger un regard avec Connor et tourner les talons. La discussion de la Poufsouffle et du Serpentard ne l'intéressait de toute façon pas.

\- D'où ce soudain besoin de te retrouver seule avec moi, Desrende ? sourit ironiquement Connor.

Lucille fusilla le Serpentard du regard. Elle détestait son assurance, elle détestait à quel point il était à l'aise avec elle, à quel point il était persuadé qu'il pouvait se moquer d'elle sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

\- Tu as menacé ma sœur, Nott, lui dit Lucille froidement.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, répondit Connor avec un sourire.

\- Arrête de te croire supérieur Nott, s'énerva Lucille, tu n'as AUCUN droit de menacer ma sœur !

Lucille venait de hausser le ton, et le sourire de Connor disparut. Personne ne se permettait de hausser le ton face à lui, et que Lucille le fasse ne lui plaisait pas. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais il ne contrôlait pas l'excitation qu'il ressentait face à l'ardeur de la jeune fille. Personne n'osait hausser le ton face à lui, mais elle, elle osait et n'en rougissait pas. Lucille vit l'expression de Nott changer, mais elle était en colère. Cependant, dans ce couloir qui s'était vidé, à cette heure tardive, énerver Connor Nott n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Desrende ? répondit Nott sur un ton froid et inquisiteur. Tu défends la sœur face à qui tu fais un complexe d'infériorité ?

Il la provoquait. Connor n'était pas amusé, mais la haine qui se dégageait du regard de la jeune fille l'enivrait. Il était assez énervé, et avait envie qu'elle s'énerve également, qu'elle le menace de sa baguette, il avait envie qu'elle le remette à sa place. Il aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment de connaître ce que Lucille pouvait ressentir au fond de son cœur. Elle était distante et froide parce qu'elle était emplie de colère, une colère dirigée vers ses parents, vers eux qui l'avaient éduquée sans réellement lui donner d'amour. Il pouvait le savoir sans connaître l'histoire, il partageait cette même haine. Et Connor avait raison. Il voyait derrière le masque de froideur de Lucille une adolescente qui n'avait pas été aimée de ses parents. Elle qui aimait sa petite sœur. Face à lui, Lucille reprit un peu de contenance et se calma, refusant de répondre au jeu du Serpentard.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Nott, lâcha froidement Lucille.

\- Peut-être, mais je vois tous tes doutes et tes peurs.

\- Parce que tu te crois invincible peut-être ? Je suis sûre que oui, persuadé que tout le monde a peur de toi. Au fond, Nott, t'es juste un gosse qui a mal vécu son enfance et qui essaie de compenser ses doutes en se montrant effrayant. Dis-moi Nott, que Sirius Black est le seul à avoir une famille qu'il voulait fuir. Toi non plus, tu ne dois pas te sentir aimé, à n'aimer personne.

Lucille avait parlé d'une voix calme et exagérément douce, et elle avait vu les traits de Nott se tirer de plus en plus au fil de sa tirade. Elle savait qu'elle l'énervait, qu'elle allait très vite regretter ses propos, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. C'était comme si toute la rancœur avec laquelle elle vivait depuis des mois ressortait face aux provocations de Nott. C'était comme si la colère qu'il ne cachait pas compensait celle qu'elle rangeait au fond de son cœur. Et en effet, elle regretta ses mots aussitôt qu'ils sortirent de sa bouche.

Connor réagit aussitôt, attrapant le bras de Lucille et la plaquant violemment contre le mur juste derrière elle. La brusquerie de Nott lui fit lâcher un petit cri alors qu'il serrait son avant-bras, plantant son regard dans le sien. Lucille voyait le Serpentard qui essayait de se contenir, mais c'était comme s'il ne se contrôlait pas. Et en effet, Lucille le réalisa, il ne se contrôlait pas. Elle avait réussi à faire perdre son contrôle à Connor Nott, et Lucille réalisa qu'elle avait réellement visé juste avec ses propos.

\- Tu as conscience que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te faire du mal, Desrende ? dit-il sur un ton menaçant qui inquiéta encore plus Lucille.

\- Tu me fais déjà mal, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

Lucille sentait la poigne de Connor au niveau de son avant-bras, il serrait avec une telle force qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle sentait son cœur battre avec rapidité, et la chaleur monter au niveau de sa gorge et son visage. Lucille avait peur. Et face à elle, Connor Nott continuait ses menaces, mais elles ne semblaient même pas dirigées contre elle.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir à quel point je suis sans scrupule, continua Connor.

\- Nott, s'il-te-plait.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Dans un élan, Lucille posa sa main sur celle de Connor qui tenait son bras, et les yeux du Serpentard se posèrent sur leurs mains. Il n'entendait pas les mots de Lucille mais c'était comme si la vue de l'expression apeurée de la jeune fille avait envoyé l'information à son esprit qu'il devait se calmer. Il voyait sa douleur sur son visage et d'un geste, il relâcha le bras de la jeune fille sans bouger. Lucille lâcha une expiration incontrôlée alors qu'elle attrapait son bras douloureux. Lucille voulait disparaitre, mais elle ne bougea pas. Face à elle, Connor ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer la Poufsouffle du regard. Un silence s'installa, et Lucille se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de s'enfuir en courant.

Connor fixait Lucille du regard, et il n'aimait pas la peur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Lucille Desrende n'était pas le genre de sorcière qui avait peur de lui, c'était le genre de sorcière qui avait le courage de lui tenir tête et de répondre à ses provocations. Et cette fois, elle avait un peu trop répondu. Connor retint un soupir, il avait commencé ce jeu et elle n'avait fait que répondre, mais la justesse de ses propos l'avait rendu fou. C'était comme si elle avait vu en lui, et il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux pour Connor que quelqu'un qui connaissait ses faiblesses, autres qu'Antonin. En vérité, Connor avait envie de s'excuser. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse être pour lui-même, il voulait s'excuser et voir cette peur qui se lisait dans les yeux de la jeune fille disparaitre. Il voulait s'excuser.

Alors il fit un pas en direction de Lucille qui recula inconsciemment un peu plus contre le mur. Il ignora son geste et posa avec douceur son index sous le menton de la jeune fille pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il vit la jeune fille tenter de se contenir, de cacher son incertitude, puis il parla. Il voulait s'excuser.

\- La prochaine fois, Desrende, je ne me contenterai pas d'un simple bleu à l'avant-bras, fais attention à ce que tu dis.

Et il tourna les talons. Il voulait s'excuser, c'était vrai, mais Connor Nott était un disciple de Voldemort, un de ses plus fidèles, et il ne gâcherait pas les efforts qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour se forger un cœur de pierre simplement pour ne pas apeurer une fille. S'il voulait continuer dans la direction qu'il avait choisie, il devait se montrer impitoyable et il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui il pouvait s'excuser, c'était son maître.

« _Faut jamais céder à la pression du groupe. De toute façon quand tu fais du mal, au fond tu ressens du doute_. _»_

* * *

Samedi - Ou les preuves d'une amitié qui se voient dans les gestes et non dans les paroles.

\- Cinq gallions qu'il va d'abord s'en prendre à toi, dit Sirius.

James rigola sans répondre à son ami alors qu'il jetait le caillou qu'il venait de ramasser dans le lac. Ils étaient là depuis une bonne demi-heure, à attendre que Peter les rejoigne. Il n'y avait personne près de la lisière de la forêt interdite à cette heure-ci, tout le monde était dans sa salle commune alors que tombait doucement la nuit. Et Sirius et James attendaient.

\- Remus a finalement rendu sa fiche de vœux d'affectation, dit James.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mis ? s'intéressa immédiatement Sirius.

\- Professorat.

Sirius se contenta de sourire, il n'était pas surpris de la décision de Remus. Il savait à quel point cette question d'avenir le préoccupait, et ils étaient content qu'il ait finalement mis quelque chose. Chacun d'eux quatre essayait de se persuader qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur d'essayer, de tenter sa chance. C'était quelque chose qui les impressionnait tous. Après sept ans protégés au sein des murs du château, c'était difficile de réaliser que les choix qu'ils faisaient n'étaient pas assurés et qu'il y avait des chances qu'ils échouent. Ils n'étaient aucun exception, Sirius et James avaient également peur.

\- En parlant de voeux, continua Sirius, les dates de recrutement de la BSAL pour les jeunes diplômés ont été données. Les épreuves auront lieu fin mai.

\- Je sais, répondit James, je l'ai vu aussi. Il va falloir qu'on redouble d'efforts dans nos entraînements, mai avance à grands pas.

James échangea un regard avec Sirius. Ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose, ils se demandaient s'ils étaient prêts à lancer le processus. Une fois qu'ils enverraient leur dossier de candidature, ils se placeraient réellement dans la guerre qui se préparait. Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient, mais ils avaient peur. Ils avaient tous les deux peur. Le rôle de la Brigade Spéciale des Aurors de Londres pourrait se voir amplifier si le gouvernement annonçait que le pays était en guerre contre Voldemort, et les deux jeunes sorciers s'interrogeaient parfois, se demandant s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de passer par le processus de recrutement habituel, moins exigeant, mais également moins dangereux.

\- Mes parents parlaient d'attaque de Poudlard, rappela Sirius.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne peut rien faire Sirius, mes parents et tous les autres sont déjà au courant. Dumbledore a sûrement pris les mesures nécessaires.

\- Je sais, mais ça m'énerve d'être inutile comme ça !

\- Plus pour si longtemps, Patty, plus pour si longtemps.

Sirius savait que James n'aimait pas non plus être si inutile. Les meurtres continuaient, bien qu'ils soient peu évoqués par la presse anglaise qui ne voulait pas faire paniquer la population. Depuis que la mort d'un étudiant de Poudlard avait été annoncée dans la Gazette, celle-ci avait calmé ses publications sur ce qui se passait dans le pays, et les deux Gryffondors savaient qu'il s'agissait d'une demande du Ministère de la Magie afin de ne pas avoir à gérer une population qui attendait des actions pour arrêter les meurtres. Et eux, ils se trouvaient enfermés à Poudlard sans pouvoir rien faire. Ils rigolaient, allaient boire entre amis, draguaient des filles et s'amusaient avec, allaient en cours, mais ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider. Cette pensée rendait Sirius dingue quand il se disait qu'à côté, Connor Nott arrivait probablement à être utile à Voldemort même depuis Poudlard.

\- Tu penses que Nott essaie de convertir Hale aux mangemorts ? demanda Sirius.

\- Sûrement pas, répondit James avec un sourire, il ne prendrait pas le risque de la mêler à tout ça, il veut justement qu'elle en reste loin.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est intéressé par elle ? Je trouve ça louche, la façon dont il la protège.

James retint un rire. Il savait que Sirius n'aimait pas Nott, et qu'il était, au fond, intéressé par Willah. Ou tout du moins, qu'il la trouvait attirante.

\- Et bien, imagine que Willah soit ma sœur et que je meurs, tu ferais comme Nott.

\- Oui, mais moi je ne suis pas un mangemort.

\- Vrai, mais tu m'aimes comme Nott aimait Antonin. Comme un frère. Et pour ça, le reste ne compte pas.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait même pas y penser, à cette idée que James pourrait mourir. Sirius était peut-être persuadé qu'on pouvait se remettre de tout avec du soutien et de la force, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas face à la mort de son frère. James, ce n'était pas son sang, mais c'était son esprit. Ce n'était pas qu'un compagnon d'humour et d'amusement, c'était son refuge face à la tempête, c'était son compagnon dans la guerre et les doutes, dans la peur et les dangers. Ils étaient devenus amis le premier soir à Poudlard, et le seraient jusqu'au dernier soir de leur vie. Sans le vouloir, Sirius eut une pensée pour son petit frère. Il n'avait pas parlé à Regelus depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui, cette fameuse nuit d'été.

Les pensées du Gryffondor se firent amères. Il avait le sentiment d'échouer son rôle de grand frère. Depuis leur retour à Poudlard, Sirius avait souhaité parlé à son frère mais n'avait jamais osé. Son petit frère fuyait son regard, se renfermait auprès des gens de sa maison, et qui sait à quoi il s'ouvrait. Sirius se mit un rappel qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille et aille voir son frère, essayer de lui expliquer les choses comme il les voit et peut-être ouvrir son frère à ses idées avant que ce dernier ne s'ouvre à celles de gens mal intentionnées.

\- Peter ne devrait pas tarder, dit James.

\- J'espère, sourit Sirius. Il travaille avec Miki à la bibliothèque, et il se pourrait qu'il se perde dans ses beaux yeux.

\- Ca se pourrait bien, rigola James. Je n'avais jamais vu Peter travailler autant à la bibliothèque que cette année, maintenant qu'elle l'accompagne à chaque séance.

Sirius suivit James dans son rire. Il n'était pas difficile pour les deux Gryffondors de voir que Miki aimait passer du temps avec Peter. Ils discutaient tous les deux beaucoup et étaient souvent la raison pour laquelle les garçons et les filles de septième année de Gryffondor déjeunaient ensemble. Quant à Peter, il était justement difficile pour Sirius et James de savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser de la jeune fille, en dehors du fait qu'il l'appréciait bien. Et ils n'oseraient jamais l'interroger et l'embêter sur le sujet, tous les deux conscients qu'il n'en faudrait pas plus à Peter pour qu'il perde confiance en lui et se renferme. Alors ils laissaient voir l'évolution, se disant qu'ils pourront en discuter avec leur ami une fois que celui-ci aura effectué un geste concret vis-à-vis de la jeune fille.

Finalement, Peter arriva, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu as fini le devoir de Sortilèges ? demanda Sirius.

\- Grâce à Miki, je dois le reconnaître, sourit Peter.

James et Sirius échangèrent un sourire en félicitant leur ami qui avait fini un devoir très compliqué sur lequel eux n'avaient pas encore pris le courage de se pencher. Ils avaient conscience des efforts que Peter mettait depuis le début d'année pour s'améliorer dans les matières où il était plus faible, et ils étaient content de le voir satisfait.

\- Je suis passé voir Remus en début d'après-midi, dit Peter, il était épuisé mais surtout hyper agressif. Je pense que la nuit va être mouvementée.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, confirma James, mais c'est ce qu'on préfère.

Sirius se contenta d'un énorme sourire pour confirmer les propos de ses amis, excités à la pensée de la nuit qu'ils allaient passer tous les quatre ensemble comme depuis plusieurs années.

\- Miki voulait sortir à Pré-au-Lard, continua Peter, et j'avoue que je me serais bien mis une mine.

Sirius et James rigolèrent en approuvant. Miki leur avait, en effet, fait part des projets des filles pour ce samedi soir, mais les trois amis avaient décliné la proposition de les suivre sans même se poser la question. Rien ne passait avant les transformations de Remus, et certainement pas quelques verres ou de jolies filles.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et les trois maraudeurs se dirent qu'il était temps d'y aller. Remus devait déjà se trouver dans la cabane, et ils voulaient arriver avant que n'ait lieu la transformation.

\- Prêts à prendre des coups ? dit Peter avec un sourire.

\- Surtout prêt à me venger de l'eau chaude qu'il ne m'a pas laissée avant mon rendez-vous avec Joan le week-end dernier, répondit James.

\- J'espère qu'il lui reste des chocolats que Louise lui avait donnés, termina Sirius.

Les trois maraudeurs rigolèrent et jetèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux, vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans le coin, et se transformèrent dans leur forme animale. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Saule Cogneur, et d'une technique qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, atteignirent la Cabane Hurlante où se trouvait Remus, allongé sur un lit. Il avait une expression douloureuse sur le visage mais un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres quand il vit les trois animaux arriver.

Le rat se nicha à côté de son ventre tandis que le chien venait lui lécher le visage et que le cerf se mettait en position assise à côté du lit. Remus rigola face à la joie du chien alors qu'il caressait le rat et échangeait un regard avec le cerf. Ils lui montraient qu'ils étaient là pour lui, et Remus avait envie de répondre un « je sais, je sais », mais sa transformation commença. Il ressentait de la douleur, mais comme depuis plusieurs années, une sorte de sérénité l'accompagnait, celle qu'il n'était pas tout seul, qu'il était entouré, métaphoriquement comme concrètement.

* * *

Dimanche – Ou la réalisation qu'en réalité, tout ce que l'on a, ce sont les petits moments de la vie

Debout devant le miroir, Sirius avait le sourire aux lèvres. Torse nu, il regardait fièrement le bleu qu'il avait aux côtes, de la taille de ses deux paumes de main et il se retenait de rire. Le bleu était tellement noir et douloureux qu'il avait été incapable de dormir sur le côté cette nuit, mais Sirius n'était pas si dérangé que ça par la douleur, il était surtout amusé. Il fallait vraiment dire que Remus était déchainé hier soir. Il retourna près de son lit où James et Peter mettaient un t-shirt. C'était dimanche, et pour eux, ça voulait vraiment dire repos. Peter regarda le bleu de Sirius et grimaça.

\- Je pense que ça va rester quelques semaines, lui dit Peter.

\- Ce sera ma fierté, dit Sirius avec satisfaction.

\- Ouais, enfin trouve quelque chose pour le faire disparaitre, lui dit James, sinon tu n'es pas prêt de finir dans le même lit qu'une fille.

En entendant ça, le sourire de Sirius disparu alors que ses deux amis rigolaient de sa mine déconfite. S'il n'avait pas pu dormir à cause de son bleu, il n'imaginait pas la douleur d'une nuit avec une fille, surtout qu'il ne prendrait jamais le risque que quelqu'un voit les blessures infligées par Remus, que cette personne soit au courant de sa condition ou non. Et en effet, Sirius se dit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse disparaitre le bleu.

\- Hors de question mec ! s'horrifia Sirius.

\- Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, lui dit James avec un sourire.

Il tapa l'épaule de son ami et Peter rigola un peu plus en voyant Sirius faire la moue. Il était onze heures passées, le brunch habituel du dimanche n'allait pas tarder à commencer, mais ils n'y apparaissaient jamais avant treize heures, alors ils décidèrent d'aller comater en salle commune. Les trois maraudeurs descendirent et virent que dans les canapés se trouvaient leurs camarades féminines, allongées avec les pieds sur la table basse, les yeux fermés et les mains sur le ventre, et les trois Gryffondors ne cachèrent pas leurs rires en s'approchant.

\- Dégagez ! dit Eva sans ouvrir les yeux. On ne veut pas voir vos gueules !

\- Ma chère Eva, répondit Sirius, ne sois pas si mauvaise, on veut juste comater avec vous.

Peter s'installa dans le canapé à côté de Miki qui tapotait la place pour qu'il vienne. A côté, James s'asseyait entre Lily et Eva dans l'autre canapé et que Sirius prenait un fauteuil à lui tout seul. Lily leva la tête vers James quand il prit place à côté d'elle, et James se retint de rire. Les yeux de Lily étaient tout petits, et il voyait bien qu'elle avait une gueule de bois atroce, il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait même pas la force de lui dire de dégager. Aucune des filles ne parlait et les trois Gryffondors échangeaient des regards, ils voulaient les embêter, eux qui étaient en meilleure forme malgré leur nuit mouvementée.

\- C'est pas vrai les filles, vous avez fait quoi hier soir ? demanda Sirius.

\- Me souviens pas, répondit Miki.

\- On est allé en boite à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Eva, sauf qu'on a vraiment trop bu.

\- J'me souviens pas du retour, dit doucement Lily.

Peter éclata de rire et Lily s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé alors que James se retenait de faire une remarque pour embêter la jeune fille.

\- Vous avez trouvé des beaux gosses, j'espère ! rigola Sirius.

\- Pas aussi beaux que toi Sirius, lui dit Eva d'un ton ironique, mais il y en avait des pas mal !

\- J'ai l'impression que t'es la plus fraîche des trois, Eva, lui dit Peter.

\- Disons que je me suis mieux contrôlée que d'autres.

La remarque était dirigée vers ses deux amies, et si Miki prit la force de relever la tête et la fusiller du regard, Lily, elle, ne bougea pas, se contentant de marmonner quelque chose.

\- Potter, commença Lily, je propose qu'on mette de côté nos différends et que tu me laisses poser ma tête sur ton épaule, pour le bien de ma personne.

James rigola, voulant lui répondre que pour une fois qu'elle se montrait agréable envers lui, il n'allait pas dire non, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête, et Lily bougea sa tête sur la droite pour s'appuyer sur James qui fit un clin d'œil à ses deux amis pour rigoler.

\- Alors, reprit Sirius, je veux des informations croustillantes !

\- Si tu veux du croustillant, dit Eva, faut demander à Lily.

\- Concrètement, répondit la rousse, je ne me souviens pas.

\- C'est qu'il ne devait pas être fameux, commenta Sirius.

\- Je t'assure qu'il l'était, dit Miki, c'est juste qu'elle est ingrate !

\- Ingrate mais bourrée surtout ! répliqua Lily.

Les trois filles rigolèrent tandis que les trois garçons se regardaient l'air de se dire qu'elles étaient folles. James coula un regard vers Lily, trouvant étrange de parler d'une conquête de la jeune fille, peu habitué à la savoir boire.

\- Et bien Evans, dit James, on en apprend tous les jours sur toi !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es rangé que c'est le cas de tout le monde, répondit Lily avec un sourire.

\- Moi rangé, tu sors ça d'où ?

\- Tu ne sors pas avec Tuder ? demanda Miki qui s'était relevée soudainement, prête à entendre une histoire intéressante.

\- Bien sûr que non, déclara platement James.

Il ne dit rien de plus, et aucune des filles n'insista, sachant très bien qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Quant à Lily, elle posa des yeux curieux sur James qui tourna la tête vers elle. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis James décida de lui sourire gentiment.

\- Et du coup, demanda Miki, Remus sera là demain en cours ?

\- Who knows, répondit Sirius, mardi plutôt je pense.

Miki hocha la tête et n'en demanda pas plus et décida de raconter la soirée à Peter qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

\- Nous, on n'a pas le droit d'entendre l'histoire ? demanda Sirius.

\- Ne sois pas chiant, Black, répondit Eva, et laisse-nous profiter du silence.

Sirius rigola, tout comme Lily qui ouvrit les yeux pour sourire à Sirius. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec James, sachant qu'il se disait la même chose, que quand aucun des deux camps ne se braquait, ils pouvaient passer un moment agréable.

\- J'ai faim, Corny.

\- On va aller manger, Patty.

\- J'ai faim Corny.

James soupira alors que Sirius répétait sa phrase pour la troisième fois, conscient qu'il ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas mangé. Alors il échangea un regard avec Peter qui hocha la tête, et les trois jeunes hommes se levèrent, suivis par Lily et Eva.

\- Je suppose qu'on va vous suivre, dit Lily, sinon on ne va jamais manger.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame et le passèrent. Juste avant qu'elle ne le passe, Lily se tourna vers James qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, alors que les autres étaient déjà passés. Elle posa une main sur son torse, et de son autre main, prit sa baguette et la tapota dans la nuque du Gryffondor qui la regardait d'un air surpris.

\- Ça pourrait passer pour un suçon mais ton bleu était beaucoup trop évident.

Lily rangea sa baguette dans un sourire alors que James la remerciait et ils rejoignirent leurs amis pour aller manger. James ne dit rien d'autre, pensif à l'idée que la jeune fille avait remarqué sa blessure, malgré l'état dans lequel elle était, et qu'elle l'avait déguisée pour lui. Et James se dit qu'il devrait peut-être faire des efforts avec elle.

\- Ne sois pas pensif, Potter, ce n'était qu'un coup de baguette.

James releva la tête vers Lily qui s'asseyait à deux sièges de lui, et il vit son regard moqueur. Il ne cacha pas son sourire, amusé et échangea un regard avec Sirius qui s'était assis face à lui.

\- Je me sens obligé de manger pour deux, dit Sirius, vu que Remus n'est pas là.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il t'en sera reconnaissant, répondit Peter.

\- Aux maraudeurs mon pote ! termina Sirius en buvant son jus de citrouille.

Aux maraudeurs. Parce que tout allait bien et que, malgré les doutes de l'époque, ils profitaient de la vie.


	10. Chapter 10

****Note de l'auteur (25 novembre 2017) :**** Chapitre ré-écrit

 **Chapitre 10**

\- L'aconit, Hale ? demanda Sirius.

\- Elle n'est pas à mettre tout de suite, répondit Willah.

\- Je sais, mais je ne la trouve pas.

Sirius posait son regard sur la table depuis plusieurs minutes, à la recherche de l'ingrédient, et ce fut Willah qui lui tendit l'aconit, qu'elle avait posée de l'autre côté du chaudron. Il la remercia de façon neutre et Willah hocha la tête, sans un mot de plus. Ils n'avaient que très peu échangé depuis le début de l'heure, la jeune fille étant plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait semblé ne même pas avoir remarqué qu'elle travaillait avec Sirius, qui lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser son regard de manière assez régulière sur la jeune fille. Il se demandait si elle était soucieuse ou si le peu d'intérêt qu'elle lui avait montré en discutant avec lui et en rigolant à ses blagues avait disparu.

Un mot atterrit sur leur table, et Sirius n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir de qui ça venait. Il le fit cependant et il croisa le regard de James, amusé, alors qu'il donnait des coups de menton discrets pour lui montrer le mot. Sirius secoua la tête, amusé, et ouvrit le mot.

« Demande à Willah pour la soirée de Forest. »

Sirius ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait très bien que James pouvait aller après le cours demander lui-même à la sorcière si elle comptait venir à la soirée que Forest organisait pour Halloween. La seule raison pour laquelle il lui demandait à lui de le faire était parce que James avait la flemme et ne souhaitait pas que la jeune fille l'interroge sur sa relation avec Joan.

\- Les écorces, Black.

D'un geste automatique, Sirius jeta les écorces dans la potion alors qu'il fourrait le petit bout de papier informe dans sa poche arrière. Il releva la tête vers son meilleur ami qui lui souriait calmement et lui fit un doigt discret, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que de le faire rire. Quand Sirius reporta ses yeux sur la potion, il vit Willah le regarder d'un air interdit, et le brun se sentit presque rougir à l'idée qu'elle l'ait vu.

\- Tu comptes aller à la soirée de Forest demain soir ? demanda Sirius.

\- J'y passerai peut-être, fut la seule réponse de Willah qui nettoyait ses doigts de peaux de pommes de terre qu'elle avait jetées dans la potion.

Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'attendait pas qu'elle lui renvoie la question, il savait qu'elle s'en fichait. Ou plutôt, la réponse était évidente. Les maraudeurs n'organisaient peut-être pas de soirée, mais ils étaient toujours présents quand il y en avait une et faisaient toujours en sorte de se faire remarquer. Ils avaient, de toute façon, prévu de faire une avant soirée dans leur salle commune après le banquet d'Halloween. Sirius savait que les Serdaigles faisaient de même dans leur salle commune.

\- J'espère que ton déguisement sera sexy dans ce cas, dit Sirius calmement.

\- Comme si j'allais me déguiser.

Willah eut un rictus pour elle-même. Bien sûr qu'elle ne se déguiserait pas. Joan avait essayé de la forcer à se déguiser en zombie avec elle, mais Willah n'avait même pas essayé de lui dire non, c'était catégorique qu'elle ne se déguiserait pas. Cependant, elle nota le ton détaché du Gryffondor, qui lui avait parlé platement, sans chaleur.

Sirius demanda le sang de crapaud que Willah lui donna et il en versa quelques gouttes en demandant à Willah de reculer. Au bout de quelques secondes, la potion se mit à bouillir et elle changea de couleur, indiquant qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Willah ne dit pas un mot alors que le professeur Slughorn les félicitait de leur avancée et se contenta d'échanger un regard avec Sirius qui détourna aussitôt les yeux. A cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait que très peu parlé depuis le début de la séance, et qu'elle avait pratiquement ignoré le Gryffondor. Elle se demanda un instant si celui-ci l'avait pris pour lui. Slughorn continua de les féliciter encore un petit peu, leur indiquant qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que la potion mijote pendant quinze minutes avant que celle-ci ne soit prête, et il finit par s'éloigner. Ce que Willah prit comme indicateur d'une discussion qu'elle voulait avoir.

\- Je crois ne pas avoir été très sociable durant la séance, Black.

Cette fois, Sirius ne chercha pas à éviter la discussion ou le regard avec la Serdaigle qui se tenait droite face à lui, la main posée sur la table et le regard totalement rivé sur lui. Il semblait surpris d'entendre ce qu'il pouvait interpréter comme une sorte d'excuse de la part de la jeune fille.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Sirius innocemment.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

\- Vas-y, se méfia quelque peu le Gryffondor.

\- Est-ce que tu as un contact avec ton frère ?

La question surprit Sirius. Il n'aurait pas su si c'était parce que c'était Willah Hale qui la posait, ou si c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Non, il n'avait pas de contact avec son frère cadet. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la rentrée, depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui. Tout ce que Sirius savait était des rumeurs qui circulaient. Il hésita un instant à répondre.

\- Non, répondit Sirius sur un ton méfiant. Pas depuis mon départ de chez moi.

Willah resta pensive à la réponse, et Sirius se demanda s'il voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait posé la question. Puis sa curiosité prit le dessus.

\- Pourquoi, Hale ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Willah en soupirant, je réfléchis beaucoup. Je trouve que la vie est une bien triste chose quand on voit les relations se dégrader et la haine s'installer au milieu des gens. Je sais que tu as une relation quelque peu conflictuelle avec ton frère, donc bon.

Sirius eut un sourire en entendant les mots « quelque peu », c'était un euphémisme dont Willah n'avait pas conscience. Son petit frère le détestait et ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, Sirius le savait. Il ne l'aurait pas admis, mais cette situation l'attristait, et il n'avait qu'une envie, renouer un contact. Sirius aurait souhaité savoir comment allait son frère, si ses parents ne lui avaient pas fait du mal après son départ, s'il le détestait. Oui, s'il le détestait. Sirius aurait aimé savoir, mais il ne l'aurait jamais admis.

\- Je suis désolée, reprit Willah face au silence du jeune homme, je n'avais pas l'intention d'émettre des suppositions possiblement fausses sur ta famille, mais…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Hale, l'interrompit Sirius avec un sourire. Ma relation avec mon frère est en effet conflictuelle, et j'aimerais avoir un contact avec lui, mais je n'ose pas. Les relations familiales sont quelque chose de très compliqué, mais pour avoir de la haine, il faut avoir été profondément blessé. Dans les familles de sang-pur, malheureusement, la haine prend souvent le dessus.

Willah plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait choisi de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ainsi que de confier ses idées par rapport à ce que la jeune fille disait.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la haine ne s'installe pas parce qu'une situation se dégrade. Elle s'installe parce qu'une personne a été déçue ou blessée, qu'elle s'est sentie incomprise ou méprisée.

\- C'est ce qui s'est passé avec tes parents ? se risqua à demander Willah à voix basse.

\- Oui, répondit Sirius après un silence et un regard circulaire autour de lui, mes parents m'ont méprisé et ont cherché à me détruire psychologiquement. Ils m'ont blessé en me rabaissant et ont cherché à me blesser physiquement.

Sirius s'arrêta. Il aurait voulu pouvoir affirmer à la jeune fille qu'il n'éprouvait pas de haine envers ses parents, simplement de la tristesse et de la déception, mais il n'y arriva pas. Et le sorcier ne cherchait pas à se leurrer, il ressentait probablement de la haine envers ses parents, mais il avait peur de se rendre compte à quel point. En face de lui, Willah réfléchissait alors qu'entre eux, la potion continuait de bouillir, et Sirius la sentit vulnérable.

\- Pourquoi ces questionnements, Hale ?

\- Parce que, hésita Willah, je me demande quels sont les sentiments qui m'animent. Je n'arrive plus à savoir et comprendre ce que je ressens.

\- Te sens-tu haineuse ? demanda Sirius avec curiosité.

\- Je me sens… je ne sais pas. Je me sens beaucoup de choses, et je n'arrive pas encore à déterminer quoi.

La potion bouillait énormément, indiquant qu'elle était prête, et ce fut le signal pour les deux sorciers que la discussion prenait fin et qu'il leur fallait remplir un échantillon et vider le reste de la potion. Sirius tenta un sourire sincère, qui lui fut rendu à son grand soulagement, même s'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de la jeune fille qu'elle était perdue et vulnérable.

\- Je pense, lui dit Sirius, qu'il faut que tu prennes le temps de comprendre tes émotions et savoir ce que tu ressens avant d'en venir à des conclusions ou des actions qui pourraient ne pas te convenir. Prends le temps de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, Hale, avant de te retrouver dans une situation qui aura escaladé et qui t'aura rendue triste ou haineuse. Tu n'es pas une personne haineuse.

Willah hocha la tête, consciente que Sirius lui disait des mots justes. Sur ces mots, Willah fit un sourire à Sirius qui eut un regard compatissant. Le sourire de sa camarade était petit et presque forcé, mais Sirius ne put retenir un grand sourire.

* * *

\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller, déclara platement Lucille.

\- Je sais bien soeurette, mais honnêtement ton avis là, on s'en fout.

Lucille ne se gêna pas pour fusiller sa petite sœur du regard tandis que celle-ci lui faisait un sourire hypocrite tout en noircissant de poudre marron le pinceau qu'elle avait dans les mains. A côté d'elle, les autres filles du dortoir de Lucille se préparaient, et Nylla ne se gêna pas pour se moquer de l'expression horrifiée de sa meilleure amie alors que Louise approchait le pinceau du visage de Lucille.

\- Et je peux savoir en quoi tu comptes me maquiller ? demanda Lucille.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, tout dépend du résultat de mon maquillage.

\- Donc toi t'as le droit à un super costume de squelette, et moi je dépends de ton coup de pinceau ? continua Lucille, à moitié amusée, à moitié dépitée.

\- Eh, s'offusqua sa sœur, tu n'avais qu'à t'acheter un costume comme nous samedi dernier, et on n'en serait pas là, plutôt que de faire ton outsider qui change d'avis à la dernière minute.

\- Cède Luce, tu ne gagneras pas contre ta sœur !

Lucille se mit à marmonner des choses contre sa sœur et sa meilleure amie tandis qu'elle pressait ses paupières et grimaçait sous le coup de pinceau de sa sœur. Non, elle n'avait pas acheté de costume pour Halloween samedi dernier lors de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais personne ne lui avait indiqué qu'elle irait à la soirée que Finley Forest le soir du banquet. Et elle avait encore moins prévu qu'elle passerait la première partie de soirée chez les Serdaigles. A cette pensée, Lucille se retint de jurer. C'était Alex qui l'avait expressément invitée, et elle ne s'était pas vue refuser.

\- Arrête de faire la tête Luce, lui dit Nylla.

\- Oui mademoiselle la fée, répondit Lucille sur un ton ironique.

Nylla était magnifique dans son costume de fée, mais il fallait reconnaître que la jeune fille aux origines orientales n'avait pas besoin de maquillage ou de costume pour être magnifique.

\- Je n'ai juste pas envie d'aller chez les Serdaigles, reprit Lucille.

\- Tu préfères aller chez les Gryffondors ? proposa Louise. Les maraudeurs sont en train de dominer la salle commune avec de l'alcool avant d'aller à la soirée de Forest.

Lucille savait que sa sœur lui proposait cette idée simplement pour le faire, parce qu'elle s'était engagée auprès d'Alex et qu'elle respecterait ce qu'elle avait dit au Serdaigle. Lucille savait qu'il y tenait, sinon il n'aurait pas pris le risque qu'elle l'envoie balader comme elle l'avait fait ces quatre derniers mois. Pourquoi Lucille avait accepté, sachant qu'elle serait obligée d'avoir une discussion avec le Serdaigle dans la soirée, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle en avait une idée, une idée qu'elle balaya de son esprit rapidement.

\- Evans tolère qu'ils fassent la fête dans la salle commune ? demandait Nylla.

\- Va savoir, répondit Louise, elle n'est pas aussi coincée qu'elle le laisse paraître, Lily.

\- Rien à voir, répondit Lucille. Les maraudeurs lui ont demandé l'autorisation quelques semaines plus tôt, et elle a laissé passer tant qu'ils rangeaient tout.

\- Et voilà ! s'exclama Louise.

Elle avait fini le maquillage de Lucille, et cette dernière se permit de se regarder dans la glace. Sans trop de surprise, elle vit un superbe maquillage de lion et Lucille sourit. Quand sa petite sœur se promettait de faire quelque chose de bien, elle respectait sa parole.

\- Et bien, conclut Nylla, je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre la fête.

Ce à quoi les deux sœurs hochèrent alors qu'elles quittaient le dortoir et la salle commune silencieuse de Poufsouffle pour se diriger vers celle bruyante de Serdaigle. Le portrait leur ouvrit l'entrée quand elles donnèrent le mot de passe qu'Alex avait transmis à Lucille, et cette dernière sentit un malaise l'atteindre quand elle mit un pied dans la salle commune qu'elle avait si longtemps fréquentée et qui, en cet instant, résonnait du bruit que faisaient les élèves de la maison.

\- Lucille !

C'était Joan Tuder qui l'avait appelée, et les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils près du feu où se trouvaient les sixième et septième années. Sur la table basse se trouvaient des bouteilles d'alcool et la musique venait de basses qui se trouvaient près du feu. Joan fit apparaitre trois chaises et Lucille prit place à côté de la Serdaigle qui lui fit un grand sourire.

\- On n'était plus très sûres que tu viennes, avec Willah, alors je suis contente que tu sois là.

Lucille rendit son sourire à Joan. Elle savait qu'elle lui disait ça par rapport à Alex, que Lucille repéra à une des tables avec Willah et des quatrième année. Contrairement à Willah Hale avec qui Lucille n'avait jamais eu de réelles affinités, elle s'était toujours très bien entendue avec Joan qui était une fille amusante et chaleureuse, et que Lucille avait toujours trouvée très charmante.

Joan lui servit un verre d'alcool que Lucille allait refuser, quand elle croisa le regard désapprobateur de sa petite sœur qui l'interdisait de refuser le verre. Lucille avait promis à sa sœur que ce soir, elle s'amusait. Et ce, avec alcool. Mais déjà que la Poufsouffle n'était pas fervente partisane de boire, c'était encore moins le cas en semaine alors qu'ils avaient cours le lendemain. Mais il lui semblait que tout Poudlard se fichait royalement de cette dernière information.

\- Luce !

Joan eut un sourire en voyant, à côté d'elle, Lucille qui inspirait un grand coup avant de se retourner vers Alex qui se tenait debout derrière elle. Joan pouvait voir le sourire immense de son ami et elle-même ne put retenir un sourire alors qu'elle croisait au loin le regard de Willah qui observait la scène depuis sa chaise. Les deux Serdaigles échangèrent un sourire poli alors qu'Alex s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Joan, sans sembler remarquer le malaise de Lucille.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venue, je commençais à ne plus y croire !

\- Je t'avais dit que je viendrais, répondit doucement Lucille.

Alex ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire. Il savait une chose, c'était que quand Lucille disait quelque chose, elle le respectait. C'était en grande partie dû à l'alcool qu'il avait déjà bien descendu, mais Alex ne ressentait qu'une envie, c'était prendre Lucille dans ses bras et ne jamais la lâcher. Il la trouvait tellement jolie avec son maquillage de lionne, habillée élégamment, comme toujours. Il arrivait facilement à voir qu'elle était crispée et très peu à l'aise en sa présence, mais Alex trouvait ça encore plus adorable. S'il avait bu moins d'alcool, Alex se serait rendu à l'évidence, il était toujours très attaché à Lucille.

\- Dis Alex, commença Louise, je peux savoir quel est ton déguisement ?

\- Un roi mage, mini-Luce. T'en penses quoi ?

\- Que t'as comblé le fait que tu n'avais pas un poil au menton de manière assez extrême.

Louise sourit à sa propre blague alors que les gens autour faisaient des « haaaan » avec une main sur leur bouche pour accentuer la pique de Louise. Quant à Alex, il eut un grand sourire, ravi de voir que Louise avait décidé de mettre de côté sa gêne vis-à-vis de lui. Ça faisait déjà une sœur sur deux. Alex se tourna vers Lucille avec un sourire.

\- J'ai entendu que t'étais dans le top 5 des septième année, félicitations, lui dit Alex.

\- Merci Alex, répondit simplement Lucille.

\- Tes parents doivent être contents.

Clairement, il voulait la pousser à parler avec lui, et Lucille l'avait bien compris. Elle réfléchit un instant, se disant que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de discuter avec Alex. Après tout, il savait tout d'elle.

\- Comme toujours, ils trouvent que je ne suis pas encore assez excellente.

\- Ignore-les, lui dit Alex, fais ton truc et ignore-les.

\- Tu sais que je n'y arrive pas, répondit doucement Lucille.

\- T'as toujours été trop douce avec eux.

\- Ce sont mes parents, Alex.

\- Oui, et ils ont toujours été trop durs avec toi.

Alex avait attrapé la main de Lucille, comme il faisait toujours quand il voulait qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux et qu'elle écoute ce qu'il lui disait. Mais Lucille sentit la panique la prendre au contact, et retira sa main violemment. Elle vit le regard blessé d'Alex, mais Lucille ne se sentit pas de continuer la discussion. Elle tourna les yeux et se concentra sur la discussion entre sa sœur et Joan.

\- Désolé Luce, chuchota Alex.

Lucille tourna à nouveau la tête vers son ancien petit-ami, et elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient le même regard blessé. Elle n'avait pas supporté son toucher, et elle se demandait à quoi les efforts menaient. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient construit, après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, ils n'étaient plus capables d'avoir un simple contact physique. Lucille en voulait au Serdaigle. C'était lui qui avait tout détruit. Il s'était protégé et l'avait détruite au passage. La vérité était que Lucille ne savait toujours pas comment faire toute seule, sans Alex pour la soutenir. Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas, Alex l'était pour elle.

\- Ne le sois pas, répondit Lucille.

\- Je ne peux que l'être quand je vois à quel point tu t'es fermée à moi.

Lucille planta son regard dans celui d'Alex. Il avait raison, elle s'était même fermée à lui. Mais ça, Lucille n'en était pas désolée. Elle fit un sourire forcé à Alex avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers sa sœur, signalant au Serdaigle que la discussion était bien close, cette fois. Quant à Lucille, elle n'aurait jamais pensé être pressée d'être à la soirée de Forest. Heureusement qu'ils décolleraient bientôt.

* * *

\- Eh beh, il y en a du monde !

\- J'avais oublié à quel point les soirées de Forest avaient du succès, dit Sirius à Peter.

\- Même les Serpentards sont là, lui répondit Peter.

Sirius se contenta de hocher à la phrase que Peter venait de crier dans ses oreilles alors qu'ils se faufilaient dans la foule. Toutes les maisons se trouvaient là, avec la présence surtout d'élèves à partir de la quatrième année, et Sirius était impressionné de ce que les Poufsouffles arrivaient à faire de leurs sous-sols à chaque fois qu'ils organisaient une soirée. C'était une partie du château très peu fréquentée et surveillée, car très difficile d'accès, mais le meilleur endroit pour tenir une soirée, notamment quand c'était Finley Forest qui la tenait.

\- Yo Black, l'accosta un Poufsouffle de sixième année que Sirius connaissait un peu, tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver des champis ?

Sirius haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand était-il devenu le mec à qui on demandait des plans champis ? Est-ce qu'il avait une tête à prendre ce genre de chose ?

\- Si ce n'est pas de l'alcool, répondit platement Sirius, ne me demande pas mec.

Et Sirius s'éloigna, rejoignant James qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. James et Sirius avaient décidé de s'habiller tous les deux en momies, et les filles de leur année les avaient bien aidés, ils devaient reconnaître que c'était bien réussi.

\- Peter et Remus sont allés chercher des boissons, lui indiqua James.

\- Et t'as repéré Joan alors ?

\- Non, mais je vois aucun Serdaigle de son année, ils doivent encore être dans leur salle commune.

\- Heureusement qu'il y en a un de nous quatre qui est sûr de bien finir la soirée, soupira Sirius.

James n'hésita pas à se moquer de son ami, conscient que ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude de passer autant de temps sans la compagnie d'une fille, que ce soit une petite amie ou non. En même temps, James savait que Sirius ne cherchait pas, il réagissait à peine aux filles qui le draguaient, il n'y pensait pas.

\- D'ailleurs Paty, t'as vu ton frère ?

\- Nope, il doit être en train de boire avec les autres serpents.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra, rajouta James.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Depuis qu'il avait discuté la veille avec Hale de la famille, Sirius s'était pris en main et avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec son frère, mais ce dernier ne faisait pas l'effort de réagir à ses appels de phare. Même si Sirius devait bien reconnaître que faire tomber des mains de son frère son verre de jus de citrouille à l'aide d'un sort n'était pas la meilleure façon d'entamer une discussion avec lui, mais au moins, il signalait sa présence à son frère. James tapa l'épaule de son ami avec gentillesse.

\- T'inquiète Paty, on fera en sorte que t'arrives à lui parler.

\- Va-t'en toi, tu ne finis pas la soirée seul toi !

James éclata de rire face à la tentative de Sirius d'alléger la discussion. Au fond, James ne savait pas s'il finirait la soirée avec Joan. La jeune fille lui avait sous-entendu ça la veille quand il l'avait croisée dans les couloirs, mais ça avait plus semblé être une blague qu'autre chose. Et puis, James n'était pas non plus sûr de le vouloir.

\- Est-ce que t'as l'impression comme moi, mon frère, que nos deux compagnons de guerre nous ont laissés seuls au combat ? demanda Sirius.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression Paty, ce n'est pas Rem qui danse avec Louise là-bas ?

Sirius suivit le doigt de James qui montrait en effet leur ami danser avec la jeune fille, ce qui n'était pas non plus très surprenant. Willah avait suggéré à James la possibilité que la jeune fille soit intéressée par Remus, ce qui avait fortement surpris James. Après quoi, Willah avait levé les yeux au ciel, se moquant des garçons et de leur tendance à ne jamais voir ce qui était évident.

\- On se vengera de cet abandon, dit James.

Sirius hocha la tête en jetant un regard circulaire à la salle. Il repéra Willah Hale qui discutait avec Alex et Lucille Desrende, et il hésita un instant à aller les rejoindre pour les embêter. Mais Willah Hale dut sentit un regard car elle tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Ils échangèrent un regard quelques secondes, puis Willah finit par lâcher un petit sourire carnassier avant de rompre le contact et répondre à Lucille. Quant à Sirius, il devait reconnaître qu'il était amusé. Il n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi jouait la jeune fille, mais ça, à la rigueur, il s'en fichait. Ce qu'il trouvait surtout amusant, c'était que Willah Hale devait faire partie des rares exceptions à ne pas s'être déguisée. Elle avait fait le simple effort de mettre un loup noir sur ses yeux et c'était tout.

\- Alors les garçons, ça s'isole au milieu de ce beau monde ?

Comme toujours, Eva n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Déguisée en Catwoman, elle était très sexy, ce que Sirius lui avait déjà fait remarquer sur un ton charmeur dans la salle commune. Derrière elle, Lily se servait un verre et comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisée ce soir, James ne put s'empêcher de dévisager la rousse de haut en bas. Habillée en diablesse, elle n'avait rien mis d'extrêmement provoquant, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était sexy, et James avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas retirer ses yeux du corps de la jeune fille de toute la soirée.

\- Et bien ma chère Eva, répondit Sirius, voilà des heures que j'attends que ta présence vienne illuminer mes côtés. Danserais-tu avec moi ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire alors qu'elle prenait la main que Sirius lui tendait de manière exagérée et il la fit valser avec élégance jusqu'à la piste alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

James vit Remus, un peu plus loin sur la piste, qui dansait toujours avec Louise Desrende, et il se demanda où se trouvait Peter. A côté de lui, Lily terminait de se servir un verre et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

\- Tous tes amis t'ont laissé tomber, Potter ?

\- Comme les tiens, il semblerait.

\- Faut vraiment qu'on s'entoure mieux que ça.

Lily avait dit ça sur un ton désabusé, et James ne put retenir un petit rire. Il avait l'impression que ces derniers temps, il redécouvrait la jeune fille. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle avait un sens de l'humour aiguisé, qu'elle savait faire la fête comme il se devait tout en sachant rester sérieuse quand il le fallait, quelle savait ne pas se prendre la tête. James devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient tous joué sur leurs premières impressions pendant tant d'années, ce n'était que cette année qu'ils devenaient tous potes. Le trio et le quatuor apprenait à passer du temps ensemble, et James apprenait à connaître Lily, bien que ce soit très léger.

\- Black est bon danseur, dit Lily, et je crois que toi aussi. Tous les sang-purs prennent des cours de danse ?

\- Une très grande partie oui, répondit James, les familles qui respectent les traditions mettent les enfants à la danse avant de les mettre à la magie.

Lily haussa un sourcil de surprise, et James eut un sourire face à l'étonnement de la jeune fille. Il trouvait ça amusant de voir la surprise de Lily face à ce qui était naturel pour lui.

\- Et d'ailleurs, reprit Lily, j'ai vu que vous aviez respecté notre accord, la salle commune est toute propre.

\- On tient toujours ce qu'on dit. On s'est assuré que tous ceux qui faisaient la fête quittaient la salle commune avant nous et qu'il ne restait aucune bouteille quand on est partis.

\- Je ne remettrai pas en doute la parole des maraudeurs alors, répondit Lily dans un sourire.

James répondit au sourire de la jeune fille. C'était fou à quel point elle rayonnait quand elle souriait avec le cœur. Et dans cette tenue, James se demanda comment il faisait pour se contrôler, elle était vraiment attirante. Mais James se força à éloigner ces pensées de sa tête.

\- Tu dis quoi qu'on les rejoigne sur la piste, Evans ?

Lily sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête dans un sourire. Danser avec Potter ? Pourquoi pas, il fallait reconnaître que maintenant, ils étaient capables de tenir une discussion tous les deux sans se crier dessus, et ils arrivaient même à rigoler un petit peu ensemble. Alors ils pouvaient bien danser ensemble.

\- Oh Potter, lui dit Alex qui venait se servir un verre, je crois qu'il y a Joan qui te cherche.

James hocha la tête, et le Serdaigle s'éloigna aussitôt son verre rempli. James ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à repérer la Serdaigle, qui discutait avec les filles de septième année de Poufsouffle, et James hésita à la rejoindre. Il venait de proposer à Lily de danser, et le fait qu'elle accepte l'avait surpris. Du coup, il tenait à danser avec la rousse, mais si Joan le cherchait, il ne voulait pas la faire trop attendre.

\- Vas-y Potter, ne te gêne pas pour moi.

Lily avait compris le dilemme de James, et en vérité, elle était surprise qu'il se tienne toujours à côté d'elle. Elle ne savait pas en quoi consistait la relation qu'il avait avec Joan Tuder, lui qui avait affirmé trois semaines plus tôt ne pas être en couple avec elle, mais Lily voyait bien que le Gryffondor était attaché à la jeune fille, et elle trouvait ça mignon. Ça devait bien être la première fois en sept ans qu'elle voyait James Potter prendre soin d'une fille. D'habitude, il jouait plus qu'autre chose.

\- T'es sûre ? demanda James.

\- Bien sûr, tes priorités, Potter.

Ses priorités ? Joan l'était devant Lily, en effet. Alors James hocha la tête en réponse au sourire de Lily et s'éloigna en direction de Joan qui eut un sourire quand elle le vit s'approcher.

\- James Potter, s'exclama Joan avec des gestes évasifs témoignant de son taux d'alcoolémie, je commençais à me demander si je te verrais ce soir !

\- Tu es très jolie, répondit James avec un sourire.

Le sourire de Joan s'agrandit alors qu'elle prenait le Gryffondor dans ses bras. Ce dernier rigola, conscient que la jeune fille avait déjà beaucoup bu. Joan prit les mains de James et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Des plans pour la fin de soirée ?

\- Seulement si j'ai la chance de la passer avec toi, répondit James.

Joan se contenta de sourire, et James se dit qu'elle était vraiment magnifique. S'il le voulait, il pourrait l'embrasser. Mais il ne le fit pas. S'il le voulait, il pouvait lui dire qu'il voulait se mettre en couple avec elle. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Et pourtant, Joan était parfaite pour lui. Mais James n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, alors il passa une main sur la joue de Joan, remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille.

\- Tu es vraiment très jolie, lui chuchota-t-il.

Joan ne répondit pas, et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur, posant sa main dans la nuque du jeune homme. Il répondit au baiser avec la même douceur, et quand elle s'écarta, James dut reconnaître qu'il avait beau ne pas ressentir d'étincelle, il était quand même bien sous le charme de la jeune fille.

\- On va danser ? demanda Joan dans un murmure.

James hocha la tête, la guidant vers la piste de danse où ils se faufilèrent dans la foule pour commencer un slow. Joan posa sa tête sur le torse de jeune homme, posant ses mains dans son dos alors que James entourait la jeune fille de ses bras, de façon protectrice. Ils étaient bien, là.

Un peu plus loin, Willah observait la scène d'un œil attentif. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à la question pendant mille ans pour voir que James n'avait pas tout son cœur avec Joan en cet instant. Bien sûr qu'il était très attaché à elle, c'était très facile de voir qu'il aimait beaucoup Joan, mais c'était comme s'il commençait à réaliser qu'à part coucher ensemble, ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose. Et surtout, ils n'avançaient pas niveau sentiment. Willah connaissait James, elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à consommer des relations stériles. Il n'aimait pas les choses où il ne pouvait pas y mettre tout son cœur, toute sa passion.

\- Toujours à surveiller de loin, Hale.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait un peu de temps pour se retrouver un peu seule, Sirius Black débarquait pour interrompre ses pensées. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, conscient à son sourire qu'il la dérangeait, mais il s'en fichait clairement. Willah lui lança un regard interrogatif, afin qu'il développe sa pensée.

\- Je t'ai vue surveiller Lamar et Desrende qui discutait, et maintenant Tuder et James.

\- Je m'assure juste que tout se passe bien pour mes amis, sourit doucement Willah.

\- Je sais, je t'ai vue le faire parce que je faisais pareil pour les miens.

Willah ne put que rendre un mince sourire à celui carnassier de Sirius. Rien à voir avec le sorcier qui lui avait parlé le matin-même en cours de potion. Comme quoi, il suffisait de quelques verres pour faire oublier des problèmes à quelqu'un.

\- J'espère que tes amis sont plus censés que les miens, lui dit Willah.

\- Et bien, on en a deux qui ne le sont pas ensemble.

Sirius pointa du menton le couple que Willah observait depuis un petit moment, et elle ne put que hocher de la tête. Une chose était sûre, ils faisaient un très beau couple. Au loin, Willah vit Peter Pettigrow danser avec une Gryffondor de son année, qu'elle croisait souvent ensemble à la bibliothèque. Ils rigolaient ensemble et leur amusement se lisait sur leur visage. Si Willah avait été proche de l'un ou de l'autre, leurs sourires lui aurait chauffé le coeur.

\- Et du coup, que font les autres maraudeurs ?

D'un haussement de sourcil, Sirius montra sa surprise face à la question de Willah qui sourit doucement. C'était incroyable à quel point le sorcier était un livre ouvert, elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait rien qu'en le regardant.

\- Tu es surpris que je m'intéresse à toi, Black ? s'amusa Willah.

\- C'est l'alcool qui parle, non ? répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

\- Je suis démasquée.

Sirius ne retint pas un sourire. Le sourire de Willah était joli et il repensa à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient discuté en soirée. C'était à Pré-au-Lard, et ils avaient été sur le point de danser avant d'être interrompus. Et Sirius hésita à faire une proposition à la Serdaigle.

\- Je suis surprise de voir que tu es le seul maraudeur qui ne danse pas, Black. Et en plus, sans fille dans les bras. Tu as habitué les élèves de Poudlard à autre chose.

\- Que veux-tu, Hale, je deviens raisonnable.

\- Fais croire ça à quelqu'un, oui Black.

Willah se moquait de Sirius, et elle fut contente de voir qu'il en souriait. Pourquoi elle se sentait de l'embêter, elle n'en savait rien. L'alcool peut-être. Il y en avait que l'alcool faisait se jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un, Willah était plus tempérée.

\- Toi et moi, on est cools, Hale ?

\- C'est-à-dire, Black ?

\- Je veux dire, pas de mauvaises pensées entre toi et moi ?

\- Pas que je sache, répondit Willah sans cacher sa surprise. La pensée s'installa dans un coin de sa tête que le Gryffondor ne savait réellement pas comment se comporter avec elle, même quand ils rigolaient ensemble. Très profondément, Willah se demanda s'il n'y avait pas des choses chez elle qu'elle devrait revoir.

\- Dans ce cas, t'accepterais de danser avec moi ? Vu que tu as si bien remarqué que j'étais le seul maraudeur qui ne dansait pas et je crois que tu me devais une danse.

Willah haussa un sourcil. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Si elle devait être franche, elle refuserait. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de danser, mais la main que lui tendait le Gryffondor et le sourire qu'il lui faisait l'incitaient à l'inverse. Et puis, elle pouvait bien accepter, se dit-elle.

Sans un mot, Willah finit son verre et posa sa main dans celle de Sirius dont le sourire s'agrandit quand il comprit qu'elle acceptait. Ils se levèrent et Sirius la guida vers la piste de danse. Il sentit des regards sur eux, et Sirius devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait fier. Il avait près de lui une des filles les moins accessibles de Poudlard, qui plus est était très jolie, et contrairement aux autres filles qu'il avait l'habitude de faire danser, Sirius n'avait aucune arrière-pensée. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire danser la jeune fille et la faire rire. Et alors qu'ils commençaient un rock qu'ils dansaient tous les deux très bien, Sirius savait qu'il atteindrait son objectif.

* * *

\- Du coup, je pense que je vais rentrer à mon dortoir.

\- Je te ramène ?

Lucille secoua la tête négativement à la proposition d'Alex. Après la manière dont s'était terminée leur discussion dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, Alex avait retenté une approche quand ils étaient arrivés à la soirée de Forest, et Lucille avait décidé qu'il fallait au moins qu'ils soient capables d'avoir une entente cordiale, alors elle avait discuté avec Alex. Willah Hale s'était jointe à eux à un moment et pour une fois, Lucille ne s'était pas braquée contre le fait de discuter avec la jeune fille. Elle les avait laissés et ils avaient continué de discuter. Finalement, Lucille avait passé toute la soirée de Forest avec Alex. Elle avait passé un très bon moment avec lui, mais la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était qu'il se comporte avec elle comme à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble.

\- Non merci, lui répondit doucement Lucille.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis, Luce, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me rejettes autant. Toi et moi, on s'est aimé et tu restes importante pour moi. Je veux autant te protéger que quand on était ensemble, et je te veux autant heureuse que quand on était ensemble.

Ce n'était pas une discussion que Lucille voulait avoir, au milieu de cette soirée à laquelle était venu presque tout Poudlard. Lucille avait bu, Alex encore plus, et ce n'était de toute façon pas une discussion qu'elle voulait avoir, point barre. Et le voilà devant elle, un air déterminé sur le visage, comme s'il en avait marre qu'elle l'évite. Comme s'il pouvait comprendre.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit des étrangers, Luce.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, souffla Lucille.

\- Non, en effet, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu mets autant de distance entre nous ?

\- Parce que je suis comme ça, Alex ! finit par s'exclamer Lucille. Je suis distante parce que je me protège, et la dernière chose que j'ai envie d'entendre, c'est que tu veux qu'on soit amis. Parce que ça veut dire que t'es bien avec l'idée qu'on ne soit plus ensemble, que tu ne m'aimes plus. Sauf que ce n'est pas moi qui ai rompu, et que je t'aime toujours. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas prendre mes distances et accepter ton choix ?

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours, se défendit Alex.

\- Et ça, ce n'est pas une discussion que je veux avoir, l'interrompit Lucille. Bonne soirée Alex.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Lucille n'attendit pas une réponse de la part du jeune homme, elle tourna les talons en direction de la sortie et eut enfin le sentiment de respirer quand elle sortit de cette pièce bondée. Heureusement qu'elle n'était que dans les sous-sols de sa tour, elle n'était pas loin.

Lucille se maudit. Pourquoi est-ce que cette discussion avait fini en dispute ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable d'être calme et tempérée ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle s'énerve ? Parce qu'elle se protégeait. Parce qu'elle se protégeait et que le comportement d'Alex la rendait dingue. Il était incapable d'être catégorique. Il avait rompu avec elle après deux ans de relation parce qu'ils comptaient prendre des chemins différents en sortant de Poudlard, mais il continuait sans cesse de revenir vers elle en amitié. Et ça, Lucille ne le supportait pas. Elle, elle était catégorique. S'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle ne voulait plus de contact avec lui. C'était trop douloureux.

\- Tes réflexions ont l'air de te faire souffrir, Desrende.

Lucille soupira en s'arrêtant de marcher. Elle connaissait cette voix, et elle commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre l'ironie qui l'habitait. Elle se retourna tout de même, pour voir Nott adossé au mur du couloir, la regardant d'un air amusé. Lucille ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis trois semaines, depuis la fois où il s'était énervé contre elle, et elle devait dire qu'elle s'en était très bien portée. Le sorcier était bien trop étrange pour elle, et elle savait qu'elle devait s'en tenir éloignée.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, Nott, répondit froidement la jeune fille.

Lucille s'était promis, après que Nott l'ait laissée en plan la dernière fois avec une menace, qu'elle ne montrerait pas qu'il pouvait l'impressionner. Elle avait été extrêmement en colère contre le Serpentard, elle avait voulu lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucun ascendant sur elle. Mais la vérité avait été qu'elle avait préféré s'en tenir simplement éloignée.

Le Serpentard eut un sourire amusé et se décolla du mur, les mains dans les poches, pour s'approcher de Lucille qui n'avait pas bougé. Il restait toujours grand face à elle, avec son rictus et ses yeux noirs, observateurs. Il était beau. Elle voyait cependant qu'il avait beaucoup bu, même s'il ne le montrait pas du tout.

\- Je suis déçu de ta réaction, Desrende, moi qui pensais que tu te réjouirais de me voir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Nott.

\- Qui joue ?

Connor gardait son rictus, et ses yeux continuaient de dévisager chaque trait du visage de Lucille, et celle-ci ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il était trop proche d'elle, et malgré qu'il ait gardé ses mains dans ses poches, elle ne se sentait pas rassurée. Et il le sentait.

\- Je te fais peur, Desrende, constata Connor.

Lucille ne répondit pas. Elle réalisa qu'elle quittait la soirée assez tôt quand elle réalisa que personne ne sortait de la salle, que personne ne passait dans ce couloir, et elle trouva ça ironique de se retrouver avec Connor Nott dans un couloir désert alors qu'une centaine d'élèves se trouvaient dans la pièce à côté.

\- Tu es en train de rater la fête, Nott.

\- J'ai trouvé plus intéressant.

Le rictus s'était transformé en sourire prédateur, et Lucille ne réalisa qu'après l'avoir fait qu'elle avait expiré fort pour se calmer. Elle se demanda si esquisser un pas pour montrer qu'elle voulait s'en aller était une bonne idée.

\- Tu veux rentrer non, Desrende ? Viens, je te raccompagne.

\- NON !

Cette fois, Lucille ne s'était pas contrôlée. Il était hors de question que Nott la raccompagne, et à en voir son sourire, il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Elle venait de montrer qu'elle avait peur de lui, et il en était satisfait. Il était là pour ça, pour voir l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

\- N'aies pas peur, Desrende, mes mains restent dans mes poches.

Comme si ça rassurait Lucille. La jeune fille soupira et se mit en marche aux côtés de Connor Nott qui continuait de sourire. C'était impossible de savoir comment le jeune homme réfléchissait, rien ne pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, et tout lui semblait indifférent. Enfin, ça aurait été le cas s'il n'avait pas ce fichu rictus suspendu aux lèvres. Heureusement, et Lucille s'en félicita, ils n'étaient vraiment pas loin de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, à laquelle ils arrivèrent très rapidement.

\- Pourquoi tu viens avec moi, Nott ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau des Poufsouffles, et Lucille se demanda si Nott attendait quelque chose d'elle, s'il avait prévu d'entrer dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle pour une quelconque raison. De toute façon, ça n'arriverait pas.

\- Bon. Bonne nuit, Nott.

Connor ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de dévisager Lucille des yeux, la trouvant très mignonne avec son maquillage de lionne. Il se doutait qu'on devait lui avoir forcé la main pour qu'elle se déguise, mais il trouvait ça mignon. Du peu qu'il connaissait de Lucille Desrende, il n'y aurait pu y avoir que sa sœur pour y arriver. Après tout, la Poufsouffle semblait être d'une indépendance particulière. Comme lui.

\- Je t'ai connue moins fuyarde, Desrende.

Il la provoquait. Mais Lucille ne réagirait pas. Et pourtant, l'alcool la poussa à la franchise.

\- J'ai un bleu qui est resté une semaine sur mon poignet, Nott.

\- Il y a des sujets qui peuvent me mettre hors de moi, répondit simplement Connor.

\- Et c'est donc à moi de ne pas les évoquer ? C'est plutôt à toi de te contrôler, Nott.

Le ton de Lucille avait changé, il était devenu défiant, et ce changement fit sourire Connor.

\- C'est que tu n'as pas compris comment je marche alors, Desrende.

\- Et c'est bien le problème, Nott. C'est à toi, de te contrôler.

\- Je n'en ai jamais été capable. C'était le rôle de Nino.

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure dit dans un souffle. Ça avait été un propos dit pour lui-même et absolument pas pour Lucille. Mais elle avait entendu, et elle se sentit fléchir. Pendant l'espace de trois secondes, elle avait vu la vulnérabilité traverser le visage de Connor Nott, avant qu'il ne récupère son masque de dureté. Et pourtant, Lucille pouvait encore sentir la solitude qui habitait le Serpentard. Son instinct de grande soeur se réveilla et Lucille aurait fait un câlin au jeune homme juste pour voir cet air douloureux et vulnérable partir de son visage. A cet instant, elle n'avait pas peur de Connor Nott mais de la peine. Elle sentait la solitude et la douleur du jeune homme, et ça lui brisa le coeur sans réellement comprendre pourquoi.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, reprit Connor, ça n'arrivera plus.

Ce n'étaient pas des excuses. Pourtant, Lucille avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait les prendre comme telles. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que c'était une promesse qu'il lui faisait. Et Lucille se sentit soudainement moins tendue. C'était étrange, mais elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Pourquoi il lui disait ça maintenant, après trois semaines, elle n'en savait rien. C'était peut-être l'alcool. Ou l'occasion d'Halloween.

Halloween. L'année dernière, Lucille l'avait fêté avec Alex. Ils avaient mangé au banquet habituel, puis ils étaient allés se balader dans le parc et avaient fini la soirée dans le dortoir d'Alex où les autres Serdaigles étaient allés à la soirée habituelle de Forest. C'était pour ça qu'elle détestait Halloween cette année. Et Lucille se demanda ce que Nott avait fait pour Halloween l'année dernière, il devait sûrement être avec Antonin. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle sentait la solitude chez le Serpentard. Tous les deux, ils étaient abandonnés en ce soir.

\- Bonne nuit, Desrende.

Connor n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de la Poufsouffle. Il échangea un dernier regard avec Lucille et tourna les talons, disparaissant au détour d'un couloir. Quant à Lucille, elle était totalement perdue. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi avait-elle de la compassion pour Nott, en cet instant ? Totalement perdue, elle ne comprenait pas. Mais Lucille décida qu'elle avait trop donné dans cette journée, elle préféra voir tout ça demain.

* * *

Lorsque Sirius émergea de son lit, il sentit sa tête bourdonner. Oh qu'il détestait le réveil, et encore plus avec une gueule de bois. Il ne parlait même pas du fait que les cours commençaient dans une heure. De mauvaise humeur, il se traina vers la salle de bains où Peter se brossait les dents, ignorant le fait que le lit de James était vide. Comme toujours, le dortoir des maraudeurs était silencieux le matin.

James, de son côté, se réveilla chez les Serdaigles. Il sentit une main se poser sur son torse et quelqu'un bouger à ses côtés. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, décollant son dos du matelas pour se mettre sur le côté et enserrer dans ses bras le corps de Joan qui lâcha un soupir d'apaisement. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Isolés du son du dortoir, ils n'entendirent pas Willah qui discutait avec ses autres camarades de chambre sur le sortilège qui ferait effacer les traces de maquillage de la veille qu'elles n'avaient pas encore enlevé.

Quant à Willah, elle ne souhaitait pas ouvrir les rideaux de son amie, sachant très bien que James s'y trouvait. Elle décida que si dix minutes après, ils n'étaient pas levés, elle les réveillerait. Mais elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'aurait pas à le faire.

Du côté des Serpentards, Severus ouvrit les yeux avec violence. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Ce n'était pas l'alcool qu'il avait bu la veille à la soirée de Forest. C'était sûrement le fait de se lever de son lit et voir Connor assis en tailleur sur le sien, les mains sur ses jambes, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Puis Severus se souvint de ce qui n'irait pas aujourd'hui. Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi son ami se trouvait dans cet état.

\- Connor ?

\- Tu te souviens la nuit blanche, l'année dernière ?

Severus soupira. Il s'y était attendu, mais il se sentait perdu. Hier, Connor avait réalisé qu'Antonin n'était pas là pour Halloween cette année, et qu'il ne sera pas là pour Noël, ni pour aucun de leurs anniversaires. Ca lui avait mis un sacré coup au moral, qu'il avait essayé de cacher, mais Severus l'avait bien vu, à la vitesse à laquelle Connor avait descendu ses verres. Ils étaient à peine arrivés à la soirée de Forest que Connor était déjà bourré. Et quand Connor avait quitté la salle à la suite de Desrende, Severus savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le laisser, mais de ce que Connor lui avait raconté, il s'était tenu. Mais à cet instant, Severus soupirait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son ami à accepter qu'Antonin ne serait plus là.

De son côté, Severus était quelqu'un de rationnel. Il avait de la peine mais il avait également accepté la mort de son meilleur ami. Chacun se battait pour la cause qu'il pensait juste, et ils savaient tous ce qui risquaient d'arriver quand ils ont choisi de se lancer dans leur combat respectif. Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'apitoyer sur la mort de son ami mais continuer son chemin en tenant bon. Il était quelqu'un de rationnel, il avait accepté la mort de son ami. Severus fit une grimace le temps d'une seconde. Il essayait en tout cas de s'en persuader. Il le fallait, parce que Connor avait besoin de lui. Ce dernier pouvait le masquer autant qu'il le pouvait, mais Connor vivait entièrement par ses émotions qu'il ne contrôlait pas toujours, et ces derniers temps, c'était la peine que Connor ne contrôlait pas.

\- Ouais, répondit Severus avec un petit sourire, on l'avait finie en haut de la tour d'Astronomie avec des bières.

\- On était allés bourrés en cours. C'était bien drôle.

\- Ouais, se contenta de répondre Severus qui ne voulait pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie. Allez Connor, on va manger.

A l'entente de cette information, Connor eut un sourire mauvais, et son regard changea. Le petit-déjeuner, pour rien au monde il ne le raterait ce matin, et Severus ne fit pas de commentaire, pris d'un malaise qu'il essaya de faire partir. Quand il pénétra la Grande Salle, le regard de Severus croisa celui de Lily qui lui fit un hochement de la tête. A côté d'elle, Remus se demandait où se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore et si lui aussi avait trop abusé de bonbons.

Ce fut Louise Desrende qui réagit la première, renversant son chocolat au lait au sol. Le bruit du verre se fracassant sur le sol résonna dans toute la pièce, mais peu de personnes y fit attention. Certains rigolèrent, mais la plupart avaient le nez dans leur journal, des chuchotements commençaient à s'élever. Certains portaient leur main à leur bouche et d'autres criaient des "quelle horreur". Nombreux commençaient à s'agiter.

Lucille vit Pliveile foncer sur son plat avec violence, mais la jeune fille ne fit pas attention à son hibou, se dépêchant de détacher le journal qui se trouvait à la patte de l'oiseau. Et ce qu'elle craignait arriva, la première page de couverture était encore une fois écrite à l'encre noire et épaisse, instable sur le papier. En photo, un corps féminin était exposé. La Gazette annonçait deux attaques, l'une sur le Chemin de Traverse, et l'autre dans un village anglais près de Londres. Peu de morts, mais une en particulier déclenchait l'inquiétude chez les sorciers, celle d'Astride Chantier, ministre de l'éducation. Après la mort d'un élève de Poudlard, c'était la ministre de l'éducation qui était assassinée.

Lucille sentit un frisson la traverser, et elle leva la tête, sentant un regard sur elle. Et en effet, on la regardait. Connor Nott la fixait du regard depuis la table des Serpentards. Fini l'air vulnérable, bien qu'il n'ait duré que trois secondes, fini le sentiment de solitude qui semblait l'habiter. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres et semblait se délecter du choc de chacun.

Finie l'effervescence de la veille, Halloween était passé et n'avait pas laissé que des gueules de bois. Sirius échangea un air grave avec James qui venait de s'asseoir et de lire l'article de première page. A côté d'eux, Peter s'agitait sur son siège, il ne se sentait pas bien. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de telles nouvelles de la part de la Gazette, et le fait qu'un ministre ait été assassiné apportait la panique chez chacun.

Et le sentiment fut commun pour tous les élèves de Poudlard, ils avaient peur.


	11. Chapter 11

****Note de l'auteur (25 novembre 2017) :**** Chapitre ré-écrit

 **Chapitre 11**

\- Il paraît qu'il y avait quinze mangemorts chez elle.

\- Il y en a certains qui auraient vu le visage de Voldemort, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- J'ai entendu dire que les mangemorts avaient des dragons apprivoisés avec eux !

\- Les mangemorts ont été attrapés ?

\- Il paraît qu'une autre attaque est prévue pour Ste-Mangouste.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont ensuite attaquer Poudlard ?

Tous les élèves de Poudlard ne parlaient que d'une chose, l'assassinat d'Astride Chantier, ministre de l'éducation. Et alors que Sirius, James, Remus et Peter se frayaient un chemin jusqu'au cours de Défenses contre les Forces du mal, ils eurent le temps d'entendre une dizaine de théories différentes. Comme quoi Voldemort comptait attaquer Poudlard par la suite, qu'il avait fait ça pour faire passer un message à la population sorcière, mais également à la population internationale, et notamment la Ligue. D'autres théories plus farfelues avaient émergé dans la tête de certaines, comme celle que la ministre de l'éducation avait été l'amante de Voldemort, et que ce n'était qu'une querelle amoureuse.

Les maraudeurs, eux, ne parlaient pas. Ils attendaient d'avoir plus d'informations. Ils attendaient d'avoir plus de certitudes avant de se mettre à débattre de ce qu'il adviendrait par la suite. Mais Sirius ne pouvait défroncer les sourcils. Une chose dont ils n'avaient pas besoin de débattre pour en être sûr était qu'ils étaient en guerre.

Tout le monde autour d'eux murmurait des choses quand ils s'installèrent à leur place. Sirius rencontra le regard de Willah, grave et fermé, et celui de Lily, entraînée dans une discussion avec ses amies sur une position qu'elle semblait défendre. Mais toute discussion prit fin quand le professeur Cavonsko entra.

\- En voilà un qui doit avoir les réponses qu'on cherche, chuchota James à l'oreille de Sirius.

En effet, l'air calme du jeune professeur indiquait à toute personne observatrice qu'il savait des choses. Il posa ses affaires sur sa table, et fit face à l'assemblée qui le regardait avec des yeux inquiets ou observateurs, en attente de réponses.

\- Je dois reconnaître, commença le professeur Cavonsko, que la vitesse à laquelle se propagent les informations dans ce château est assez impressionnante. Qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses. Je suis encore un peu choqué qu'une élève soit venue me demander si j'étais au courant qu'Astride Chantier avait été en relation libre avec Voldemort.

Certains élèves ricanèrent, malgré l'inquiétude, et le professeur sut qu'il avait fait son point qui était de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je sais que certains d'entre vous se demandent où se trouve le professeur Dumbledore. Sachez qu'il a été appelé par le Ministère en sa fonction de directeur de l'école mais également de membre du Magenmagot.

\- Poudlard est la prochaine cible de Voldemort, professeur ? interrompit une élève de Poufsouffle.

\- Personne ne sait quel sera le prochain pas de Voldemort, mais sachez une chose, Poudlard est entièrement protégé.

Le ton du professeur Cavonsko était ferme et ne laissait aucune place à la discussion, mais Sirius et James savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas se fier à ses mots. Leur professeur n'avait pas confirmé mais n'avait pas non plus infirmé les propos de la Poufsouffle, et ils savaient qu'ils devaient y porter attention. Ils savaient également que si leur professeur se trouvait à un tel poste aussi jeune, c'était qu'il devait jouer un rôle important dans toute cette histoire. Finalement, James leva la main.

\- Nous sommes en guerre, Monsieur ?

Le professeur Cavonsko considéra la question de James quelques secondes. Il savait que la question n'avait été posée par le jeune homme que pour connaître sa réponse.

\- Oui monsieur Potter, et ce depuis un moment. Et de ce que je vois, c'est une guerre qui n'est pas prête de s'arrêter.

Cette phrase s'adressait à toute la classe, et James eut des difficultés à déglutir. Leur professeur de Défenses était le premier adulte à s'être exprimé après ces attaques, il était le premier à leur expliquer la réalité. Et il ne mâchait pas ses mots. Il n'était pas là pour les rassurer mais pour les confronter à la réalité.

\- Vous savez, monsieur Potter, il y a 80% de chance que ce pays soit dans une vraie guerre lorsque vous sortirez de Poudlard. Et là, vous n'aurez plus le droit d'être de simples spectateurs.

\- Mais Monsieur, demanda Lily, vous pensez que l'attaque contre la ministre était visée ?

\- Oui, mademoiselle Evans, mais ce n'est pas ce qui devrait vous inquiéter le plus. Aujourd'hui, ce sont les rues de la capitale qui sont attaquées.

\- C'était une diversion ? interrompit Joan.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit le professeur en fixant la jeune fille du regard. Mais voyez le résultat au sein de ces murs, les gens ont peur. Et la peur fait faire d'étranges choses aux gens.

Le jeune professeur s'arrêta de parler, pensif. Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles aucun élève ne fit de bruit, jusqu'à que le professeur Cavonsko claque des doigts, faisant disparaître les tables de la salle.

\- Suffisamment discuté pour aujourd'hui, on ne va faire que de la pratique. Reprenez les groupes de la semaine dernière.

La discussion était close, bien que tout le monde se posait encore des questions, mais personne ne réagit. Personne ne savait réellement quoi dire ni quoi penser. Ils se positionnèrent en groupes et écoutèrent les consignes de leur professeur parce que, malgré tout ce qu'il se passait, la vie continuait.

* * *

\- Hale !

Tout le monde sortait de la salle, et Willah se retourna à l'entente de son nom, elle ne cacha pas sa surprise de voir Sirius lui courir après. Elle fit un signe de tête à Alex, lui disant qu'elle le rejoindrait plus tard dans la Grande Salle et attendit que le Gryffondor arrive à sa hauteur. Il lui fit un sourire crispé auquel elle répondit difficilement, mais Willah se força.

\- Comment va ta tête, Black ? demanda Willah.

\- J'ai eu le temps de redescendre avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, on va dire. Et toi, ça va avec les nouvelles ?

Willah ne se sentait pas de dire au jeune homme que ça allait alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Elle ne se sentait pas de lui mentir, de mentir tout simplement. Alors elle ne dit rien, et haussa les épaules de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait avec.

\- Comme tout le monde, je réalise qu'on est en guerre.

\- On le savait déjà, répondit Sirius.

\- Peut-être, confirma Willah, mais les événements d'hier ne font que le confirmer. Et puis, combien de temps ça va durer ?

Willah fit un sourire à Sirius, et ce dernier eut envie de lui demander comment elle se sentait par rapport à Antonin. Il avait envie de savoir si les événements de la veille n'avaient pas plongé la jeune fille dans les souvenirs de la mort de son frère. Il avait envie de lui dire que si elle voulait parler, il l'écouterait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dire les choses, c'était comme s'il était incapable de lui montrer du soutien.

\- Tu me voulais quelque chose, Black ? demanda gentiment Willah.

\- Juste savoir comment tu allais.

Et elle l'en remercia d'un sourire. Elle sentait qu'il avait envie de lui dire autre chose, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'y pousser. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle se retint alors que James et Remus s'approchaient d'eux. Willah fit un grand sourire à James qui s'approcha d'elle et la prit rapidement dans ses bras.

\- Comment tu vas, Willah ? demanda James d'un air soucieux.

\- Secouée, mais comme tout le monde.

\- Et par rapport à Antonin ?

Willah eut un sourire. Que le sorcier lui pose la question et prenne le temps de penser à elle à ce sujet la toucha. Face à elle, Sirius sentit le mécontentement poindre dans sa tête alors qu'un élan de jalousie le traversait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait de la jalousie face à l'aisance de son meilleur ami vis-à-vis de Willah Hale alors que lui n'arrivait pas à lui poser une simple question. Mais au regard que lui lança Willah, Sirius eut l'impression qu'elle l'avait compris alors qu'elle répondait à James.

\- Merci d'y penser, se contenta-t-elle de dire, consciente que ça ne répondait pas à la question du jeune homme.

James fit un sourire à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit avant de glisser son regard vers Sirius. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire qu'en effet, elle avait compris, mais Sirius était mécontent. Un peu plus loin, des bruits se firent entendre alors que des voix s'élevaient. Les maraudeurs et Willah se dirigèrent vers les lieux et virent un élève de Gryffondor à terre alors qu'un élève de Serdaigle se trouvait devant lui, les poings serrés. Autour d'eux, une foule les entourait. Ils comprirent vite que les deux sorciers venaient de se battre, et quand le Gryffondor se releva, il se jeta sur le Serdaigle qui avait relevé les poings.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Remus à une élève présente.

\- Le Gryffondor s'est moqué de l'attaque, et le Serdaigle s'est énervé.

En entendant la raison, Sirius et James se décidèrent à intervenir alors que le Serdaigle prenait un poing dans la mâchoire. James attrapa le Gryffondor de cinquième année qu'il connaissait tandis que Sirius tenta de contenir le Serdaigle de sixième année.

\- Calme-toi gros, lui dit-il.

\- Cet enfoiré hurle partout que c'est bien fait pour les victimes ! répondit le Serdaigle en reculant pour ne pas que Sirius lui attrape les bras.

\- Alors tu comptes le cogner ? provoqua Sirius. Tu crois que c'est le mieux ?

\- Je m'en bats les couilles, je vais lui faire regretter ses mots.

\- Ne sois pas idiot Mike, intervint Willah sur un ton tempéré, calme-toi.

\- C'est qu'un mec qui a peur, réagit le Gryffondor, frappe-moi si ça te fait croire que tu ne mourras pas quand tu te feras attaquer.

Sirius se retint de cogner son cadet, mais il dut empêcher le Serdaigle de réagir et cette fois, Sirius n'y alla pas de main morte et attrapa violemment le bras du Serdaigle qui se calma directement.

\- Quel est ce grabuge ?

Le professeur McGonagall intervint, l'air grave. Les élèves s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer et elle analysa la scène rapidement. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard, se demandant s'ils feraient partie des réprimandés ou non.

\- Stolinski. Wolly. Dans mon bureau, tout de suite. Le reste, je ne veux plus personne sur les lieux dans trois minutes.

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, sachant que les deux élèves la suivraient sans résistance. Quant aux élèves qui se trouvaient autour, ils se dispersèrent alors que Remus, Willah et Peter rejoignaient Sirius et James.

\- C'était ce que Cavonsko nous disait ce matin, dit Willah, les gens ont peur.

\- Ils sont juste à cran, répondit James.

\- Moi je pense que la mort de la ministre en effraie beaucoup, continua Remus.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Willah d'un air un peu surpris.

Les quatre Gryffondors regardèrent Willah d'un air interrogatif.

\- L''assassinat de Chantier est inquiétant parce qu'on ne sait pas quelle en est la raison et ce qu'a Voldemort en tête, mais c'est l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse qui amène la peur. Cette attaque n'avait aucun but, à part de blesser et tuer, qui sait quand aura lieu la prochaine ? Qui sait qui en sortira mort ? Les élèves ont peur pour leurs proches, ils ont peur également que Poudlard ne soit attaqué. Les gens ont peur, et la peur est le premier pas vers les erreurs.

Ce que disait Willah était vrai, les gens avaient peur et agissaient en fonction de leurs émotions, et non de leur tête. La bagarre à laquelle ils venaient d'assister le montrait bien, ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière, et pas la moins violente. Après tout, c'était la première fois depuis plusieurs années qu'une telle attaque avait été orchestrée. C'était la première fois que les rues de Londres étaient touchées. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité dans leur pays. Ils étaient en guerre et les faits le montraient. Ils ne réalisaient que maintenant à quel point.

* * *

\- Dumbledore est sûrement très inquiet, lâcha Nylla.

\- Qui ne l'est pas ? répondit Louise.

\- Je ne comprends quand même pas comment ça se fait que personne ne se soit encore exprimé devant tous les élèves.

\- Ils attendent probablement d'avoir plus d'informations.

Assises autour de Lucille, ses amies et Louise déblatéraient depuis le début du repas, mais Lucille n'avait pas dit un mot. Les pensées perdues quelque part, mais le regard fixé sur la table des Serpentards, Lucille était dans son monde et personne n'aurait pu l'y déloger.

Depuis le début du repas, elle avait gardé son regard sur la table, et principalement sur Connor Nott. Tout comme elle, il avait été silencieux tout le long du repas alors qu'à côté de lui, Rogue et Avery discutaient calmement. Contrairement à elle, il avait gardé un petit rictus tout le repas. Perdu dans ses pensées, Connor Nott se réjouissait des horreurs autour de lui.

\- T'en penses quoi, Luce ?

Lucille releva la tête vers sa petite sœur qui attendait une réponse. Son expression montrait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas écouté ce qui s'était dit, et Nylla s'apprêtait à reposer la question, mais du mouvement de l'autre côté de la salle attira son attention.

\- Désolée les filles, interrompit Lucille, je vous rejoins plus tard.

Et Lucille se leva rapidement, suivant le pas derrière Connor Nott qui sortait de la salle.

\- C'est moi ou elle est en train de suivre Nott ? demanda Louise, surprise.

\- Va savoir, répondit Nylla, c'est bizarre ce qu'il se passe entre eux.

\- Parce qu'il se passe un truc entre Lucille et Nott ? demanda Louise, le ton moins calme et le regard alarmé. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Je crois que Nott aime bien Lucille, dit calmement Nylla, le regard pensif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Lucille ne me dit rien à propos de ça. Je les ai juste vus quelque fois ensemble.

\- Il n'y a pas une raison qui serait bonne à ce que ma sœur discute avec Nott. Ce gars est dangereux ! s'exclama Louise

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Louise, ta sœur est intelligente.

Le ton de Nylla était calme. En effet, elle n'était pas inquiète pour sa meilleure amie. Elle ne connaissait pas grand monde avec un caractère comme celui de Lucille et savait que son amie était solide. Quelqu'un comme Connor Nott ne pouvait pas l'atteindre ni la blesser, Nylla en était persuadée. Tout simplement parce que les seules personnes qui pouvaient blesser Lucille étaient celles que la jeune fille aimait. Quant à une attaque physique, Nylla se doutait qu'il n'y aurait aucune raison pour que le Serpentard attaqua son amie. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment su l'expliquer, mais Nylla n'était pas inquiète.

De son côté, Louise n'arrivait pas à défroncer les sourcils. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre une telle nouvelle, et c'était sûr que ça l'inquiétait car elle savait le sorcier dangereux et peu regardant du bien-être des autres. Elle savait également qu'il pouvait facilement être impressionnant et ne souhaitait pas que sa sœur se trouve piégée dans des idées du sorcier qui pouvaient atténuer les horreurs que celui-ci avait pu commettre. Mais le plus inquiétant était de voir Lucille partir à la suite de Nott pour lui parler. Lucille n'allait jamais vers les autres, c'était eux qui venaient.

Lucille, quant à elle, était bien sortie à la suite de Connor, notamment parce qu'elle avait besoin de réponses. Le Serpentard l'avait ramenée la veille et pour la première fois, elle l'avait pensé vulnérable. Lucille avait besoin de savoir s'il existait une once de bon esprit chez Connor Nott. Alors elle le suivit une ou deux minutes et le héla.

\- Nott !

A l'entente de son nom, Connor se retourna, et ce fut d'un sourcil haussé qu'il montra sa surprise à voir Lucille Desrende à sa suite qui l'interpelait.

\- On a interverti les rôles, Desrende ?

Lucille ignora le ton moqueur de Nott et s'approcha rapidement de lui. Elle le défia du regard, prête à lui montrer qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas, ce qui amusa Connor.

\- Que veux-tu, Desrende ?

\- Que tu répondes à mes questions, répondit-elle de façon catégorique.

\- Et tu penses que je le ferai ? répondit Connor sur un ton joueur.

\- Oui, tu le feras.

\- Pour cela, il va peut-être falloir que tu m'y incites. J'ai une ou deux idées de ce que tu pourrais faire pour que je réponde à tes questions.

La voix de Connor s'était faite plus rauque alors qu'il avait passé sa main sur le bras de Lucille d'un air sensuel et qu'il la défiait du regard. Quant à Lucille, il se sentit électrisée alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur lui monter au visage. Elle n'eut pas le réflexe de reculer, mais Connor ne termina pas son geste, lui souriant alors qu'il replaçait sa main dans sa poche. En dix secondes, il était passé de la drague à la désinvolture, ce qui perturba Lucille.

\- Alors Desrende, dit-il cette fois sur un ton désinvolte, tu veux quoi ?

Lucille était troublée, et elle ne savait pas si c'était le jeu du Serpentard qui la perturbait ou la réaction qu'elle avait eue en comprenant qu'il la draguait. Elle avait été attirée par le jeune homme, et ça la perturba, bien qu'elle essaya de le cacher comme elle put.

\- Tu étais au courant qu'il allait y avoir deux attaques ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit légèrement Nott. Je n'étais pas totalement sûr qu'ils réussissent à tuer la ministre, je dois le reconnaître.

\- Comment peux-tu t'amuser de sa mort ? demanda Lucille sur un ton écœuré.

\- Comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse ?

Lucille ne répondit pas. Elle était dégoûtée. Elle le savait déjà, mais ces quelques mots lui confirmaient ce qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas penser, que Connor Nott était bien un mauvais sorcier. Et étrangement, elle s'en trouva déçue.

\- A chaque fois que tu montres un peu d'humanité, Nott, tu en es encore plus décevant après.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, mais son murmure avait été entendu du Serpentard, qui eut le sentiment que la sorcière venait de lui lancer un sort. C'était sorti telle une confession, avec une déception qu'elle ne cacha pas, et il eut le sentiment d'avoir été touché par les propos et surtout l'air déçu de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne fais pas partie des bons sorciers, Desrende, se trouva à dire Connor sur un ton mitigé.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Lucille.

Connor ne répondit pas. Le visage fermé, il réfléchissait. Que pouvait-il dire à cette sorcière née de parents moldus qu'elle pourrait comprendre ? Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait ri de sa question et se serait moqué d'elle avant de lui tourner le dos. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas ce que Connor avait envie de faire. Pourtant, il tarit cette envie d'embrasser la Poufsouffle et lui répondit.

\- Parce que je hais cette société, finit par répondre Connor. Je hais ses dirigeants qui se complaisent dans leur situation et qui mettent à bas un peuple qu'ils ne comprennent plus. Je hais les idées qu'elle véhicule et cette méritocratie qui fait que c'est ton nom qui indique la position que tu as le droit de tenir dans la société.

\- Tu es un enfant de sang pur, l'interrompit Lucille d'un ton froid, que sais-tu des mauvais côtés de cette méritocratie dont tu parles ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de sang-pur ou non, Desrende. Ma famille a fait des choix, à l'époque de Grindelwald, des choix qui n'ont pas été bien vus par d'autres familles de sang-pur. J'ai été jeté dans une catégorie à cause de choix que mes grands-parents avaient faits. Quant à mes parents, ils m'ont rejeté en détruisant notre famille. Puis je suis arrivé à Poudlard, et j'ai été jeté dans une catégorie à cause de la maison que j'avais choisie. Je hais cette société, et moins il en restera après Voldemort, et mieux je me porterai.

Les mots de Nott choquèrent Lucille qui le regarda d'un air horrifié. Autant que ses propos, c'était la rage qui sortait de sa bouche qui inquiéta Lucille. Peut-être qu'au fond, elle pouvait comprendre la colère de Nott. Peut-être que ses mots pouvaient lui parler. Elle aussi était emplie de colère, mais les sentiments qui animaient le jeune sorcier lui étaient inconnus. Sa colère n'était en rien comparable à celle du jeune homme.

\- Tu ne connais pas ce que j'ai pu vivre, murmura Connor sur un ton plus calme. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ce qui me motive.

Lucille était perplexe. Elle aurait aimé justement le comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôle ce sentiment en son fort intérieur qui était une envie de mieux connaître Connor Nott, de mieux le comprendre, de savoir s'il restait de l'humanité chez lui et de comprendre pourquoi il avait perdu cette part d'humanité. Elle aurait aimé donner toutes les excuses du monde au jeune homme pour l'humaniser, mais Lucille n'était une jeune fille irraisonnable et irréfléchie. Elle savait que peu importait les motivations du Serpentard, rien ne justifiait ce qu'il cautionnait et soutenait.

\- Rien ne justifie la mort d'innocents, Nott, dit Lucille sur un ton hésitant malgré elle.

\- Et c'est à partir de cette idée que chacun fait son petit bonhomme de chemin, Desrende. La mort des autres n'est qu'un détail pour moi. Je ne tue pas, mais que les autres meurent ne me touche pas.

\- Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses alors que tu sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes ?

L'air de Connor changea à ces mots. Cette fois, elle l'avait vraiment cogné à la poitrine. Mais que savait-elle de ses pensées, de ses souffrances ? Simplement ce que lui voulait bien montrer. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui expliquer qu'Antonin avait fait son chemin et avait pris des décisions qui l'avaient mené à sa propre mort. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'il se passait beaucoup plus de choses que celles dont elle était informée. Et que pour son propre bien, elle ferait mieux de ne pas poser trop de questions.

\- Contente-toi de veiller à ta sécurité, Desrende, dit Connor sur un ton neutre.

\- C'est une menace ? demanda Lucille.

\- Pas de ma part, Desrende, pas de ma part.

Lucille ne répondit pas. La discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir l'avait troublée. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Elle ne se comprenait elle-même plus. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas déjà tourné les talons ? Pourquoi continuait-elle de vouloir en apprendre plus sur Nott ? Elle avait envie de comprendre d'où venait cette haine, cette colère, et ce qu'il lui avait dit n'était pas suffisant. Elle aurait aimé comprendre, elle aurait aimé le comprendre. En face d'elle, Nott la dévisageait. Il la trouvait tellement jolie.

\- D'autres questions ? demanda Connor, son air taquin revenu.

\- Tu le sais, non ? Si Poudlard fera partie des prochaines attaques. Voldemort ne compte pas s'arrêter là.

\- Non, Desrende, il ne compte pas s'arrêter là. Pas tant que chaque sorcier ne craindra pas de prononcer son nom. Et même à ce moment, il ne s'arrêtera pas.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- Et je n'y répondrai pas. Tu es une fille intelligente, Desrende, réfléchis avec ta tête.

Lucille défia le sorcier du regard. Il sous-entendait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant. Et peut-être avait-il raison. Elle venait de lui courir après pour se retrouver seule avec lui dans ce couloir. Après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus malin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Nott ?

\- Tu as une petite voix dans ta tête qui te dit depuis le début de l'année de rester loin de moi. Tu devrais continuer à l'écouter.

\- C'est toi qui continues de venir vers moi, se défendit Lucille sans retenir un rougissement.

\- Vrai, et c'est pour ça que le jeu en est toujours encore plus intéressant. Mais ne t'y perds pas, ce sera une erreur fatale. A plus tard, Desrende.

Une main sur sa joue, le pouce de Connor la caressa pour disparaître aussitôt, et quand elle le réalisa, le Serpentard avait déjà tourné les talons. Lucille voulait continuer cette discussion, elle avait d'autres questions, mais elle se retint. Il avait raison, elle ne devait pas aller vers lui, elle s'y brûlerait les ailes. Alors elle se retint.

Mais Lucille était perturbée. Perturbée par l'attirance qu'elle avait ressentie, perturbée par cette volonté d'en apprendre plus sur lui, perturbée par cette envie de lui enlever sa colère. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. S'il y avait une chose sur laquelle Connor Nott ne lui avait pas menti, c'était bien que rester loin de lui était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa propre sécurité. Et Lucille savait que c'était vrai, alors elle serra les poings de frustration et tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses amies, le cerveau embrouillé.

* * *

De l'air, Willah avait besoin d'air. Elle avait quitté la bibliothèque rapidement, récupérant ses affaires à la va-vite et signalant à Alex et Joan qu'elle allait se promener. Depuis, elle n'avait pas réussi à décélérer le pas. Elle avait chaud en haut de la poitrine et sentait le haut de son sternum lui brûler. Concrètement, elle avait envie de vomir. Elle sentait la chaleur dans tout son cœur et avait besoin d'air frais, que ça lui tape dans les tempes, que ça la calme. Elle continuait de marcher rapidement, ses pas la guidant sans qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir. Elle se fichait de bousculer du monde, les visages défilaient sans qu'elle ne les voie, sans qu'elle ne les reconnaisse. Elle continuait d'accélérer.

Finalement, elle arriva près de la sortie qui la menait au parc de Poudlard, et quand elle accéda à l'extérieur, Willah s'arrêta violemment. Tout son corps subit cet arrêt violent, et ses jambes défaillirent. Et ce fut sans résistance que Willah tomba sur ses genoux, les mains sur le sol qui empêchèrent la rencontre du haut de son corps avec le sol. Exténuée, la course l'avait exténuée. Ses pensées l'avaient épuisée. Elle pouvait enfin sentir son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, elle pouvait enfin sentir son souffle saccadé, elle pouvait enfin se sentir respirer.

\- Putain de merde.

Willah réalisait maintenant qu'elle venait de faire une crise d'angoisse. A force de réfléchir aux événements qui venaient de se passer, qui la ramenaient à la mort d'Antonin, à force de se torturer avec ces pensées qui avaient tourné en boucle dans sa tête, Willah en était venue à faire une crise d'angoisse. Et à cette pensée, quelques larmes coulèrent alors qu'elle retenait un sanglot. La pensée, la réalisation qu'elle était seule. Il n'y avait pas Antonin pour la calmer, il n'y avait pas Antonin pour l'aider à mettre fin à sa crise, pour s'assurer que la crise était bien terminée, pour faire en sorte qu'elle n'en refasse pas une par la suite. Willah avait envie de porter ses mains à son cou, mais elle n'osait pas toucher cette partie de son corps, de peur que l'air lui manque à nouveau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'en savait rien. La vérité était qu'elle avait peur, et que ruminer les événements de la veille et les associer à ceux d'Antonin l'avait terrifiée. La jeune fille se sentait faible. Seule et faible.

* * *

\- C'est Hale qui vient de passer ?

La question de Peter attira l'attention de Sirius et Remus qui discutaient de la prochaine pleine lune, et les deux sorciers demandèrent à Peter pourquoi il demandait ça.

\- Elle vient de passer en courant presque et elle n'avait pas l'air bien, mais je suis pas totalement sûr que ça ait été elle. Pourtant, ça avait l'air d'aller, ce midi.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que cette histoire ne l'a pas chamboulée, répondit Remus.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait essayer de la retrouver, puis il se dit que la jeune fille ne devait sûrement pas avoir besoin de lui. La discussion avec James ce matin le lui avait bien montré.

\- Tu devrais aller la trouver, lui dit Remus.

\- Je ne crois pas que…

\- Qui sait ce qui lui est arrivé ? le coupa Remus calmement. Va la trouver.

Sirius ne chercha pas à discuter face à l'air inquisiteur de son ami et prit la direction que lui indiquait Peter. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il allait à la rencontre de Willah Hale et Sirius se demanda d'où ça lui venait. Finalement, il repensa à la soirée de la veille, à laquelle il n'avait pas repensé à cause des événements qui étaient venus en travers ce matin, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait passé un bon moment en compagnie de la jeune fille. Ils avaient dansé pendant un moment, et Sirius n'avait cessé de la faire rire. L'alcool avait aidé, et une fois qu'elle avait éclaté de rire face à certaines manières que Sirius exagérait dans leur danse, elle ne s'était plus arrêtée. Puis ils avaient fini par se fatiguer et ils étaient retournés au bar où ils avaient relevé le défi de Louise d'un concours de shots. Willah avait rapidement abandonné, ne souhaitant pas finir totalement saoule, et ils avaient fini à discuter tranquillement avec plusieurs autres personnes.

Sirius marchait dans les différents couloirs depuis un petit moment. Sirius avait beau cherché, il ne trouvait pas la Serdaigle. Il soupira, se disant que la carte du Maraudeur lui aurait bien servi en cet instant, sauf qu'elle se trouvait dans le dortoir. Finalement, il décida de rebrousser chemin.

\- Black ?

Surprise, c'était Willah qui l'appelait. Il se retourna, et tomba sur la jeune fille dont les traits étaient tirés. Elle avait pleuré, Sirius n'avait aucune difficulté à le voir. Mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui fit un sourire naturel.

\- Tout va bien, Hale ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

\- Tu avais l'air de chercher quelque chose.

Willah hocha la tête face au silence du sorcier, sachant très bien qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas lui dire ce qu'il faisait. Quant à Sirius, il aurait pu se demander pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il la cherchait, mais il commençait à comprendre que quand il se trouvait en présence de la jeune fille, il faisait des choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas et qu'il n'expliquait pas.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, lui dit Sirius.

\- Tout va bien, Black, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Un simple sourire, et Willah sut qu'il avait compris qu'elle lui mentait. La situation aurait pu être ironique. Ils se mentaient chacun à l'autre et en avaient parfaitement conscience, et pourtant aucun des deux ne cherchait à creuser. Enfin, peut-être que Sirius n'aurait pas creusé si la jeune fille n'avait pas aussi mal menti.

\- Difficile de faire l'inverse, Hale, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller.

\- Je me pose juste des questions, répondit la jeune fille, le regard fuyant. Comme tout le monde.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est toujours ta réponse, lui dit Sirius. « Comme tout le monde ».

\- C'est parce qu'on vit tous la même chose.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que tout le monde prend tout de la même façon.

Willah ne répondit pas alors que Sirius la fixait de yeux observateurs. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle pensait, et Willah le trouva mignon de l'effort qu'il y mettait. Tout comme l'effort qu'il avait mis hier soir à la faire rire, il avait rendu sa soirée meilleure. Peut-être qu'il rendrait sa journée meilleure si elle acceptait pour une fois de s'ouvrir.

\- Les mangemorts d'hier n'ont pas été retrouvés, des deux attaques. Tout comme le mangemort qui a tué Antonin. Et je commence à me dire que notre gouvernement est très mauvais dans la protection, mais également dans la recherche de criminels.

\- Ils retrouveront ceux d'hier, répondit Sirius. Ils sont plus faciles à retrouver que celui qui a tué Antonin. Et les aurors les retrouveront.

\- Tu parles, cingla Willah. Le Ministre de la Magie a fait un communiqué vide de sens, lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Voldemort gagne du terrain petit à petit, et nous, nous attendons simplement de nous faire tuer. La Ligue ne réagit pas et…

\- Tu te doutes, Hale, l'interrompit Sirius malgré qu'elle ait raison, que si Dumbledore n'est pas là, c'est qu'il a dû être appelé par le gouvernement pour plaider une aide auprès de la Ligue. De plus, ils retrouveront les mangemorts concernés. Nos aurors ne sont pas incompétents.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Rien n'est dit, et je n'ai pas lu une ligne dans le communiqué qui parlait d'un soutien international et je me demande bien comment ils réussiront pas retrouver des fantômes. Personne n'a aucune information sur eux, ne sait comment ils fonctionnent, comment ils opèrent.

\- On n'en sait rien, Hale, rassura Sirius. On n'est pas informés de tout ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ce qu'on sait, c'est que jusqu'ici, personne n'a su prévoir ou arrêter une attaque. Et pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'on entend parler de Voldemort, des civils sont morts.

Willah n'avait pas tort, et Sirius le savait, mais il était moins pessimiste que la jeune fille. Il avait confiance en les aurors, il voulait croire que les sorciers qu'il voulait rejoindre l'année prochaine étaient capables de protéger la situation. De plus, il ne voyait pas pourquoi la communauté internationale ne les aiderait pas alors qu'ils entraient de toute évidence en guerre au Royaume-Uni.

\- Je sais simplement qu'il faut attendre plus d'informations avant d'aller à de telles conclusions, finit par dire Sirius.

Dans un hochement de tête, Willah concéda à Sirius qu'il avait raison. Comment elle se sentait, elle n'en savait rien. Il fallait surtout qu'elle se repose. Et surtout, il fallait qu'elle parle avec Connor. Mais pas aujourd'hui, elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il fallait qu'elle se repose.

\- Je vais te laisser, Black, je suis fatiguée. A plus tard.

Willah fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, mais Sirius la rattrapa, et d'une façon qui la surprit. Il avait attrapé sa main, et Willah la sentit chauffer alors qu'il la relâchait soudainement, comme surpris par son propre geste.

\- Je…

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était gêné, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

\- Ca va te sembler bizarre, mais si jamais t'as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas, Hale.

En effet, ça sembla bizarre à Willah. Elle mit une dizaine de secondes à assimiler ce que le jeune homme lui disait, et il se sentait chauffer des joues alors qu'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Finalement, Willah lui sourit. Un simple sourire qui suffit à Sirius.

\- Merci, Black.

Et elle tourna les talons. Sirius, quant à lui, soupira. Elle était si peu expressive, ça pouvait en être énervant. Et il s'énervait lui-même. Pourquoi devenait-il si maladroit en sa présence ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était incroyablement attiré par la jeune fille pour qu'elle le rende muet. Il avait tendance à penser qu'il ne savait simplement pas comment s'y prendre avec elle. Probablement parce qu'elle ne lui montrait pas de réel signe qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec lui.

Compliquée, c'était une histoire compliquée. C'était une journée compliquée. Sirius soupira, tout était trop compliqué cette année.

* * *

\- Qui reveut une bierraubeurre ? demanda Sirius.

Peter leva la main alors qu'il posait sa bouteille vide dans un coin du dortoir où se trouvaient toutes les bouteilles vides. Sirius dévérouilla une bouteille à l'aide d'un sort et la tendit à son ami qui la récupéra. Quant à Remus, il fit un signe de la main à Sirius lui indiquant que c'était bon pour lui.

\- Ce soir, dit Sirius, on se la met.

\- Pour se réveiller comme ce matin, non merci, répondit Remus.

\- Tafiole, répondit simplement Sirius dans un sourire.

Pour simple réponse, Remus lui jeta sa capsule de bouteille à la tête. Sirius allait répondre, mais James entra dans la chambre avec un sourire sur les lèvres que chacun remarqua.

\- Alors, t'étais où vieux ? demanda Sirius.

\- Je parlais avec Evans, dit James. Elle m'a accompagné à la volière pour que j'envoie ma lettre à ma mère.

\- Et ça s'est bien fini ? demanda Peter sur un ton amusé.

\- Bien sûr ! Les filles sont en bas. Evans me disait que toutes les maisons ont préféré rester au château. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, personne ne veut être dehors.

\- C'est le début de la peur mon pote, dit Sirius en tendant une bierraubeurre fraiche à James, mais au moins on est en sécurité.

James trinqua sa bouteille avec celle des trois autres et s'installa sur le sol avec ses amis.

\- Evans me disait un truc intéressant. Les préfets-en-chef ont entendu des trucs de la part des professeurs qui disaient que les sorties allaient être annulées.

\- Logique, répondit Peter. Ils vont augmenter la sécurité à partir de maintenant.

\- Et les passages, vous pensez qu'ils vont les bloquer ? demanda Remus.

\- A savoir s'ils sont au courant, dit Sirius.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils le sont, répondit James.

\- Alors ouais, finit Sirius fatalement, ils vont les bloquer.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que chacun assimilait ce que cela signifiait. Puis chacun eut une expression horrifiée.

\- Bordel, lâcha Remus, effaré, faut que je refasse mon stock en chocolat !

Sirius et James lancèrent un regard désabusé à leur ami en entendant sa plainte.

\- Tu rigoles Remus j'espère ! commença Sirius.

\- Pense au stock d'alcool, continua James, faut tenir jusqu'à Noël !

\- Je propose qu'on y fasse un tour ce soir, termina Peter avec sérieux.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Peter ! déclara Sirius.

\- Non, interrompit Remus d'une voix ferme, personne ne quitte le château ce soir.

A cette phrase, chacun se calma. Sirius et Peter qui s'étaient levés se rassirent, mais ils restaient décidés. Quant à James, il était totalement du côté des deux autres, et Remus le vit. Alors il dut défendre sa position.

\- Désolé les gars, mais c'est hors de question. Avec ce qui est arrivé hier soir, qui sait ce qui peut arriver cette nuit ? Surtout que tout le Royaume-Uni sait que les élèves de Poudlard sortent faire la fête à Pré-au-Lard le vendredi soir. Alors non.

\- Tu sais bien que s'ils veulent attaquer les élèves de Poudlard, ils ne le feront pas alors que Dumbledore est aux aguets, défendit Sirius.

\- Et alors, rétorqua Remus, ce n'est pas un risque à prendre. Garde tes fesses sur le sol Sirius parce que tu ne vas nulle part. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Ouais je sais, rumina Sirius qui venait de perdre son énergie. Je sais putain.

Sirius soupira alors que James rejetait sa tête en arrière pour s'allonger sur le sol. Ils se sentaient pris au piège, conscients que leur liberté commençait déjà à être limitée.

\- Putain de mangemorts, reprit Sirius, ils nous privent déjà de nos loisirs.

\- Alcoolique, lâcha Remus.

\- Loup-garou, répondit Sirius.

Sirius et Remus se fusillèrent du regard, finalement jusqu'à qu'un des deux ne craque et ne finisse par rigoler. Ce fut Peter qui les interrompit.

\- Je propose une bataille explosive.

\- Pour, répondit James, mais sans alcool. Faut préserver les stocks, et dans un mois on en aura grandement besoin.

Les trois autres maraudeurs hochèrent alors que Remus sortait les cartes de leur boite. Ils avaient décrété que le meilleur moyen de se changer les idées était de passer la soirée seulement tous les quatre, et s'amuser. Avec quelques bières, parce qu'ils n'allaient pas non plus arrêter totalement de boire, et un jeu de cartes explosives, ça ne pouvait être que le cas. Parce que la guerre divisait comme elle rapprochait.

* * *

Le lendemain fut difficile, malgré la soirée qui n'avait pas duré jusqu'à tard. Les maraudeurs avaient joué aux cartes et avaient discuté pendant un long moment, et ils se réjouissaient que ce soit le week-end. Lorsque Peter bailla à la table des Gryffondors, il donna sans le vouloir un coup à Sirius qui renversa sur la table le lait qu'il servait dans son bol, amenant des cris de la part de sa voisine qui était Miki et qui donna un coup sur la tête de Sirius pour sa maladresse.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi ! réagit Sirius.

\- Je m'en fous putain Sirius, lâche le lait !

Celui-ci continuait de couler, et Sirius réalisa qu'il n'avait pas relevé le pichet, ce qu'il finit par faire alors qu'à côté de lui, Peter se faisait petit. Mais Sirius ne lui prêtait pas attention, tentant de se justifier auprès de Miki qui l'avait tapé sans raison. Finalement, elle le tapa à nouveau et le jeune homme fit la tête, mécontent que personne n'écoute sa version des faits. En face de lui, James était plié de rire, ne pouvant s'arrêter, alors que son hibou se posait devant lui de manière délicate.

James détacha la lettre à la patte de son oiseau et le caressa doucement alors que ce dernier relevait le bec vers le haut de manière majestueuse tout en se laissant caresser. Finalement, il repartit, et James ouvrit sa lettre. A la table des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore s'installait à la table, et tout le monde semblait se réjouir de le voir présent.

James avait froncé les sourcils alors qu'il terminait de lire sa lettre, et quand il releva la tête, Sirius comprit directement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fit un signe à James qui essaya de lui murmurer quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, alors son ami lui tendit la lettre alors qu'Albus Dumbledore se levait pour commencer un discours.

Sirius n'écoutait pas. Il lisait la lettre du père de James qui lui assurait que les aurors prenaient les recherches d'identification en main et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il demandait à son fils de faire attention, et lui parlait ensuite de la Ligue, et Sirius sut que c'était cette partie qui contrariait James. En effet, le père de James lui disait qu'une réunion avait été organisée de manière exceptionnelle entre les gouvernements des pays de la Ligue, ainsi que quelques personnages importants du Royaume-Uni, dont Dumbledore. Il en avait été conclu que le pays ne se trouvait pas en situation de danger et qu'il pouvait gérer la crise dans laquelle il se trouvait sans aide des autres pays. Ce qui enragea Sirius, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver, les paroles du directeur lui parlant enfin.

\- Tout cela étant dit, plusieurs règles seront instaurées à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord, toute sortie à Pré-au-Lard est interrompue jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

Des protestations fusèrent alors que le professeur Dumbledore tentait de calmer les élèves avec ses mains. Sirius fut parmi ceux qui protestaient, bien qu'il s'était douté que ça arrive, mais Remus posa une main sur le bras de son ami, l'incitant d'un regard inquisiteur à se calmer.

\- Je comprends votre mécontentement, reprit le professeur Dumbledore, mais aucun commentaire ne sera toléré. Qui plus est, de nombreux élèves connaissent l'existence de passages dans le château menant à l'extérieur. Ces passages seront fermés.

Cette fois, personne ne protesta, tout le monde étant conscient qu'ils seraient découverts s'ils se plaignaient. Mais les chuchotements redoublèrent, et le professeur Dumbledore ne les empêcha pas alors qu'il reprenait.

\- Notre volonté n'est pas de vous mener au cloisonnement, mais de vous protéger au maximum. Ce qu'il se passe dehors, mes enfants, n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Dans les années à suivre, certains d'entre vous seront dehors, livrés à eux-mêmes. Aujourd'hui, entre ces murs, c'est notre devoir de vous protéger.

Chacun le savait, que ces règles étaient pour leur protection, mais personne ne s'en réjouissait. C'était un bout de leur liberté qui leur était enlevé. Mais pour les plus âgés, il y avait plus inquiétant. Que le professeur Dumbledore ne dise rien sur les prochaines actions du Ministère leur signifiait bien que les ministres ne savaient pas comment réagir à la menace.

Sirius tendit sa lettre à James, et il se pencha pour murmurer à son ami ce que lui-même se disait.

\- Faut qu'on s'entraîne. Et vite.

\- On répond à mon père après manger et on va s'entraîner.

Sirius hocha la tête, et James et lui se firent une promesse d'un simple regard, celle qu'ils n'allaient pas rester les bras croisés inutilement, celle qu'ils allaient réagir, et ensemble.

A la table des Serpentards, Connor discutait avec Severus. Ils n'avaient pas prévu le blocage des passages secrets, et il leur fallait réagir rapidement à ce souci. Leur ravitaillement en alcool et en ingrédients serait compromis et ça poserait de gros problèmes. Mais leur discussion fut interrompue par un aigle en papier qui vint se poser sur l'épaule de Connor, et il sut qui en était le destinataire à la forme du message. Connor n'y prêta cependant pas attention, les yeux fixés sur les quelques mots qu'il lut avant que le papier ne se consume dans une flamme. Et sur les lèvres de Connor Nott, un sourire dangereux se dessinait.

« Dis-moi quand commencent les cours de magie noire. »


	12. Chapter 12

****Note de l'auteur (25 novembre 2017) :**** Chapitre ré-écrit

 **Chapitre 12**

Allongé sur le canapé de la salle commune, Peter réfléchissait. Le regard perdu depuis dix minutes sur la balle qu'il lançait au-dessus de lui et rattrapait à chaque fois, Peter essayait de trouver un sens à ses pensées.

Voilà une semaine que la mort de la ministre de l'Education avait été annoncée, ainsi que l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, et l'atmosphère s'était alourdie au sein du château. De nombreuses bagarres avaient été déclarées, et la méfiance prenait le pas sur la réflexion pour beaucoup d'élèves. Cette méfiance, qui venait de cette question que chacun se posait, « qui est de ton côté, et qui ne l'est pas ? ». Les sourires étaient mal interprétés, et chaque discussion pouvant tourner autour des événements qui se passaient à l'extérieur du château était écoutée pour qu'y soient trouvés des propos qui permettraient de créer un conflit. Certains autres ne se sentaient pas en sécurité, comme Peter.

Bien sûr, personne ne venait lui chercher de noises, parce qu'il faisait partie de ce groupe infime de personnes dans le château qui n'étaient pas attaquables. Cependant, ça ne suffisait pas à Peter pour se sentir en sécurité. Il n'était pas le meilleur des élèves en duel et n'était jamais très sûr de lui face à quelqu'un, que ce soit pour débattre ou combattre. De plus, il faisait partie de ces gens qui ne se faisaient pas d'illusions, pour lui, l'époque dans laquelle ils entraient ne permettait aucun retour en arrière et Peter pensait déjà au moment où il devrait survivre.

Le professeur le plus réaliste avec eux avait été celui de Défenses. A chaque début de cours, il leur rappelait la réalité extérieure, et à chaque fois, la même question s'insinuait dans les pensées de Peter jusqu'à l'en empêcher de suivre le cours correctement, cette question qui était « et une fois dehors, est-ce que je m'en sortirais ? ». Lui était persuadé que non, et finalement, nombreux pensaient comme lui.

La vérité était que les réactions des étudiants de Poudlard étaient disproportionnées, du moins de l'avis de Peter. Puis il croisait le regard de Willah Hale, pensait à Antonin Hale, et se disait que finalement, seule la peur était la source de ces disproportions. Chacun avait peur de finir comme le Serpentard, qui pourtant était un bon sorcier et ne s'en était pas sorti face à un mangemort. Ce mot, d'ailleurs, commençait à entrer dans le vocabulaire courant. Après tout, il était à la bouche de chacun.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé le soir où Antonin Hale est mort, ou du moins, très peu de monde le savait. Mais tout le monde se disait la même chose, Peter inclus, « et moi, combien de temps tiendrai-je avant de me faire tuer ? ». Et cette pensée à la mort faisait rougir Peter à chaque fois. Oui, il avait peur.

En réalité, Peter avait honte. Il avait honte de reconnaître qu'il était effrayé par les événements extérieurs. Il savait que ses amis ne le jugeraient jamais d'admettre qu'il avait peur, il savait que leur première réaction serait de le rassurer et lui proposer de s'entraîner ensemble. Mais si Peter n'avait pas le courage qui caractérisait sa maison, il en avait en tout cas l'orgueil, et il lui était impossible de dire à voix haute qu'il se sentait faible. Tout comme il avait toujours eu honte de dire ses faiblesses dans certaines matières.

Alors Peter se renfermait. Quand les maraudeurs discutaient sérieusement des événements extérieurs, et que Sirius et James commençaient à rigoler sur le fait qu'eux, si des mangemorts les attaquaient, ils se battraient jusqu'au bout et leur feraient mordre la poussière, et bien Peter se taisait. Il savait que ses amis disaient de telles choses pour détendre l'atmosphère sur le moment présent, et pour se rassurer chacun, mais Peter ne se sentait pas partager cette pensée, alors il ne parlait pas. Lui, il fuirait. Parce qu'il avait peur. Et dans ces moments, il se demandait ce que ses amis et lui avaient en commun. Alors Peter se taisait.

Et quand il avait du mal avec un sort de défense, il ne disait rien, parce que c'était reconnaître à voix haute qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pour se protéger face à un quelconque danger. Il n'avait pas peur des regards ou des mots de ses amis, il savait qu'ils ne l'enfonceraient jamais, mais Peter n'osait pas se dire à lui-même qu'il n'y arrivait pas, qu'il n'en était pas capable. Que si ça se trouve, face au danger, il n'y arriverait pas, il n'en serait pas capable.

Peter avait peur, mais il avait surtout honte. Il fallait reconnaître que dans le château, nombreux élèves se sentaient tout de même en sécurité, protégés par les murs en pierre, sauf les septième année. La réalité était d'autant plus oppressante pour eux qu'elle serait la leur dans quelques mois. Peter, lui, voyait un compte à rebours devant ses yeux quand il les fermait. On lui avait toujours demandé de donner le meilleur de lui-même, mais ce n'était que récemment qu'entrait la notion d'être meilleur que les autres. Et Peter n'était pas sûr que le meilleur de lui-même soit meilleur que les autres.

Il relança la balle une dernière fois et la rattrapa avant de décider qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de ruminer dans son coin. Peter se leva du canapé et décida d'aller rejoindre Remus. S'il voyait son futur sombre, il ne fallait pas que ça affecte son présent. Il fallait qu'il trouve ses amis.

* * *

\- Expelliarmus !

Sous le choc de l'attaque, Sirius se sentit voler avec violence jusqu'à atterrir contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Sa baguette vola de ses doigts pour atterrir dans la main de son adversaire, et Sirius rebondit sur les coussins qui avaient été mis à disposition pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Le Gryffondor lâcha un cri de douleur, et mit quelques secondes à se relever, une grimace douloureuse sur le visage.

\- Putain, Corny, t'y es pas allé de main morte.

Face à Sirius, James se contentait de sourire. Il haletait, fatigué par l'effort, et il s'approcha de Sirius pour lui tendre une main afin que ce dernier s'en serve pour se relever. Sirius n'hésita pas, il attrapa la main de James, échangeant un sourire avec lui, et se releva.

\- Assez donné pour aujourd'hui, dit James.

\- Le dos dit pareil, je crois, répondit Sirius avec un sourire alors qu'il s'installait dans les coussins desquels il venait de se relever. A côté de lui, James se dirigeait vers son sac à dos pour en sortir deux bièraubeurres qu'il rafraichit d'un coup de baguette, et en tendit une à Sirius qui l'en remercia avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

\- Tu progresses vraiment, Corny, dit Sirius en trinquant avec son ami.

\- Dans les sortilèges d'attaque, répondit James, mais pas assez dans ceux de défense. Tes attaques passent toujours mes boucliers, et mes renvois ne sont pas assez forts.

\- Je pense que c'est parce que mes sortilèges d'attaque sont trop forts pour tes sortilèges de défense, se vanta faussement Sirius.

James rigola à la blague de son ami qui eut un sourire fier d'avoir réussi à les faire rire. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis des années qu'ils s'entrainaient ensemble, ils avaient constaté que James était meilleur en attaque et Sirius en défense. Ils aimaient dire qu'ils se complétaient jusqu'à leur technique de combat, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé de réellement augmenter le niveau de leurs entrainements, ils s'en rendaient encore plus compte.

\- A ce rythme, reprit Sirius, on va vite progresser vieux.

\- Il y a intérêt, répondit James, on n'a plus le temps de déconner. Ça jase sur une attaque prochaine, il semblerait. Willah m'a dit que Nott avait sous-entendu que Voldemort avait été satisfait de voir que la Ligue n'avait pas réagi aux attaques.

\- Bien sûr, il voit que la communauté internationale ne soutient pas le Royaume-Uni, c'est juste une population contre une menace. Ca l'avantage.

\- La Ligue finira par nous aider, affirma James.

\- C'est sûr, répondit Sirius, mais ce sera trop tard. Ils décideront que la menace est réelle quand il y aura trop de morts. Quel a été l'intérêt que créer une organisation internationale après Grindelwald si celle-ci ne vient pas nous aider quand une nouvelle menace se profile. Et puis, je vais te dire, t'avais entendu parler de la guerre civile en Afrique du Sud dont a parlé Cavonsko ? Bien sûr que non.

Sirius avait raison, et James le savait. La guerre civile avait probablement été tue de manière volontaire, et il était fort possible que ce qu'il se passait actuellement au Royaume-Uni depuis maintenant plusieurs mois n'avait d'écho nulle part autre que dans le pays. Il n'y avait aucun soutien des autres pays, et ils se trouvaient seuls face à la menace de Voldemort. Tous les sorciers de l'école en avaient pris conscience, et ça avait inquiété tout le monde.

\- Des nouvelles de ton père, d'ailleurs ? demanda Sirius.

\- Ce matin oui, répondit James. Il confirmait que compte tenu des dangers qui augmentent, les sélections pour la Brigade Spéciale des Aurors de Londres seraient d'autant plus difficiles et sélectives, donc que si on était toujours motivés, on avait intérêt à devenir excellent. Oh, et il a rajouté que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on devait être irresponsable.

\- Et outre ça ? rigola Sirius. Parce qu'il le savait déjà, qu'on était irresponsable. Il a déjà oublié le sortilège de pétard qui a mal explosé dans sa bibliothèque, cet été ?

\- Tu rigoles, je crois qu'il a préservé un bout du mur qui a explosé et l'a encadré. D'ailleurs, quand ça fait exploser un mur, on appelle ça un sortilège d'explosif, répondit James sur le même ton.

\- Vos vieux livres avaient de mauvaises explications, c'est tout.

James éclata de rire face à la mauvaise foi de Sirius qui faisait semblait de faire la moue. Il fallait dire que le sorcier ne s'était jamais remis d'avoir autant raté un sortilège, et que détruire un mur de l'histoire manoir Potter avait joué un grand rôle dans cela.

\- Il dit que c'est normal, Patty, reprit James, d'avoir peur. Il dit que c'est normal que tout ça nous fasse peur et qu'on ne doit pas s'en sentir faible.

\- Il a sûrement raison, répondit Sirius de façon pensive, mais la peur nous paralyserait si on se laisse le luxe de la ressentir pleinement.

\- Il dit qu'il ne nous jugerait pas, continua James, si l'on choisissait de finir notre année comme tout autre étudiant et entrer chez les aurors par dossier.

\- Tu parles, répondit Sirius.

\- Il propose également qu'on fasse un stage intensif avec certains aurors de sa section pendant les vacances de Noël, finit James avec un sourire.

A ces mots, l'ironie de Sirius disparut alors qu'il faisait un sourire à James. Ce dernier rigola de l'entrain qui venait de réapparaitre chez son ami.

\- C'est sérieux, tout ça ?

\- Totalement !

Sirius eut un sourire. L'idée lui plaisait. Il savait que James n'aurait jamais abandonné par peur ou quelconque autre sentiment. Son ami était dévoué à la cause, tout comme lui l'était, et en avoir la confirmation le fit sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, conclut Sirius en se relevant, on n'a plus qu'à s'y remettre.

\- On avait dit qu'on arrêtait pour ce soir, rappela James.

\- Et alors ?

James ne retint pas son sourire. Quand on lui donnait des objectifs, la motivation de Sirius était sans limite. Seulement, il y avait d'autres sujets que James avait prévu d'aborder avec son meilleur ami.

\- Il va falloir commencer à penser à la prochaine pleine lune, dit James.

\- Un match, et on en parle ! négocia Sirius alors qu'il se relevait et attrapait sa baguette avant de se positionner de l'autre côté de la pièce en position de duel. Expelliarmus !

* * *

\- Rogue, t'aurais vu Nott ?

Severus leva lentement la tête vers la jeune fille qui venait de s'adresser à lui, et la jaugea d'un regard froid qui, il le savait, la mettrait mal à l'aise au bout de quelques secondes. Et, en effet, le regard d'Abbey Kare se fit moins défiant alors qu'elle tournait le regard et attendait une réponse.

\- Non, Kare, finit par répondre Severus d'un ton froid, je ne sais pas où il est, mais je serais toi, j'attendrais un peu avant de le trouver. Il n'est pas d'humeur.

\- Parce que tu vas me dire que Nott sait ce que peut être la bonne humeur ?

Un regard incrédule de la part de la Serpentard alors qu'elle s'éloignait sans attendre une réponse de la part de Severus. Ce dernier était bien content de n'avoir pas eu à supporter la présence de la jeune fille trop longtemps, il ne pouvait pas supporter cet air supérieur qu'elle se donnait alors qu'il ne suffisait que de quelques secondes pour la remettre à sa place.

\- Rogue, t'aurais vu Nott ?

Cette fois, ce n'était pas Abbey Kare, mais Willah Hale qui venait de poser la question alors qu'elle s'asseyait face à lui sur le banc de la table des Serpentards. Tout comme avec Abbey Kare, Severus jaugea la jeune fille quelques secondes, mais celle-ci semblait entièrement indifférente au regard du Serpentard alors qu'elle posait son coude sur la table et posait son menton dans le creux de sa main.

\- T'as pas l'impression de t'être trompée de vert, Hale ? demanda un Serpentard de sixième année sur un ton mauvais.

\- Roders, c'est ça ? demanda Willah d'un ton froid. Tu te doutes bien que si j'avais demandé à entendre ta voix, je me serais adressée à toi.

Le jeune sorcier piqua un fard, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que la jeune fille lui réponde. Quant à Willah, elle fixait le Serpentard du regard pour le mettre au défi de lui répondre. Roders coula un regard vers Severus qui mangeait son pain sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit, comme si rien ne se passait autour de lui, et finalement, le sixième année décida qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas répondre et plongea sa tête dans son assiette, toujours rouge.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Willah reporta son attention sur Severus qui continuait de l'ignorer.

\- Connor est avec Evans, finit par dire Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec elle ? demanda Willah qui ne cachait pas sa surprise.

\- Il y a un problème au niveau du tutorat pour les première et deuxième années de la maison, pas assez de salle ou quoi. Les préfets n'arrivent à rien alors Connor a décidé de régler ça par lui-même et est allé régler le problème avec elle.

Willah ne cacha pas son sourire. Donc Nott commençait à prendre ses responsabilités au sérieux, elle était satisfaite d'entendre ça, surtout que le tutorat des Serpentards avait toujours été un des points d'ordre de la maison, c'était d'ailleurs bien la seule maison qui en proposait, et Willah savait que si Connor Nott s'attelait au problème, il trouverait les solutions.

En face d'elle, Severus Rogue avait détourné son attention d'elle, et ce fut à ce moment que Willah remarqua la froideur et le désintérêt avec lesquels il s'était adressé à elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il fallait dire que le Serpentard évitait son regard depuis une bonne semaine, mais Willah savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Tu continues de désapprouver ? demanda-t-elle de façon neutre.

Severus releva la tête vers Willah qui le scrutait du regard. La jeune fille avait les mêmes yeux qu'Antonin, et le même regard curieux qui montrait que l'avis qu'ils attendaient les intéressait, ce qui était d'ailleurs bien plus rare à voir chez Willah que chez Antonin. Le temps d'un instant, Severus se rappela que la fille qui se trouvait face à lui était la petite sœur d'un des seuls amis qu'il avait eus, la petite sœur d'une des seules personnes sincères qu'il avait rencontrées.

\- Ce n'est pas un lieu où en parler, répondit simplement Severus sur un ton légèrement plus doux.

\- Je m'en fiche, rétorqua Willah, réponds-moi.

\- Bien sûr que je désapprouve, Willah, répondit froidement Severus. Ton choix, je m'en fiche, tes décisions sont les tiennes et ne regardent que toi. Les raisons qui t'ont poussée à faire ce choix, par contre, je les désapprouve.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? haussa les épaules la Serdaigle.

\- Ça change que les décisions que l'on prend par peur ou par vengeance ne sont jamais les bonnes, et tu devrais le savoir.

\- On a tous peur, Severus. Et toi aussi, tu es plein de vengeance.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que je laisse ma haine influer sur mes choix. Je fais la part des choses, et ensuite je prends des décisions.

\- Je réfléchis à la question depuis un moment, se défendit Willah.

\- Mais tu as pris ta décision sur une réaction de peur, et as fondé ton choix sur la colère. Rien que pour les raisons qui l'ont motivé, ton choix n'est pas le bon.

Severus avait planté son regard dans celui de Willah, et celle-ci avait décidé qu'elle ne baisserait pas les yeux. Et pourtant, elle se sentait fautive comme une enfant. Severus avait toujours été celui qui avait le plus la tête sur les épaules. Il était raisonné et n'était pas habité par des sentiments qui le dépassaient. Connor était dirigé par la colère et la frustration, Antonin par la volonté de changer les choses, Willah par la volonté de se détacher de sa mère. Mais Severus, il analysait et ne laissait que son ambition prendre le pas sur sa raison, mais toujours de manière équilibrée.

Quant à Willah, elle se sentait perdue. Peut-être que sa réaction avait été irréfléchie, et le peu qu'elle avait discuté avec Connor lui avait confirmé cette idée, mais Willah ne se voyait juste pas revenir en arrière dans sa décision. Si Antonin avait été capable d'apprendre la magie noire et ne pas changer, pourquoi pas elle ? Oh, Willah avait beaucoup de réponses à cette question, mais une seule personne pouvait lui procurer celle dont elle avait besoin.

\- Je ne te blâme pas, Willah, reprit calmement Severus en voyant la jeune fille feindre un mouvement pour se lever, tu te trouves dans un jeu qui te dépasse, il me dépasse également. Mais si je peux me permettre un conseil, ne fais pas tes choix en te comparant à ton frère, tu n'es pas lui.

\- Ses choix l'ont mené à sa mort, répondit vaguement Willah.

\- Ton frère a perdu une partie qu'il avait décidé de commencer.

\- Et aujourd'hui, qui en subit les dommages ? répondit Willah dans une colère contenue.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et tourna les talons. De toute façon, Severus n'avait probablement pas dans l'idée de lui répondre. Willah était maintenant en colère, mais contre qui ? Contre Severus qui osait remettre ses choix en question ? Contre elle-même qui n'arrivait même plus à être sûre des décisions qu'elle prenait ? Contre son frère pour l'avoir laissée seule dans ses doutes ? Willah ne savait même plus. Et ce sentiment d'incompréhension commençait à devenait trop familier à son goût.

\- Ecoute, Nott, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais fait remonter l'information et que je ferai ce qui est possible !

Ce fut avec surprise que Willah tomba sur Connor Nott et Lily Evans en pleine dispute. La jeune fille secouait sa main avec véhémence en face du Serpentard qui la regardait d'un air inquisiteur, les bras croisés, le dos droit. Ils se fusillaient du regard, et Willah aurait pu en sourire, Lily Evans n'était pas le genre de fille qui se pliait devant les autres.

\- Il y a intérêt, Evans, parce que tu n'as pas envie de me mettre en colère.

\- Range ton air menaçant, Nott, rien ne dépend de moi à ce niveau.

Lily Evans n'était pas entièrement rassurée devant le jeune homme, mais il était hors de question qu'elle se démonte face au sorcier. Elle savait très bien comment il marchait, et il ne la respecterait pas si elle faisait preuve de faiblesse face à lui, alors elle se tint droite, et continua de le défier du regard.

Willah évalua la situation quelques secondes, et se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de les interrompre. Elle s'approcha, et l'attitude des corps changea immédiatement. Connor se mit à arborer un sourire amusé tandis que Lily reculait en se tournant vers elle, brisant la promiscuité qu'ils avaient créée dans leur véhémence.

\- Willah, sourit Connor, quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- J'étais avec Severus, répondit simplement Willah.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Connor avec un contentement feint en se tournant vers Lily, on en parlait un peu plus tôt.

Lily fusilla Connor du regard mais ne répondit pas. Les deux sorciers étaient au courant de l'amitié que Severus et elle avaient depuis des années, et depuis que Connor était au courant, il ne perdait jamais une occasion de la taquiner à ce sujet. Il fallait dire que c'étaient bien les seuls moments où Connor Nott devait lui sourire avec sincérité sans chercher à se montrer mauvais ou menaçant.

Willah posa son regard sur Lily puis sur Connor, et se demanda un instant quelle ironie les avait amenés à cette situation. De son côté, Lily hocha la tête en direction de Willah et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle mette les voiles.

\- Au fait, Nott, lui dit Lily, la prochaine fois que tu veux me parler, tu évites de menacer mes amies de leur brûler quelque chose si elles ne déguerpissent pas. Les gens ne sont pas à tes ordres.

Et sur ces mots, Lily tourna les talons alors que Willah tournait la tête vers Nott, un sourcil levé, et que celui-ci lâchait un petit ricanement. Elle aurait pu demander des explications, mais Willah savait qu'elle n'avait pas réellement envie de savoir. Connor se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Je voulais te parler des cours, savoir quand on commencerait, déclara Willah sur un ton moins empli d'assurance qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

A ces mots, Connor eut un sourire. Il posa ses yeux sur la sorcière, et c'est là qu'il réalisa à quel point elle n'était pas à l'aise. Son regard était fuyant et sa main droite ne cessait de frotter sa cuisse. Elle était nerveuse, et Connor en fut surpris.

\- Depuis quand tu as le regard fuyant, Hale ? demanda Connor sur un ton méfiant.

\- Réponds à ma question, Nott, le défia Willah.

\- Je suis rassuré, continua ironiquement Connor, au moins tu n'as pas perdu ta répartie.

Willah défia Connor du regard. Il la provoquait, elle le voyait très bien. Il avait compris son incertitude et cherchait à la mettre sur les nerfs. Et il y arrivait très bien. Les mots de Severus continuaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, et le regard de Nott semblait confirmer les propos que son ami avait tenus quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Connor, répondit froidement Willah.

\- Et moi, répondit Connor sur le même ton, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps. Alors je te repose la question, Willah, mais différemment. Depuis quand laisses-tu montrer tes sentiments et tes faiblesses ?

\- Je ne suis pas faible, rétorqua immédiatement Willah.

\- Non, mais il suffit que je te voie pour déceler toutes tes faiblesses à l'instant, et sache que ça m'irrite énormément. Tu sais ce que j'y vois ? Que tu n'as aucune certitude de vouloir apprendre la magie noire.

\- Je croyais qu'apprendre la magie noire était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ma protection ? le provoqua Willah sur un ton ironique. C'était toi qui voulais que je m'y mette.

Connor rangea son air ironique et le remplaça par un air sérieux et concerné. Il avait le sentiment que la sorcière était en train de tout confondre et il se demanda un instant quelle réflexion elle avait bien pu avoir pour en perdre sa perspicacité. Il se demanda également ce que lui avait bien pu faire dégager comme ressenti toutes les fois où il avait discuté de cela avec Willah.

\- Quelle réponse attends-tu de moi, Willah ? demanda Connor avec sérieux.

Il avait rangé son ironie et sa moquerie, il avait mis de côté son impatience et son blasement. Il se tenait face à elle et mettait tout son sérieux dans sa question alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de Willah. Ces yeux, il les connaissait par cœur. Combien de fois avait-il pleuré de rire en même temps que ces mêmes yeux se remplissaient de larmes face à lui ? Elle avait les yeux d'Antonin, et y voir le doute n'était pas quelque chose qui plaisait à Connor.

\- C'est toi qui voulais à tout prix que je me mette à la magie noire ! s'exclama Willah avec frustration.

\- C'est vrai, répondit calmement Connor, mais parce que je veux que tu saches te défendre du mieux possible. Elle est une magie plus puissante que celle qu'on apprend au château, c'est tout.

\- Elle est également plus dangereuse, rétorqua Willah.

\- Totalement. Mais pas seulement pour ton adversaire, pour toi également. Tout est une question de comment tu envisages la magie noire et ce que tu décides d'en faire, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Willah ne répondit pas. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi elle avait décidé d'apprendre la magie noire, pour être capable de se défendre. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi elle avait envie de maîtriser la magie noire, pour être capable de venger son frère le jour où l'occasion se présenterait.

\- La nature de la magie n'est pas commune à tous, reprit calmement Connor, c'est toi qui fais de ta magie une bonne ou une mauvaise arme.

\- Tu peux parler, répondit doucement Willah, tu en fais une mauvaise arme.

\- Vrai, rigola Connor, mais c'est mon choix et celui-ci me convient. Si tu décides d'apprendre la magie noire pour tuer, ça me convient, je te l'enseignerai. Si tu te présentes devant moi mais que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu te lances dans une telle puissance et qu'il soit possible que tu en fasses mauvais usage, tu ferais mieux de rebrousser chemin et revenir quand tu es sûre de tes choix.

Willah grinça des dents. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, et son indécision le montrait bien. Elle aurait aimé en parler à quelqu'un, demander l'avis d'une personne sur qui elle savait pouvoir compter. Mais à qui en aurait-elle parlé ? Certainement pas à Alex et Joan, elle ne comptait pas impliquer un dixième de leur personne dans ces histoires, même s'il ne s'agissait que de leur en parler. Et finalement, tout ce qu'elle avait était l'avis de Connor Nott, déjà plus construit que le sien, il fallait qu'elle le reconnaisse.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on n'a toujours pas commencé les cours ? demanda Willah.

\- Non, c'est parce que j'avais d'autres choses à préparer de mon côté, mais maintenant que je vois tes doutes, on ne commencera pas de sitôt.

Connor était ferme, et il savait de toute façon que Willah ne contesterait pas son choix. Et finalement, il se sentit froncer les sourcils. Face à lui, la jeune fille avait perdu son regard dans le vide, semblait se poser des questions et doutait, et il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce que Willah Hale se comporte comme ça. La jeune fille qu'il connaissait était froide et dure avec les gens, avec un regard distant et un visage fermé. Elle ne montrait pas aussi facilement ses émotions et ne laissait pas les autres décider à sa place. Elle lui sembla tellement fragile, et la seule raison pour laquelle Connor eut un élan d'affection pour la Serdaigle était qu'elle était la petite sœur d'Antonin. Connor n'aimait pas les personnes faibles, et il était hors de question qu'elle n'en devienne une.

\- Un conseil à te donner, Willah ? reprit Connor sur un ton plus doux qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Ne te renferme pas sur toi. Je te connais très bien, et il y avait une époque où tu confiais tous tes doutes à une personne, dès que tu en avais, ou avant même qu'ils ne pointent le bout de leur nez. C'était quelque chose qui te rendait infaillible, parce que tu étais une sorcière qui ne doutait pas, et arrivait à mettre de côté ses questionnements. Aujourd'hui, tu t'affaiblis parce que tu gardes pour toi une colère et des questions auxquelles tu ne peux pas apporter de réponse.

\- Tu peux parler, rétorqua Willah, tu es pareil.

\- C'est pour ça que je te dis ça, trouve quelqu'un qui sera capable de t'aider comme Antonin le faisait.

\- Commencerais-tu à avoir un cœur, Nott ? se moqua Willah.

\- Certaines plaies sont communes, se contenta de répondre Connor avant de tourner les talons. Et certaines promesses sont à respecter.

Sur ces mots, Connor Nott s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille. Même de dos, Willah voyait la prestance qui se dégageait du sorcier. Une promesse. Willah eut un sourire. L'amour que le sorcier portait à son frère avait été la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait un jour accordé un minimum de confiance au sorcier. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Willah n'aurait jamais adressé un unique mot au jeune homme, par simple protection, mais elle l'avait côtoyé aux côtés d'Antonin. Willah connaissait les plus grandes faiblesses de Connor Nott, ses plus grandes peurs, ses plus grandes souffrances, et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer un cinquième. Le sorcier était dangereux, mais Willah savait qu'il ne l'était pas pour elle. Elle était bien plus dangereuse pour elle-même que Connor Nott ne pouvait l'être pour elle.

* * *

« Je rejoins Louise dans le parc, on se voit au dîner. »

Joan déchira en deux le papier qu'elle venait de recevoir, et celui-ci se consuma aussitôt. C'était la caractéristique de Willah, que cette dernière adorait, de faire brûler les messages qu'elle envoyait.

\- Finalement, j'ai le temps jusqu'au dîner, dit Joan.

A côté d'elle, James s'étirait en souriant alors qu'il venait de reboutonner son pantalon. Il se pencha sur le lit pour embrasser les cheveux de Joan et attrapa sa chemise.

\- Si j'avais su plus tôt, répondit James, je n'aurais pas dit à Peter que je le rejoignais pour faire notre devoir d'enchantements.

Joan fit une fausse moue qui dura quelques secondes avant d'échanger un sourire avec James. Elle n'essaya pas de le convaincre de rester avec elle, même si à cet instant, elle avait moult armes pour l'en convaincre. La Serdaigle savait que James s'était engagé auprès de son ami et ne lui poserait pas de plan.

Elle se leva du lit, observant pendant quelques secondes le plafond de la Salle sur Demande. Elle était toujours amusée des décorations exubérantes qu'elle voyait quand c'était James qui arrivait avant elle dans la salle. Joan, elle, était beaucoup plus sobre et imaginait généralement des murs d'une couleur unie. Avec James, elle avait le droit à la reconstitution de la bataille contre Grindelwald en tapisserie, ou un lustre probablement plus grand que trois fois sa personne.

\- Je suis encore surprise d'avoir réussi à te convaincre de passer un peu de temps ici, dit Joan.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais refusé ? s'étonna James alors qu'il attrapait sa chemise pour la mettre sur ses épaules.

Joan observa le jeune sorcier reboutonner sa chemise, se faisant la remarque, encore une fois, que le Quidditch avait correctement construit le corps de James. Elle garda cependant la remarque qu'elle avait en tête, celle qui disait qu'elle avait bien senti le Gryffondor prendre des distances ces derniers temps, et être moins intéressé par leur relation qu'au début.

Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'amour. Joan avait le sentiment qu'elle aurait perdu beaucoup à s'attacher à un sorcier comme James, qui n'avait de réel amour que pour les gens ancrés dans son cœur. Joan sourit, ils n'étaient qu'amis. Tout du moins, Joan se persuadait avec ces pensées, il le fallait. Sinon, elle périrait sous le charme de James Potter, et ça elle se le refusait. Ces sentiments entraîneraient trop de douleur avec un type comme James qui ne tomberait jamais amoureux d'elle. Joan s'approcha de James qui finissait de boutonner sa chemise, et approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme. James prit ce geste comme une demande de l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit affectueusement tandis qu'il posait ses mains dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille.

\- Tu as beaucoup de blessures, James Potter.

Le sourire de James se figea alors que Joan se détachait de lui et lui lançait un regard espiègle avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau qui se trouvait dans la pièce. James entendit l'eau commencer à couler, et s'assit sur le lit, appuyé sur ses mains.

En rejoignant Joan, il n'avait pas du tout pensé aux hématomes et ecchymoses qu'il avait sur le corps, marques des entrainements intensifs que Sirius et lui tenaient. La jeune fille n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait vu et avait froncé les sourcils, même dans le feu de l'action, James s'en était rendu compte. Cependant, Joan ne disait rien et ne posait pas de question. Elle venait de le taquiner sur ce sujet sans jamais essayer de savoir. Savait-elle ? Se doutait-elle qu'il s'entrainait ou se fichait-elle de connaître la raison de ces blessures ?

Quelques semaines plus tôt, James avait pensé tenir le fil de leur relation. Il appréciait la présence de la sorcière et passait de bons moments, mais sans s'en sentir enivré, et rien que par ce point, il avait pensé mener la danse. Finalement, il avait l'impression qu'elle était celle qui menait l'entière valse. James devait le reconnaître, la Serdaigle était de toute façon plus maline que lui, mais parfois, James se demandait quel était l'intérêt d'une telle relation ? Il n'était pas le genre à construire des choses qui se casseraient la gueule. Les seules amitiés qu'il avait étaient ses plus sincères, les seuls projets qu'il avait étaient ceux qu'il comptait réaliser, et le voilà qui se trouvait là, à continuer quelque chose qui n'avait aucun but.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, James.

Joan était réapparue, habillée et coiffée, et se tenait face à lui, les poignets sur les hanches et un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je réfléchissais à nous deux, répondit James.

\- Et que te disais-tu ?

\- Cette situation te convient ?

Joan haussa un sourcil. Elle ne voyait pas où voulait en venir le sorcier, mais préféra répondre avec prudence alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

\- Et bien, je ne demande pas plus, répondit Joan. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien.

Sur ces mots, James sourit avec la jeune fille et l'embrassa pour qu'elle ne pose pas plus de questions, ce qui marcha alors qu'elle lui souriait et se levait pour prendre ses affaires. James fit de même et suivit la jeune fille hors de salle.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la bibliothèque où James devait rejoindre Peter et Remus. Arrivés, Joan se pencha vers James et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je ne demande rien, Potter, parce que je ne m'en sens pas légitime. Quand toi et moi, on a commencé ça, on l'a pris comme un jeu. Si tu estimes en avoir marre de jouer et veux plus que ce qu'on a là, il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver la fille avec qui ce sera le cas.

Sur ces mots, Joan eut un sourire et fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner alors que James lâchait un petit rire. Cette fille était pleine de ressources, et sa perspicacité étonnait toujours James. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, et à quoi elle s'engageait dans cette relation. Joan était bien moins perdue que James, et ce dernier devait réaliser que lui l'était totalement.

* * *

\- C'est moi ou Nott ne te lâche pas du regard, Luce ?

Lucille leva la tête vers sa petite sœur mais ne suivit pas le regard de cette dernière, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait envie de tout, sauf de rencontrer le regard de Connor Nott.

\- Va savoir, répondit simplement Lucille.

Elle voyait le froncement de sourcils de sa petite sœur, mais n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans le débat. De toute façon, Lucille avait fini de manger et devait aller au bureau de sa directrice de maison déposer le rapport de la dernière réunion mensuelle des porte-paroles, qui avait eu lieu la veille.

Elle fit donc un signe de la main à sa sœur et ses amies et se leva, mais c'était sans compter Louise qui avait décidé que la discussion n'était pas close. La Gryffondor se leva à la suite de sa sœur, son yaourt qu'elle n'avait pas fini toujours dans ses mains.

\- J'ai des trucs à faire, Louise, dit Lucille qui se dirigeait vers les grandes portes.

\- Et moi des choses à te dire, fut la seule réponse de Louise alors qu'elle avalait une dernière bouchée de son yaourt avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse de ses mains. Le regard de McGonagall qu'elle venait de croiser l'avait prévenue qu'elle ne sortirait pas avec son dessert. Du coup, Louise s'adapta au rythme de pas de sa sœur, qui ne semblait pas vouloir décélérer.

\- Comment ça se fait que Nott et toi soyez devenus amis ? demanda innocemment Louise.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Pour ton information, Connor Nott ne sourit pas à GRAND monde.

Lucille ne répondit pas, levant les yeux au ciel. Sa petite sœur pouvait être très protectrice, mais Lucille n'avait pas besoin qu'on vienne lui faire la leçon à propos de Connor Nott. Elles arrivèrent rapidement au bureau du professeur Chourave, nommée cette année directrice de maison des Pouffsouffles. Lucille déposa le rapport à un elfe et récupéra une lettre à son attention de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Elle l'ouvrit et la lut rapidement, sans prêter attention à sa sœur qui restait à ses côtés et qui n'attendait que de pouvoir continuer cette discussion. Ce qui fut le cas quand elles quittèrent le bureau.

\- Tu sais que Nott est dangereux, Luce ? demanda Louise d'un ton inquiet.

\- Franchement Louise, de tout ce que je pourrais ignorer du Serpentard, s'il y a bien dont je suis parfaitement consciente, c'est bien qu'il est dangereux.

Malgré la confiance de Lucille dans ses mots, Louise ne restait pas sereine. Elle connaissait Connor Nott pour s'être retrouvée plusieurs fois en sa présence, en tant que spectatrice à des conversations où il ne jouait aucun jeu. Et jamais, Louise ne s'était sentie en confiance en sa présence. Le sorcier était malade.

\- Il a un grain, dit Louise.

\- Il a aussi un passé difficile, Louise.

\- Comme tous les élèves de cette école, Luce.

Lucille s'arrêta violemment au milieu d'un couloir vide et se tourna vers sa sœur qui lui rentra dedans. Parler de Connor Nott l'irritait de forte manière, et Lucille aurait pu se demander si c'était dû au fait que le sorcier et elle ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis une semaine.

\- Tu es en train de penser que je le défends ou justifie son comportement, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ecoute-moi, Nott et moi ne sommes pas amis, je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance et me méfie de lui. Mais il m'a assurée d'une chose, et je ne remets pas en doute ça, c'est qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal.

\- C'est le genre de sorcier qui n'a pas besoin de le vouloir pour te faire du mal.

\- Je sais me défendre. Fin de la discussion.

Lucille reprit sa marche, et Louise n'insista pas alors qu'elle se mettait en route pour la suivre. Les autres élèves devaient probablement commencer à sortir de table, les couloirs étaient encore vides. Louise savait qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle, et eut un sourire. Elle savait qu'elle avait irrité sa sœur, mais cette dernière avait tout de même en tête de passer la soirée avec elle. Elle ne l'aurait simplement jamais dit à voix haute.

\- Ce que j'aime votre salle commune, déclara Louise en s'installant dans un des fauteuils face au feu de bois alors que Lucille prenait place silencieusement dans le canapé. Des nouvelles des parents ?

Lucille se crispa, et elle savait que sa sœur l'avait vu. Toujours la même réaction pour toujours les mêmes sujets.

\- Pour savoir si j'avais fait mes demandes de stage au Ministère, répondit simplement Lucille.

\- Et tu leur as répondu ? insista Louise.

\- Pas encore. Dans quelques jours peut-être. Ils ne vont pas tarder à parler des vacances de Noël non plus.

Louise soupira. Le ton froid qu'avait sa sœur quand elle parlait des parents la mettait toujours mal à l'aise, mais l'en aurait-elle blâmé ? Le poids familial que Lucille portait sur ses épaules était tellement lourd, Louise n'en voulait pas un gramme.

Des fois, la cadette s'en voulait. Elle avait vu la pression que ses parents avaient mis sur les épaules de Lucille quand celle-ci avait intégré Poudlard. Elle avait vu la distance que sa sœur avait commencé à instaurer entre les parents et elle. Elle avait vu les relations entre sa sœur et ses parents se dégrader. Et Louise avait refusé que ça ne lui arrive. En entrant à Poudlard, elle s'était déchargée de toute responsabilité par rapport à ses parents, leur avait fait comprendre de ne rien attendre d'elle et de continuer à porter tous leurs espoirs en Lucille.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait, et des fois, Louise s'en voulait d'avoir laissé sa sœur porter la charge de deux sorcières face à des parents si demandant des premiers êtres magiques de la famille. Famille que la magie avait décimée.

\- Ils ont demandé de mes nouvelles ? demanda Louise.

\- Ne sois pas bête, bien sûr que oui.

\- Ils ne m'écrivent jamais, constata platement Louise.

\- Tant mieux soeurette.

Lucille le pensait, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas que Louise commence à se poser des questions. Lucille avait déjà eu cette part de la relation familiale, elle voulait que sa cadette profite de son adolescence sans souffrir de leurs parents. Elle était prête à prendre tout ce poids pour elle. Ces derniers n'avaient même pas conscience de ce qu'il pouvait se tramer dans la tête de leurs filles. Lucille eut un sourire ironique. S'ils avaient la moindre idée de la dureté qu'ils lui avaient fait développer, ils remettraient toute leur éducation en question.

A trop en demander à leur aînée, Lucille s'était fermée aux gens dans la peur que chaque personne entrant dans sa vie lui en demande autant. Seule Nylla avait réellement réussi à se frayer un chemin dans le cœur de Lucille, et Alex. Et Alex. A une époque, ils avaient en tête de s'installer ensemble en sortant de Poudlard. C'était Alex qui avait fait la proposition quand Lucille lui avait dit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle reste chez ses parents une fois qu'elle aurait eu ses ASPIC. Ils avaient eu des projets sur cette idée, puis Alex avait commencé à développer des projets de départ à l'étranger. Il avait décidé de privilégier un tour du monde, de voir autre chose, jusqu'à décider qu'ils ne s'installeraient finalement pas ensemble après Poudlard, jusqu'à décider qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble.

C'était comme s'il avait décidé d'être une nouvelle déception dans la vie de Lucille. Cette dernière ferma les yeux de frustration. Elle détestait avoir de telles pensées, se rappeler les projets qu'elle avait eus avec Alex, l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté. Elle détestait penser à tout ça.

\- Bon, changea de sujet Lucille, les amours de ton côté, ça en est où ?

* * *

\- Il faudrait qu'on arrête de passer autant de temps sans se voir un petit peu, on devrait interdire ça.

Lily eut un sourire. A côté d'elle, Severus observait la lune silencieusement et n'avait interrompu son observation que pour dire cette phrase. Ca allait faire une demi-heure qu'ils étaient installés dans un coin reculé du parc de Poudlard, négligeant le couvre-feu pour leur présence mutuelle. Ces moments doux et calmes, ils les appréciaient parce qu'ils leur permettaient de se retrouver. A ces moments, ils oubliaient leurs soucis, qui ils étaient et ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Ils étaient simplement deux amis qui se retrouvaient.

\- Ma mère demandait de tes nouvelles, informa Lily.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Severus en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille.

\- Pas très bien, répondit Lily. Je suppose que ça ne fera qu'empirer à partir de maintenant. Je ne demande pas trop de nouvelles, je préfère ne pas être trop informée.

\- Ta mère a besoin que tu lui montres ta présence, Lily.

\- Quel intérêt, la vérité est que je suis loin et que c'est Pétunia qui prend soin d'elle. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que la magie m'emportera avant que la maladie ne l'emporte, elle.

Le ton amer de Lily déplut à Severus. Il n'aimait pas ce côté défaitiste de Lily, qui semblait être de plus en plus présent depuis cet été, depuis qu'ils avaient appris que la santé de sa mère se détériorait. A partir de ce moment-là, il avait semblé à Severus que toute pensée de Lily exprimée à voix haute n'avait été que doute ou défaitisme. Défaitisme quant à la situation sorcière, quant au but de chaque destinée, quant à trop de choses.

\- Tu ne mourras pas de la main d'un sorcier, Lily, affirma Severus.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Il te reste des choses à accomplir, répondit simplement Severus.

Lily eut un sourire. Son ami n'était définitivement pas bon pour réconforter ou rassurer les autres, mais elle aimait ce côté de lui. Il se contentait de lui dire ce qu'il pensait, et Lily prenait avec estime le fait qu'il pense qu'elle avait des choses à accomplir et qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière inutile. De la part de Severus, c'était une réelle déclaration d'amitié qu'il lui dise de telles choses.

\- En espérant que ce soit plus que les ASPIC, répondit ironiquement Lily.

Severus ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il aimait aborder. Comment affirmer à quelqu'un avec certitude qu'il ne mourrait sûrement pas maintenant quand on venait de perdre son meilleur ami ? Severus n'avait pas pleuré en apprenant la mort d'Antonin, mais il s'était réfugié chez Lily. Elle avait calmé sa colère et allégé sa peine. Ce n'était pas un rôle que lui pouvait tenir pour elle. Tout ce que Severus savait faire, c'était montrer sa fierté vis-à-vis de la jeune fille, et montrer son soutien. Oui, une chose était sûre, il aimait énormément Lily et la soutiendrait jusqu'au bout.

\- J'espère que l'on gardera contact en sortant de Poudlard, dit Lily.

\- Arrête Lily, tu sais très bien que oui.

\- Qui sait, auras-tu le temps avec l'Académie des Aurors ? sourit Lily.

\- Justement, ça, c'est quelque chose qui ne se fera pas.

Le ton amer de Severus intrigua Lily, autant que ses propos. Il en fallait beaucoup pour que le sorcier lâche une telle information. Si elle savait une chose, c'était qu'intégrer l'Académie des Aurors était le rêve de Severus, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il n'en parlait absolument pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai eu un rendez-vous avec Slughorn, à propos de mon orientation. Mes notes en Métamorphoses ne sont pas assez bonnes.

\- Tu as le temps de les faire remonter.

\- Slughorn n'en est pas si sûr, réfuta Severus, la gorge sèche.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui décide, Severus.

Le ton de Lily était ferme et son regard était dur, et quand Severus rencontra le regard de son amie, il sentit un peu d'énergie lui venir. Avait-elle raison ? Bien sûr que oui. Mais c'était tellement difficile de s'en persuader.

Severus n'en avait parlé à personne, encore. Pas même à Connor, il savait que le sorcier s'énerverait de le voir baisser les bras, et Severus n'avait pas envie de ça pour le moment. Il s'était contenté de ruminer des idées noires ces deux derniers jours. Etait-ce juste de voir son rêve se briser à cause de difficultés dans une matière, alors qu'il était excellent dans toutes les autres ? Parfois, Severus se disait que la chance ne souriait qu'à certains. Qu'à certains, comme Potter ou Black, qui auraient leur acception dans l'école.

Quand Severus voyait la haine que la vie avait procuré à Connor, il se disait qu'il devait tout faire pour ne pas être hanté par de tels sentiments, mais Severus avait l'impression qu'on l'y menait tout droit. C'était une grande peur chez Severus, d'un jour finir aigri et haineux de ne pas avoir atteint ses objectifs. Que ferait-il s'il n'avait pas l'Académie des Aurors ? Rien d'autre ne le faisait vibrer, il avait l'impression que tout son destin se formerait à l'Académie. Que ferait-il sinon ? Il n'en savait rien, mais rien que d'y penser, Severus se sentait en colère. Et ça, c'était une des choses qui lui faisaient le plus peur.

\- Il faut que tu continues d'y croire, Sev.

Sûrement, mais c'était tellement simple à dire, et tellement difficile à faire. Il ne se voyait déjà pas en parler à Connor, alors comment se voir se battre ? Severus n'était pas sûr d'avoir ça en lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre Severus. Rentrons Lily.

La jeune fille n'insista pas. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le château, mais ils ne pouvaient être vus ensemble, alors Lily prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue avant de pénétrer le château avant Severus.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise, quelque chose la dérangeait et elle savait très bien quoi. Voir le défaitisme de Severus la préoccupait, autant pour son ami qu'elle ne voulait pas voir rater ses rêves, que pour elle-même qui se demandait si l'on méritait tous notre sort. A cette question, Lily n'eut que la pénombre de la salle commune vide pour lui répondre. Il se faisait tard, et seul un éternuement se fit entendre. Lily tourna la tête vers les canapés de la salle, pour y voir une silhouette qu'elle connaissait.

\- Potter ? Que fais-tu là ?

Le jeune homme était assis sur le canapé, les coudes posés sur les genoux et la tête sur ses poings, il avait le regard perdu dans le feu de cheminée. Il tourna la tête vers Lily et lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Je réfléchissais, répondit-il calmement. Et toi, Evans ?

\- J'étais avec un ami, dit-elle en prenant place à côté de lui. Tu veux partager des pensées ?

Depuis quand Lily se permettait-elle de proposer à James Potter de discuter, elle n'en savait rien. Deux mois plus tôt, elle aurait rigolé si on lui avait dit ça, mais il fallait croire qu'elle avait appris à comprendre le jeune homme et sa discrétion. James n'avait pas changé d'attitude, c'était simplement elle qui avait appris à être plus tolérante et plus ouverte d'esprit. Il fallait croire que c'était ce qui arrivait quand on commençait à remettre tout ce qui nous entoure et tout ce que nous étions en question. Quant à James, il sourit. Il aimait voir le naturel avec lequel la sorcière commençait à s'adresser à lui.

\- Pour tout te dire, commença James, je pensais à mon cousin Harry.

Lily hocha la tête alors qu'il levait son regard vers elle. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était assis depuis un moment dans ce canapé, à fixer le feu et se perdre dans ses pensées. Et ses pensées avaient l'air de le torturer. Tout comme celles de Lily avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Severus. Lily ne répondit pas, attendant que le jeune homme se confie de son plein gré.

\- J'ai croisé Willah en revenant ici, reprit James, et je l'ai sentie perdue. Elle ne l'a pas montré, mais je l'ai rarement vue comme ça. Et je me demande à quel moment on surmonte la perte d'une personne.

James s'arrêta de parler. Sa gorge le brûlait et il ne souhaitait pas le montrer à Lily. Tout comme Willah n'avait pas souhaité lui montrer à lui qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Ils souffraient en silence, comme tout le monde. Face à lui, Lily n'était pas à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire de pertinent, elle savait que rien ne l'aiderait à avoir moins de peine.

\- Je suppose, commença Lily, que c'est à partir du moment où tu fais de cette perte une force.

\- Une force, hein ? répéta James. La mort de mon cousin est devenue ma motivation pour devenir un sorcier puissant et un auror capable de protéger une population. Et pourtant, je me perds dans des futilités, avec une fille chez qui je ne vois pas un avenir, à rigoler avec mes amis sans avancer.

\- Et jusqu'où tu veux avancer, Potter ? Les murs de ce château limitent notre capacité d'action. Pourtant, il y a tellement de choses que l'on peut faire d'ici, et la première chose est de ne pas baisser les bras. N'oublie pas tes objectifs, n'oublie pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça.

Dire qu'une demi-heure plus tôt, elle disait tout le contraire à Severus. Voir le défaitisme des deux sorciers la faisait réagir à ses propres doutes. C'était fou de voir à quel point il était difficile de répondre aux questions que l'on se posait alors que l'on avait toutes les réponses quand c'était les autres qui nous posaient ces mêmes questions.

\- Et toi, Evans ? demanda James en lui lançant un sourire mince. Quels sont tes doutes pour la soirée ?

Lily fut surprise qu'il lui pose la question, et elle se demanda un instant si elle avait envie de partager ses pensées avec James Potter. Le regard qu'il lui lança répondit à sa question. Il ne lui posait la question ni par intérêt ni par désintérêt. Par simple curiosité. Et Lily estima le sentiment suffisamment neutre pour accepter de se confier.

\- Dis-moi, Potter, penses-tu que l'on mérite tous notre sort ?

La question sembla étrange aux oreilles de James, pourquoi se posait-elle une telle question ? Pourtant, elle était posée sérieusement, James le voyait dans le regard de la jeune fille, et le temps d'un instant, James se demanda quelles pouvaient être les plus grandes peurs de la sorcière.

\- Je pense, répondit James, que c'est à chacun de déterminer ce qu'il mérite, et d'y mettre tous les efforts pour l'obtenir. Quant à notre sort, chacun de nos choix et actions nous y mène alors je suppose que nous sommes ceux qui traçons notre chemin.

\- Serais-tu devenu sage, Potter ? sourit Lily.

\- Je l'ai toujours été, Evans, tu ne le vois simplement que maintenant.

Lily répondit au sourire de James, se disant qu'elle ne pouvait le contredire pour le coup. C'était comme si elle ne voyait que maintenant l'intelligence qui pouvait se cacher derrière l'idiotie première du sorcier. Lily eut l'envie de parler de sa mère, mais elle se retint. Elle n'était pas prête à partager ces pensées, et encore moins avec James Potter. Elle le vit replonger son regard dans la cheminée, et le vit serrer ses poings avec violence le temps d'une seconde.

\- Je pense que du sommeil te ferait du bien, Potter, dit Lily en se levant.

Elle resta quelques secondes debout, et le sorcier réalisa qu'elle l'attendait pour remonter dans son dortoir. Elle n'avait pas prévu de le laisser ruminer ses pensées seul dans cette grande pièce, mais l'incitait à aller se coucher. James ne chercha pas à contredire la jeune fille et se leva à sa suite. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, et ce fut dans un sourire que James souhaita bonne nuit à Lily avant de lui tourner le dos et commencer à monter les marches.

\- Potter ?

Lily attrapa la main de James avant que ce dernier ne monte les marches le menant à son dortoir, et quand il se retourna, il fit face à un sourire doux. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main, et il se surprit à apprécier le contact.

\- Je pense que Harry serait très fier de voir quel sorcier tu es en train de devenir.

Lily serra la main de James de ses deux mains, comme si elle souhaitait lui prodiguer un peu d'affection et de force par ce geste, et la relâcha aussitôt avant de souhaiter bonne nuit au sorcier et monter vers son dortoir. Quant à James, il resta quelques secondes à la même place, sentant encore les mains de Lily sur la sienne. Il fronça les sourcils pour lui-même, surpris que le geste le trouble autant, et décida finalement de monter vers ses amis, remerciant la jeune fille dans le vide.

* * *

Il sortit de la salle sans un mot alors que prenait fin la réunion des Jeunes Mangemorts. Le visage fermé et le regard dur, Connor était tendu. La réunion ne s'était pas bien passée, et le jeune sorcier n'avait pas été loin de lancer un sortilège de magie noire à l'un de ses camarades. De ce fait, Connor était tendu et ne souhaita à personne de croiser sa route alors qu'il quittait les sous-sols de la tour de Poufsouffle. Le couvre-feu était bientôt, alors il ne croiserait sûrement pas grand monde, mais Connor n'avait pas envie de retourner directement chez les Serpentards. Il avait besoin d'air, et pouvait en profiter pour fumer sa petite magie moldue.

Connor sortit du château, s'adossant à un mur juste à côté de l'entrée, sortit ce qu'il avait préparé à l'avance et l'alluma d'un coup de baguette avant de tirer dessus. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. La lune était belle et les étoiles brillantes. A une époque, il aimait se perdre dans la vue de centaines d'étoiles et imaginer laquelle était celle de sa perte. Maintenant qu'Antonin n'était plus là, il en cherchait deux. Quoique maintenant que Connor n'avait plus foi en rien, il ne cherchait plus rien dans le ciel.

Il essaya de se remémorer la réunion dans son ensemble. Il s'était attendu à voir des visages satisfaits après toutes les nouvelles qu'ils avaient entendues ces derniers temps. Plusieurs attaques, une population inquiète, Poudlard qui ne prenait aucune réelle mesure de protection, le gouvernement qui ne prenait aucune initiative, et un refus de la Ligue, et donc de la communauté internationale, de prendre la menace de Voldemort comme réelle. Que des ingrédients pour réussir à frapper plus fort la prochaine fois. Mais Connor avait eu des retours mitigés, des sorciers inquiets de la suite. Ils n'attendaient que ça, mais n'étaient pas totalement sereins, et Connor maudit cette faiblesse d'esprit. Il était tellement prêt, tellement prêt à tout changer. Il attendait ce temps où il se sentirait victorieux en cherchant ses deux étoiles dans le ciel, et non perdant comme il l'avait toujours été.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand il vit une personne remonter la légère colline en direction du château, et Connor se trouvait en plein sur son chemin. Le Serpentard n'y réfléchit même pas, une remarque et il lâcherait un sortilège. Mais finalement, la silhouette qui s'approcha était une qu'il connaissait maintenant très bien.

Face à lui se trouvait Lucille Desrende, qui ne cacha pas un regard de surprise en croisant Connor. Elle s'arrêta, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et à ce que tenait Connor dans la main, mais ne fit aucun commentaire en croisant le regard du sorcier. Avait-il envie de parler ? Absolument pas. Mais il semblait que la sorcière attende qu'il dise quelque chose, alors Connor fit un effort.

\- Tes activités nocturnes commencent ou prennent fin, Desrende ? demanda Connor sur un ton neutre.

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu as en tête.

A ces mots, Lucille sembla réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en s'insultant mentalement. Face à elle, Connor avait esquissé un sourire, qui cette fois était sincère. Elle venait de l'amuser avec son sous-entendu non voulu, et il eut le sentiment de se détendre, un sentiment qu'il attendait depuis un petit moment.

\- Je ne te savais pas si directe dans tes propositions, la taquina Connor.

\- Tu m'as comprise, Nott, grommela Lucille, gênée.

\- Ah, je te peux t'assurer que oui.

Le ton de Connor s'était fait espiègle, et Lucille se sentit rougir sous ses propos. L'air charmeur qu'il arborait la mettait mal à l'aise, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion, qu'il était très beau quand il souriait. Malgré l'espièglerie derrière ce sourire, Lucille semblait y voir de la sincérité, comme si le jeune homme était content de la voir. Aussitôt pensée, cette idée fut balayée à la même vitesse par Lucille qui se trouvait absurde de penser de telles choses. Néanmoins, le sourire du Serpentard fit plaisir à Lucille, qui n'avait réellement pas l'habitude de le voir avec une telle expression sur son visage froid et carré.

A la lueur joueuse qui brillait dans les yeux du sorcier, Lucille décida qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'il tournerait chacun de ses propos à son avantage. Puis elle repensa à la lettre qu'elle avait récupérée dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison après le repas.

\- D'ailleurs, Nott, ça tombe bien que je te voie. Ton souci de salles pour le tutorat est réglé, j'en ai eu la confirmation après le repas.

\- Evans m'a dit que ça prendrait du temps, répondit Connor.

\- Je lui ai dit que je m'en chargeais, répondit Lucille. Il a suffi de rappeler à Dumbledore que la maison Serpentard était la seule à fournir des séances de tutorat pour ses plus jeunes pour qu'il règle la solution. Je te transmettrai demain les salles que vous avez.

Connor hocha la tête. Il voulait la remercier, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Après tout, il ne souhaitait pas montrer que ses missions de porte-parole commençaient à le prendre à coeur, cela pouvait être interprété comme un signe de faiblesse selon lui. Et pourtant, en quelques minutes, la jeune fille l'avait fait sourire et avait réglé un de ses gros soucis. Et lui, il se tenait encore fièrement face à elle pour ne pas perdre la face. Il se trouvait con.

\- Merci, Desrende.

Le ton du Serpentard était neutre, mais ses mots étaient pensés avec sincérité. Sur ces remerciements, Lucille eut un sourire et elle se surprit à apprécier la compagnie du Serpentard. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de rivalité entre eux, ni de provocation. Ils s'étaient simplement croisés et discutaient, et c'était nouveau aux yeux de Lucille. Elle savait également que ça ne durerait pas. Et il ne fallait pas que ça dure. Il fallait qu'elle se rappelle pourquoi elle avait évité son contact pendant une semaine, parce qu'il était un mauvais sorcier.

A cette pensée, Lucille feint un mouvement pour retourner au château. Il se faisait réellement tard, et Lucille voulait passer voir sa sœur avant d'aller se coucher. La meilleure chose à faire était de s'éloigner du jeune homme, mais il ne sembla pas penser pareil car il attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

\- Tu me fuis déjà ? demanda Connor avec un sourire ironique.

\- Je ne fais que suivre ton dernier conseil, répondit Lucille.

\- J'ai tendance à penser que tu n'es pas le genre de sorcière à écouter ce que les autres lui disent de faire.

\- Que quand ils ont raison.

Leurs regards se soutenaient, et aucun des deux ne se résolvait à baisser les yeux. La voilà qui arrivait, la douce rivalité habituelle qui régnait entre eux. Mais Lucille n'était pas habitée que par ce sentiment de rester fière devant Nott. Probablement parce qu'il avait gardé sa main autour de son poignet et que Lucille sentait cette partie de son corps la brûler. Elle avait chaud de ce simple contact, et elle réalisa la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux.

Quelques centimètres d'écart. Il en faudrait peu pour qu'ils s'embrassent. Et cette idée plut à Lucille le temps d'une seconde avant de la déranger, et cette réalisation la fit paniquer. Elle rompit le regard et dégagea son poignet de la main de Nott avant de reculer d'un pas. Elle tourna la tête vers le parc du château avant de retrouver ses esprits, mais son souffle était court et ses joues étaient chaudes. La proximité avec le sorcier était une mauvaise idée, Lucille se sentait attirée par Connor Nott. Sacré nom d'un dragon, Lucille se sentait attirée par Connor Nott.

Quand elle reporta son regard sur lui, ce dernier la fixait d'un air neutre, le visage fermé. Sa main s'était refermée dans le vide, et il ne semblait pas content. Aucun des deux ne parla et Lucille passa une main dans ses cheveux de malaise.

\- Ma proximité te gênerait-elle, Desrende ?

\- Tu as bien vu que oui, se contenta de répondre la Poufsouffle.

Autant être sincère, mentir n'aurait rien changé. Connor n'avait pas quitté son regard de la jeune fille, et Lucille eut le sentiment que ses traits s'étaient durcis alors qu'il réfléchissait. Elle aurait été incapable, à cet instant, d'interpréter l'air et l'expression du jeune homme. Finalement, il ne dit rien et s'approcha de Lucille qui recula d'un pas.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Nott, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Je déteste jouer, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Finalement, Lucille décida d'arrêter de reculer et Connor s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille. Il la surplombait de sa hauteur, et pourtant elle n'était pas petite. Une nouvelle fois, ils se défiaient du regard, sauf que cette fois, Connor semblait moins enclin à perdre du temps. Il passa une main dans les pointes de Lucille qui se sentit troublée alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur le torse de Connor. Que se passait-il, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, c'était que lui en mourait d'envie.

\- Arrête, Nott, dit Lucille sur un ton bas.

\- Redis-le-moi en me regardant dans les yeux, et j'arrêterai.

Il la défiait, et aussitôt, Lucille releva le regard pour le planter dans celui de Connor. Il n'y avait qu'en la mettant au défi qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, Lucille vit le regard dur et déterminé du Serpentard, et se sentit incapable de reformuler sa phrase. Connor continuait de jouer avec ses pointes et décida qu'il en avait marre. Il laissa ses cheveux tranquille et promena sa main sur l'épaule de Lucille qui continuait de le fixer dans les yeux. Connor n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était d'embrasser la sorcière, et il n'était pas sûr de continuer à se contrôler bien longtemps.

\- Si tu ne dis rien, Desrende, chuchota Connor avec un petit sourire, je fais comme bon me semble.

\- Alors fais, répondit simplement Lucille à la surprise de Connor.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Serpentard pour comprendre qu'elle le laissait faire, et d'un geste, il plaça sa main dans la nuque de Lucille, rapprochant son visage du sien alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celles de sorcière, l'embrassant doucement. Un simple contact des lèvres, mais ce fut automatique pour Lucille, ses yeux se fermèrent et un soupir échappa ses lèvres alors qu'elle posait ses mains dans la nuque de Connor.

Le baiser était doux, d'une douceur qui surprit Lucille, elle ne se serait pas attendue à une telle douceur de la part du sorcier. Son cerveau pouvait lui faire tous les reproches qu'il voulait, tout ce que Lucille réalisait était à quel point elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante qu'à l'instant depuis des mois alors que Connor passait une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Il aurait été enclin à ne jamais la lâcher, pourvu qu'elle garde ses mains sur sa nuque et que son corps reste imbriqué au sien.

Un long moment passa, ressenti comme court par chacun des deux sorciers, mais ce fut Lucille qui rompit le baiser, relâchant ses mains pour les passer dans ses cheveux, et prenant un peu de distance avec le sorcier. Connor avait simplement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et pourtant Lucille haletait avec force et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Quand il vit l'effet qu'il avait eu sur elle, Connor sourit avec espièglerie. Il préférait mettre de côté le fait qu'il n'avait presque pas su se contrôler, le fait que c'était Lucille qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de lui-même, le fait que c'était dangereux pour lui. Tout ce qu'il retenait était le plaisir qu'il avait eu à l'embrasser, le plaisir qu'elle avait eu à l'embrasser.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, jusqu'à que, finalement, Connor ne parle.

\- Ca faisait un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête.

Lucille ne répondit pas, se demandant si le sorcier était en train de jouer encore une fois ou s'il était sincère. Jamais elle n'aurait reconnu que ça lui avait également trotté dans la tête un long moment, et elle préféra ne pas penser à toutes les mises en garde de sa sœur, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Lucille venait de faire une bêtise, mais n'arrivait pas encore à s'en blâmer.

\- Je suppose que maintenant que c'est fait, tu vas me laisser tranquille ? demanda Lucille.

Ne pas montrer de doutes, ne pas montrer que la réponse l'importait, ne pas montrer que le baiser l'avait secouée. Rester impassible et distante, ironique et sarcastique. A cet instant, Lucille jouait un rôle, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison de le faire en voyant le sourire amusé de Connor qui la dévisageait sans vergogne.

Il ne répondit pas à sa question, se contentant de sourire pour lui-même. Si la sorcière avait mieux connu le jeune homme, elle aurait su que le sourire de Connor était incontrôlable pour lui et que c'était un réel sentiment de plénitude que lui avait donné ce baiser. Connor était content, et il se permit de ne pas le cacher à la jeune fille. Il aurait le temps de réfléchir à sa bêtise d'ici quelques minutes de toute façon. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'approcha à nouveau de la sorcière qui ne bougea pas.

\- Finalement, dit Connor avec un sourire, c'est une journée qui se finit bien.

Et sur ces mots, Connor Nott tourna les talons et rentra dans le château alors que Lucille restait quelques secondes à sa place, se demandant si elle avait envie de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer ou si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'oublier instantanément ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La décision fut rapide, Lucille retourna à son dortoir, décidant qu'elle verrait sa soeur le lendemain, et se coucha en refusant d'avoir l'image de Connor Nott en tête. Cette nuit, Lucille Desrende dormit très peu, hantée par le sentiment de plénitude que le Serpentard lui avait donné et par ce baiser qui lui avait fait perdre toutes ses gardes. Pourtant, elle se refusa de penser aux conséquences et choses que ce passage impliquait. Les temps devenaient incertains, autant que chaque jeune sorcier pouvait l'être. Lucille Desrende était incertaine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur (25 novembre 2017) :** Chapitre ré-écrit.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Ce fut la seule réponse de Louise qui regardait sa sœur avec hébètement. Quant à Lucille qui se tenait face à elle, elle soupira en voyant que sa petite sœur n'avait pas dans l'idée de lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Pourquoi tu décides de quitter la maison après Poudlard.

Lucille soupira. Elle avait conscience que cette discussion n'était pas prête d'être finie et regretta un instant d'avoir abordé le sujet avec sa sœur en voyant à quel point la jeune fille était hermétique aux besoins de sa grande sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau, Louise. Je prévois depuis longtemps de me trouver un appartement en sortant de Poudlard. Je ne peux plus vivre chez les parents.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu tirerais un trait sur les parents aussi tôt.

\- Je ne tire pas de trait sur eux, répondit platement Lucille.

\- Si, tu le fais.

Oui, Lucille le faisait. En même temps, que pouvait-elle répondre ? Que leurs parents allaient lui manquer ? Il n'y avait pas plus faux. Lucille ne ressentait plus aucun lien d'attachement à eux, et l'évolution qu'elle voyait pour elle à la sortie de Poudlard comprenait un éloignement radical des liens familiaux.

\- Pour toi, reprit Lucille, rien ne change.

\- C'est faux, et tu le sais. Si tu décides de partir, c'est que tu fais une croix sur notre famille.

\- Pas sur toi.

Louise eut un reniflement méprisant qui fit froncer les sourcils de Lucille. Elle avait conscience que sa petite sœur était totalement contre sa décision et n'y voyait que son intérêt sans prendre en compte celui de son aînée.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Louise, dit Lucille sur un ton dur. Je n'ai plus rien qui me rattache aux parents, dès que je le pourrai, je subviendrai à mes besoins et partirai de la maison. C'était comme ça avant que je sois avec Alex, et ça l'est toujours aujourd'hui.

Lucille s'interrompit en soupirant. Elle posa sa plume et leva la tête vers la salle commune des Poufsouffles qui accueillait beaucoup d'élèves en cette fin de journée.

\- Tu es ma petite sœur, Louise, et ton intérêt passera toujours avant le mien, mais là il faut que je commence à penser à mon indépendance. Tu seras la bienvenue de t'installer avec moi en sortant de Poudlard, mais pour le moment c'est mon chemin et ma décision. Tout ce que les parents m'ont apporté, c'est de l'aigreur et de la colère. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je ne peux pas me laisser guider par la colère, je vois trop bien ce que ça peut faire à d'autres.

Une pensée fila vers Connor Nott et son regard dur qu'elle eut le sentiment d'avoir sur elle en cet instant. Lucille ne voulait pas être emplie de haine comme le jeune homme. Ca lui faisait peur. Face à elle, Louise semblait digérer les propos de sa sœur avec difficulté, mais Lucille ne s'inquiétait pas. Sa petite sœur finirait pas comprendre.

\- Comment fais-tu ?

Lucille reporta son attention vers sa sœur. Louise avait glissé le long de sa chaise, et avait maintenant posé ses chaussures sur une autre chaise, avachie de tout son long. Sa position fit sourire Lucille, et cette dernière voyait l'interrogation dans les yeux de sa petite sœur, sans comprendre sa question.

\- Comment je fais quoi, Louise ? demanda Lucille avec douceur.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi forte? demanda Louise avec un désarroi qu'elle essaya de cacher. Quand je te vois, j'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit sœurs. Regarde simplement au niveau scolaire, peu importe ce que tu travailles, tu le réussis bien, et pourtant, tu as beau être assidue, tu ne te tues pas au travail. Et puis, tu ne fais pas que ça. Tu es porte-parole depuis des années, c'est limite si tu ne fais pas le travail des préfets. Tu…

\- Tu es également porte-parole, Louise.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas aussi impliquée que toi. Je fais partie de ces porte-paroles qui se contentent d'assister aux réunions, toi tu fais travailler toute la logistique derrière également. Tu mets énormément de temps dans ce rôle.

\- Ca ne…

\- Arrête, l'interrompit Louise avec une irritation soudaine. Arrête de toujours chercher à minimiser ce que je te dis, à toujours te minimiser.

Les deux sœurs se fixaient du regard, et Lucille n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de ceux de sa petite sœur. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'en quoi consistait cette discussion, et elle n'était absolument pas à l'aise à écouter sa sœur lui faire des compliments. Ca n'avait pas de lien avec leur sujet précédent, mais Lucille eut le sentiment que parler de son indépendance à sa sœur avait éveillé des questions chez celle-ci. Et l'ainée savait très bien d'où cela venait, de ce besoin pour Louise d'être aimée de leurs parents, de ce besoin qu'ils lui accordent de l'intérêt, face à Lucille qui avait fait une croix sur leur amour depuis longtemps.

\- Est-ce de la colère, Louise ? chercha à savoir Lucille.

\- Non, juste de l'interrogation.

Ces mots rassurèrent l'aînée qui n'avait pas aimé le temps d'un instant les questionnements de sa soeur. Mais Lucille avait compris que sa cadette était juste un petit peu perdue.

\- J'ai tellement de choses à me prouver à moi-même, Louise, que je me dois d'être excellente partout. Toi et moi n'avons pas le même combat, alors cesse de te comparer à moi. Je ne suis pas ton chemin, et je ne suis pas ton exemple.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne cesse d'être comparée à toi.

\- Laisse les gens faire leurs comparaisons, Louise, ils en feront toute ta vie. Tu seras toujours la petite sœur de Lucille Desrende, et à Poudlard tu seras toujours la petite amie du sorcier décédé. Quand tu feras une erreur, tu seras celle qui aura fait une erreur. Quand tu auras baissé les bras, tu seras celle qui aura baissé les bras. Laisse-les gens parler, mais ne donne aux gens que de bonnes choses à devoir dire sur toi.

Quelle hypocrisie, toutes les deux le savaient. Les mots de Lucille auraient pu avoir du sens s'ils ne venaient pas d'elle. Elle détestait le monde et n'en avait rien à faire des autres. Elle se fichait bien de ce que les gens pouvaient dire d'elle et n'hésitait pas à montrer les mauvais côtés d'elle pour que les gens aient de quoi jacter sans que ça ne l'atteigne. Alors, à ses yeux, ses mots à sa petite sœur semblaient bien vides.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête, Louise ? demanda Lucille en fixant d'un regard absent les gens qui se bousculaient dans la salle commune, consciente que sa petite soeur devait avoir beaucoup de pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Beaucoup de choses, soupira Louise. Pour tout te dire... j'ai le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- A quel niveau ? creusa son aînée.

\- Au niveau de tout. J'ai de bonnes notes, mais je n'excelle pas en cours. Les parents m'aiment, mais ne me pensent pas capable de l'exceptionnel. Et.. je me demande si je retrouverai quelqu'un qui m'a aimée comme Antonin.

Lucille eut un sourire. Sa soeur était emplie de doutes, des doutes qu'elle connaissait elle-même bien pour les avoir eus après avoir rompu avec Alex, après chaque examen, après chaque lettre reçue de la part de ses parents. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rassurer sa cadette et lui assurer qu'elle était une personne géniale.

\- Louise, commença Lucille avec douceur, laisse-toi le temps. Les notes ne représentent rien. Trouve-toi un objectif, trouve-toi un but dans la vie. Que comptes-tu faire après Poudlard ? Je t'assure que répondre à cette question vaut mille fois la meilleure des notes. Il est temps de sortir de la futilité de l'adolescence, l'année prochaine tu devras réfléchir à l'après-Poudlard, mais je te conseille d'avoir déjà tes réponses quand il te faudra te poser cette question.

Louise était les paroles de sa soeur avec attention. Elle s'était sentie soulagée d'un poids rien qu'en ayant parlé à son aînée des choses qui la tracassaient, et les mots de sa soeur lui faisaient du bien. Elle savait que sa soeur avait entièrement raison.

\- Pour ce qui est des parents, il est temps de lâcher prise, Louise. Si tu attends quelque chose d'eux pour te prouver ce que tu vaux, tu n'avanceras jamais. Ils ne façonnent pas notre futur, Louise, ils n'ont même aucune idée de quoi notre futur pourrait être fait. Cherche ta fierté personnelle, et non celles des parents. Quant à l'amour, ah soeurette, ce n'est pas une question de t'aimer comme Antonin l'a fait. C'est une question de t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Tu trouveras la personne qui t'aimera comme ça à nouveau.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, rétorqua doucement Louise.

\- Moi je t'assure que si, affirma Lucille avec un sourire. Si tu voyais ce que je voyais, tu ne douterais pas non plus. Ouvre les yeux, et ensuite si tu le choisis, ouvre ton coeur. Il y a des gens qui valent tout l'or du monde, on en connaît toutes les deux.

Louise ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle cherchait les regards de quelqu'un, qu'elle attendait des contacts avec cette personne. Elle ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle pensait pouvoir aimer quelqu'un de nouveau, et tout cela l'effrayait. Pourtant, certains regards lui réchauffaient le coeur sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, et certains sourires l'animaient sans qu'elle ne puisse le comprendre.

\- Tu as quelqu'un en tête, sourit Lucille.

\- Peut-être, répondit Louise timidement.

\- C'est bien, affirma Lucille. Garde ton secret pour toi et travaille-le. Crois en ce qu'on peut t'apporter et à la beauté des gens, il y en a certains qui ne dégagent que ça. Mais ne fuis pas, Louise, on ne mérite que ce qu'on choisit d'aller chercher.

Derrière toutes ces belles paroles, pensée passa dans l'esprit de Lucille, une pensée qui la tiraillait. Etait-elle allée chercher Connor Nott ? Toutes les fois où elle avait entamé la discussion, toutes les fois où elle avait répondu à son jeu sans s'en rendre compte sur le coup, toutes les fois où des pensées positives étaient passées dans sa tête vis-à-vis du jeune homme. Lucille avait peur de bien avoir de l'affection pour le Serpentard. Ces dix derniers jours n'avaient été que révélateurs de ce fait, alors qu'ils n'avaient que très peu échangé. En fait, le sorcier l'évitait. Pourtant, Lucille voyait ses regards qu'il posait régulièrement sur elle, et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. De toute façon, Lucille avait choisi de ne pas penser à tout ça. Elle bloquait toutes ces pensées.

\- Aie confiance en toi, Louise.

Louise sourit à sa soeur, se décollant de sa chaise pour prendre sa soeur dans ses bras, et la remercier d'être là. A cela, Lucille ne répondit rien, elle donnerait son monde à sa cadette s'il le fallait.

* * *

\- Comment ça, « ils envisagent de mettre en place un bal de Noël » ?

La question de Remus avait été posée sans aucune animosité, mais il ne fallut d'effort à personne pour comprendre que l'idée ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

\- C'est une idée de Dumbledore, lui répondit Lily avec un sourire à son égard, il pense qu'un bal permettrait d'alléger les cœurs avant les vacances de Noël.

\- Il a conscience qu'un bal au sein de l'école est un réel appel à l'attaque ? demanda Sirius avec perplexité.

\- Tu te doutes que le château sera bien protégé si un bal est mis en place, dit Lily.

\- Et tu te doutes, Evans, que ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura aucun dommage si une attaque est envisagée ? rétorqua à nouveau Sirius.

Lily soupira alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil. Elle aurait pu débattre avec Sirius pendant un moment, mais le fait était qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle estimait être une très mauvaise idée d'envisager un bal en ces temps difficiles. Bien sûr qu'il y avait besoin d'alléger les cœurs et de faire oublier les horreurs qui se produisaient à l'extérieur du château et qui semblaient devenir part du quotidien des sorciers anglais ces derniers temps, mais tout ce qui avait attrait à la sécurité inquiétait chacun.

\- Moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, dit James.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as pris des cours de danse étant petit, Potter, répondit Lily avec ironie.

\- Vrai, Evans, répondit James avec un sourire en direction de la jeune fille, et tu sauras que je suis un très bon danseur. Mais je sais également que ça permettrait aux plus jeunes de passer de bons moments dans le château avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux, et que ça ne les motivera que plus à vouloir revenir à la fin des vacances.

\- Tu penses donc politiques, James, dit Sirius qui se fit sérieux soudainement, j'apprécie l'idée.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as également pris des cours de danse étant petit, Sirius, rétorqua Remus avec mécontentement.

\- Et bien, Luny, répondit Sirius avec une tape sur l'épaule du lycanthrope, ceux qui ne savaient pas que tu n'aimais pas danser sont maintenant au courant !

Remus se contenta de grommeler alors que Lily lui faisait un sourire pour lui montrer son soutien. Elle non plus n'était pas une grande fan des bals, mais elle devait reconnaître que l'idée d'un bal magique à Poudlard était enchanteresque. La jeune fille s'en serait ouvertement réjouie si l'idée d'une attaque quittait un instant son esprit.

\- En tout cas, conclue Lily en se levant, vous êtes au courant des nouvelles !

\- Et on t'en remercie, Evans, répondit Sirius avec exagération.

\- Dans ce cas…

\- Tu nous quittes si tôt, Evans ? demanda James.

Lily et les deux autres maraudeurs se tournèrent d'un même chef vers James qui affichait un air totalement neutre, ce qui fit sourire Sirius.

\- Et bien, répondit Lily, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

\- Je sais bien que nous ne sommes pas ta compagnie première, Evans, dit James, mais tu ne déranges personne.

Lily ne répondit pas, certainement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. L'idée que James Potter lui propose de rester avec eux alors qu'ils étaient entre maraudeurs était autant absurde que surprenante. Pourtant, ce sentiment d'absurdité ne semblait plus aussi ancré que quelques mois plus tôt, et cela venait probablement du terrain d'entente qu'ils avaient trouvé, ou tout du moins un terrain de neutralité. Lily se contenta donc d'un sourire mutin alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Sirius et Remus, quant à eux, avaient leur regard rivé sur leur ami qui finit par en être agacé et qui les fusilla du regard. Ce geste sembla rappeler à tout le monde qu'un silence gênant s'était installé, et Sirius fut le premier à réagir et à le briser.

\- En parlant de festivités, Evans, as-tu une idée de quand nous serons autorisés à retourner à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Pas de sitôt, Black, sourit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel, habituée par la question du sorcier qui n'attendait plus réellement de réponse depuis le temps, et tu le sais bien.

\- Catastrophe, répondit Sirius avec un apitoiement exagéré, on arrive à court de Bierraubeurres nous !

Lily se contenta de sourire face au désarroi du sorcier alors que Remus lâchait enfin un sourire face au jeu sur-joué de son ami. Ce qu'aucun n'avait remarqué était que James avait perdu son regard sur le visage de Lily durant quelques secondes. Il s'était mis à dévisager la jeune fille sans le réaliser, mais il se reprit très vite en reportant son attention sur Sirius. Seulement, alors que la discussion continuait avec Lily qui surenchérissait le désarroi de Sirius, James eut la pensée qu'il avait trouvé la jeune fille très belle. Il l'avait toujours trouvée attirante, mais jamais, James n'avait remarqué les quelques taches de rousseur qu'elle avait sur son nez, ni la petite cicatrice qu'elle avait sous la lèvre inférieure et qui ne se voyait que quand elle souriait. Il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de faire attention à la beauté de la jeune fille. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ces derniers jours, elle avait l'air de lui sauter aux yeux bien plus qu'avant.

* * *

Assis sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, Sirius avait le regard perdu dans les airs. Devant ses yeux s'entrainait l'équipe de Serpentard pour le match qu'elle aurait ce week-end avec Serdaigle. Les yeux fixés sur un joueur en particulier depuis un petit moment déjà, Sirius décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller avant que quelqu'un ne se demande s'il était venu pour faire autre chose qu'espionner. De toute façon, il devait récupérer un ouvrage à la bibliothèque pour James, et avait promis à son ami qu'il l'aurait quand il sortirait de son cours.

Sirius quitta son frère du regard et se leva des gradins pour disparaître du terrain. La mi-novembre commençait à se faire froide et Sirius se maudit de ne pas s'être assez couvert, maintenant qu'il se levait après avoir été immobile pendant plus de quinze minutes. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Voir son petit frère voler avait mélangé ses idées et Sirius avait oublié qu'il n'avait prévu de rester que quelques minutes. A défaut de ne pas avoir le courage de lui parler, il se contentait de l'observer.

\- Coucou Sirius, fit une fille de Serdaigle alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui.

Le sourire de la sorcière était charmeur, et Sirius y répondit automatiquement par un sourire séducteur, sans prendre le temps de se souvenir s'il avait déjà parlé à la jeune fille ou non. Il fallait dire que Sirius était rarement de ceux qui engageaient la discussion en premier, et n'était pas bon pour reconnaître les noms, et encore moins retenir les visages, sauf de ceux qui l'intéressaient.

Il finit par atteindre son point d'arrivée, et la chaleur de la bibliothèque réchauffa le corps de Sirius qui eut un sourire. Cet endroit était toujours chaud, et il devait reconnaître qu'il était également chaleureux. La fraîcheur du mois de novembre avait rapatrié tous les élèves dans les salles communes et la bibliothèque, plutôt que le parc et le terrain de Quidditch, et plusieurs têtes firent un signe à Sirius quand il passa à côté d'eux. C'était comme ça depuis plusieurs années, les étudiants de Poudlard reconnaissaient les maraudeurs et n'hésitaient jamais à les saluer ou entamer une discussion avec eux comme s'ils se connaissaient. Sirius n'aurait pas pu dire à partir de quel moment lui et ses amis étaient devenus populaires, ni pour quelles raisons, mais il avait réalisé s'être habitué au sentiment un jour. Et ça lui convenait. Sirius aimait l'attention que les gens lui portaient, l'admiration ou l'amour qu'on pouvait lui procurer sans qu'il ne demande rien, lui qui toute son enfance avait demandé de l'amour et un peu d'affection, et qu'il n'avait pas eu.

Sirius mit de côté ces pensées en observant le décor du lieu. Il aurait pu apprendre à apprécier l'endroit, ses hauts murs et ses larges étagères, sa lumière claire et ses tables en continu, si sa matière préférée n'avait pas été les potions. Ce n'était pas une matière qui se travaillait à la bibliothèque, du moins pas de la façon dont Sirius la travaillait. Lui avait besoin de chaudrons et d'ingrédients, de solitude et d'espace, de secret et de mystère.

 _Histoire sorcière contemporaine_ , c'était la section devant laquelle s'était arrêté Sirius. Il savait parfaitement à quoi ressemblait le bouquin que James souhaitait qu'il lui prenne, et il ne fallut pas dix secondes à Sirius pour constater qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur l'étagère en question. Cependant, il le localisa très vite sur une table, entreposé entre divers ouvrages face à une sorcière à la cravate bleue que Sirius reconnut sans souci.

Willah Hale était installée à la table circulaire, seule, les yeux rivés sur un ouvrage qu'elle semblait dévorer avec rapidité tout en prenant des notes sur un parchemin à côté. Sirius était persuadé qu'une guerre aurait pu commencer dans la bibliothèque que la sorcière ne s'en serait pas rendue compte tellement elle était concentrée, et il sourit à l'idée. Il hésitait à déranger la jeune fille, sa concentration semblait tellement précieuse.

\- Hahem, fit Sirius sans s'en rendre compte. Il se surprit lui-même à déranger la jeune fille, jusqu'à se dire qu'il ne serait pas contre même une légère discussion avec elle. Et quand elle releva la tête vers lui avec une expression neutre sur le visage, Sirius eut un sourire.

\- Je peux t'aider, Black ? dit Willah sur un ton neutre, la plume arrêtée en l'air au-dessus de son parchemin alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à écrire quelque chose dessus.

\- Ton bouquin, répondit Sirius en montrant le dit-livre d'un coup de menton, j'étais à sa recherche pour James.

\- J'en ai encore besoin, mais je le vois ce soir. Je lui remettrai si tu veux.

Willah aurait pu se risquer à un sourire pour adoucir la neutralité de ses propos, mais finalement ne fit rien. Elle se contenta de fixer le jeune sorcier d'un regard vide d'intérêt, attendant une réponse de la part du Gryffondor. Quant à Sirius, il hocha la tête, se demandant maintenant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour faire partir le malaise qu'il ressentait.

Depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eue au détour d'un couloir, trois semaines plus tôt, ils n'avaient que très peu discuté. Durant les cours de potions, ils n'avaient échangé que de simples banalités. Sirius était en effet gêné de la tendresse qu'il avait affichée envers la jeune fille quelques semaines plus tôt, alors que cette dernière semblait s'être d'autant plus renfermée à lui. Il lui avait dit à ce moment qu'il serait présent si elle ressentait le besoin de discuter, sans réussir à expliquer d'où le besoin de le lui dire lui était sorti. Mais le fait était que la sorcière s'était contentée de le remercier, et n'avait jamais fait un pas vers lui depuis. Sirius n'en était pas surpris, il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'elle prenne sa proposition au sérieux. Il ne l'aurait jamais deviné, mais Willah avait honte de son moment de faiblesse. Il l'avait récupérée alors que la sorcière semblait revenir d'un moment difficile avec elle-même, et les mots que le Gryffondor lui avaient sortis l'avaient réconfortée, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu l'avouer, et en avait presque honte. Willah ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui.

\- Tout va bien, Black ? demanda Willah qui assumait difficilement le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Je réfléchissais simplement. Tu as fait le devoir que Slughorn demande ?

Sirius se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait posé une telle question, mais il y avait un moment qu'il avait compris que son cerveau réfléchissait de manière étrange quand il s'agissait de faire la discussion à Willah Hale. Quant à Willah, il voyait bien qu'elle retenait un sourire moqueur.

\- Je l'ai fait hier, mais je suppose que toi tu ne l'as pas commencé ?

\- C'est que tu commencerais à bien me connaître, Hale, répondit Sirius d'un air confiant qu'il venait de retrouver.

Cette fois, Willah ne retint pas son sourire, tout comme elle ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel. La confiance que le sorcier pouvait avoir en lui l'amusait toujours quand elle le voyait la regagner après quelques minutes d'égarement face à elle. Mais cet élan confiant ne dura pas longtemps face au temps que mit Willah à répondre.

\- Tu vas te retrouver la veille à devoir rendre mille devoirs, Black.

\- Et bien, répondit Sirius, dans l'idéal il faudrait que je boucle mon devoir d'Enchantements à rendre pour Flitwick demain, c'est vrai.

Lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, Sirius n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard de celui de Willah, qui hésita à sourire face à l'hésitation du jeune homme. Il n'était pas encore à l'aise et elle le voyait totalement mais elle ne dit rien. Elle n'avait de toute façon aucun intérêt à accentuer la gêne du sorcier. Cependant, un silence persistait, et Willah ne le fit pas durer.

\- Et bien, reprit Willah avec un sourire, dans l'idéal tu trouveras comment t'installer sur cette chaise et boucler ton devoir.

Le ton de Willah était ironique, et il y avait des chances qu'elle soit en train de se moquer de lui, mais Sirius avait bien compris qu'elle lui proposait effectivement de s'installer à ses côtés pour travailler. Ça devait être la première fois que la jeune sorcière faisait un tel pas vers lui, et Sirius se dit un instant que pour elle, ça devait déjà être beaucoup.

Il pourrait accepter, après tout il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin dans son sac, mais travailler n'était pas dans ses plans. Pourtant, c'était la première fois que Willah Hale lui proposait de rester en sa compagnie, et étrangement, Sirius ne se sentit pas de refuser. Alors il posa son sac sans un mot, et s'assit sous les yeux avertis de Willah qui attendit qu'il sorte ses parchemins et sa plume pour reporter son attention sur son livre, et ce dans le silence le plus absolu entre les deux sorciers. Et pourtant, Sirius se sentait à l'aise à cet instant.

* * *

« Mission accomplie, à ton tour Cornebrute. »

James eut un sourire en lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de Sirius avant de le déchirer et le faire disparaître. Les deux sorciers avaient chacun assigné une mission à l'autre, et si James devait reconnaître que Sirius avait eu la plus ennuyante, lui avait eu la plus compliquée.

Elle se serait révélée plus simple si James avait eu en sa possession la carte du Maraudeur, mais celle-ci se trouvait auprès de Remus qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver. Une idée sembla se présenter à James alors qu'il voyait Lucille Desrende arriver dans sa direction au détour d'un couloir. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la jeune fille, mais son aide pourrait lui être utile, alors James fit un signe dans sa direction pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille.

\- Potter, commença Lucille en voyant le sorcier s'approcher d'elle, je peux t'aider ?

\- Dis-moi, Desrende, tu saurais où je peux trouver Forest ?

Lucille eut un léger mouvement de tête méfiant en entendant à la recherche de qui était le Gryffondor, ça ne pouvait être que mauvais signe que les blagueurs reconnus de Poudlard soient à la recherche de celui considéré comme le meilleur organisateur de soirées de l'école.

\- Tu as besoin de moi pour le trouver ? s'étonna Lucille.

\- Pas spécialement, mais vu que tu étais là, je te demande, sourit James.

Lucille Desrende et lui n'étaient certainement pas proches, et James n'était pas réellement sûr d'apprécier la jeune fille, mais il devait admettre qu'elle était le genre de sorcière qu'on pouvait qualifier de respectable. Une chose était sûre, elle avait la tête sur les épaules et savait reconnaître un mensonge quand elle en entendait un.

\- Il doit être à l'entrainement de Quidditch, répondit Lucille, tu ferais mieux d'attendre le diner pour lui parler.

\- Ce ne sont pas les Serpentards qui s'entrainent actuellement ?

\- La rotation s'est faite il y a trente minutes, je crois bien.

\- Et bien, tu es bien informée, Desrende.

Lucille se contenta d'un sourire crispé comme réponse, consciente que la discussion qu'ils avaient n'avait que peu de fond maintenant qu'elle avait répondu à sa question, et que la continuer n'aurait pas de sens. Pourtant, leurs deux regards furent attirés par la même chose, c'est-à-dire l'équipe de Serpentards, changée et douchée, qui allait en direction de la Grande salle, accompagnée de Connor Nott qui semblait en pleine discussion avec le capitaine de l'équipe. Il passa à côté de James et Lucille, et ignora les deux sorciers sans effort particulier.

\- Confirmation de tes dires, Desrende.

Lucille ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur la silhouette droite et fièrement haute d'un Serpentard, la lèvre pincée et le regard colérique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Desrende, tout va bien ? demanda James par curiosité.

\- Rien du tout, répondit pensivement Lucille. Connor Nott, j'essaie de comprendre le personnage depuis quelques temps.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est un nouvel ami ?

Le ton de James était moqueur, et il le regretta aussitôt en voyant le regard avec lequel la Poufsouffle le fusilla. James se demanda un instant pourquoi il n'avait que des discussions avec des filles à trop fort caractère qui semblaient prêtes à le remettre à sa place à coup de sortilèges douloureux dès qu'une de ses blagues était mal venue. Cependant, il ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter sur l'intérêt que Lucille Desrende semblait porter au Serpentard.

\- Il m'intrigue, répondit simplement Lucille, il m'a l'air dangereux.

\- Et il l'est, en effet. Le peu qu'i comprendre du personnage est assez simple, Desrende, ce gars est dangereux.

Lucille ne put retenir une légère grimace en écoutant James parler. Le naturel avec lequel les mots étaient sortis de la bouche du Gryffondor montrait bien à Lucille qu'il n'en pensait pas moins, mais elle était dérangée par cette idée. Elle n'avait pas envie que l'image que tout le monde ait de Connor Nott soit qu'il était un mauvais sorcier. Ce qui était étrange sachant que c'était exactement comme ça qu'elle-même le définissait.

\- Il est juste un peu compliqué et perdu, répondit Lucille, mais en prononçant ses mots, elle les regretta aussitôt. C'était faux et elle le savait, Connor Nott n'était pas simplement compliqué et perdu, et James fronça les sourcils aux mots de la Poufsouffle.

\- Crois-moi, Desrende, il n'y a pas plus sûr de la direction prise comme sorcier de notre année que Nott. Il a fait ses vœux à Voldemort et est un sorcier qu'il faudra combattre plus tard.

\- Ca ne te ressemble pas d'émettre de telles affirmations, Potter.

\- Parce que je sais pertinemment ce que j'avance. Dans la guerre qui est entamée, certains élèves de cette école seront nos ennemis, mais à toi de faire ton avis sur chacun, Desrende, fais juste attention quand tu le fais.

Lucille ne répondit rien, consciente que James Potter n'affirmerait pas de telles choses s'il n'en était pas convaincu. Il n'était pas de ces sorciers qui parlaient de choses sérieuses pour n'avancer que des inepties, Lucille le savait mais la réponse qu'il lui donnait ne lui convenait pas. Elle ne lui convenait pas, et ça plus qu'autre chose énerva Lucille. Elle était censée lui convenir.

\- Au fait, Desrende, reprit James, j'ai entendu par ta sœur que tu cherchais un stage au Ministère. Si tu es vraiment intéressée et que tu cherches un contact, je peux te faire passer par mon père.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça, Potter ? se méfia Lucille.

James haussa les épaules avant d'avoir un sourire. La sorcière lui rappelait Willah dans certaines manières de réagir, c'était fou pour lui de voir à quel point elle pouvait être méfiante. Après tout, il se contentait de lui proposer une simple aide.

\- Parce que ça pourrait t'aider et que ça ne me fera pas de mal ? tenta James. Ecoute, c'est une proposition, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Mon père ne connaît pas tout le monde au Ministère, mais je suppose qu'il pourra te mettre en contact avec quelqu'un d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Lucille resta absente quelques secondes, essayant de démêler ce que lui disait le Gryffondor. Elle voyait bien que son aide était sans arrière-pensée et qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'aider, mais Lucille n'avait connu qu'un attrait particulièrement égoïste de la pensée sorcière, et il lui arrivait parfois d'être trop méfiante. Alors sa réaction fut simple alors qu'elle hochait la tête en direction de James.

\- Merci pour la proposition, Potter, j'y réfléchirai.

James hocha la tête en guise de réponse avant de placer ses mains dans ses poches et de décider qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre les voiles, ce qu'il fit aussitôt sous les yeux avertis de Lucille. Cette dernière décida également de se mettre en marche, suivant le chemin que l'équipe de Serpentard avait pris en direction de la Grande salle. Elle savait très bien cependant que Connor Nott n'avait pas suivi leur chemin et était parti en direction du parc du château. Pourquoi elle prenait cette direction, elle n'en était pas sûre, mais Lucille ne se voyait pas faire demi-tour. C'était la première fois depuis dix jours que le nom du Serpentard sortait de sa bouche, et Lucille avait besoin de réponses.

Elle le trouva en effet sous le hall du château, face au parc, une cigarette moldue à la main. Lucille commençait à connaître les quelques habitudes du sorcier. Il ne devait pas la voir, lui tournant le dos, mais Lucille se doutait qu'il avait senti sa présence, qu'elle décida de faire remarquer.

\- Les cigarettes ne sont pas bonnes pour la santé, Nott.

Connor Nott tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui se tint à petite distance de lui, appuyant son dos et non plus son épaule sur la rambarde. Il la dévisagea de haut en bas, avec toute la lenteur qu'il mettait également à recracher la fumée qu'il avait inhalée.

\- C'est toi qui l'affirmes, Desrende ?

\- C'est scientifiquement prouvé chez les moldus. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que tu utilises un truc moldu, toi qui les détestes tant.

Elle le provoquait, mais le retour qu'elle eut du sorcier n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait. Nott se contenta de fixer la jeune fille comme simple réponse avant de détourner à nouveau le regard vers le parc.

\- Je ne déteste pas les moldus, Desrende, répondit calmement Connor. Je ne catégorise pas les gens, je me fais mes idées en fonction de ce que je vois et ce que j'entends, mais je ne déteste certainement pas quelqu'un par rapport à ses gènes. J'aurais pensé qu'après tous ces échanges avec moi, tu l'aurais compris.

Lucille se sentit mal à l'aise. Il sous-entendait qu'elle n'avait rien compris de lui et cette pensée la perturba. De plus, pourquoi était-il si calme, si indifférent à sa présence ? C'était comme si le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait fait disparaître tout l'intérêt qu'il avait pu lui porter.

\- Que veux-tu, Desrende ? demanda Connor sur ce même ton calme et indifférent.

\- Je voudrais comprendre, lâcha Lucille sans le vouloir, sur un ton blasé qui fit tilter le Serpentard.

Connor reporta son attention sur Lucille. Il la détailla lentement, appréciant chaque aspect physique de la jeune fille qu'il trouvait vraiment attirante. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à porter son attention sur elle, il s'était demandé comment il avait pu ne pas la voir durant six ans. Elle le faisait vibrer d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, d'une façon qui l'inquiétait quelque peu. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait confirmé tout ça, et Connor souhaitait vraiment se détacher de tous ces sentiments et pensées. Il ne pouvait pas continuer dans ce sens, la sorcière le mènerait à sa perte si ça arrivait un jour. Et pourtant, l'air contrit qu'elle avait sur le visage tortura Connor, qui ne put rester indifférent plus longtemps.

\- Comprendre quoi, Desrende ? demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre.

\- Tu m'ignores, dit-elle simplement, ne souhaitant pas reconnaître que ce comportement la touchait.

\- Je ne t'ignore pas, soupira Connor, mais je ne suis pas une bonne fréquentation pour toi. Tu devrais rester loin de moi, ce baiser était une erreur.

Le ton de Connor n'était ni moqueur, ni froid mais Lucille n'arrivait pas à déceler les sentiments qui se tenaient derrière ces propos. Elle était réellement perdue et elle se détesta pour ça.

\- Tu continues de jouer, se contenta de dire platement Lucille.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit Connor, je n'aime pas jouer. Je suis simplement quelqu'un fait pour la solitude, et ce divertissement ne me divertit plus maintenant.

Il savait que ses mots étaient durs. Connor aurait pu s'en vouloir en voyant l'expression blessée de la jeune fille. Il l'avait qualifiée de divertissement et rétrogradait les échanges qu'ils avaient eu au simple niveau de distraction. Sans le contrôler, Lucille se sentit blessée. Elle n'attendait pas tant de choses de Connor Nott, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne se laissait pas embrasser par n'importe qui. C'était ce qui l'avait fait paniquer une fois qu'elle l'avait réalisé, le lendemain. Lucille Desrende ne se laissait pas embrasser par n'importe qui, et pourtant elle s'était laissée embrasser par Connor Nott. A cet instant, elle était beaucoup plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Je t'avais dit de rester loin de moi, Desrende, se contenta de rajouter Connor.

\- Tu ne mérites pas que l'on t'accorde de l'importance, lâcha Lucille en lui lançant un regard méprisant.

Connor resta impassible face à la dureté des mots de la jeune fille. Il méritait ces propos et ne savait pas quoi en faire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'arriverait pas de sitôt à enlever ces propos et ce regard de son esprit. Il ne souhaitait pas que les choses se déroulent de cette façon. Il aurait aimé être espiègle avec la jeune fille, l'embêter et continuer de flirter comme il l'avait fait jusque-là. Mais la peur de voir de l'affection se développer pour la jeune fille aurait presque rendu Connor irrationnel.

\- Fais avec ce que je donne, Desrende, ou ne t'approche pas de moi. Je n'ai jamais feint ma personne avec toi.

Les mots de Connor étaient froids et tranchants, et Lucille sentait la lame toucher sa peau un peu plus à chaque mot, accompagné de vérité. Le Serpentard avait raison, et Lucille rageait de ses propos. Pourquoi était-elle là, à se faire humilier ? Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille.

Connor sembla répondre à sa question pour elle, car il tourna les talons sans un regard ou mot de plus et s'éloigna, laissant Lucille seule sous le hall, les poings serrés de colère, et les larmes aux yeux de rage. Elle commençait à réaliser que le comportement de Nott l'atteignait vraiment, et qu'il lui accorde aussi peu de respect la blessait réellement. Tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire depuis qu'elle avait commencé à échanger des instants avec Nott avait été de rester fière et de ne pas paraître faible face au sorcier. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, perdue face au comportement incompréhensible du sorcier, mais également perdue face à ses sentiments à elle qu'elle ne comprenait plus. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, le sorcier lui envoyait beaucoup trop de signes contradictoires et c'était le moment pour elle de se rappeler que Connor Nott était un sorcier dont il valait mieux rester loin, pour sa propre sécurité.

Pourtant, ce sentiment de ne pas valoir l'intérêt rongea Lucille qui eut le sentiment de revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu quelques mois plus tôt. Lutter pour ne pas se croire faible, pour ne pas paraître faible, lutter pour se penser indépendante, souffrir de son propre comportement pour finalement accepter ce minime sentiment de faiblesse et réaliser le peu d'intérêt qu'on avait à lui porter. Lucille commençait à comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée en jouant ce jeu dangereux, et maintenant qu'il prenait fin, elle voyait à quel point elle avait entièrement perdu.

* * *

\- Et bien, Potter, tu as le visage d'une personne gagnée par la défaite.

Les yeux de James quittèrent la cheminée dans laquelle des flammes se faisaient lutte et se posèrent sur le doux sourire que lui faisait Lily Evans.

\- Disons que ma gloire n'est pas actuelle, Evans, répondit James avec un même sourire, que fais-tu ?

\- Je reviens de la bibliothèque, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille en prenant place à côté de James sur le canapé.

James n'osa pas dire à la jeune fille qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il était seul, et que c'était qu'il avait cherché la solitude et aurait préféré la garder. Mais Lily tourna la tête vers James et lui fit de nouveau un sourire, et il ne se sentit pas de dire de telles choses à la jeune fille qui acceptait enfin la discussion avec lui, et allait même jusqu'à la chercher.

\- Tu ne rejoins pas tes copines ?

\- Si je te dérange, Potter, dis-le simplement, répondit Lily en rigolant.

Elle avait compris. Avant même qu'elle ne le dérange dans ses pensées, Lily avait compris que James Potter avait cherché à être seul pour se plonger dans ses pensées, et c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait dérangé. Pour ne pas qu'il s'enferme dans une solitude qu'il cherchait inconsciemment. En tout cas, elle avait compris le dilemme du sorcier quand elle avait pris place à ses côtés, et le lui signifiait par un rire moqueur. Quant à James, il ne put retenir un sourire. Il avait oublié le temps d'un instant qu'il se trouvait face à une sorcière perspicace.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu ne me déranges pas, Evans, répondit simplement James avec un sourire.

\- Lucille Desrende m'a informée en venant ici que tu cherchais Forest. Quel mauvais coup préparez-vous, les maraudeurs ?

James retint un rire. A une époque, il ne pouvait entendre cette question que sur un ton méfiant et colérique, et ce ton ne lui aurait jamais donné envie de partager un simple mot avec la sorcière qui les sortait. Et à chaque fois que Lily et lui échangeaient, James se rendait compte de l'évolution de leur relation, cette rancœur inexpliquée entre eux avait laissé place à de la camaraderie, et le ton amusé de la sorcière le lui prouvait bien.

\- Depuis quand je partage les secrets des maraudeurs avec toi, Evans ? répondit James avec un sourire.

\- Je finirai bien par le savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- On ne prépare aucun coup, Evans, répondit James sur un ton amusé, c'était simplement pour assurer notre survie, aux maraudeurs.

\- Pas besoin de chercher loin pour savoir de quoi tu parles, Black n'a que ce problème à la bouche.

\- Il nous trahira tous, plaisanta James, suivi du rire de Lily qui était consciente autant que lui qu'il n'y avait pas plus faux comme propos à tenir.

\- Il faut dire que votre paire n'est pas très maline, reprit Lily. Black qui se plaint de bientôt arriver à court de votre stock de bierraubeurres, et toi qui pars à la recherche de Forest et le fait signifier à tout le monde. C'est comme si l'un se plaignait d'être menacé par les mangemorts et l'autre indiquait à tout le monde qu'il cherchait Dumbledore.

James haussa un sourcil de surprise devant la perspicacité de la sorcière. Elle avait entièrement raison, et aucun des deux maraudeurs n'y avait fait attention. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient pris le sujet à la rigolade, mais si ce dernier avait été plus sérieux, auraient-ils su être discrets ? La pertinence de Lily fit réfléchir James, qui se dit qu'outre leurs techniques de duel, il leur faudrait travailler leurs qualités « d'agents ».

\- Pensif, Potter ? l'interrompit Lily dans ses pensées avec un sourire.

\- Je réfléchissais à quel point tu avais raison, avoua James.

\- Ne cherche pas trop loin, la perspicacité c'est généralement quelque chose qu'on retrouve plus facilement chez les filles.

James haussa un sourcil en direction de Lily qui le regardait d'un air provocateur avant d'éclater de rire au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Et pour affirmer ce que je dis, Potter, je peux te dire que vous êtes allés chercher bien trop loin pour résoudre votre souci, et que vous n'avez simplement pas cherché auprès des bonnes personnes.

Le ton de Lily était mystérieux, et James fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire. Puis finalement, il finit par comprendre, et la surprise qui sembla se peindre sur son visage fit rire la sorcière.

\- T'es en train de me dire que vous avez des stocks de bierraubeurres ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

\- Disons qu'on a ce qu'il faut pour tenir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël deux fois.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit quand Sirius s'en plaignait hier ?

\- Parce que j'attendais de voir si vous nous demanderiez quoi que ce soit.

James n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et l'amusement de la sorcière à ses côtés ne faisait que s'agrandir. C'était fou pour Lily de voir à quel point il n'avait pas une idée folle d'elle, à quel point il la voyait comme une enfant sage.

\- Je sais également m'amuser, Potter.

\- Peut-être, mais là t'es en train de me dire que tu as une réserve d'alcool dans ton dortoir, c'est pas pareil.

\- Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir comme vous vous imaginez nos soirées entre filles, soupira faussement Lily.

James rigola, se disant qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas répondre à la jeune fille. Quant à Lily, elle dévisagea quelques secondes le sorcier qui rigolait, et se surprit à apprécier son rire qui résonnait et son visage qui brillait à la lumière du feu en face d'eux. La simplicité avec laquelle ses discussions avec le sorcier s'étaient faites avait mis Lily dans une tranquillité vis-à-vis de James qui continuait de la surprendre à chaque fois. Elle n'était jamais plus naturelle avec les autres qu'avec lui, et ça avait poussé Lily à multiplier les discussions avec lui. Lily commençait réellement à bien apprécier la compagnie de James Potter.

\- Et du coup, reprit James, il y a moyen qu'on vous emprunte des bières ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

\- Et bien, il faudra voir avec les filles, mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas leur poser de soucis en tout cas de vous proposer de venir en boire quelques-unes avec nous à un moment.

Le sourire que lui fit James comme réponse amusa Lily, consciente qu'il ne fallait que proposer des bières à un garçon pour gagner son cœur, et cette pensée la fit rire. Finalement, Lily estima qu'il était temps pour elle de monter rejoindre ses amies.

\- Je leur demanderai. En attendant, je vais te laisser à tes pensées, Potter.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, dit James avec un empressement qui le surprit lui-même.

\- Peut-être, mais tout de même.

Lily fit un sourire au sorcier et s'éloigna en direction des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles, et James se surprit à suivre la silhouette de la jeune fille du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le feu de cheminée, plus pensif qu'il n'avait pu l'être avant que Lily n'arrive et ne lui apporte tant d'informations sur elle et sur ce qu'il pensait savoir d'elle.

* * *

« _Malefoy cherche à te joindre_ » était le mot que Connor lut sur son lit alors qu'il dénouait sa cravate et posait sa baguette magique sur sa table de chevet. Le dortoir était vide, et Connor en était bien content. La dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de parler. Il fit disparaître le mot aussitôt qu'il finit de le lire, se disant que Lucius Malefoy pourrait bien attendre quelques heures que l'envie lui vienne de le contacter par cheminée.

Connor savait très bien pourquoi Malefoy voulait entrer en contact avec lui. L'aîné des deux se prenait pour le messager de Voldemort, il pensait être autorité à donner des ordres et commander les autres, et il voulait le rappeler à Connor. Mais ce dernier n'était un bon soldat que pour une personne, et il savait qu'une conversation avec l'ancien Serpentard finirait en menaces, et Connor ne se sentait pas encore de les sortir au cours d'une discussion.

Alors il s'assit sur son lit et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise. Le cours d'enchantement qu'il venait d'avoir l'avait emmerdé au plus haut point, et la réunion de Jeunes Mangemorts qu'il avait ce soir ne l'enchantait pas du tout. La plupart des sorciers auxquels il faisait face à ces réunions n'étaient que des abrutis finis qui n'avaient pas appris à faire la distinction entre le bien et le mal avant de choisir de faire du mal. Connor était persuadé que la plupart tournerait le dos au mage noir aussitôt qu'ils se trouveraient en danger, mais ça, Lord Voldemort ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Tout ce qu'il voulait était réunir de plus en plus de fidèles, et peu importait qu'ils ne soient pas plus fidèles que ça dans l'avenir s'ils l'étaient à l'instant.

Jamais Connor n'aurait osé le dire, mais cette logique était mauvaise et vouée à l'échec. Seulement, il gardait ces pensées pour lui, de peur que le mage noir ne se mette en colère. Connor n'était pas aveuglé par le pouvoir. Par la haine peut-être, mais elle lui permettait de garder suffisamment de lucidité pour savoir ce qu'il en ressortait.

\- Pensif, Nott ?

Connor releva la tête vers Severus qui venait de poser son sac sur son lit. Le sorcier avait de sacrés cernes et une mine épuisée qui mécontentait Connor à chaque fois. Il savait que son ami fournissait une dose exagérée de travail depuis qu'il avait appris que les Métamorphoses empêcheraient son dossier d'être accepté à l'Académie des Aurors, et Connor n'aimait pas voir la fatigue sur le visage de son ami. Mais que pouvait-il dire, chacun se battait pour ses objectifs.

\- Pas envie de discuter, Sev, se contenta de répondre Connor.

\- Pas envie de discuter, répéta Severus, ou pas envie de me parler à moi spécialement ?

La question avait été posée avec un sous-entendu que Severus ne fit pas l'effort de cacher, et Connor, lui, ne fit pas mine de ne pas comprendre. La pique avait été lancée, et sur un sourire en direction de son ami, Severus décida de quitter la pièce pour ne pas déranger ce dernier plus longtemps.

Connor se retint de soupirer. Il n'était pas de ces gens qui soupiraient. Mais s'il l'avait été, il aurait soupiré. Severus faisait référence à Lucille Desrende, que Connor avait embrassée dix jours plus tôt. Bien évidemment, Connor l'avait raconté à Severus le lendemain, et principalement sous l'effet de la colère. Et c'était également à cause de cette colère sourde que Connor avait évité la sorcière autant que possible depuis. Il voyait ses regards, il entendait ses questions muettes, il sentait sa colère sourde, mais il essayait de faire abstraction de tout ça autant que possible. Parce que Connor s'était rendu compte d'à quel point le simple baiser qu'il avait échangé avec la jeune Poufsouffle l'avait rendu serein.

Lorsque Severus avait demandé à Connor ce qui l'avait dérangé dans ce qu'il s'était passé, ce dernier avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas à toucher une sang-de-bourbe. Mais aucun des deux n'avait cru à ce mensonge, ils savaient tous les deux que Connor n'avait pas de haine particulière pour les enfants nés de parents moldus, et que la beauté d'une sorcière pouvait facilement avoir le pas sur ses origines si Connor se sentait attiré par elle. Et puis, Desrende était une sorcière puissante, ça pouvait toujours être intéressant. Mais voilà, ce baiser avait calmé la colère noire dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques minutes avant de tomber sur elle. Rien que de la voir avait allégé les pensées du sorcier, et il s'en était rendu compte. Et ça, ce n'était pas possible. Cette sérénité, Connor Nott ne pouvait pas la laisser aux mains d'une autre personne. Il ne pouvait pas dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il ne pouvait pas tenir un lien avec une personne s'il ne maitrisait pas entièrement ce lien. C'était cette raison qui avait poussé Connor à mettre ses distances vis-à-vis Desrende, et cela sans que ça n'amuse aucun des deux. Le sorcier savait que le meilleur moyen de tenir la sorcière loin de lui était d'attaquer sa fierté de front, comme il l'avait fait.

Connor était lucide, devenir qui il voulait être signifiait tenir Lucille Desrende loin de lui, ou s'assurer qu'il aurait toujours l'ascendant sur elle.

* * *

\- Ton copain m'a dit que tu en aurais besoin.

Le livre fit un bruit sourd quand il entra en contact avec la table après avoir été lâché, et James leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'air neutre de Willah qui semblait n'avoir rien à faire du bruit qu'elle venait de causer. Elle prit place face au sorcier dans la salle vide, et James décida qu'il pouvait bien prendre quelques minutes pour embêter la sorcière.

\- Tu discutes avec Sirius, toi maintenant ? ironisa James.

\- Je l'ai vu à la bibliothèque, il voulait le livre que j'avais déjà pris, répondit simplement Willah.

\- Pas au cours d'un rendez-vous amoureux ?

Willah fusilla le Gryffondor du regard qui éclata de rire. Il savait bien ignorer les regards meurtriers de la sorcière, mais il savait également qu'il ne fallait jamais trop pousser le bouchon également avec elle. C'était bien pour ça qu'il le faisait.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me dis rien, je suis sûr que Sirius me racontera les détails croustillants.

\- Je vais te faire mal, si tu continues, Potter.

\- Toujours aussi peu ouverte à l'humour, Hale, rigola James.

Willah leva les yeux au ciel devant l'enfantillage du sorcier. Elle savait qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'embêter, et il y arrivait très bien. Il lui donnait à chaque fois envie d'annuler le cours de soutien de métamorphoses qu'il lui donnait pour s'en aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ce qu'elle aurait fait si ça n'avait pas été James en face d'elle. Ce dernier décida d'arrêter d'embêter la jeune fille et reprit son sérieux.

\- Sirius t'aime bien, tu sais, dit James sur un ton neutre.

\- Je sais.

James ne cacha pas sa surprise, et Willah ne cacha pas son exaspération.

\- Vous êtes sûrement de très bons sorciers, ton ami et toi, James, mais vos capacités d'être humains sont très limitées, la discrétion et la perspicacité ne sont pas toujours votre fort.

\- Nos capacités d'être humain, sérieusement ? répéta James avec incrédulité, tu veux parler de capacités de socialisation ?

\- Je suis venue parler métamorphoses, Potter.

\- Mon nom résonne avec moins de douceur dans ta bouche que quand tu dis mon prénom, tu sais Willah.

\- James Potter, chercherais-tu une raison de te prendre un sortilège impardonnable en plein visage ?

La menace aurait pu inquiéter James si un fin sourire ne s'était pas formé sur les lèvres de la sorcière, et le sentiment de victoire que ressentit James fut si bien déguisé qu'il se surprit lui-même. Ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, il était prêt à entamer le chapitre de métamorphoses que Willah lui avait informé ne pas avoir réellement assimilé. Mais avant cela, une autre question émergea dans le cerveau du Gryffondor.

\- Dis, reprit James, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Nott ? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes en froid.

\- Parce que pour toi, nous étions amis ?

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Willah.

Oui, elle voyait très bien, mais face à James qui était quelqu'un de très perspicace quand il ne s'agissait pas de lui mais des autres, l'ironie était la meilleure arme de Willah.

\- Lui et moi avons eu des divergences d'opinion, répondit Willah.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Connor est intelligent, admit Willah, et il peut être de bon conseil quand il s'intéresse aux gens. J'essaie de suivre ses conseils, mais pour ça il faut que je reste loin de lui.

\- Ses conseils ? demanda James de curiosité.

\- Tu crois réellement que je vais les partager avec toi, Potter ?

Le ton de Willah était froid mais surtout défensif, et ça fit sourire James qui eut un sourire doux envers la jeune fille. James connaissait Willah depuis des années, et chacun connaissait l'histoire de l'autre, chacun savait sur l'autre ce que la plupart ne savait pas, et pour ça, ils ne pouvaient que se comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais ils se comprenaient et avaient beaucoup d'affection l'un envers l'autre. Et face au sourire de James, Willah se rappela que jouer un jeu devant le sorcier était inutile. Il n'était pas de ces gens qui se prendraient au jeu de la froideur et de la distance qu'elle adorait jouer. Alors elle se confia, comme James savait qu'elle finirait par faire.

\- Il m'a dit que je devenais faible, que je doutais trop, que je gardais trop ma colère pour moi.

\- Tu penses qu'il a tort ?

\- Non James, il a entièrement raison. Je m'affaiblis, et n'importe qui m'ayant connue à l'époque où Antonin était là le sait. Je ne sais plus où je vais, ce que j'attends du monde et de moi-même. Je retranscris tout ça par de la froideur extrême parce qu'il n'y a que ça que je sois capable de faire.

-Pourquoi Nott t'a dit tout ça ? Il ne t'aurait pas dit de telles choses sans chercher à te faire réaliser quelque chose.

Willah soupira. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait couper court à cette discussion aussitôt qu'elle le voulait, mais la vérité était qu'au fond d'elle, il y avait un besoin de se confier à quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait, à quelqu'un qui l'aiderait par sincérité et non par intérêt.

\- Je lui ai demandé de m'enseigner la magie noire, et mes raisons ne lui ont pas plu.

\- Parce que tu es perdue ?

\- Et que me lancer dans un tel apprentissage requiert de savoir pourquoi je m'y lance.

James hocha la tête. Aucune surprise ne s'était affichée sur son visage quand Willah lui avait dit qu'elle avait voulu apprendre la magie noire. Il savait qu'Antonin l'avait pratiquée pendant des années, et que ça ne l'avait pas rendu plus maléfique qu'il n'avait pu l'être avant de s'y lancer. James connaissait assez l'histoire des sorciers pour savoir que ce n'était pas le type de magie qui faisait le sorcier, mais le sorcier qui faisait le type de magie. Et il s'était douté que la mort d'Antonin mènerait Willah sur ce chemin.

\- Il a raison, tu sais, dit finalement James. Il faut que tu fasses un travail sur toi-même, Willah, il faut que tu te construises une personne sans Antonin, tu ne peux pas continuer à être les restes de la personne que tu étais avant sa mort.

Les restes de la personne qu'elle était avant la mort d'Antonin, les mots la giflèrent avec violence. C'était la première fois qu'on lui crachait une telle vérité au visage, elle n'était plus que l'ombre de la fille qu'elle avait un jour été. Sa froideur, sa distance et son ironie avaient un jour eu un sens, mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait inconsistante. Elle avait l'impression que son personnage n'avait plus aucune profondeur, ni d'intérêt. Elle rejetait les autres autant qu'elle se rejetait, et Willah s'était perdue entre qui elle était un jour, qui elle essayait de rester, et qui elle essayait de de devenir.

\- Que me conseillerais-tu, toi ? demanda Willah avec une soudaine timidité.

\- En toute sincérité, répondit James, commence par accepter que des gens veuillent entrer dans ta vie et apprendre à te connaître. Ne te ferme pas à la moindre possibilité d'ouverture, Willah. Le reste du chemin viendra avec ce premier pas.

Willah se contenta de fixer les yeux de James, comprenant parfaitement quel sous-entendu le sorcier essayait de lui faire glisser avec ses mots. Et elle hocha la tête. Peut-être qu'en effet, il était temps qu'elle arrête d'être cette tentative de la personne qu'elle était quand Antonin était à ses côtés. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle se redécouvre, et peut-être que son deuil commencerait là. Peut-être.

\- En attendant, Willah, reprit James avec un sourire et de l'entrain, attaquons le chapitre de métamorphoses, je crois qu'on a du boulot !


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur (10 décembre 2017) :** Réécriture terminée, nouveau chapitre en route pour noël. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

57 minutes, c'était le temps que Remus avait à tuer avant son rendez-vous avec le professeur Mcgonagall, au cours duquel elle lui dirait s'il devait définitivement tirer une croix sur ses rêves ou s'il y avait encore un peu d'espoir pour lui. Peter et lui étaient à la bibliothèque toute l'après-midi pour travailler un devoir de runes, mais pour une fois, Remus avait trouvé l'atmosphère de la bibliothèque lourde et s'était couvert pour aller faire un tour dans le parc assez vide du château. L'hiver s'était définitivement installé en ce début de mois de décembre, et Remus trouvait une certaine beauté à cette froideur qui habitait l'air mais également les murs de Poudlard.

La semaine dernière, une nouvelle attaque avait eu lieu, cette fois-ci dans le nord du pays. C'était la première fois qu'une région éloignée de la capitale était touchée, et Remus avait pu voir le sentiment d'inquiétude qui habitait la population sorcière anglaise et que la presse n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler. Les attaques se faisaient plus nombreuses, étaient plus répandues, et touchaient de plus en plus de monde. Les aurors de Londres, renforcés et surentrainés après les précédentes attaques, avaient été inutiles dans la dernière et cela avait simplement montré à quel point ils n'étaient pas ceux qui tiraient les ficelles du jeu. Ils se contentaient de subir les coups, mais chacune de leur riposte amenait à une réponse accentuant toujours un peu plus leur désarroi.

31 morts civiles, et 8 en hospitalisation, le bilan était grave. Ils entraient en guerre, et certains avaient le bon sens de le comprendre. C'était la raison pour laquelle Remus ne s'inquiétait pas de son rendez-vous avec Mcgonagall. Pour lui, de quoi sera fait leur futur ne serait plus une question d'orientation professionnelle. S'il n'avait pas été inéligible à cause de sa condition de lycanthropie, Remus aurait peut-être même postulé chez les aurors. Le fait que la menace n'était pas étrangère mais provoquée par leurs propres concitoyens était le plus inquiétant. Remus voyait sans problème de clarté la guerre civile dans laquelle ils allaient entrer et il s'inquiétait de savoir qui il verrait de l'autre côté. Peut-être des gens avec qui il se trouvait aujourd'hui en cours.

\- Remus, tout va bien ?

Cette voix fluette, il la connaissait. Ce fut quand Remus se tourna vers Louise Desrende qui s'approchait de lui qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était resté immobile un petit moment en plein milieu du parc, fixant l'horizon de la lisière de la forêt interdite.

\- Tout va bien, Louise, je réfléchissais, répondit-il avec un sourire doux en direction de la jeune fille.

Ce sourire, elle le lui rendit aussitôt, avec une douceur que Remus trouvait toujours accueillante et rassurante.

\- J'ai croisé Peter qui rentrait à la tour des Gryffondors et qui m'a dit que tu étais parti t'isoler avant ton rendez-vous d'orientation. Je me suis dit qu'un peu de chaleur humaine ne te ferait pas de mal.

Et de la chaleur humaine, Louise Desrende en avait, Remus le savait. Il avait toujours été très sensible au sourire de la jeune fille, et s'il n'avait pas eu peur de la briser en deux, Remus aurait peut-être ressenti la capacité de faire un pas vers elle.

\- Tu t'es bien dit, se contenta de répondre Remus avec un sourire qu'il ne réfrénait pas.

Louise eut un sourire pour réponse. Elle aimait la compagnie de Remus. Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer, mais le calme et la douceur du jeune homme apaisaient Louise et ses pensées qui allaient dans tous les sens. Remus Lupin ne haussait jamais le ton, ne perdait jamais son calme. Il avait toujours du recul et réfléchissait à tout. Et Louise se sentait impressionnée par un tel caractère, elle qui perdait si facilement son calme et se agissait généralement irréfléchie dès que cela arrivait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Louise ? Tu as l'air mal à l'aise.

Louise releva les yeux vers le Gryffondor pour réaliser qu'elle les avait baissés vers l'herbe tout en se triturant les mains. Oui, elle était mal à l'aise, et que le jeune sorcier s'en rende compte accentua ce malaise.

\- Je me demandais si tu avais une cavalière pour le bal, se lança Louise de but en blanc.

Le bal. Ce mot était à la bouche de tout le monde depuis ce matin, où Dumbledore avait fait l'annonce de la mise en place d'un bal de noël la veille du départ des élèves chez leur famille pour les vacances de fin d'année. Plusieurs couples s'étaient déjà déclarés, et ce samedi n'avait été question que de ça. C'était entre autres une des raisons pour lesquelles Remus avait quitté la bibliothèque, parce que personne n'y était concentré.

Remus fut surpris de la demande de la jeune fille. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela de la part de sa cadette qui n'avait jamais réellement montré un quelconque intérêt pour lui, du moins de ce qu'il avait pu en voir. Toutefois, Remus reconnaîtrait sans souci qu'il n'était pas réellement familier avec les interactions féminines et qu'il pouvait être difficile pour lui de constater l'intérêt qu'une jeune fille pouvait lui montrer. D'autant plus quand cette jeune fille était Louise Desrende, qu'il trouvait attirante et spéciale, par son physique et par son caractère solide et bien trempé.

\- Tu me proposes de venir avec toi ?

\- C'est possible, tenta la jeune fille.

Remus sourit du malaise de Louise. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Pourtant, une voix hurlait dans l'esprit de Remus, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui le hantait depuis son enfance, qui lui disait de rester loin de cette fille et de son innocence, de rester loin de ce sourire et de cette joie de vivre. Il lui prendrait tout. C'était la crainte intérieure de Remus, que ce qu'il était prenne tout des gens qu'il aimait. Il ne se considérait pas comme un monstre, tout du moins pas encore, mais se voyait comme une menace. Pourtant, cette voix, il la fit taire.

\- Et bien si c'est le cas, répondit Remus après un petit silence, avec plaisir.

Le sourire de Louise s'agrandit sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler alors qu'elle s'avançait pour prendre Remus dans ses bras, geste auquel il répondit avec énormément d'hésitation tellement il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Louise. Maintenant, viens, je t'accompagne au bureau de Mcgo avant que tu ne finisses en retard.

Remus en avait oublié son rendez-vous, et remercia Louise de penser à sa place. Ils se mirent en route, et le sorcier ressentit un étrange sentiment de tranquillité l'habiter alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du couloir en question.

\- Cette fois, dit Louise, c'est toi qui as l'air mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai peur d'entendre des choses que je ne veux pas entendre, confia Remus.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, répondit Louise en prenant légèrement la main du sorcier qui chercha à cacher sa surprise. Comme je te l'ai dit une fois, il faut croire en ses rêves parce que c'est la seule chose qui ne soit qu'à nous, et uniquement à nous. Lycanthropie ou non, rien ni personne ne devrait te faire arrêter d'y croire ou t'empêcher de les atteindre, et je suis sûre que c'est ce que Mcgonagall te dira. Alors n'aie pas peur, crois en toi et tes envies, et tout ira bien.

Sur ces quelques mots, Louise serra une dernière fois la main de Remus avant de la relâcher et de poser furtivement ses lèvres sur la joue du sorcier. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la jeune fille avait déjà tourné les talons après lui avoir souhaité bon courage. Et en toquant à la porte du bureau, Remus ne put expliquer ce sentiment de confusion qui s'accompagnait d'une extrême sérénité.

* * *

\- Je déteste cette histoire de bal, s'exclama Sirius en s'affalant sur le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

A côté de lui, James releva un regard pensif de son bouquin tandis que Peter souriait du désespoir feint de son ami. Assis dans leur salle commune, aucun d'entre eux n'avait manifesté l'envie de sortir dehors sous un temps froid et neigeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirius, sourit Peter, trop de filles te courent après ?

\- Je trouve ça horrible de voir le visage des filles se décomposer à chaque fois que je dis non, lança Sirius avec méchanceté malgré lui, si j'avais voulu aller au bal avec l'une d'elles, je l'aurais proposé moi-même.

\- Sirius Black, tu sais parler aux femmes.

Miki s'affala sur le fauteuil face au canapé, à côté de Peter, tout en rigolant des propos de Sirius. La jeune fille fit un clin d'oeil à Peter qui le lui rendit par un sourire chaleureux et les deux sorciers tournèrent la tête vers Sirius qui soupira malgré son sourire.

\- Je suis simplement réaliste, ma chère Miki.

\- Et bien, j'attends particulièrement de savoir qui sera ta cavalière ! s'exclama Miki qui savait que malgré ses airs charmeurs, Sirius n'irait pas avec n'importe qui au bal. La fille qu'il choisirait serait une sorcière qu'il porte réellement dans son estime.

\- Et toi alors, avec qui tu vas au bal ? la provoqua Sirius qui savait pertinemment que la jeune fille n'avait pas de cavalier.

Miki posa un regard totalement neutre sur le brun, le dédaignant presque avant de se tourner sur sa gauche en direction de Peter.

\- Peter Pettigrow, as-tu une cavalière ? demanda Miki avec un sourire, en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la jouer attirante avec le sorcier, mais la perplexité qui se lisait dans les yeux de celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami donna envie à Miki de se donner un air plus qu'amical.

\- Pas encore, se contenta de répondre Peter qui semblait comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Est-ce que tu me trouves assez potable pour être ta cavalière ? rigola Miki, amusée.

\- Tu es parfaite, répondit Peter dans un souffle.

Miki eut un sourire. Elle avait agi comme si cela était un jeu, une sorte de pari avec Sirius qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à trouver un cavalier, mais Miki était contente. Elle n'aurait voulu y aller avec personne d'autre que Peter, cet ami qui l'écoutait et qui s'intéressait à elle, qui lui parlait et lui faisait confiance, cet ami dont elle se sentait proche et en sécurité. Elle se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Peter avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sirius.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter mon cavalier pour savoir s'il te convient ? se moqua-t-elle.

Face à Miki et Peter, Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeu de la jeune fille l'amusait, et il était très content d'avoir provoqué la jeune fille si cela lui avait donné l'occasion de proposer à Peter sans que cela ne soit trop flagrant. Sirius n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que son ami et Miki se tournaient autour sans vraiment l'admettre. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun et s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers mois. Ils travaillaient régulièrement ensemble à la bibliothèque, semblaient parler de sujets sérieux et se donnaient mutuellement le sourire. Si les quatre sorciers étaient bien célibataires, Peter était le plus proche d'avoir une copine, et pas n'importe laquelle. Miki était une fille ravissante, pleine de vie et pleine d'ironie et d'humour. Sirius était fier de son ami. A côté de lui, James ferma son bouquin avec un grand sourire tout en tapant la main de Peter sous le rire de Miki.

Il fallait dire que Peter ne s'y attendait pas. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec la jeune fille. Ils avaient créé des petits liens au fil des années parce qu'ils passaient tous les deux chacun de leurs étés en Italie, pays qu'ils aimaient tous les deux énormément et sur lequel ils avaient tout le temps quelque chose à débattre. Cependant, le maraudeur ne se serait jamais douté que la sorcière irait jusqu'à l'inviter au bal sans le moindre complexe, même si ça semblait être plus un amusement qu'autre chose pour elle. Il savait qu'il aurait des propositions d'ici le soir du bal, mais il était bien content d'y aller avec quelqu'un qu'il appréciait autant.

\- Tu as quelqu'un en tête, Paty ? demanda James.

\- Pas spécialement. Je me vois bien y aller en célibataire, histoire de n'être rattaché à personne et de pouvoir faire ce que je veux une fois sur place.

\- Pas bête, répondit pensivement James.

\- Toi, Jamesie ? relança Peter.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit James sur le même ton.

Son regard s'était perdu sur Lily Evans qui discutait avec Eva à l'une des tables de la salle commune. Il laissa couler son regard quelques secondes avant de le reporter sur la couverture de son livre. Pourquoi son regarde s'était automatiquement porté sur la jeune fille, James n'en savait. Il se doutait cependant que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la quelconque attirance qu'il avait pu ressentir pour elle quelques mois plus tôt. Non, peut-être était-ce dû à la douceur qu'il avait découverte chez elle, au sourire qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de lui lancer, à l'humour qu'elle avait accepté de partager avec lui. Il ne savait pas réellement.

James effaça rapidement ces pensées. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie d'aller au bal avec quelqu'un. Inviter Joan aurait été un engagement trop grand pour lui qui commençait réellement à penser que sa relation avec la jeune fille ne le menait nulle part et ne l'épanouissait pas. Indécis, James s'était coupé du monde pour la journée afin de ne pas avoir à participer à l'effervescence de l'annonce du bal de Nöel. Ici, seules les Gryffondors pouvaient l'approcher, et aucune n'avait encore osé l'interrompre dans sa lecture, ce qui l'arrangeait totalement.

\- Pas de Tuder en vue ? demanda innocemment Sirius qui connaissait déjà la réponse mais qui voulait une confirmation de la part du concerné.

James haussa les épaules, et Sirius comprit qu'insister ne l'amènerait nulle part. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que James ne disait plus un mot à propos de Joan, et personne ne posait réellement la question. Sirius et Peter échangèrent un regard, conscient que leur ami ne devait pas être très à l'aise de cette situation. Même s'il ne s'était pas mis en couple avec la Serdaigle, leur relation impliquait un engagement duquel James ne savait sûrement plus sortir. Mais Sirius savait que James n'était pas encore arrêté sur la question, il réfléchissait encore beaucoup.

\- Quels sont tes plans pour noël, Miki ? demanda Sirius pour changer de sujet.

\- Chez papa la première semaine, chez maman la deuxième semaine. J'essaie de réussir à avoir des places pour le noël au Ministère par mon père, mais ça ne semble pas gagné.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais aller à ce fichu noël ? demanda Sirius avec perplexité.

\- Vous y allez bien, vous.

\- Pour nous faire un réseau, répondit James avec la même perplexité.

\- Je fais pareil, rétorqua Miki, mais pour Lily. On est partis sur l'idée que si elle y allait, elle pourrait peut-être décrocher un stage au Ministère.

\- Faut demander au père de James alors ! s'exclama rapidement Sirius, il nous a fait entrer facilement.

James ne dit rien, fusillant Sirius du regard pour l'avoir mis dans une position qu'il n'avait pas cherchée, mais quand Miki tourna un regard curieux vers lui, il ne put que s'engager à voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne savait pas que Lily cherchait un stage au Ministère. Cependant, James ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, préférant retourner avec attention dans son bouquin. A côté de lui, Sirius soupira face au manque de réactivité de son ami, et proposa à Peter une bataille explosive, qui s'enthousiasma aussitôt.

* * *

La neige couvrait d'une légère couche l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Il neigeait depuis plus d'une heure, et nombreux élèves s'étaient posés aux entrées du château pour voir la neige tomber et recouvrir la verdure. Certains ambitieux avaient entamé une course poursuite dans le parc tandis que d'autres avaient quitté la protection des plafonds de quelques mètres pour essayer d'attraper des flocons dans leur bouche.

Connor, lui, s'était tenu éloigné des foules et s'était appuyé sur une rambarde, dans un coin éloigné où il pouvait difficilement être vu. Lui voyait tout, et il voyait la joie sur le visage de chacun que le froid n'arrivait à faire disparaitre. Etrangement, Connor n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard des sourires heureux.

Connor n'aimait pas noël. Une fête familiale transformée en soirée mondaine, ça n'avait toujours été que très peu sa tasse de thé. Il se fichait de ses parents et n'avait aucun amour pour eux. Il aurait pu les voir mourir le jour de noël que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. C'était le simple constat que le jeune sorcier pouvait faire de son ressentiment de noël. Il détestait noël, lui qui détestait sa famille, lui qui n'avait que ses amis. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Une chose était sûre, il ne restait aucun amour.

Tout ce que Connor Nott arrivait à se dire était que noël se ferait sans cadeau de la part d'Antonin cette année. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, Connor recevait des cadeaux de la part du sorcier, mais cette année, ce ne serait pas le cas. Il repensa au noël précédent. Ses parents avaient organisé une réception où de nombreuses familles de sang-pur étaient venues. Connor avait détesté l'ambiance, il avait mis les voiles rapidement pour débarquer chez les Hale où le repas venait d'être terminé. Il avait été accueilli avec courtoisie, et finalement, Antonin et Connor avaient fini leur réveillon dans l'unique boite de Londres ouverte pour la soirée. Severus les avait rejoints à partir d'une certaine heure, et ça avait été la seule chose que Connor avait décidé de conserver dans son esprit à propos de son précédent noël.

Cette année, les choses seraient différentes. Depuis longtemps, Connor n'attendait plus la magie de noël. Ses parents lui avaient enlevé la possibilité de croire à cette magie le jour où ils avaient fait de Connor un enfant unique, malgré ses cris et ses pleurs d'enfant. Si Connor se souvenait bien, c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré. Non, Connor ne croyait plus à la magie de noël, un moldu y croyait plus que lui. Par contre, le Serpentard ne se doutait pas que cette année, noël serait magique.

\- Il suffit de t'apercevoir au loin pour voir à quel point tes pensées sont sombres, Nott.

Connor ne tourna pas la tête. Il reconnaissait le parfum de Willah entre mille, et les mèches brunes qu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil quand elle s'appuya sur la rambarde à ses côtés confirmèrent ses pensées.

\- Je n'imagine pas les tiennes plus claires en cette période de fêtes familiales.

\- Toujours le doigt là où il faut, Nott, répondit Willah d'un ton neutre.

\- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes, sourit espièglement Connor alors que Willah afficha une mine dégoûtée en comprenant le sous-entendu du sorcier.

\- Je suis surpris de te voir à côté de moi, reprit Connor plus sérieusement, je te pensais fâchée.

\- J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

\- Et où t'ont mené tes réflexions ?

\- Nulle part, soupira Willah.

Connor eut un rictus. Il n'était plus surpris des contradictions de la jeune fille maintenant.

\- Tout ce à quoi je conclue à chaque fois, reprit Willah, c'est que je vais passer noël sans Antonin.

\- Ca te met en colère ?

\- Non, Connor, ça me rend juste triste.

Willah tourna un regard blessé vers le Serpentard qui fut surpris de la réponse de la jeune fille, pas uniquement par sa réponse, mais également par le fait qu'elle lui dise de but en blanc ce qu'elle ressentait. Il attendit qu'elle exprime ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, conscient qu'il était celui qu'elle avait choisi pour se confier.

\- Je réalise que je ne suis pas en colère de ne plus avoir mon frère, je suis simplement triste. Parce que son cadeau de noël est emballé depuis juin dans une commode de ma chambre, parce qu'il adorait la neige que je déteste, parce qu'il aimait une fille qu'il ne pourra plus jamais embrasser, parce que tu es également triste de son absence, même si tu le caches sous la colère.

\- Ca n'empêche pas de le venger, répondit froidement Connor pour lui-même, refusant de laisser la tristesse le gagner.

\- Jusqu'où irons-nous en pensant comme ça ? La haine attise la haine, et la haine aujourd'hui me perd jusqu'à ne plus savoir qui je suis. J'en ai marre de qui je suis, et je préfère être triste. Au moins, avec la tristesse, j'ai l'espoir de redevenir heureuse le jour où cette tristesse partira. La haine, elle s'ancre à ta peau comme une vipère et te tue à petit feu.

Willah n'avait pas détourné son regard de celui de Connor. Elle avait en effet choisi de se confier à Connor. A cet instant, il était la personne dont elle se sentait le plus proche, parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle vivait, mais surtout parce qu'il aimait Antonin comme elle, de toute son âme. Tous les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient découlaient de cet amour et de la douleur que cette perte avait causée. Si Willah avait fini par comprendre que la colère ne ferait que la consumer, elle se doutait également que Connor n'était pas du même acabit qu'elle. Avant d'accepter la tristesse le submerger, Connor s'assurerait d'avoir fait sa justice. Et Willah voulait voir l'impact de ses mots sur le jeune sorcier. Elle avait bien vu que ce qu'elle lui disait l'affectait. Et le mettait encore plus en colère.

\- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de venger Nino, répondit simplement Connor en détournant le regard.

\- Je le sais bien, sourit doucement Willah. Tout comme je ne t'empêcherai pas de tuer des centaines d'innocents pour une cause que tu trouves juste.

\- Rien n'est juste dans ce monde, Willah, siffla Connor, tout ce que je ferai n'est que par pure colère.

Willah ne répondit rien. La colère de Connor était palpable, et rien de ce que pourrait dire Willah ne modifierait les idées du Serpentard. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas cette intention, elle n'avait aucune espèce d'influence sur le sorcier et Willah se demanda qui en avait réellement. Severus ne pouvait qu'empêcher son ami de sombrer dans la haine, mais il pouvait difficilement lui alléger le cœur, tout comme Willah. Connor Nott avait fermé son coeur et ne laissait personne l'atteindre, à part peut-être Severus, mais cette marge était minime, surtout que ce dernier était lui-même dans une remise en question assez intense. Pour eux, le monde s'assombrissait au fil des jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de prévu pour le soir du bal, Connor ?

Le regard de Connor était noir quand il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers elle. C'était la question qu'il attendait depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il s'était même demandé si elle trouverait le courage de la lui poser, mais lui n'était pas enclin à donner des réponses.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit-il sur un ton froid.

\- Sérieusement ? s'offusqua Willah. Bien sûr que ça me regarde, comme chaque élève de ce château qui ira à ce bal en prenant le risque de se faire attaquer.

\- Dumbledore a sécurisé le château, répondit Connor simplement pour diluer la question.

\- Si des élèves meurent, tu en seras responsable, Nott.

Le ton de reproche ne plut pas au Serpentard, et une nouvelle fois, Connor tourna un regard noir vers Willah. Il vit son air farouche et ses yeux en colère, et il repensa au fait qu'un mois plus tôt, il voulait enseigner la magie noire à la jeune fille. Le voulait-il toujours ? Evidemment, Connor voulait qu'elle soit capable de se protéger. Il réalisait cependant une chose, c'était que Willah n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée en tant que personne, son caractère faisait tout le travail. Et maintenant qu'elle commençait à le retrouver, Connor voyait un aperçu de la jeune fille qu'il avait un jour connue.

Connor s'était trompé. Antonin et Willah n'étaient pas de la même trempe. La démarche qu'il avait eue avec la Serdaigle n'avait pas été la bonne, et il le voyait maintenant qu'elle décidait de mettre sa peine au-dessus de la colère. Il savait qu'il pourrait encore la convaincre que la vengeance était le seul moyen de passer autre chose, que sa colère ne partirait pas sans réagir, mais cette ligne était fine, et Connor n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir l'âme de la jeune fille s'assombrir. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'Antonin.

Cela n'empêchait cependant pas le sorcier d'être offensif envers elle, Willah ne voyait qu'un monstre dans l'histoire qui semblait être lui.

\- Si des élèves meurent, Willah, rétorqua Connor avec agressivité, tu iras blâmer la mauvaise défense de Dumbledore et son idée saugrenue d'organiser une telle festivité en de tels temps.

\- Ca doit te mettre en colère, n'est-ce pas ? sourit malicieusement Willah. Ca doit te mettre en colère de voir que les gens se réjouissent alors qu'ils devraient avoir peur, de les voir s'enthousiasmer ensemble au lieu de se terrer chacun dans son dortoir, de les voir partager au lieu de se renfermer par méfiance envers les autres.

\- En effet, répondit Connor d'un ton neutre, et ça ne me réjouira qu'encore plus de tous les voir déchanter face à leurs prochains morts.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Connor savait faire frissonner quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas uniquement ses mots, mais également son ton froid et distant, son regard noir et agressif, sa posture droite et supérieure, sa carrure solide et manifeste. Quant à Willah, elle n'était pas réellement effrayée par ces propos, elle les avait cherchés. Non, elle scrutait le jeune homme à la recherche de réponses.

\- Et toi, Connor, tu iras à ce bal ? Tu y emmèneras quelqu'un ?

\- Je n'y emmènerai personne, mais sois sûre que je repartirai avec quelqu'un, répondit Connor avec espièglerie.

\- Quelqu'un comme Lucille Desrende ?

Willah avait tenté le coup car elle avait voulu voir la réaction du sorcier en sous-entendant qu'il pouvait être attiré par la Poufsouffle. Elle avait voulu voir s'il allait éclater d'un rire moqueur ou sourire malicieusement des idées qu'il pourrait avoir en tête en entendant le nom de la jeune fille, mais la réaction qu'elle vit la rendit perplexe. Le Serpentard s'était figé à l'entente du nom de la jeune sorcière, serrant les dents et le poing, perdant son regard sur la pelouse devenue blanche, tout comme son visage. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, Willah pouvait l'affirmer, mais il se reprit vite, très vite.

\- J'ai mieux à faire que me taper une sang-de-bourbe, dit-il d'un ton froid.

\- Oui, répondit Willah avec une pointe d'ironie, je n'en doute pas.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire, Hale ? Parce que je n'aime pas ton ton.

Willah tourna à nouveau la tête vers Connor. L'agressivité du jeune homme l'aurait presque surprise. Il avait soudainement employé son nom de famille et lui avait aboyé dessus en perdant presque son contrôle. Etait-il nerveux ? Non, il ne l'était pas, mais il était préoccupé, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée qu'il avait du penser à la jeune fille.

\- Je vois simplement tes regards, répondit Willah d'un ton neutre. Je vois l'attention que tu portes à sa personne.

\- C'est une fille intéressante qui met un peu de piment dans mes journées, oui.

\- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Nott, avertit Willah. Tu as un rôle important dans cette prochaine guerre, alors fais attention sur la vie de qui tu décides d'influer. Cette sorcière n'a rien demandé, ne fais pas une misère de son futur simplement par caprice.

\- Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas parlé à Desrende, répondit simplement Connor tout en cachant une légère pointe d'un sentiment qu'il aurait qualifié d'amertume s'il avait été réaliste avec lui-même.

\- Mais toute ton attention est sur elle, rétorqua Willah en s'approchant un peu plus du sorcier, plantant son regard sérieux dans celui du Serpentard. Toute ton attention est sur elle et ça se voit. Si je l'ai vu, c'est que d'autres l'ont vu. Au vu de tous les ennemis que tu auras très prochainement, je te recommande de faire très attention. Les murs de château ne seront plus une protection pour nous d'ici quelques mois, et si toi tu te trouves hors de portée pour tes ennemis, ils s'en prendront à la personne qu'ils pensent tu ne voudrais pas voir blessée. Et je ne pense pas que tu aies envie qu'ils pensent que cette personne est Lucille Desrende.

Willah devait le reconnaître, elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir faire des remarques à Connor Nott sans qu'il n'entre dans une colère profonde ou rejette chacun de ses propos. Non, il faisait attention à tout ce qu'elle disait, prenait en compte chacun de ses mots, et Willah se demanda un instant si Lucille Desrende était à même de pouvoir changer le jeune sorcier. Au péril de sa propre personne, probablement. Finalement, Connor répondit, après un long silence, refusant de s'épancher plus longtemps sur la Poufsouffle, se rendant compte qu'en effet, il n'avait aucune envie d'imaginer la jeune fille un jour blessée par sa faute.

\- Les murs de ce château ne sont déjà pas une protection pour nous, Willah.

Et sur ces mots austères, Connor décida que cette discussion prenait fin alors qu'il lançait un dernier regard pesant sur la Serdaigle et tournait les talons en direction du château, les mains dans les poches, le regard froid, et le dos droit.

* * *

Et une patte de lézard ajoutée. La potion de Severus était réussie, la couleur qu'elle prenait le confirmait. Il n'avait cependant pas eu besoin de cela pour le savoir. Les potions, c'était quelque chose que Severus sentait. Dès qu'il faisait une erreur, il recommençait aussitôt sans attendre que le mélange témoigne d'une erreur, et il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir la finalité pour savoir une potion réussie. Severus était fort en potions, et il s'en serait vanté si ça n'avait pas été la qualité scolaire principale de Black également.

Seulement, les potions n'avaient pas grand intérêt pour Severus, là devait se trouver la principale différence entre les deux sorciers, car là où Severus n'accordait que peu d'importance, Sirius Black en avait fait un hobby. Alors que le professeur Slughorn s'approchait de sa potion pour le féliciter de l'avancée de celle-ci, Severus se perdit dans ses pensées. Le temps d'un instant, il regretta d'avoir de telles facilités en potions tandis que la métamorphose pénalisait son dossier. Bien sûr, les potions étaient très importantes pour intégrer l'Académie des Aurors, mais elles l'étaient moins que la métamorphose, et c'était pour cela que Severus voyait ses rêves filer au vent. Loin de lui.

Tout en mélangeant de la poudre de bison, le regard de Severus se porta un instant sur Connor, à quelques tables de lui, qui était relativement concentré. Connor se fichait de réussir dans des matières scolaires. Il n'envisageait pas d'études après Poudlard. Pour lui, la sortie de l'école signifiait de consacrer tout son temps et sa magie à aider le mage noir. Pourtant, il se donnait en cours parce qu'il aimait réussir ce qu'il entreprenait. Connor Nott prenait les choses à cœur, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il consacrait toutes ses forces à son objectif noir, ne faisait jamais un devoir maison à moitié, prenait soin du peu de personnes acceptées auprès de lui, et Severus savait que Connor aurait su aimer comme il fallait s'il s'était offert cette possibilité. Possibilité impossible.

Le regard de Severus se porta ensuite sur Willah, qui discutait d'une façon neutre avec Black tout en découpant des herbes. Les deux sorciers étaient très bons dans la matière, tout comme Severus. Tout comme lui, ils avaient un regard très observateur des modifications des substances et des effets des mélanges et d'ajouts d'ingrédients. Ils étaient très patients et savaient analyser l'évolution d'une potion au cours de sa fabrication. Ils avaient également de nombreuses connaissances sur les ingrédients utilisés et les effets de ceux-ci. Tous les éléments qui font un bon potionniste. Si Severus avait dû respecter Sirius Black pour une chose, ça aurait été cela. Ses capacités en potions étaient la seule chose qui montrait à Severus que le Gryffondor n'était pas un abruti fini.

Quelle injustice. Black et Potter auraient probablement une réponse positive à leur demande à l'Académie. Il avait même entendu qu'ils comptaient passer les essais pour la BSAL. Si ce n'est pas pour ses notes, Potter serait pris pour son nom, Severus en était certain, et cela le rendait malade. Il ne blâmait pas Potter de cette injustice, mais la société contre laquelle il était en colère. Parce qu'il n'était pas un élève excellent, il ne pourrait probablement pas réaliser ses rêves. Parce qu'il n'avait pas un nom qui se distinguait des autres, il ne pourrait probablement pas réaliser ses rêves. Severus était en colère. Cette colère sourde qu'il voit parfois dans les yeux de Connor quand celui-ci parle de sa famille, et de ce que celle-ci a pu faire à son petit frère tout simplement parce qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Cette colère sourde qu'il observe chez de nombreux sorciers qui se trouvent à prendre des décisions qui vont à l'encontre de leurs principes pour s'en sortir. Cette colère sourde qu'il peut entendre dans des propos racistes et discriminants de la part de gens qui se pensent meilleurs que d'autres comme de la part de gens que l'on fait se sentir inférieurs. Cette colère sourde que Severus avait peur de voir le consumer.

\- Tout va bien, Sev ?

Le cours était terminé, Severus rangeait ses affaires, et Connor l'avait rejoint directement à sa table. Le regard de Connor était concerné, et Severus hocha sobrement de la tête.

\- Tout va bien, je réfléchissais juste à noël.

Connor se contenta de hocher la tête, sachant pertinemment que son ami lui mentait, mais il n'était pas là pour le blâmer de vouloir garder ses secrets pour lui.

\- On peut aller s'entrainer à la métamorphose si tu veux, pour le test de la semaine prochaine.

\- Non, ça ira, répondit Severus. J'en ai marre de la métamorphose.

\- Et ton dossier ? réagit Connor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De toute façon, je ne serai pas pris, répondit platement Severus. Tu connais le pourcentage de Serpentards admis chaque année ? 6%. C'est tellement peu que même avec d'excellentes notes dans chaque matière, la simple vue de la bordure verte de mon dossier fera qu'il sera automatiquement mis de côté.

Connor n'eut qu'un reniflement comme réponse. Ce que disait Severus était vrai, et tout le monde à Poudlard le savait. Cela faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles Severus n'avait dit à personne ses ambitions, parce que tout le monde lui aurait ri à la figure en lui affirmant qu'un Serpentard ne serait jamais accepté à l'Académie des Aurors, tout le monde le savait.

\- Tu sais, reprit Severus face au silence de son ami qui ne confirmait que ses propos, parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas toi qui as raison. L'injustice de cette société me fait vomir, ses clichés et ses normes. Parfois, je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas tout détruire pour que les choses aillent mieux.

Sur ces mots, Severus s'éloigna de Connor sans que celui-ci n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit. Severus n'avait jamais tenu de tels propos, et le sorcier s'en inquiéta. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait pour son ami était qu'un jour, il développe les mêmes idées et envies que lui.

Le temps d'un instant, Connor se demanda quoi faire.

* * *

\- Tu fais quoi pour le nouvel an, Willah ?

Willah haussa les épaules en réponse à la question de Joan.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Tu ne vas pas à la soirée de James ?

\- Pas au courant.

Joan haussa les sourcils de surprise tandis que Willah haussait une nouvelle fois les épaules, trop concentrée sur son plat.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça ait été maintenu, dit Alex. Il semblerait que les maraudeurs se soient arrangés avec Forest, et que ce soit lui qui fait une soirée.

\- Ce serait déjà plus probable, dit Joan, pensive.

\- James est un branleur, dit Willah, s'il a pu refiler une soirée à Forest, il n'a certainement pas hésité.

\- D'ailleurs, tu vas au bal avec Potter ? demanda Alex à Joan.

\- Il ne m'a pas proposé, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

Alex haussa les sourcils de surprise tandis que Willah eut un regard neutre, visiblement peu surprise de la situation.

\- Ca sort d'où, ça ? demanda Alex.

\- Va savoir, soupira Joan. Monsieur a décidé de se couper du monde en s'enfermant dans sa salle commune et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui courir après, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton vexé.

\- Dis-donc, se moqua Alex, c'est moi ou ça a l'air de t'affecter ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit Joan en relevant la tête trop haute pour appuyer ses propos, il fait ce qu'il veut et ça ne me regarde pas.

Willah n'osait pas intervenir alors qu'Alex enfonçait le clou de façon maladroite mais dans l'idée de changer les idées de Joan. Elle savait que James n'avait aucune intention d'inviter son amie au bal, ou sinon il l'aurait fait la minute qui avait suivi l'annonce afin de s'assurer qu'aucun autre garçon n'aurait sa cavalière. Joan le savait également. Elle aurait aimé dire quelque chose allant dans le sens de son amie, mais lui mentir n'apporterait rien, et confirmer ce qu'elle pensait ferait plus de mal inutilement.

\- Et à faire le malin, Alex, interrompit Willah, tu as une cavalière ?

\- Et bien, si tu acceptes d'y aller avec moi, ma chère Willah, je pourrai te répondre positivement.

Willah fusilla son ami du regard. Il venait de mettre Joan mal à l'aise en lui affichant clairement que le sorcier avec lequel elle avait un semblant de relation ne lui avait pas proposé d'aller au bal avec lui, avait enfoncé le clou en lui faisant comprendre que ça affectait la jeune fille, et maintenant invitait Willah qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire d'aller au bal avec quelqu'un au lieu de Joan qui se sentait mal de ne pas avoir été invitée. Quel idiot. Alex sembla comprendre car il fit une grimace d'inconfort.

\- Désolée Alex, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon type, répondit Willah. Peut-être que Joan te rendra ce service dans sa grande bonté, mais très peu pour moi.

\- Je voulais juste être gentil, moi, grommela Alex.

Le regard que Willah et Joan échangèrent était désabusé. Elles connaissaient leur ami et son manque de tact, moi parfois il frôlait vraiment le mystère. Quant à Willah, elle fut contente de voir que Joan ne tenait pas rigueur de toute la discussion qui venait de se tenir.

\- Personne ne te demande d'être gentil, Lamar, juste de ne pas être trop con, et t'es déjà pas très bon à ça !

Joan éclata de rire face à la réplique de Willah tandis que celle-ci lançait un grand sourire amical au jeune sorcier qui la fusilla du regard avec de se pencher pour la chatouiller, ce à quoi Willah lâcha un rire avant de s'éloigner des mains de son ami.

\- Ne ris pas trop fort, Hale, reprit Alex, on va finir par croire que t'as une âme par ici !

Le rire de Joan se renforça tandis que Willah sourit, n'ayant pour réponse qu'un doigt d'honneur qu'elle présenta fièrement au sorcier avant d'attraper un fruit pour dessert et se diriger vers la sortie de la Grande salle. Son taux de sociabilité avait atteint son maximum pour la journée, elle retrouverait ses amis plus tard dans un endroit où il n'y aurait qu'eux.

* * *

Lorsque Remus revint du diner qu'il avait partagé avec Sirius et Peter, il fut surpris de voir James à la même place où il l'avait laissé en début d'après-midi lorsqu'il était allé à la bibliothèque avec Peter. Le jeune sorcier était plongé dans son livre et semblait faire abstraction de toute réalité autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis pour ne pas avoir bougé de la journée, James ? demanda Remus en s'installant sur un des fauteuils.

James releva la tête pour relever ensuite son livre pour que Remus puisse en lire le titre « le trouble de stress post-traumatique chez les aurors, différentes études ». Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi James n'avait pas bougé du canapé de la journée.

\- Alors, ton rendez-vous avec Mcgo ? demanda James en refermant son livre et en le posant sur la table basse.

\- Intéressant, sourit Remus. Selon elle, je devrais envoyer ma candidature à l'Académie de Professorat sans prendre en compte ma condition. L'académie a une politique de non-renvoi des étudiants, et si je suis accepté et que l'on apprend à propos de ma condition, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'en sortir diplômé si je suis bon.

\- C'est génial ça ! s'exclama James.

\- Oui, mais il faut d'abord que je sois pris.

\- Ca, c'est secondaire, sourit James. On en est tous à ce même point, qui sera pris là où il veut aller ? Ce qui compte, c'est que ta condition ne te pénalise pas pour candidater ou autre chose.

James avait raison, et Remus ne réalisait pas encore ce que signifiait ce que lui avait dit le professeur Mcgonagall, lui qui n'y croyait plus. Cette histoire d'orientation l'avait tellement désespéré, aujourd'hui il ne réalisait pas qu'il en verrait peut-être le bout. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant, c'était continuer de s'acharner au travail pour avoir d'excellentes notes et obtenir le plus d'ASPICs possibles. Mais cela n'inquiétait absolument pas Remus.

\- Louise m'a invité au bal, déclara Remus sans préambule.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna James. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle était capable de se jeter à l'eau comme ça. Tu t'en es trouvé une très jolie, c'est Sirius qui va être jaloux !

\- J'espère juste être à la hauteur de ses attentes, avoua Remus.

\- Tu sais que tu le seras, le rassura James comme si c'était évident. Louise est une fille qui a besoin d'attention, et tu es quelqu'un qui saura lui en donner.

\- Tant qu'elle garde en tête que c'est avec moi qu'elle y va, et pas qu'elle se tourmente avec le fait que ce n'est pas avec Antonin.

James eut une grimace. Il fallait dire que le sujet était complexe, et qu'il ne se voyait pas parler pour la jeune fille. Cependant, il était assez sûr d'une chose, c'était que Louise Desrende était une personne réfléchie, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais invité Remus si, de un, elle n'en avait pas totalement envie, et de deux, si elle ne se pensait pas capable de surmonter ses pensées noires. Ce fut ce que dit James à Remus, ce dernier hochant positivement à ce que lui disait James.

\- Incroyable !

C'était Lily qui venait de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant, l'air exténué.

\- Alors Lily, sourit Remus, qu'est-ce qui t'est tombé sur le dos cette fois-ci ?

\- Deux quatrième années en train de se battre à propos de l'attaque d'hier, s'exclama Lily avec dépit, et quand j'ai cherché à les séparer, ils m'ont tous les deux traitée de sang-de-bourbe.

Le sang de James et de Remus ne fit qu'un tour en entendant les propos de la jeune fille. Ils faisaient partie de ceux qui ne supportaient de tels propos et étaient capables de rentrer dans n'importe qui les utilisant. Quant à Lily, elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement atteinte par ces mots.

\- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Ces deux idiots se battaient et ont quand même réussi à se mettre d'accord en m'insultant. On verra à quel point ils s'entendront sur la semaine de retenue que je viens de leur coller.

\- Tu devais être révoltée, dit Remus avec une colère contenue.

\- Oh, plus maintenant, dit Lily en balayant la question d'un revers de main, au bout de sept ans, je ne peux plus m'offusquer de la connerie des sorciers.

\- Je leur aurais cassé des dents si j'avais été là, fulminait James.

Lily se contenta d'un sourire avant de poser sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil, soupirant d'un repos bien mérité. Quant à Remus, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre les voiles, ce qu'il fit avec un sourire malicieux en direction de James qui fronça les sourcils. Que se disait Remus en le laissant seul avec Lily avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus ?

Quand James releva la tête, il s'aperçut que Lily le fixait.

\- Tu as un cavalier pour le bal, Evans ? s'entendit-il demander avec surprise.

La question figea Lily qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Le ton de James était empli d'une simple curiosité, mais le regard qu'il lui lançait montrait à Lily quelle pouvait être la continuité de ses pensées si elle répondait négativement à la question. Question à laquelle elle devait répondre.

\- Tommy Swall m'a invitée ce midi, de Serdaigle.

\- Je vois, fut la seule réponse de James.

Il plongea dans ses pensées, et Lily sentit une pointe de regret dont elle ne sut identifier la cause. Aurait-elle préféré aller au bal avec James Potter ? Peut-être. Aurait-elle aimé qu'il manifeste plus de déception ? Peut-être. Aurait-elle aimé qu'il se moque du jeune homme pour le décrédibiliser aux yeux de Lily ? Peut-être. Etait-elle déçue que rien de tout ça ne soit le cas ? Totalement.

Lily ne supporta pas longtemps le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre eux, et décida de le rompre par la seule question que son cerveau sembla capable de formuler.

\- Et toi, Potter ?

\- Personne pour le moment, répondit James après un moment d'hésitation. J'attendais d'être sûr de faire le choix de la bonne fille avant de proposer.

Lily ne sut pas quoi répondre. Rien n'indiquait qu'il sous-entendait qu'il allait lui proposer quoi que ce soit, mais le regard perçant du jeune homme la laissait bouche-bée. Elle n'avait que très rarement vu un tel sérieux chez le jeune homme dans un de leurs échanges, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le tenir.

\- Ne sois pas mal à l'aise, Evans, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais proposé de venir avec moi.

Le ton de James était joueur, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Cependant, Lily ne connaissait pas assez le sorcier pour le savoir, et ne vit que cette façade qui lui fit prendre légèrement mouche.

\- Je ne suis aucunement mal à l'aise, Potter, répondit Lily durement, tu fais bien ce que tu veux !

James eut un sourire vide pour réponse, et finalement Lily décida de remonter à son dortoir. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à James et fila, laissant le jeune sorcier perdu dans ses pensées. Pensées qu'il balaya aussitôt qu'il se trouva seul pour se remettre à sa lecture.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ce furent des chuchotements qui se multiplièrent qui tirèrent James de son livre. Quand il releva la tête et vit Willah Hale avancer vers lui d'un pas décidé, James comprit la source des chuchotements. Une intrusion d'une autre maison était toujours très mal vue à Gryffondor.

James ne cacha pas sa surprise de voir la jeune fille dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il ne l'avait que très rarement vue dans cette salle commune et ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu avoir le mot de passe. Elle s'installa à ses côtés sans un mot, regardant la couverture du livre qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est ton livre qui t'a retenu même pour le diner ?

James se contenta d'un sourire qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Willah.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas de cavalière, vu que tu as été enfermé dans ton bouquin toute la journée.

\- Nope, se contenta de répondre le jeune sorcier.

\- Dans ce cas, viens au bal avec moi.

James releva finalement les yeux de son livre, surpris par ce que venait de lui dire Willah.

\- Oui si tu veux, mais ça sort d'où ?

\- Je ne le fais ni pour toi, ni pour moi, mais pour Joan. Je préfère qu'elle te voie avec moi qu'avec une autre fille. Et rends-moi service, Potter, arrête de faire l'enfant, prends ton légendaire courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, et va expliquer à ma meilleure amie que tu ne te vois pas aller au bal avec elle plutôt que de la laisser poireauter comme une idiote simplement parce que toi, tu fais le lâche.

Willah n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de James. Elle savait que son dernier mot le ferait tiquer et répliquer pour défendre son honneur, et elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre un blabla inutile. Alors elle se leva, croisant le regard de Sirius qui descendait les escaliers des dortoirs, et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot de plus.

\- Elle avait l'air révoltée, Hale, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Sirius.

\- Il semblerait que je me sois comporté comme un con, répondit James.

\- Parce que tu as évité Tuder toute la journée ?

\- C'était si évident ?

\- Un peu, mon vieux.

James se contenta d'un sourire en réponse à celui de Sirius qui s'était installé à côté de lui. Le temps d'un instant, il hésita à dire à Sirius qu'il avait été sur le point de proposer à Evans de venir au bal avec lui. Il aurait aimé en parler avec son meilleur ami, partager ces idées nouvelles qui lui viennent à propos de la jeune sorcière, mais rien ne venait. Etrangement, James n'était pas dérangé par l'idée de garder tout cela pour lui et de ne pas le partager avec Sirius.

Quant à Sirius, il avait bien vu toute la journée la préoccupation de James sans avoir réussi à mettre le mot dessus. Il avait entendu son silence et avait vu son inconfort. Et s'il y avait une chose que Sirius avait appris lors de la mort du cousin de James, Harry, c'était que parfois, l'amitié se résumait à une simple présence, sans que le besoin de parler ne s'en ressente.

\- Tiens, dit simplement Sirius en tendant une bierraubeurre ouverte à James tout en ouvrant la sienne.

\- Tu sors ça d'où ? La réserve est à sec.

\- Cadeau d'Evans que j'ai croisée dans les escaliers, répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire. En espérant que ça te redonnera un peu le sourire, selon ses mots.

James ne cacha pas son regard surpris. Il était persuadé que la sorcière s'en était allée fâchée. Finalement, peut-être qu'ils avaient réellement passé une étape dans la relation qu'ils entretenaient, et que leurs prises de têtes n'en étaient plus vraiment. Il se mit en tête de la remercier la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, pour la bierraubeurre ainsi que pour la pensée.

\- Tu vas essayer de faire entrer Evans à la fête du Ministère ? demanda Sirius.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda James sur un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je croyais que vos relations allaient suffisamment mieux pour que tu lui rendes ce service, répondit Sirius après quelques secondes de surprise.

James ne répondit pas, lâchant un « oh » qui montra qu'il avait mal interprété la question de son ami.

\- Tout va bien, Corny ? s'inquiéta Sirius ouvertement.

\- Je réfléchis pas mal, Sirius. Qui sait comment va se solder cette soirée de bal.

\- Dumbledore défend bien le château, Corny, s'essaya à rassurer Sirius.

\- Je pense que Voldemort nous a déjà suffisamment montré qu'il avait toujours une marge d'avance. Et puis, les vacances de noël approchent. On avait prévu d'être à un niveau bien plus supérieur que celui auquel on est actuellement, rien de ce qu'on a prévu de faire ne pourra être réalisé. On va être pris pour des enfants.

\- On le savait déjà ça, à nous de montrer qu'on devient des adultes justement.

\- Oui, mais maintenant qu'on est à noël, j'ai l'impression qu'on a accompli nos objectifs de moitié, et qu'on n'a justement rien accompli.

Sirius s'agita sur sa chaise. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas fait un point sur leur avancée, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que James en soit finalement tant affecté.

\- Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut évaluer ce qu'on a fait, Corny. Ces vacances sont une occasion de côtoyer des aurors comme le proposait ton père, et de nous entraîner durant deux semaines. Ca ne sert à rien de trop réfléchir maintenant alors qu'il nous reste encore une bonne marge de progression. C'est juste se donner une raison de plus de broyer du noir, et je pense que pour le moment, on a déjà suffisamment de raisons de le faire.

\- Tu as raison.

Sirius se retint d'affirmer qu'il avait toujours raison. Son ami n'était pas dans l'état d'esprit de rigoler, il le voyait bien, alors il trinqua avec James et entama une simple discussion sur le livre que James lisait, poussant son ami à parler, et embraya ensuite sur ce qu'ils pensaient allait arriver durant le bal.

Il se faisait tard, mais ils restèrent assis plusieurs heures à discuter, malgré qu'ils aient fini leur bierraubeurre au bout de vingt minutes, et James se mit progressivement à sourire puis rire, entrainant le rire de Sirius avec lui. Une fin de journée comme ils les aimaient.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Pour ma part, je suis ravie d'être passée par l'étape réécriture, ça m'a vraiment motivée à écrire la suite, j'ai mille idées qui ont germé et que je souhaite concrétiser. Je vise Noël pour le prochain chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit retour, pour me faire part de ce qui vous a plu ou moins plu, non seulement c'est motivant pour écrire la suite mais en plus ça me donne envie d'améliorer le tout :) bonne journée à chacun.e !


End file.
